The last time I felt like this
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: Have you ever felt a sense of déjà vu with someone? Meet Candy and Terry in our own modern times and follow their personal wonderful adventure... Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**_The last time I felt like this…_**

**_By Mallory Quinn_**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_"Islands in the stream"_**

There was a lot of fog outside. It was New Year's Eve. She was on a boat there was a party going on for the New Year, but she had just waked up suddenly, after having a strange dream. It wasn't very clear. She was alone in her cabin, she was travelling alone. She didn't want to dance or celebrate the New Year, because every time she had that dream, it seemed so real and she felt… incomplete. Sometimes she would literally be daydreaming. She got dressed, it was almost midnight. She went on the deck of the boat. I was foggy outside. She was wearing a light pink evening gown in satin and her long blond wavy hair was falling on her shoulders; she didn't have time to make an up do…she was a little tired. She took the shawl that went with the dress and got out of the cabin to go on the deck. She was looking at the water moving, she was trying to get rid of the sadness she felt. The wind was blowing in her eyes and was making them teary.

A man came out of the party and when on the deck of the boat to breathe some fresh air, a few minutes before midnight. He was trying to avoid a woman who clinging to him and who wanted to spend the rest of the night with him…until morning in his cabin…he needed some air. He was looking and he saw a woman who was looking at the ocean. The wind was blowing, and her hair was moving. He couldn't get his eyes off of her; he was like frozen on the spot looking at her. He approached her quietly and he saw that she had tears in her eyes. He didn't know why but he felt the need to console her. The wind blew a little harder and made the shawl she was wearing, fly in his direction. He picked up the shawl and approached her. She turned around to see where her shawl went, and she saw a man had it in his hands and he was wearing a tuxedo and was very attractive. Their eyes met and there was a thunder bolt in their heart. They had the feeling they already lived that scene, but it seemed lost in the fog…

_**Him:** Hello, I don't even know your name,_

_But I'm hoping all the same  
This is more than just a simple hello._

_**Her:** Hello, do I smile and look away?_

_No, I think I'll smile and stay  
To see where this might go._

_**Both**: Cause the last time I felt like this, I was falling in love,  
Falling and feeling, I'd never fall in love again.  
Yes, the last time I felt like this,_

_Was long before I knew  
What I'm feeling now with you…_

He decided to talk and break the silence.

- Hello, I think this is yours… he said

- It is the colour of my dress, she said

He gave her the shawl and she took it; their hands touched for a few seconds. She had the impression she got an electrical shock and him too.

- Thank you very much, she said

- Are you ok? He asked

- Yes, why?

- You seem sad. It's the New Year; you should be celebrating… why is it that a sweet pretty little face like yours has tears?

- The cold wind was blowing in my eyes…

- Oh… you've got freckles… on your pretty little nose, they're adorable…

She smiled inside at the compliments, but she didn't want to show it. She didn't feel like hampering herself with a guy who was going to stick to her like glue for the rest of the evening. But, he was handsome, very attractive and he probably had a date already. That's good, because she wanted to go to sleep. But to be in the presence of this man… she didn't know what it was, she felt like… like everything was supposed to happen the way it did. That she should stay with him, she was feeling good in his company… But no, what was that? She had to go back to her cabin… but she wasn't moving.

He had come out the deck of the boat to run from a woman who was too demanding and there; he was in front of another woman… he didn't want to go anywhere. He wanted to stay there with her, to see her was like a dream, like he'd always dream to meet the woman of his dreams… the woman of his dreams? He had just met her a few minutes ago, but it was like they've known each other forever. And what was that about freckles? That's all he could come up with? He didn't usually talk like that… freckles? He didn't know where that came from…

"Freckles" she said to herself? He was talking to her about her freckles? Well it was a big change from the usual pick up lines she's used to getting from other men, who would just boldly tell her they want to bed her. He sounded like a clumsy teenager and she thought it was so cute. She decided to answer him.

- My freckles are adorable? She said smiling, did you find that one on your own? Or your 16 year old brother helped you?

He felt indeed like a 16 year old talking to a girl he had just met for the first time. Freckles? But she was smiling, so it must have been working… Inside they heard everybody screamed "HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!"

- Happy New Year, Miss Freckles… he said looking at her straight in the eyes

- Happy New Year, she said smiling

They continued staring at each other, unable to stop and not knowing why. He wanted to open his mouth to talk, when he heard;

- Hey! Said a woman's voice, there you are! I've been looking for you everywhere! You abandoned me…

He cursed that woman inside for her interruption. The woman he was speaking to took advantage of the interruption to leave.

- Your date misses you, she said, I'm going to leave you…

- No, wait, what did you say your name was again?

- I didn't… Goodbye sir, thank you for catching my shawl, she said walking away

He wanted to hold her back, but the young woman from the party had caught up with him and she was holding his arm.

- I drank the New Year without you! You were here alone!

- I need some air, he said but I was not alone, I was with…

- I don't see anybody, it's cold; lets got back to the party…

He looked and he didn't see her anymore, she had disappeared as if by magic. Was she really there or did he imagined her?

- Ok, let's go back to the party, he said coldly

He went back inside with the woman, but he couldn't stop thinking about the other woman with freckles

The young woman went back to the cabin and took her clothes off to go to bed. She thought about her meeting she had just had on the deck; he was so handsome with his blue eyes… but, no, this was not the time for going soft… she didn't need any relationship for the moment. But… she felt so good during those few minutes she was with that stranger. Well, she was going to bed, now. The boat will get to the harbour in the morning and her routine is going to start again.

The man managed to get rid of his the annoying woman and went to his cabin. He couldn't stop thinking about the woman with freckles… but that wasn't all it was, it was like he already lived that… but they say that's the impression we get when we meet our soul mate. They say our soul mate, it's our own soul, split in two; that we share with our other half. Well…, but he had spent a few minutes with her and it was like he'd known her forever… she had refused to tell him her name, she was playing hard to get… he went to bed still thinking about Miss Freckles.

The boat berthed in New York and the young woman got off with her luggage. She took a cab to get to her apartment on 5th Avenue. The doormen took her luggage upstairs on the 3rd floor. She undid her suitcases. She put on jogging suit to be more comfortable and went to get something to eat in the kitchen. She listened to her phone messages; there was a ton of them from her friends. She called one of the best friends…

- Hello? Tricia? Happy New Year!

- Candice-Blanche! Happy New Year!

- Have mercy! Candy, please!

- How are you? Did you just come in?

- Yes, it's good not to be on the water anymore. What about you? How are you?

- I'm fine said Tricia, and at work too. I've got a new student, the daughter of an African diplomat; she speaks a lot of languages like you…

- One of the advantages of the diplomatic life, the only downside is the moving part and leaving your friends…

- Well, it's like you can't stop travelling either…

- I know. Aside from being a diplomat like my father, I travel from time to time for my work…it's great

- It must've been fun to arrive in a country where you didn't know the language at all…

- Yes, learning a language is fascinating…

- You're gifted. But you have to say, you've been doing it ever since you were little…

- Yes, it's kind of normal for me, said Candy laughing

- What about your charmer? You have any news?

- No, and I hope he won't find me in this new apartment. No one comes up without my permission… and I gave the doormen his picture so they'll look out for him…

- Aren't you over doing it?

- No, Tricia, Daniel Reed is obsessed with me… he wasn't my boss, since he wasn't working at the company, so I couldn't press charges for sexual harassment…

- But he's rolling in it, and he's crazy about you…

- I don't like him. I left a job I liked and I found another one, and I made sure the boss was an old man…

- But some old men are perverts…

- This one is fateful to his wife and can't see anything without his glasses…

- But tell me you're not dressing up bad for your job…

- I can't run the risk; he might be a pervert, said Candy laughing

- You're not possible, Candy said Tricia laughing, I'm happy you're back, and I love your funny stories

- I met someone on the boat…

- Really? Who?

- I don't know his name… I met him a little before midnight yesterday evening

- Just before midnight? Did midnight catch you with him?

- Yes…

- That's the man you're destined to be with…

- What?

- Yes, they say the person you're with at midnight, is the person you're destined to be with for the rest of your life, your soul mate…

- Really? Well, I don't believe in all those things…

- You, the traveller? It should've been easier for you to believe…

- Ok, let's just say, I don't really pay attention to those things…

- What did he look like?

- He had long brown hair, deep blue eyes. He was tall and talked to me about my freckles….

- Your freckles?

- He said they were adorable…

- Well for someone who's not destined to be with you, you've described him pretty well. It's like he got your attention…you looked at him pretty well in any case…

- But no… said Candy confused

She didn't really looked at him that well… or did she? But no, she barely saw him. But how did she get all the details to the colour of his eyes? The light wasn't really good on the deck of the boat and it was foggy…

- That's strange said Candy… it was kind of dark, and it was foggy…

- I know you don't wear glasses like me, but according to what you just told me, you mustn't have seen him that well…

- But how was I able to give so many details on him? Now I'm starting to doubt myself…

- I told you, you're destined to be together… you must've known him in a former life…

- Don't be ridiculous Tricia…

She did feel really good in his presence and the last time she felt like that…

"…the last time I felt like this, I was falling in love,  
Falling and feeling, I'd never fall in love again... "

Was Tricia right? Have she met him before? No, that's absolutely preposterous!

- Just kidding. But he was handsome, he caught your eye… do you see yourself with him? Asked Tricia

- I…

She had a flash; she was dancing with him… but was it her? Or was it her imagination? Her mind was playing tricks on her, no; her imagination was working overtime.

- I don't know, she said after a little silence, well let's talk about something else, this story is confusing me, said Candy

- Ok, said Tricia, you'll never guess what happen in my class the other day…

They talked about their jobs. Patricia McNeil, Tricia for her friends, was a teacher in a local private school. They talked about their lives, and they watched a movie on the phone together.

Before she went to bed, she got a phone call from her mother.

- Hello, honey? Said the mother

- Mum!

- Are you ok?

- Yes, I'm fine… how's Bangkok?

- Fine and how's New York?

- Still the same. It's still my favourite city…

- Don't forget, you can come here, whenever you like

- I know mum. But I have a job that I like

- Your charmer is leaving you alone?

- He doesn't know where I live and if he finds out, he won't get pass the front door downstairs…

- Honey, aren't you overdoing it a little?

- Mum, the attention from this man is torture, I assure you. He won't hear anything! He made me quit a job I liked… and I feel absolutely nothing for him….

- The day you'll fall in love, I'm going to go and celebrate in a restaurant!

- I hope you'll come and get me…said Candy laughing

- I'm going to send a private jet to pick you up! Said her mother laughing

- How's the rest of the family? Dad?

- Everybody is fine. Good night honey

- Goodnight mum

- Here's your father…

- Dad?

- My little big girl! Said her father

- How are you today, Your Excellency?

- I'm fine, thank you. What about you?

- I got here in one piece and I can't wait to go back to work.

- You know I can find a job for you here with me. That way we'll always be together…

- They're going to accuse you of nepotism…

- I don't care what people say; you're my daughter and I want to keep you near me….

- I have to fly on my own, dad…

- You've always been a strong minded girl… I'm sorry for your future husband…

- Dad!

- I'm going to let you sleep, good nigh honey

- Good night daddy, I'll talk to you tomorrow…

She hung up the phone smiling. She talked to her parents everyday. Georgie and Laurent Grey. Laurent was the Ambassador of Great Britain in Thailand for the moment. She had grown up changing countries almost every year. She loved to travel, like her parents. She went to bed, but not without thinking about the man she met on the deck of the boat.

The man arrived in his apartment to leave his luggage. He had to take the plane for Europe again in a few days. All he did was travelling, his job took him everywhere in the world. His apartment was empty, it was New Year's Day and the housekeeper wasn't there. He changed and went to sit in the living room and turned on the television to watch the news. After that, there was a play; "Romeo and Juliet". He remembered playing Romeo in school, at that time, he was dreaming of becoming an actor, but he had to take over the family business with his father who had a coronary thrombosis. His plans of becoming an actor were put on hold indefinitely… Maybe that's why he was going out with actresses a lot; Karina Blake, Susanne Mann…But now that he thought about it, they weren't important, just to pass time. On the boat, he had met a young woman with freckles, who didn't even tell him her name, but with whom he had the impression of knowing her forever. She looked that the girl she thought about ever since he was a little boy; blond wavy hair, freckles. Every time he drew himself at school, he was also drawing a little girl with freckles… without knowing why. She was her dream and he had met her, but he had lost her too. During those few minutes he was with her on the deck of the boat, he had felt so good, like everything was right as rain… Everything made sense. But where was he going to find her? She didn't give him her name, so he didn't have anything, but the picture in his head. He called his mother.

- Hello mum? Happy New Year!!!

- Terrence Philippe Richard! Happy New Year, honey!

- You just love calling me by my three given names, that's not too long for you?

- Of course not, honey. How are you?

- Well I just came in…

- When are you leaving?

- In 3 days…

- You don't stop… don't over do it…

- Don't worry, if I overdo it, I'll stop and get some rest…

- How's your love life?

- I…don't know…

- You don't know? Did you fall in love?

- Mum, do you remember how I used to draw myself in school when I was little?

- Yes, you always had a little girl with blond wavy hair, with green eyes…

- You've got a good memory

- You practically drew her in every single drawing… I've never known the reason why… there was no little girl who looked like her in your classes…

- I know, she was in my head, in my dreams and I was always having fun with her, she knew how to climb trees…

- Oh, she was the girl of your dreams, you put in your drawings, then she's your imaginary friend…

- I don't know if she was imaginary though

- What do you mean, she was real?

- In my head, yes. In my dreams…

- So what are you talking about?

- I met a woman on the deck of the boat, yesterday just before midnight. It was foggy, I went outside to get some fresh air and I saw her… she had blond wavy hair, and her eyes were green and she had freckles on her nose…

- You said it was foggy, but how did you describe her so well?

- I…

- Or you're describing your imaginary friend; you used to see in your dreams?

- You're making me doubt myself…

- Did she tell you her name?

- No, she disappeared in the fog…

- Maybe you imagined her…

- You're really making me doubt myself, she did disappear when the woman I was with interrupted us, as if by magic…

- Your imagination is playing tricks on you, honey…

- Probably, because I've never felt so good, when I was with her

- With the person we imagine, everything is always perfect…

- Maybe…But mum, whatever I felt imaginary or not, I've never felt that way since…

He stopped talking. Since…he was with the little girl with freckles in his dreams…

- Since my dreams…

_"The last time I felt like this…" he said in his head_

_"…the last time I felt like this, I was falling in love,  
Falling and feeling, I'd never fall in love again…"_

But what was he thinking? He never felt like that before! But…

- Oh… well honey, you better come back to earth… in the real world with real women. How are your little actresses?

- I don't know mum…

- You're thinking about marrying one of them?

- No… not at all… it actually never crossed my mind…

- Terrence, you have to get married and make a family

- I have all the time in the world, and since I intend to get married one time only, I have to be absolutely sure of my choice

- Of course, honey… you don't want to end up like your father…

- Making a business deal instead of marrying for love… that's not for me… I'm going to leave you mum, and continue to watch Romeo and Juliet

- You wished you were an actor...

- Dad needed me…

- I always tell you, when you have time, take a little break and come to the theatre, for fun…it's relaxing to do what we love

- Ok, mum. I'm going to try to think about it. Thank you.

- I love you honey…

- I love you mum…bye

- Bye honey…

He hung up the phone and watched Romeo and Juliet on TV. What would his life have been like if he had become an actor? He might never know it. He thought once again about his meeting on the boat with the young blond woman with freckles. She was perfect, like he imagined her in his dreams… his mother was right, it must have been the figment of his imagination. He closed his eyes and his imaginary friend came back in his dreams and he felt good and he didn't want to wake up.

_Met you by surprise I didn't realize  
that my life would change forever  
Saw you standing there  
I didn't know I'd care  
There was something special in the air  
Dreams are my reality  
The only kind of real fantasy  
Illusions are a common thing  
I try to live in dreams  
It seems as if it's meant to be  
Dreams are my reality  
A different kind of reality  
I dream of loving in the night  
And loving seems all right  
Although it's only fantasy  
If you do exist honey don't resist  
Show me your new way of loving  
Tell me that it's true,  
Show me what to do  
I feel something special about you  
Dreams are my reality  
The only kind of reality  
_Maybe my foolishness has passed  
And maybe now at last  
I see how the real thing can be  
Dreams are my reality  
A wondrous world where I'd like to be  
I dream of holding you all night  
And holding you seems right  
Perhaps that's my reality  
Met you by surprise I didn't realize  
that my life would change forever  
Tell me that it's true  
Feelings that are new  
I feel something special about you  
Dreams are my reality  
A wondrous world where I like to be  
Illusions are a common thing  
I try to live in dreams  
Although it's only fantasy  
Dreams are my reality  
I like to dream of you close to me  
I dream of loving in the night  
And loving you seems right  
Perhaps that's my reality


	2. Chapter 2

**_The last time I felt like this…_**

**_Par Mallory Quinn_**

**_Chapter 2_**

**_"The promise"_**

The day was starting fine. Candy woke up early, she was still jetlagged. She got ready in what her friend Tricia was calling her "disguise"; big long skirt, big shirt bad up do, snickers on her feet. But she thought it was a good way to become "unseen"… she didn't want to repeat the incident with Daniel Reed. All men weren't the same but she didn't want to run the risk of having another obsessed man. She thought about what had happened.

She was working for the Reed Enterprises for a week, as an executive assistant, when she met the son of the big boss; Daniel. He was impressed with her right away. She tried to blow him off nicely, but he didn't seem to want to hear it. She agreed to have diner with him and she tried to show herself on a bad light, but nothing she did seemed to bother Daniel Reed. He seemed to love her even more than before and the fact the she agreed to have dinner with him, only gave him more hope.

- Daniel, I'm not in love with you…

- But of course you are, everybody is in love with me, I'm young handsome, rich, I'm a good catch…

- You don't seem to hear me: I don't love you!!!

- I love you like crazy, Candy, you're going to be my wife!

- No! My God, you're a pighead! Which part of "no" don't you understand?

- You're just playing hard to get…

- It's no use talking with you, you're not listening! I quit! Tell you father, I'm sorry…

- Candy, wait…

- No, goodbye Daniel, she said taking her stuff to leave

But that was not enough. He started to wait for her in front of the building every night. So she moved and gave the doormen Daniel's picture so they won't let him up under any circumstances. She was calm for a little while. She had found another job in another company, her boss was old, had grown children and was married. But she still used her disguise; better safe than sorry. She got in the underground parking of her workplace. She saw Daniel Reed walking towards her, she panicked a little, but she said to herself, he probably won't recognise her. He passed her, to her big relief. She didn't want to start changing jobs again.

She came out of her daydreaming and she got ready to go to her job. Another day of work…

Terry was in England, in London on a business trip. He was sleeping when the phone rang. He cursed and answered the phone. He heard the voice of his hysterical sister; Dinah.

- Terry!!! Terry!!! You have to help me!

- Well hello to you too, Dinah…

- I don't have time for formalities!

Terry wanted to scream, he was getting used to the time change, but that crazy girl didn't care that she was waking him up in the middle of the night; she was of course, having a selfish moment.

- Dinah, it's 3 AM in London…

- Terry you've got to help me, he wants to leave me….!

- Who want to leave you this time? Said Terry with a weary tone

- Daniel… he doesn't want me anymore…because he found her!

- You're not making any sense…

- I'm pregnant! And it's your fault!

- Come again?!

- Are you listening to me or not? She yelled hysterical

- Dinah… start over, from the beginning, slowly…

- Alright. I've been going out for some time with Daniel Reed, from the Reed Enterprises…

- That stupid playboy? You couldn't do better than that?

- Terry! He's the heir of the Reed Enterprises…

- I'm sure that detail made him more attractive to your eyes… he's an idiot and he's stupid, a loser…

- Terry! Stop it!

- But he is a loser, Dinah… you deserve better…

- I'm pregnant….

- Great! God help us! And how is all that my fault?

- He found the woman he loved before me, so he wants her back, he doesn't care that I'm having his baby…

- Oh careful! You mustn't abandon the future heir of Reed Enterprises in the womb…Loser!

- Terrence, please…

- He's refusing to marry you because of another woman…?

- He said he's going to take care of the baby, but he doesn't want me… because of that… tramp! That bleached blond! That ugly duckling! She's got nothing on me! She's not attractive at all! This is all your fault!

- Once again, how is all that my fault that you got knocked up by a loser who wants to leave you?

- She works for our company…

- Who?

- The blond! Good grief, are you listening to me or not?

- Oh… and that makes me responsible for your current situation? Why didn't I think of that? It's crystal clear! How stupid can I be!?

- Terrence, I can do without your sarcasm! I'm stressed enough as it is…

- I'm not responsible for the people my company hires…

- He saw her when he came to pick me up at the company one day and it was over…

- What do you want me to do?

- I can't have a baby out of wedlock; daddy is going to have another heart attack…

- You should've thought of that before you got it on with a loser! Have you heard of the pill? It kind of works….

- Terrence! What's done is done… I love him so much…

- Dinah… what do you want me to do?

- You can fire her, make her disappear…

- Are you out of your mind?

- You have to do something. You can seduce her, so he won't be interested in her anymore… no woman resists you… like when we were in school…

- Seduce her, and dump her? You want her to sue me for sexual harassment or what? We're not in school anymore…

- Or marry her, if you prefer… you have to help me… please! But you'll have to close your eyes; she's not pretty at all…

- Marry her? You want me to get hitched to a girl you said is not very attractive, so you're loser would marry you? That would be all? You wouldn't want me to make peace in the Middle East and the world or find the cure for cancer, while you're at it?

- Ok, to marry her is a little extreme… have fun with her and dump her so he won't want her anymore… don't make her any promises, so she won't accuse you of sexual harassment…

- That's not how it works, and you know it. A simple verbal comment could be considered as sexual harassment nowadays… According to what you told me, he's obsessed by her, even if I seduce her, he could still want her…

- Well, I don't know. Send her in one of our branches in another country…

- What do you think this is, a soap opera? You can't dispose of people that way and do whatever we want! And she might not want to go and simply quit her job…

- Terrence with all the money we have, our life is a soap opera! So tell me you're going to seduce her… promise me…

Terry thought about it, for a moment, his sister was asking for his help, like when they were in school. He was seducing girls whose boyfriend Dinah liked. He didn't like Daniel Reed at all, and he didn't want him with his sister. He was a loser, but his sister was pregnant and his father's health was very weak, he might have another attack if he learns that his favourite daughter was in trouble…

- I'm not promising you anything, he finally said, but I'll see want I can do. But I'm not going to fire her for that, if she's working for the company, it means she's qualified for the job. I'm going to transfer her to my department.

- Thank you, Terry, said Dinah relieved… I woke you up, I'm sorry; it must be 3 AM, in London… I'm going to let you sleep…

- Wait, you didn't give me her name…

- Candice-Blanche Grey…

- Candice-Blanche Grey… he said like in a dream

He felt like that name was familiar to him; he had heard that name before…

- Ok…I'm going to ask in what department she works for…

- Thank you Terry… goodnight.

- Goodnight Dinah…

He hung up the phone and when back to sleep. He was going to take care of that problem, once in America. His sister messed up and he had to clean up, as usual…

A few weeks later, Candy was called in her old boss' office.

- Candy… he said, how are you?

- I'm fine, Mr. Pitt, and yourself?

- Oh, I'm an old man and I'm going to retire earlier than anticipated…

- Oh… why is that?

- My health is not good and I'm not a young man anymore… and the big boss gave me a very big bonus and I can stop working right away…

- But, what's going to happen to your department?

- It's going to be transferred to another one, but don't worry about that, you've been transferred to the 22nd floor, to the big boss…

- What???!!!

- Yes. He needs someone who speaks lots of languages like you…

- But…

- I've always thought you were overqualified for the job we were doing here… you should've asked for a higher position… and with the big boss, there's opportunities for promotions….

- But…

She didn't know what to say. Transferred to the 22nd floor? The big boss' office? She didn't like being surprised, but for a second, she was happy to have a position where she's going to be able to use her multi language talents.

- You have to go see him now for an interview…said Mr. Pitt

- An interview? Now? But I'm not dressed properly!!! Said Candy

She was wearing her "disguise" with fake glasses and her negligent up do, she looked like a bad lady and she was going to see the big boss on the 22nd floor? Well, come what may!!!

- I think you look fine…said Mr. Pitt

- For here maybe, but for the big boss…

- You could come all dressed up tomorrow. Now go! The big boss is waiting…

- Ok, said Candy not really convinced

She had a sigh and walked to the elevator to the 22nd floor. She got there, and she felt out of place. Everybody was all dressed up! Well maybe the new boss was not going to hire her...which would be a good thing, because according to the rumours she'd heard, he was young, attractive, single and a real Casanova. The receptionist, a young woman with brown hair, looked at her with mean eyes, her name was Dawn Thackeray.

- Can I help you? She asked Candy

- My name is Candice-Blanche Grey and I've got an interview with the boss, said Candy

- Have a seat please, said the receptionist who was mocking her with her eyes

_"She's going to get the boot in less than a minute with those clothes!" said the receptionist in her head_

Candy saw her mocking eyes and she said nothing. She had suddenly lost interest. She wanted to go see her parents and accept her father's job offering. At least she was going to be far away from Daniel Reed in Thailand. The receptionist phone rang. She answered it.

- Miss Grey, said the receptionist, the boss is going to see you now, it's this way …

She showed her the door.

- Thank you, said Candy with an absent tone

She walked to the door. There was the executive assistant office which was empty and another door to the big boss' office. She knocked…

- Come in! Said a man's voice.

Candy got in and walked to the desk smiling. He was looking out the window and he turned around when she arrived at his desk. Their eyes meet… They remained speechless for a few seconds.

_"I didn't imagine her; he said in his head, I knew she was real! What on earth is she doing in those clothes?! And she's Dinah's rival? Oh no! Why did I agree to help her??!!!" He said in his head_

Candy was talking in her head too;

_"It's the man from the boat. His eyes are really blue… I did see them well… but there was not enough light…. He's the big boss? Great! And I'm dressed like a bag lady! But he saw me with an evening gown; that is, if he recognized me at all! Daniel didn't recognise me the other day…"_

But they both had to be professional, so…

- Miss Grey, said Terry, hello. I'm please to make your acquaintance

- Hello, Mister Grandchester, said Candy giving him her hand

- How are you this morning?

- I've had better days…

- How is that?

- It's not every day you learn that your department had been suppressed and you're changing boss…

- But it's a change for the better. Mister Pitt will be able to rest with the big retirement package I gave him and you'll be able to work with me, if you're qualified. I saw your résumé it says you speak a lot of languages? He asked in French

- Yes, my father is a diplomat, she said in French

- Really? What's his rank? He asked in Italian

- Ambassador Extraordinary and Plenipotentiary, she said in Italian also

- Ambassador, you're Ambassador Grey's daughter… very impressive, he said in German, and you went to school in all those different countries?

- Yes, I went to local schools so I could learn the language faster, she said in an impeccable German

- That's a really good idea he said in Spanish, instead of going to American schools. And you like learning new languages?

- Yes. I didn't like leaving my friends… but now, I have friends all over the world, and I keep in touch… she replied in the same language smiling

- It's good to take life on the good side, he said in Portuguese…

- You have to be optimistic in life, she said smiling in Portuguese

- Habari? He asked in Swahili

- Muzuri… she said with a smile

- My Swahili stops there. Well Miss Grey, you've impressed me a lot. I've never seen someone who spoke so many different languages. There are some languages on your list I haven't even heard of… you've beaten me! He said in English smiling

- I think what you know is also very impressive, she said

- I'm hiring you as my executive assistant, my interpreter. You're going to come with me on business trips all over the world. Also in dinners, receptions, work related of course. And in the long run, you're going to get a promotion, because you're overqualified to be just an executive assistant. There's a reception tonight, by the way. And you're clothes… I don't know if it was a joke, but I trust that for the reception, tonight, you'll have the proper attire?

- I wasn't trying to be unprofessional; I just had problems in my former job. So, I said to myself, if I appeared less attractive, maybe men will think only of working in my presence…

_"You'd look attractive in a potato sack! " Said Terry in his head_

- Mister Pitt could be your grand father, he said out loud

- Better safe than sorry…

- Of course. I like your way of thinking, taking initiatives; better safe than sorry… you had problems in your previous job? Did you file a complaint for sexual harassment against your boss?

- No, he was not my boss, but his son who wasn't working for the company. So I couldn't really complain to anybody. And his father didn't understand why I wasn't interested by his son, who according to them, was a good catch…

Terry thought about what his sister told him. But this young woman didn't seem like the kind who takes the fiancé of a pregnant woman. And it looks like she can't stand Daniel Reed… it sounds like, he's the one pursuing her and she wasn't interested, to the point she disguised herself to appear less attractive.

- But don't worry; I will have the perfect dress tonight for the reception. What time should I be ready at?

- 8 PM

- I will be ready sir.

- Now, Martha is going to show you your office so you could get settle and she will show you how the system works. She's retiring soon; she stayed to train the new assistant…

- I can safely assume that I've got the job…said Candy

- Of course, Miss Grey. Welcome aboard…

- Thank you, Mister Grandchester, she said smiling and shaking his hand

They looked at each other for a moment. Then she got out of the office. They didn't talk about their meeting on the boat. Maybe he didn't recognise her? Why was that bothering her? She wanted him to notice her. But what was she thinking? He was her boss now. So he was automatically out of the game… but her heart didn't agree, her heart was telling her something else. But she turned the deaf ear. Love only complicates things. She went to see Martha. She was a woman in her fifties, very warm and she showed her how the system worked.

- There, you're a quick learner, said Martha, I won't have any worries when I won't be working here anymore. But one more thing, why are you hiding behind this disguise?

- How do you know that's not how I dress everyday?

- Come on… a person like you, so sophisticated? You're not going to tell me that you dress like that in embassies?

- You're the second person to see right through me in less than an hour…

- Why the disguise?

- To appear less attractive?

- Oh, you had to deal with a pighead who wouldn't take "no" for an answer?

- Something like that…

- Don't worry, this boss here might be a Casanova out of the office, but he never goes out with employees…to avoid sexual harassment problems

- You're reassuring me, said Candy smiling

But deep down inside she was disappointed…that was, oddly enough something her heart wouldn't say no to…But what was that again? She had to stay professional!

In his office, Terry still couldn't believe it. The girl of his dreams, literally, the girl he saw in his dream ever since he was a little boy, the one he had seen on the boat, he hadn't imagined her, was now going to work side by side with him. He was in 7th heaven. His sister and her stupid problem, had given him the opportunity of a lifetime, to work with the woman of his dreams… She had asked him to seduce her, but why was he thinking about that? He never dated employees to avoid problems with sexual harassment…He had to stay professional. Professional? With the woman of his dreams? The last time he felt like that, he was falling in love in his dreams…

The last time I felt like this, I was falling in love,

Falling and feeling, I'll never fall in love again

Yes the last time I felt like this, was right before I knew

What I'm feeling now with you…

The receptionist was sulking when she saw that the boss had hired Candy. How was that possible? She wasn't dressed properly. She was replacing Martha? But… she wanted to be in her place! It was not fair! Where did this bag lady came from to steal her position so shamelessly?

Candy went back home at the end of the day, and she still couldn't believe what had just happen to her. Life was so full of surprises and this New Year was going to be full of them. She called Tricia who was with Annabelle, another one of her childhood friend.

- Hi girls…said Candy

- Candy, how are you? Asked Tricia

- I'm fine, said Candy

- How was your day? Asked Annabelle who took another phone

- Oh full of excitement, said Candy

- Tell us! Said Tricia

She told them how her department was suppressed and how she was transferred to the 22nd floor, to the big boss' office.

- You're working for the big boss? Said Annabelle, how is he?

- It's the man from the boat, said Candy

- The man from the boat? Said Annabelle without understanding

- Oh yeah Annabelle you don't know… I'm sorry, said Candy

She told him about the boat incident.

- Wow! Looks like destiny want to put you two together, said Annabelle, they say the person you're with at midnight on the New Year, is the person you're destined to be with…

- No, he's my boss. There's no way I'm doing anything with him…Said Candy

- But you just said that you feel good with him…said Annabelle

- Yes… but…it's like… it was the most natural thing in the world… it's like I already knew him, but I just met him. It doesn't make any sense! Said Candy

- Love at first sight, said Tricia

- That's just it, it's like it's always been there… well, I have to go out with him tonight…continued Candy

- Go out with him? Said Annabelle

- It's job related, of course… a reception, replied Candy

- Job related? A reception? Said Annabelle, wow, your work must be fun… I wish I could go out with rich guys just for work…

- There's another name for what you just described, said Candy laughing

- Call girl! Said Tricia laughing

- Sorry, said Annabelle laughing too, but there's no other way to describe what you're doing…

- It's ok Annabelle, said Candy still laughing, for me it's normal, I used to go with my parents to receptions, its really fun

- So, you're going to feel right at home, said Tricia, good luck and I hope you're going to dress up…

- Oh, he saw right through me in a second, because he recognized me right away… well I think he did…said Candy

- What do you mean you think? Said Annabelle

- Well, he didn't talk about our meeting on the boat… maybe he doesn't remember it… said Candy

- Well you're going to work with him side by side, you'll be able to remind him…said Annabelle

- Why? So we could get closer? No way! Said Candy

- Ok, Candy, said Annabelle, do as you like, but you've got the perfect man, he's tall, dark, handsome and filthy rich!!!

- And he's my boss… said Candy, ok I have to go take a bath and get ready for the reception, have a nice evening….

- Have fun! Said Tricia

- I'm going to work…said Candy

- You're going to get paid overtime? Said Annabelle

- I suppose… said Candy

- You lucky she-devil! Said Annabelle, you're having fun and you're getting paid! Bye!

- Bye, said Tricia laughing

- Annabelle, you're making me sound like a call girl again! Bye girls said Candy hanging up

She prepared a bath, while she was taking a quick shower. Then she got into her bubbly bath full of salts with lots of bubbles and she stayed there for an hour. She dozed off a little.

- _Terry! Called a boy interrupting her line of thinking_

_Terry comes out from behind the tree, right in front of her. Candy stands up and faces Terry._

- _Oh… said Candy, Terry…_

_They stare at each other for a little while _

- _The reverend mother is angry with you! Said the boy_

_Candy turns around and look at the boy with Terry._

- _She's an old owl! Said Terry leaving_

_Candy stands there and looks at him leaving_

- _Did he even recognise me? I wonder… with him, how will I know?_

She opened her eyes suddenly. What was that? She'll she that later, for the moment, she had to get ready for the reception. She got out of the bath to get ready.

Terry was getting ready for the reception as well, when he got a phone call from his other sister, Cassandra.

- Terry?

- Cassandra! Where are you?

- What? You're not asking me how I am, but where I am?

- That's because you're always on the other side of the world…

- As a matter of fact… I don't have a lot of time. I'm calling you to tell you I'm fine, I'm going in a aborigine reserve where there's no phone and I won't be able to call you…

- So you're in Australia?

- Yes…

- Did you call dad?

- Yes, and mum… and Chris. I couldn't get a hold of Dinah. Could you tell her where I am?

- Yes…

- Thanks Terry. I love you… I have to go…

- Ok, good luck. I love you too.

He hung up the phone without telling her about the Dinah matter and the woman of his dreams. Cassandra was the baby of the family, after Dinah and Junior. She liked to travel and go to the far away areas of the world. Junior was taking care of the London branch of the family business. And Dinah was living in New York, having fun. She was now pregnant with that loser Daniel Reed's baby. His brother and sister were all from his father's marriage with his wife. Terry was the product of his father's affair with the actress Ella Baker. His father didn't marry her… but he had taken his son to raise him. Terry's American side, made him transfer part of his father's business in New York. He wanted to be next to his mother. Now the woman of his dreams was living in New York too. That woman he used to draw ever since he was a child. He had drown her and offered some of the sketches to Cassandra.

- _Terry! Called a boy interrupting her line of thinking_

_Terry comes out from behind the tree, right in front of her. Candy stands up and faces Terry._

- _Oh… said Candy, Terry…_

_They stare at each other for a little while _

- _The reverend mother is angry with you! Said the boy_

_Candy turns around and look at the boy with Terry._

- _She's an old owl! Said Terry leaving_

The flash stopped and Terry was confused. She really was the one he saw in his dreams, younger, but it was her he was in "his dreams". Well now he was going to spend a lot of time with her and that thought made him very very happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**_The last time I felt like this…_**

**_By Mallory Quinn _**

**_Chapter 3_**

**_"The reception"_**

Candy got ready for the reception and she put on a light purple tight on her body. She let her hair down on her shoulders, because she didn't have time to go to the hairdresser's to do a nice up do. She put some jewels on, a present from her parents; it was as gold necklace with matching earrings and bracelet. She put a light make up on. Her boss was on time, at 8 PM sharp he was ringing on her door. She had left instructions downstairs to the doormen to let him come up as soon as he arrived. She went to open the door, and he was in front of her; he was dressed in black, with a white shirt. They looked at each other for a little while.

_"I understand why that loser Reed is obsessed with her, she's charming…" said Terry in his head._

_"Why do I feel like I've seen these eyes somewhere?" Said Candy in her head_

- Good evening, Mr. Grandchester, she said smiling

- Good evening, Miss Grey, you look marvellous… are you ready?

- Thank you and yes, let's go, she said taking her coat

A Limo was waiting for them in front of the building and they got inside.

- Tell me, Miss Grey, your father is an ambassador; you wouldn't like to work with him?

- Yes, he proposed it to me numerous times, but I wanted to be a little independent… if you hadn't hired me; I would've gone to Bangkok to stay with my parents…

_"She wouldn't have lost her job if Dinah hadn't asked me for anything, he said in his head."_

- And work at the embassy with your father?

- Why not? He was going to hire me as a local employee… and maybe I would've found a nice diplomat to marry me…

- I'm happy to have your expertise in languages…

- I'm happy that the fun I had learning new languages is paying up…

- It must've been fun to change countries…

- Besides leaving my friends every time, it was a pleasure changing countries and discover all those new cultures, food…

- I can see that during my trips too, but my trips are a lot shorter than a diplomatic stay…

They continued talking and comparing notes until they got to the reception. She stayed near Terry during the reception, and she did the interpreter all the time. They had to talk to business men from all over the world. When business was over, Candy went to talk to the people she knew.

- Candice-Blanche, said a man's voice

- Daniel Reed, I should be so lucky! What an unpleasant surprise!

- You really think you were going to get rid of me so easily?

- Good evening Daniel…

- I saw you in the parking lot of Grandchester Enterprises, with you disguise… I almost burst out laughing! You really thought that I wouldn't recognize you? You would've recognized you covert with mud! And your legs, the way you walk…

- Bravo, Daniel you recognised me, congratulations! But you still don't get that I wanted to get away from you! I'm sorry I have other people to see…

- Candice-Blanche, he said holding her arm, wait…

Terry was looking for her with his eyes, and he saw her talking to Daniel. He was holding her arm and she didn't seem to want to let go of him…

Candy was annoyed by Daniel holding her arm, he took advantage of that moment to put his arm around her neck, and his cufflink got stuck to her necklace.

- Daniel… said Candy

- I'm stuck, Candy, I swear, it's not a ruse…

- Really? With you everything is a ruse, you're going to let go of me fast please, she said with a smile so she wouldn't make a scene

The scene looked like two lovers laughing. And Terry had a cold expression on his face. Daniel managed to free himself and he took advantage of the moment to kiss Candy on the lips. She wanted to slap him, and she cursed him to have taken advantage of the fact that they were at a reception and the reporters were looking for anything to make a story…

- Daniel, she said smiling, the next time you kiss me, I'm going to kill you…

- I love you too, Candice-Blanche, he said smiling

Candy walked away from him and she met some friends of her, she had met when her father was working at the embassy in Romania. Her name was Dora; she was the daughter of the Uruguayan Ambassador. She, like Candy, spoke a lot of languages.

- Candice-Bianca! Said Dora hugging her

- Dorita! Said Candy

- What was that? With the snotty nosed kid? I thought you couldn't stand him?!

- Oh, nothing has changed, he took advantage of the fact that we were in a public place…

- You should've slapped him…

- And make the front page of all the sleazy tabloids tomorrow morning? Not for me… where is your husband?

- Thomas? He must be somewhere talking to acquaintances… are you alone?

- No, I'm actually working…

- Working?

- Yes, I'm here with my new boss…

- New boss? What happened to the little old man?

- He took an early retirement… said Candy smiling, I'm working now for the big boss…

- The big boss, the Casanova?

- He's a Casanova?

- Yes, he goes out with models, actresses all the time…

- Well they say he doesn't go out with his employees, to avoid sexual harassment problems…

- At least he's smart…

Thomas, Dora's husband arrived and greeted Candy by kissing her on the cheeks. He was a French diplomat.

- Candice-Blanche! What a nice surprise!

- Thomas! Said Candy smiling, how are you?

Terry on his side, was talking to people he knew, but he kept an eye on Candy and he didn't know why. He was looking after her. She was now talking to a couple… who could they be? He wanted to go and ask her, but he was angry because of Daniel Reed's kiss. Was she playing hard to get? Was she really going to take Daniel from his pregnant sister? But she didn't seem like the kind of person to do that, but nevertheless, she was kissing him in public…

Candy finished talking to her friends and she met an old friend…

- William….

- Candice-Blanche, he said smiling

He hugged her briefly in his arms.

- How are you? Asked William

- I'm fine…

- What are you doing here? This is not your world…

- Really? Didn't I grow up in receptions?

- I know, I mean it's not in your habit to come alone without your parents…

- I'm working, if you can believe that…

- You're working?

- Yes, with my new boss…

- Oh the lucky she-devil! You grew up in receptions, and now you work in receptions…

- Weird, isn't it?

- I'm in New York, for a few days, can you go out with me tomorrow night?

- Tomorrow night, ok. I don't know if my boss has any plans, but I would be delighted to see you tomorrow night, William, she said with a smile

He was holding her by the waist and Terry was keeping an eye on her…Who was he? But why was he interested? He approached them and he saw that it was the head of Andrew Enterprises…

- Miss Grey? He said

- Mr. Grandchester, let me introduce you to William Andrew, one of my friends…, said Candy

- Pleased to meet you, said William smiling, Mr. Grandchester, I saw you multinationals throughout the world and I was very impressed. You give a lot of work to the local population and your wages are higher than other multinationals…

- Thank you, said Terry, pleased to meet you too. Miss Grey, are you ready to leave?

- Yes, of course. William, call me tomorrow and leave me a message…

William leaned and kissed her lightly on the lips.

- I'll see you tomorrow, what ever the time… we're going to spend the evening together

They looked so close, so intimate and Terry was dying! He was the one who brought her to the reception and she was kissing other men?! But what was he thinking? She was his employee; she had her private life which didn't concern him… Dora and Thomas arrived and to say goodbye too.

- Dora, Thomas, said Candy, let me introduce you to my boss, Terrence Grandchester…Mr. Grandchester, Dora and Thomas Vauquier…

- Pleased to meet you, said Terry smiling

- Dora and I met in Romania, she's the daughter of the Uruguayan Ambassador and she married a French diplomat; Thomas…

- Oh, super! So the life of travelling continues with your husband, said Terry

- Yes, said Dora, it's like I never left my parents…

- Do you speak a lot of languages too, Mr. Vauquier? Asked Terry

- Yes… my wife has nothing on me…said Thomas laughing, I even speak her mother tongue; Spanish…

- I can't even talk ill of him with my parents in front of him, said Dora laughing

- That's funny, said Candy laughing too, ok Dora, I'll call you later, ok?

- Ok, bye, Candice-Bianca, Mr. Grandchester, said Dora

- Good bye, Mrs. Vauquier, Mr. Vauquier, Mr. Andrew, said Terry

- Good bye, said the two men and Dora at the same time

In the limo, Terry was looking at Candy. She was in her element at the reception, she talked so easily to people, and she was so friendly. Her cell phone ran and she answered.

- William! She said smiling, I'm still in the limo, what do you think? That I live next door? My phone number is still the same, but my address has changed since the last time you were here…yes… the snotty nosed kid, you guessed it… well unless he puts a gun in my back, then again, I would still say "no"… let's talk later; call me when I get home ok? You want to come? And spend then night? Ok, it has been a long time; we have some catching up to do… call me in half an hour…

Terry was listening without saying a word; he was hurt. She was going to spend the night with that man she kissed on the lips…!

- Did you have a good evening, Mr. Grandchester? Everything went like you wanted?

- Yes, thank you…

- You don't look happy…

- I'm a little tired, he said so he won't show his jealousy

- Oh… I'm going to spend the rest of the evening with an old friend…

- He's only an old friend, nothing more? If I'm not too indiscreet?

- Yes, we've know each other forever. He travels a lot too…

- There's nothing more between you two?

- Oh we sometime have fun flirting, but nothing serious…

- He's your boyfriend…?

- William? Yes, you can say he's my boyfriend; he behaves like my boyfriend, and we do what couples do….

Terry felt hurt. He didn't know why, he wanted her to be free. She belonged to him… since forever… but it was the third time he saw her… he didn't understand what was happening not him. They arrived in front of Candy's building.

- Thank you for this wonderful evening, even if it was work…

- See you tomorrow, Miss Grey

- See you tomorrow, Mr. Grandchester, she said smiling

He melted in front of her smile; he smiled too.

- Have a good evening with your boyfriend…

- I intend to…bye

She got into her building and the limo drove away. She took her dress, her shoes and her jewels off. She called her mother to tell her about her day.

- Hi, mum!

- You sound happy!

- I just came back from a reception with my boss

- A reception…? With your boss?

- It was work related…

- Work related?

- He needed my expertise in languages…

- In a reception?

- Mum…

- Well I know I wouldn't feel comfortable if your father was out with his assistant in a reception for work…

- I'm sure, daddy would take you with him, you are an expert in languages too…

- Yes, said her mother laughing

- My boss is not married, fortunately…

- Fortunately? Since when? The little old man lost his wife?

- No, mum, I was transferred this morning to the 22nd floor…to the big boss' office…

- Oh… what does he look like?

- Young, long hair, blue eyes, tall dark and handsome…

- Oh, wow! And he's still single?

- Yes, so I won't have to deal with a jealous housewife…

- That would bother you because…? Candy, do you have a thing for your boss?

- No…

She did, but she wasn't ready to tell her mother yet. It was too recent and too weird…But her mother was not stupid…

- Candy…?

- William is coming in a little while, she said to change the subject

- You're going to reject his wedding proposal again?

- Mum!

- How many rejections can the poor man take? Can't he get a hint? That you don't want him? The first 100 times didn't make it clear enough…?

- Mum! He's coming to spend the evening with me, that's all…

- Hum hum… you're going to kiss him, sleep in arms and then say "no" when he asks you to marry him…no wonder the poor guy is still hoping…

- Mum!!!

- I'm teasing you honey… have a good time with William. And we'll talk about your boss another day…bye baby…I love you

- Thanks. Bye mum. I love you. Say hello to dad

She hung up the phone with a smile, her mum read her like a book. She could feel how she felt about Terry just by hearing her talk about him….

William called her and she gave him her address. He arrived and they spent the evening talking holding each other.

- How are you? Asked William

- I'm fine…

- Your boss seems nice…

- Yes…

- You have a tone when you talk about him…

- What tone?

- The dreamy tone…

- Oh… that's because I feel like I know him

- How?

- I don't know… it's weird, when I'm with him, it's like everything is right as rain, like it should've always been like that…

- You feel good with him?

- Yes… I have the impression to have always known him…I met him on the boat, on New Year's Day… it was like time had stopped when we looked at each other…

- Love at first sight…

- No, it's more than that… it was very intense…

- He's very lucky

- He's my boss; I can't do anything with him…

- Sexual harassment?

- Yes…

- So quit your job…

- What if he doesn't feel the same thing for me?

- Judging by the way he was looking at you, I'll say he thinks a lot about you…

- I'm not going to risk my job for something that might not be reciprocated… I'm going to continue working with him and we'll see…

- Ok, as you wish

They were talking in the living room and they fell asleep on the couch.

Terry was home thinking about Candy, about the reception. He was disappointed she had left him to go talk to her friends; but she had done her job with him and when it was done, she went to see her acquaintances. He wished she had stayed with him; not go flirt and kiss with Daniel Reed, who had gotten his sister pregnant and who didn't want her anymore because of Candy. And that William, who was going to see her so late in her apartment? He kissed her on the lips too! He couldn't get any sleep. But the thought that he was going to see her tomorrow at the office calmed him down. He didn't know what was going to happen, but he was sure about one thing, the presence of his new assistant with freckles, was making him happy. He had a dream where he was little with a man on a boat. There was also a woman running on the pier yelling his name…

Candy was still sleeping in William's arms on the couch and she was dreaming. She saw a house full of children, a nun and another round woman, who was taking care of them, she was happy.

She woke up with a smile in William's arms.

- Candy, he said, are you ok?

- I'm fine; I have to go get ready to go to work…

- Ok… I'm going to get ready to leave too…

She went to take a shower and William went to the other bathroom of the apartment to shower. They had breakfast together. Juana, her housekeeper had the table ready. He took her to the office.

- Thank you for this wonderful evening, to wake up in your arms was wonderful…said Candy

- Hum hum, said someone…

She turned around and she saw her boss who had just arrive too, in front of the building

- Good morning sir, she said smiling

- Miss Grey, he said coldly

- Bye William, said Candy

- By Candy, Mr. Grandchester, said William

- Mr. Andrew, said Terry

She got into the building with her boss after kissing William.

- I thought you were going to come in a little late, said Terry

- I'm used to sleeping late and waking up early, don't worry, my work is not going to suffer…

- It's good to know that you're very professional

- Always sir, I can assure you, she said smiling

He looked at her and he melted in front of her smile again. This woman had the gift off softening him without even trying. They started their day of work and they didn't stop working during the whole day. Those who saw them together couldn't believe it was only the second day they were working together. The receptionist was jealous. She saw Candy dressed up for work, and she was very pretty, not only that, she was working with such harmony with the boss; that something must have been going on between them…. She started to tell stories about them to who would listen…

A few weeks later, the rumour arrived to Terry's ears. He called Candy in his office.

- Candice-Blanche, he said, there's a rumour going around on the two of us…

- Yes, about our perfect professional harmony?

- They say it's more than that…

- Let them talk, you and I know the truth, that's what's important. Our relationship is strictly professional… But I'm going to investigate and stop those rumours. I don't like it when people tell lies about me… I'll let you know what I find out…

- I didn't expect any less from you… you're the perfect assistant

- Thank you sir.

- My sister is coming to get me to take me to lunch, let her come into my office only if I'm alone…

- Very well sir

Candy went back to her work. At lunch time, Dina Grandchester arrived at the office to get her brother. She was wearing a designer suit and matching shoes and purse. It was orange. She had dark brown hair layered.

- Is my brother there? Asked Dinah coldly to Candy

- Miss Grandchester, hello, said Candy with a smile, he will be done in moment, he's with a client… have a seat, please

Dinah didn't respond and she looked at her with mean eyes. So she was the object of Daniel's affection? She was not ugly, on the contrary… Her friends had told her about the incident at the reception the other night when Daniel stole a kiss from Candy, and she was sick. Candy's phone rang. She responded touching the intercom button;

- Yes…

- William Andrew, on line 2 said the receptionist's voice

- Thank you, Dawn, she said pressing the button, William? Where are you today?...Athens? _Kalimera…_no I'm having lunch here today, the boss is having lunch with his sister… knowing you're in Greece is making me crave for moussaka… without the ouzo…

She continued talking to William for a while. When she hung up, Dina was looking at her with mean eyes again.

- I thought employees were not allowed to get personal phone calls, aside from emergency…., said Dinah

Candy looked at her, and she was asking herself, what's with the hostility? She was Terry's sister, not his girlfriend.

- Mr. Grandchester allows me to get personal phone calls, said Candy as calmly as possible

- Really? Only you? You must be a very special employee then…

- I don't know what you're insinuating, and I don't like it at all, said Candy calmly

- You know perfectly well what I'm talking about, aren't we all women?

- You came here to wait for your brother to go to lunch, not to criticize the way I do my work…

- I can have you fired in a minute, you little schemer!

- Oh, go ahead! I don't care at all… I've got 50 jobs lined up waiting for me to say "yes"… I'm not going to shake because you're threatening my job, Miss Grandchester. I'm here to do a job and I don't appreciate that you come here and show yourself condescending because your last name happens to be on the building…

- How dare you talk to me like that? Said Dinah angry

Terry's office door opened just in time. He walked with his client to the elevator. He came back to the two ladies who had the good sense of shutting up in front of the client.

- Is everything all right? Asked Terry

- Your new secretary has a ready tongue, said Dinah

- Dinah, you can come in my office now, said Terry

He knew his sister attacked Candy because she was jealous, and this last one only defended herself. He closed the door behind him.

- Dinah, what was that?

- She has answers for everything…

- You can't come here and disturb her while she's working

- But it's been a while… there's rumours; I heard Daniel kissed her at a reception the other night. Where were you?

- I'm not her guardian; she's free to do whatever she wants…

- But I thought you hired her to seduce her…

- Dinah, let me do my job, you're going to be satisfied in the end, ok?

- But you allow her to get personal calls…?

- Yes…

- She got a phone call from a William in Greece…

- Her private life is none of our business…

- Aside from the one with my baby's father… Terry soon, I won't be able to hide my condition to our parents…

- We'll find a solution so that your loser marries you, if it takes too long, go and stay in France in the meantime …

- There is no way I'm leaving Daniel for now, especially with your assistant around…

- Dinah, you have to calm down, I told you I was taking care of the situation and I'm going to do it. Go and wait for me downstairs in the lobby, I have to talk to my assistant…

- You want to yell at her? I would like to see that…

- Dinah, go downstairs!

- Ok, she said laughing, I'm going… but she was hiding her game well, the first time I saw her, she looked like a bag lady…

- Apparently she was trying to hide from your boyfriend…

- Really?

- Yes, really. She doesn't want him; otherwise she would've been with him already. Dinah, your boyfriend is obsessed with her…

- I know, Terry. That's why I want you to make her unavailable to him …my baby…

- Go and wait for me, I'm coming…

Dinah got out of the office, and walked to the elevator, without a look for Candy. Terry called Candy in his office.

- I'm sorry for my behaviour; I'm usually more diplomatic than that…I lost my temper…, said Candy

- That's okay, Candice-Blanche. My sister is a little on the edge… and she forgets that she's got no authority on my employees…

- I shouldn't have let her get to me, it was inappropriate, and it won't happen again.

- I'm sure of it. I'm going out with my sister for lunch. You can call me on my cell phone if you need me.

- Very well, sir…

Candy went back to her desk and Terry went out with his sister for lunch. Candy was asking herself why Terry's sister held a grudge against her. Well Daniel's sister, Liza held a grudge against her for no apparent reason. Everybody can't get along…


	4. Chapter 4

**_The last time I felt like this…_**

**_By Mallory Quinn_**

**_Chapter 4_**

**_"Romeo and Juliet"_**

Terry was in his apartment talking on the phone with his mother. She had sent him two tickets for the theatre. She knew that he liked the theatre a lot and that he went to plays when he had time.

- Thanks mum, that's really nice of you….

- You're very welcome. I know you like it… take one of your actresses

- Take an actress to a play? No…

- One of your models then…

- I don't really feel like seeing them lately…

- Terrence Philippe Richard, what's going on?

- What?

- You don't like the company of women anymore?

- Yes, but….

- You fell in love?

- Well I think so…

- Alleluia! Finally!! Who is she? I have to see her and kiss her…

- You remember I told you about the boat incident…?

- The little girl of your dreams from your drawings? I thought you imagined her…

- No…

He told his mother what had happened with his sister.

- Your slut of a sister got herself knocked up by a loser who's rolling in it, gave you, unwillingly, the chance to be with the woman of your dreams?

- Mum, don't call her that…

- You're father is going to be glad… so now you're spending your time with the woman of your dreams, and you can't tell her anything because she's working for you, but it's also to make her less appealing in Daniel Reed's eyes? Terrence you're living a real life soap opera…

- You're telling me?

- But if you manage to have her, she's going to be mad to learn that you were interested in her only to keep her away from Daniel Reed… Terrence!

- I'm going to try to explain it to her… She's the woman of my dreams; literally, mum

- Your sister is going to have fun telling her what her purpose was, the little slut; she gets knocked up and you're the one who has to fix it or your father is going to have another heart attack!

- Mum calm down…

- Terrence, ever since you can draw, you've been drawing yourself next to a little girl with blond curly hair with freckles. After our conversation on New Year's Day, I went to look for your old drawings; I looked at them, she was on every single one of them, Terrence…

- I still can't believe she's real…

- You're sure it's her? It's not the first blond with freckles you meet…

- I'm sure of it. When I'm with her, everything makes sense… but she's dating other men…

- She's dating other men?

- Yes, she's working for me; I can't go out with her…

- But in the meantime, she's dating other men… what if she gets married?

- I pray to God that doesn't happen…

- Why don't you tell her you love her?

- What if she doesn't feel the same way? She had problems in her previous work place… I don't want to make her run away… I'm going to work on her little by little and I will tell her I lover her at the right moment… I don't want to run the risk of losing her… in the meantime, I'm working with her everyday and I'm in seventh heaven…

- Ok… but Terry, take care of the situation with your sister, or you're going to lose the woman of your dreams…

- I know… thanks for the tickets again, mum…

- Take the woman of your dreams…. As a reward for a job well done

- She always does her job well and she speaks languages, I didn't know existed…

- Terrence, I've never heard you so passionate about a woman! Don't let her get away…

- I would have to be dead for it to happen. I have to go, bye mum…

- Bye baby, have a good night…

He hung up the phone and started to think about Candice-Blanche. He couldn't stop thinking about her. But something was holding him to make the first step. He wanted an explanation; why was he dreaming about her without ever seeing her before? Why was he drawing her ever since he was a child? As long as he didn't have any answers to her questions, he wasn't going to do anything.

Candy was spending her time on the phone with her mother in Thailand. They talked every single day.

- How's your work?

- Mum, I feel better at the office than at home

- What?

- Yes, at the office I'm with him, and I'm in seventh heaven

- "him" your boss?

- Yes…

- Candice-Blanche…

- I know, but I don't understand what's happening to me; I love being in his company…

- You're in love with him…

- It's more than that mum… I don't know how to explain it, and as long as I can't explain it, I'm not going to make a move…

- What if you don't get any explanations?

- Well I'm going to quit my job and tell him I love him…

- Whooa! You really fell hard this time! Candy after all these years and all those men from all over the world…

- I feel like I've known him forever… it's funny…

- I hope everything works out for you honey… I miss you…

- I miss you too mum…

- I'll call you tomorrow, ok?

- Bye mum. I love you

- Bye baby, I love you

She hung up the phone and she was thinking; her boss… she heard a music, she only heard in her dream, in her head, a music which seemed like a souvenir, but she didn't know what it was called, she only knew that it made her happy when she heard it… the phone rang again and she picked up…

- Hello? She said

- Candice-Blanche

- Sir…

- Call me Terrence…

- Terrence, good evening, what can I do for you? You need a file in particular, or you want me to work on a translation?

- No, nothing like that. I wanted to ask you something…

- Yes…?

- My mother has a theatre in Broadway and she had just offered me two tickets for "Romeo and Juliet" and I wanted to reward you for your devotion to your work by taking you to the theatre to see the play…

- "Romeo and Juliet", said Candy like in a dream

Why did she felt like déjà vu? Like she had heard it before or lived it before? She had a flash; she saw herself reading a letter with a one-way ticket and a ticket for the play "Romeo and Juliet"… the flash stopped.

- Candice-Blanche? Are you still there?

- Oh yes, Sir, she said coming out of her daydream, I mean Terrence… I accept…

- Tomorrow night, at 8 pm, I'll pick you up

- I'll be ready. Thank you sir, for inviting me…

- You're very welcome. See you tomorrow…

- Goodnight si… Terrence

- Goodnight Candice-Blanche

She hung up the phone and was thinking… "Romeo and Juliet"… She decided to go to sleep and stop thinking. Her imagination was working overtime. She fell asleep listening to the music she heard in her dreams, in her head. She said to herself, she will one day find the CD, because there were millions of melodies in the world, hers would end up popping up somewhere…

The next day at the office, Terry had an appointment with a business woman, who had taken over her father's business. Her name was Kate Blackwell. Her father had found diamonds in South Africa where he had died for a brain aneurysm, suddenly when she was still in her mother's womb. Her brother had been kidnapped and killed by rebels in South Africa. Since then, she had transferred her business to America, far away from the violence from South Africa and she was also a mother. She was dragging her kids with her, when she couldn't find a babysitter… so she was with her 5 children, and she had left them in Candy's office. There were 3 girls and 2 boys.

- Be nice, said Kate entering Terry's office

The children started to scream and make a lot of noise, jumping on the seats, on the table… Candy had enough after a while, and she tried to calm them.

- Stop with the noise! She said out loud

The children calmed down and looked at her.

- Sit down, all of you. I'm going to tell you a story…

- Ok, said the kids, we love stories!

- Ok, said Candy sitting next to them, once upon a time, in an orphanage…

- What's an orphanage? Asked one of the little girls

- It's a house where children who don't have a mum and dad live…

- Oh… said the children

- Once upon a time, in an orphanage, two little girls; one blond and one brunette. They had been found on the same day by the lady who took care of the orphanage with another nun. The two little girls were named Candy and Annie… Candy was the blond and Annie was the brunette… They were like sisters and they did everything together. But one day, a family came to adopt Annie and she had to leave Candy…

- Oh…Candy was sad? Asked one of the little girls

- Yes, she was very sad… she cried a lot. Annie was writing her letters until one day when she received a letter from Annie telling her she couldn't write to her anymore…

- Why? Asked one of the little girls

- Because Annie's new mummy didn't want people to find out that Annie was an orphan…

- But why? It was the true, wasn't it? Asked a little boy

- Because some people worry about what people are going to think… and they were ashamed… so Annie was broken hearted and forced to not write her sister and best friend anymore

- Why didn't Annie's family adopt Candy too, instead of separating them?

- They wanted only one little girl, not two, even if they could afford it. So Candy was very very sad and she was crying on the ground on a hill where she went to read her letter crying, when she heard a voice telling her; " Don't cry little girl…"

Terry and Kate went out of the office and they heard Candy's story. They stayed there for a while, without saying a word, they seemed as passionate as the kids… Candy realised that they had more people listening, so she stopped.

- Oh, your mummy is here, said Candy

- Awww! Said the kids disappointed, we want to know the rest of the story… Mommy!

- Can you tell me where I can find this book? Asked Kate

- Euh no… it's a story I used to tell to my little brothers and sisters for as long as I can remember, said Candy

- Oh… well you should write a book, because it's absolutely captivating, did you invent it yourself? Said Kate

- I don't remember reading it in a book, said Candy

- Mommy, we want to know the rest! Said one of the little girls

- I can send it to you by email, said Candy, I must have it on my hard drive at home

- That would be very nice of you, said Kate smiling; otherwise I will have to bring them everyday so they could hear the rest of your story… come on kids. Thank you Miss Grey… here's my email address…

She gave her a business card with her information.

- Thank you. Bye kids. Bye Mrs. Blackwell, said Candy smiling

- Bye, said the children leaving

Terry took them to the elevator and he came back to Candy's desk.

- Your story is really very interesting; I would like to know what happens too…

- Really? No kidding?

- No kidding. If you really have it on your hard drive at home, I would like a copy of the story too, I missed the beginning…

- Ok, I'm going to send you a copy, said Candy smiling

The day was coming to an end and Candy went back home to rest and get ready to go see the play. Her mother called her as usual…

- How are you honey?

- I'm fine mum. I told my story to a client's kids today…

- Oh…

- They liked it so much, their mother want me to send her the rest of it…

- Great! You should publish that story…

- Maybe, we'll see that later. By the way, I'm going to see a play with my boss…

- Oh…

- It's to thank me…

- Thank you?

- Mum, nothing is going to happen

- Hum hum…

- But I'm ecstatic…

- I'm going to let you get ready then…

Candy wanted to call her friends, but she didn't want to tell them what was happening in her heart… She sent email of her story to Kate Blackwell and to Terry. She got ready to go to the play, by putting on a beige dress and letting her hair down. Terry was right on time and they went together in the limousine.

- You've certainly already seen "Romeo and Juliet" , said Terry

- As a matter of fact, in different languages, said Candy

- It's not the first time that this theatre is playing "Romeo and Juliet", it's been going on for years and years…

- Oh…

- They say that all the actors who played Romeo and Juliet, end up getting married… there was even one actor who was saved by the actress who was playing Juliet and he was forced to marry her and break up with his fiancée whom he loved a lot…

Candy felt all sad all of a sudden, when she heard that story. Her heart was hurting a lot, why?

- What a sad story, said Terry, to give up the woman of his dreams…

He felt very very sad too. They looked at each other without knowing why.

- Ok, we're going to see a tragedy, said Candy, but it's not a reason to be sad…

- You're right, the next time I'll chose a play a little more happy…

- No, "Romeo and Juliet" is a classic

- I played Romeo in school, said Terry, I even wanted to become an actor a one point…

- Oh… what happened?

- My father had a heart attack and I had to take over….

- And you gave up your dream? What a pity….

- Sometimes I regret it… but my life is full…

- But you're still not married….

- I could ask you the same question

- I haven't find a shoe that fits yet, said Candy smiling

- Me neither then….

They looked at each other intensely. Everything made sense when they were together. The limo stopped in front of the theatre and they got out. They went to the family lodge to look at the play. The three hits were heard, and the play started. Candy felt like she was seeing "Romeo and Juliet" with other actors, with Terry as Romeo… She said to herself that he had just told her the story that he played Romeo in school… Terry on his end saw himself on the scene playing Romeo, it was so intense….he was back in school… or was it something else? They were both flooded with very intense emotions and very real. The play was over and they went back home. They were a little confused. This evening who was suppose to be innocent, ended up being very very intense in emotions and very very sad.

- Thanks for the play, said Candy smiling

- I will see you tomorrow at the office

- Good night Terrence

- Goodnight Candice-Blanche

She went back to her apartment very sad and she didn't know why. Something had come to upset their evening and she wanted to know what it was. She changed and went to bed She wanted to see Terrence; she wanted to be in his arms and be reassured…

Terry was also a little confused. He felt like going on stage and play Romeo… but… he saw himself playing Romeo and Juliet… but it wasn't the Juliet on stage or the Juliet he had at school… he went to bed sad, because he was not an actor and confused because he didn't know where the images he had in his head came from. But he felt a sudden urge to see Candy, to hold her in his arms. He decided to call her.

- Hello? Said Candy's voice

- Candice-Blanche…

- Terrence… do you need anything?

- No. I just wanted to know if you're feeling well. You see a little sad at the theatre…

- The tragedy that is "Romeo and Juliet" is sad indeed, they loved each other so much… it's a sad story

_"Princess Juliet, would you do me the honour of dancing this waltz with me?" She heard in her head_

And she was full of joy, all of a sudden. Terry had heard the same thing in his head and the sadness was gone.

- But I feel a lot better, said Candy smiling

- Me too… that's good then… said Terry smiling too

- Thank you for calling me Terrence

- I didn't want you to have a sad, after our evening together…

- The evening was beautiful Terrence, I assure you…

- Ok, then. I'm going to let you sleep now…

- Goodnight Terrence

- Goodnight Candice-Blanche

They hung up the phone and they felt happy without knowing why. And they spend a beautiful night, having beautiful dreams.

The next day, they were back at the office to the joy of working together, side by side; the boss and his assistant…

- Candice-Blanche, we have to take a trip to Chicago in a few days…

- Chicago…, she said like in a dream

- Yes, for a few days only…

- All right Terrence, she said smiling

The receptionist was looking at them and she continued to spread rumours that the boss and assistant were having an affair. Their chemistry and complicity were palpable.

Candy went to lunch with her two friends, Annabelle and Tricia. Her friends noticed that she was in a very good mood.

- Candy? Said Patricia, why are you so cheerful?

- I'm always cheerful, Tricia, said Candy

- No, this time it's a little more, said Annabelle

- It's your new boss, said Patricia

- Patricia, I don't know what's happening to me; I'd rather be at the office than anywhere else in the world

- You'd rather spend long hours working than to do anything else? Said Annabelle

- Weird, isn't it? Said Candy

- Yes, you're in love with your boss… said Tricia

- Maybe, but I feel like my place is next to him… for life…, said Candy

- So tell him, said Annabelle

- But I can't break our working harmony and I want to know why I feel so good with him, said Candy

- Because you love him, said Annabelle

- It's more than that, I can't explain it, but once I understand everything…. He heard me tell the story I invented to the children of a client, and he wanted me to send him the whole story by email…

- The story you've been telling every since you were a little girl, with a little girl named Candy, who was an orphan and who had a friend named Annie? Said Tricia

- Yes, said Candy, I have it on my hard drive…

- You've got a lot of imagination, said Annabelle, it's a beautiful story where you depict me as a little weak…

- I don't know why… said Candy

- It's normal to invent stories and give the heroine your name… said Tricia, but the way you're telling the story, it's like you're living it…

- I'm just very passionate, said Candy

- Yes, you should publish that story, said Tricia

- By the way, I was watching the television show "Charmed" the other night, the episode was talking about the new sister who was telling a story she liked as little girl, but it turns out it wasn't a story, it was a memory from a former life… said Annabelle

- What do you mean Annabelle, that my story would be a memory from a former life I lived before this one? Said Candy surprised

- You never know… said Annabelle smiling

- Annabelle, you watch too much television! Said Candy laughing

- Yes, you can say that again! A memory from a former life? What a crazy idea! Said Tricia

- Ok… it was just a theory…, said Annabelle

Terry got in the restaurant with an actress from the theatre, Susanna Mann. He went to his table without seeing Candy and her friends.

- Candy, look at the object of your affection, said Annabelle smiling

- I can see him, said Candy smiling

- He's going out with that stupid actress? Said Tricia

- He's free to do whatever he wants, said Candy with a neutral tone

- But it bothers you, doesn't it? Said Annabelle

- A little, said Candy

- Tell him how you're feeling, said Tricia

- No. First I want to understand what's happening to me, I know I'm feeling something, but…

- Maybe you knew each other in a past life… said Annabelle

- Annabelle, don't start again, said Candy

- Candy, listen, you want to know what makes you so happy when you're with him, aside from the fact that you're having feelings for him… a past life might be a possible explanation… said Annabelle

- A past life? Said Candy… ok, I'm going to keep an open mind. I have to go back to the office

- Why so fast? Said Tricia, your boss is here…

- But my lunch break is over, said Candy, I have to go back girls, I'm going to powder my nose

She went to the washroom and when she was coming out, she hit a man.

- Oh, I'm sorry, she said

- That's ok…

- Terrence, she said looking up

- Candice-Blanche, he said softly

- I'm going back to the office

- There's no rush, said Terrence, you can stay with your friends, and we'll go back together…

- Ok. Thank you Terrence. I'll see you later, then…

Candy went back to her friends, glad to be able to stay longer with them. When her boss was done, he made her a sign, and she went to join them at the door. He was still with his actress, who didn't seem to be in a good mood and the sulking doubled when she saw Candy.

- Who is she? Asked Susanne rudely

- She's my assistant, said Terry

- She doesn't have her own car?

- She came with her friends…

- So why isn't she going back with them?

- Because I'm going to the same place as her, said Terry, we're going to drop you off at the theatre on the way…

Candy wasn't saying anything and was looking at the scene amused. They got into the limo; all three of them and Terry started to talk to her in French.

- Terry come on! Said Susanna

- Sorry Susanna, what I have to say, is strictly confidential, said Terry

He continue speaking to Candy in French, telling her that he had had enough of the company of that actress and that he couldn't wait to be back at the office to work. Candy had to restrain herself not to burst out laughing. Once at the theatre, Susanna got off and she was waiting for Terry to kiss her, but he closed the door after say goodbye. The limo left and Candy finally burst out laughing and Terry too. Terry had just realised how much the company of other women were meaningless next to Candy's. They went to the office and continued their workday.

**Note from the author:**

**_The music Candy hears in her head; since Terry was playing an actual real theme in the anime, I put it to be the "Terry theme"…_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_The last time I felt like this…_**

**_By Mallory Quinn_**

**_Chapter 5_**

**_"The trip to Chicago"_**

Candy was used to travel; with a father who's a diplomat, it was a given. But to take her first business trip with her boss was a delight and she was appreciating it to the fullest. They worked well together and they were in first class together, sitting next to each other.

- Candice-Blanche, said Terry, I was wondering what you were doing with Mr. Pitt…There mustn't have had a lot of work of your expertise level…

- I was trying not to get noticed, and there were little trips, said Candy, since we're talking about it, I want to tell you what happened with Daniel Reed…

She told him how Daniel became obsessed with her after she had finally agreed to go on one date with him, per his father's request.

- I had to resigned, he didn't seem to hear my "no"… the other night at the reception, his cufflink got stuck on the necklace I was wearing and he took advantage to steal a kiss from me. I wanted to slap him, but I didn't want to make the front page news… I simply told him, that if he did that again, I was going to kill him…, she said with a smile

Terry felt relieved to have the real version, not what he imagined in his head after watching the scene from afar. Daniel Reed was after her, not the other way around.

- I saw you at the reception, he said

- I bet it was when he kissed me?

- Yes…

- And then later, I was kissing William and he spent the night at my place… what you must've thought of me…

- That your private life is none of my business…

- William is only a friend, nothing else, she said to reassure him

She didn't know why she had told him that. She didn't want him to think that she was….easy. He was grateful to her for giving him all those precisions.

- He's a good friend, I hope, because we're going to need him in business…

- He's my best friend, said Candy smiling

- You're a very valuable assistant; your personal and professional relationships might be very useful…

- You should thank my father who's always in good term with everybody, who never hesitated to help anyone. A good deed is never lost… I was speaking with the wife of the Congolese Ambassador once. They were in Italy at the embassy, and she was helping out all those young Congolese priests who came to study at Vatican City… years later, one of those young priests was working in a church in the same city where the ambassadress' sister lived, he was helping her with free food as a thank you for what her sister had done for him years before….

- He was very grateful…. And it's a very good example to follow…But you have to be good by nature… and you're very generous…

- Thank you, sir. You're going to make me blush

- Come on, Miss Freckles…

- Freckles? So you do remember our first meeting on the boat?

- Of course, I remember….

- Oh… she said a little surprised, I thought you didn't recognise me…

- I would never forget those freckles, he said softly

They looked at each other for a while "Miss Freckles" seemed so familiar to her, and those very blue eyes…

- I'm going to go powder my nose, she said standing up a little suddenly

She excused herself and she went to the washroom. She had to get a hold of herself; otherwise she won't be able to continue working with him so closely. But it was stronger than her, she didn't understand what was happening to her; she's used to handle situations very well. She went back to her place and they started to talk business, carefully avoiding the subject on their personal lives. Once in Chicago, they went to the Congress Plaza Hotel where they had a suite with more than one room.

- But, there's no reservation for me? Said Candy

- Oh, I changed them, we're going to share a the same suite… don't worry, there's more than one room

- Oh, I wasn't worry, said Candy smiling

- You'll have your own bathroom, and your own phone line…

- Thank you Terrence…

They worked all day and they stopped just in time for dinner. They had to meet some business men. Candy was in front of her laptop and she didn't know why, she typed, "Lakewood" in the search engine. She saw that the place was real. She started a search on the Pony Home, and she saw that it was an orphanage… she couldn't believe it! How could she have known that? She decided to take advantage of her free time the next day, to go there. It was an orphanage, she was going to go and make a donation. She wanted to rent a car, but something told her to take the train…. She had to get ready for the business dinner. When she was ready; she was wearing a beautiful turquoise cocktail dress with shoes of the same colour. Her hair was down

- You look lovely, Candice-Blanche, said Terry

- Thank you Terrence

She was not smiling, that wasn't normal.

- Are you ok? He asked

- Yes, oh yes… I was simply thinking about something else

- Nothing serious, I hope?

- No, no, don't worry about it… I just wanted to go and make a donation to an orphanage near Lakewood…

- Lakewood?

- Yes, the Pony Home

- The Pony Home? Is there a special reason? Because there's a lot of orphanages here in Chicago… wait a minute, that's the name of the orphanage in your story…

Candy didn't answer, she was looking at him.

- But you said you invented that story…

- Yes…

- You did research on that orphanage for your story? And you want to go see it in person?

That wasn't it, but she'd rather let him think that. It would be too complicated to explain.

- Yes, she said

- We could go tomorrow after our morning appointments, we've got the afternoon free…

- You want to come with me?

- Yes, I'm not going to stay here and be bored… I would like to see the place that influenced your story

- Ok, she said

- Now, let's go to our business dinner….

- Your girlfriends must be jealous, we go out a lot for our business lunches and dinners

- Well the definition of a secretary is a woman who lives professionally with her boss…

- Professionally… I'm happy that the name changed; now we say "personal assistant"… secretary seemed… a little pejorative, especially since most secretaries were their boss' mistresses

- You have to say that in that time, sexual harassment wasn't taken seriously…

- To say the least… but in Africa, it's still not taken seriously; most men don't like their wives to work… and president of countries, allow themselves to harass all the women of the country…

- You have to say, Africa, it's a whole other world…

- The "couch promotion" works every time, you just have to know with whom to do it… I know a woman who managed to make her husband Minister of finance by jumping from bed to bed…

- She must've been glad…

- …of the final results, maybe. But she didn't like being the whore. Sexual harassment in Africa, don't only happen with the boss and their employee, but with the teachers and the students, the president of a republic and the women of the country. Most men close their eyes because after the president takes their wives, they all get a very big promotion or their position in the government, if they are already there, is secured.

- It's very interesting talking with you, Candice-Blanche; I'm learning things I didn't know existed…

Candy smiled, they arrived at the table and they were having dinner in the restaurant of the hotel. There was a band playing for the customers and they could dance if they wanted to. Their business appointments were business men from Kenya. Candy was able to shine in front of Terry by speaking Swahili. She even had to blow off one of the business men who wanted them to go further. She looked at Terry who understood that she needed his help. The music that was starting was a tango.

- Candice-Blanche, would you do me the honour of dancing with me? Asked Terrence taking a rose from their table, excuse us, sirs…

- Please, go ahead, said one of the men, I've always wanted to see how the tango was danced…

Candy smile, and she took Terry's other hand.

- You know how to tango I hope? Said Terry

- I went out with the son of the Argentinean Ambassador, he thought me how to tango, the vertical version, that is… she said smiling

- Ok, let's see what he showed you…

They were alone on the dance floor and they started to dance in perfect harmony; it was like they did that everyday. Other people wanted to dance, but they stopped to look at Candy and Terry, who were dancing so well. To see them so close discouraged the business man who was hitting on Candy. He said to himself she was her boss' girlfriend. Candy and Terry finished their dance and everybody clapped their hands.

- Well how did he teach me? Asked Candy

- You had a wonderful teacher, Candice-Blanche…

- What's the purpose of meeting people from other countries if you don't learn anything? Said Candy smiling

They went back to their table and their guests congratulated them. The one hitting on Candy, talked to her a little in Swahili and she burst out laughing. They finished their dinner and talking business and they separated. Once in their suite, Terry asked her what had happened after the dance.

- Oh, he said that he understood that I belonged to you and after I turned you on with that tango, that I would probably spend the night in your room to calm you down. I told him I was already sharing your room, so he said that you were a lucky sun of a gun, and that he would give anything to be in your place, that's why I burst out laughing…

- Well if only he knew that I wasn't having as much fun as he thought, to say the least, said Terry laughing

- Thank you for saving me, Terrence

- The pleasure was all mine

Inside himself, he wanted to yell at the man to leave her alone; that she belonged to him… he was looking at her intensely.

- I'm going to go to my bedroom and change and call my parents. If you need me, don't hesitate for a second.

- Ok, Miss Freckles….

She smiled and went to her bedroom, she changed, took a shower and she called her parents. Her bedroom door was ajar and she was talking in a language he didn't know. She probably didn't want him to hear what she was saying to her parents. When she was finished, she came out of the bedroom wearing a robe. It was in silk and light pink.

- You called your parents, every night?

- Yes, I have to speak to them everyday, I miss them so much… if it was up to them, I would've stayed with them forever…But I go and see them when I have some free time…

- Where are they again?

- Bangkok, Thailand

- Exotic

- Very…she said smiling, did you think of an amount for the donation to the Pony Home, tomorrow?

- Well, every thing we give to charities we could use it as a tax exemption…

- Yes…

- 100.000 $

- 100.000 $? Said Candy surprise, oh… yes. Thank you Terrence

- You're very welcome Candice-Blanche…. You want to watch a movie with me before we go to bed?

- Sure, she said with a smile.

They turned on the TV and they put on a channel that was showing old sci-fi movies.

- Candice, did you have a lot of experience with African men?

- Experience?

- Yes. Have gone out with African men?

- It depends on what you're calling "going out"… you know I've been to a lot of countries, so I had boyfriends all over the world… it was perfectly innocent

- Do you have a preference for race?

- No, a man is a man for me, the race doesn't matter…

- Good answer, said Terry laughing

They continued talking until very late at night, then they went to sleep. Candy thought about what she had discovered on the Pony Home, which really existed. She thought about what Annabelle had told her, that she had a memory, not an inspiration… but no, it was ridiculous! That only happened in TV shows and in movies… but still… she "invented" a story with the name of a real orphanage. Maybe it was a coincidence, and there were a lot of those in the world. But her will to go see the Pony Home became stronger.

In his bed, Terry was thinking about the woman who was in the other room. He always had all the girls he wanted, ever since he was a teen. But the one he really wanted was the one from her drawings, the one he thought he imagined in his head, the one who was perfect for him… and that woman was in the other room. He already messed up by hiring her, per his sister's request, so that idiot who had knocked up his sister wouldn't be interested in her anymore, because his mission was to seduce her….What a mess! Now, that he knew how well he felt with her, if something happen between them, Dinah and Daniel were going to have the pleasure of telling Candy the truth. If it were any other woman, he wouldn't care that much, but it was her, the one he dreamt about literally ever since he could remember…

_There was a lot of fog on the deck of the boat and the wind was blowing. Candy followed her shawl flew away with the wind and she saw a boy from afar, she took him for someone else, but she approached him and she saw he was crying. She wanted to walk away, but he had already seen her._

- _Who are you? What do you want from me? He said_

- _Euh…I came up here on the deck to get some air and I wanted to talk to you because you seem so sad…_

- _Me? I look Sad? Where did you see that, Miss? I look sad?_

_The young man is laughing out loud, which surprises Candy_

_"But I'm sure I saw him cry…maybe I made a mistake…no I didn't make a mistake; he was crying…"said Candy in her head_

- _You're having visions and you've got the face full of freckles! He said_

- _What? Repeat what you're saying!_

- _I said you've got the face full of freckles and I'm very sorry for you; it doesn't suit you at all!_

- _What? You dare…well I love freckles! I think they're very pretty!_

- _Every man to his taste, but I prefer the way I am._

- _I don't care about your opinion! And first of all, my friends say that it suits me very well!_

- _It's their right after all!_

- _And it's jealousy that's making you talk, admit it!_

- _Pfft! Give me a break! While you're at it, tell me I'm jealous about your nose!_

- _AND WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY NOSE???!!_

_A man arrives and interrupts their conversation._

- _Miss, come back in Miss, don't stay over there…said the man_

- _Goodbye Freckles! Said Terry leaving_

- _I'm not saying goodbye to you! Said Candy_

Candy and Terry woke up suddenly at the same time, in their rooms. The alarm clock was buzzing. What a strange dream! Candy woke up and took a shower, and she went to the living room to order breakfast. She found Terry in the dining room. He had already ordered breakfast. They looked at each other for a moment, they were thinking about their dream. Candy finally smile, and asked;

- Good morning, Terrence, did you have a good night?

- Yes… what about you?

- Me too, she said smiling. Did you order breakfast? I could've done it…

- Since I was already up, he said

- I can't wait to go to the Pony Home and give them the cheque

- I can't wait to have a picture of the place in question…

- Well I drew some stuff a very long time ago… I think I have it on my laptop… let me go see…

She went to her bedroom and she came back with her computer and she showed him the drawings, there was a house, a very big tree, and a hill.

- Not bad, said Terry looking at them, well let's eat, and go to our appointment and then to the Pony home

- Ok, said Candy….

They ate their breakfast when Terry's cell phone rang.

- Hello? He said

- Terry?

- Susanna….

- How are you, honey? Where are you?

- I'm in Chicago, on a business trip…

- With her? Your assistant…

- I don't see why that's any of your business…

- That means she's with you….

- Susanna, what do you want?

- I wanted to go out tonight, since I'm free, and spend the night at your place…

- As you can see, I'm in Chicago, for the moment

- I can take a plane right away and come…

- I've got appointments all day, Susanna, and my evenings are also full… I'm going to call you when I came back

- But I can be there for the night; you're not working all night are you?

- During the night, I sleep because I have phone appointments to call abroad…

- Ok, said Susanna sadly, I'm going to wait for you to call me when a you come back to New York

- By Susanna…

He hung up. Candy was eating and she had her nose in her plate. She felt like laughing. Terry's cell phone rang again…

- Hello? He said

- Terry

- Karina…how are you?

- I'm fine, Terry. You don't call me anymore

- I'm busy working, Karina

- But it's been months, ever since you came back from your cruise on New Year's Day…

- Really? Ever since the New Year? I didn't even realise that it had been so long…

- You have another girlfriend, don't you? You don't need me anymore?

- Karina, I' working on a merger and it's very important, I don't have time to talk, I have to go to my appointment

- Well Susanna is here, so I know you're not with her… maybe you have a prostitute like in the movie "Pretty Woman"

- A what? A prostitute? Karina, I don't have time for those childish games. I have to go… bye…

Candy was drinking her coffee and she almost choked when she heard Terry talking about the prostitute… she smiled looking at him.

- A prostitute? Like in the movie, "Pretty Woman"? Asked Candy smiling

- You women have the weirdest imaginations…

- Well you've neglected them, other wise they wouldn't be complaining…, said Candy with a little voice, since the New Year? Who was that on the boat then? I'm sorry, that's not my problem. Did you finish your breakfast? Can we be on our way?

They looked at each other for a brief moment. Yes, ever since he saw her on that boat, he stopped desiring other women; even he thought he had imagined her in the beginning. She was the woman of his dreams, and she existed, she was real and she's the one he wanted and he was going to do every thing in his power to have her.

- Yes, I'm done. Let's go, said Terry smiling

They went to their business appointment, to conclude deals and make contracts.


	6. Chapter 6

**_The last time I felt like this…._**

**_By Mallory Quinn_**

**_Chapter 6_**

**_"The visit to the Pony Home"_**

Candy and Terry came back from their appointments for lunch. They had it in their suite. After lunch, Candy changed and put on some jeans and a green shirt. Terry also changed and he had jeans on with a blue polo.

- Are you sure you want to come with me, Terrence? Asked Candy, if you have more things to do…

- No, I'm coming with you. I would like to see what inspired your story…

- All right then, let's go…

They went to the train station to take the train for Lakewood. Once over there, they took a taxi to the Pony Home. Candy had a weird sensation when she got there. There was a hill, the way she drew it, but the Pony Home was a lot bigger. The grass was green and the big tree was there. It was weird…

- You really drew this place well, aside from the house… But your story is set in the beginning of the century, so it's normal the house is different, said Terrence

Candy didn't answer. Of course! Her story was set in the beginning of the century, that's why she drew the house a little less modern and smaller… but was that the real reason?

- Candice-Blanche, are you ok?

- Yes, she said a little distracted…

She was a little shaken up, to be at that place, where she had never set foot, but where she felt so good, where everything seemed so familiar to her… That tree, that big tree, she didn't know why, she wanted to climb it and that's what she did!

- Candice-Blanche? Said Terry, what are you doing…?

- I'm climbing….

- Oh my God, you know what you're doing! He said smiling, wait, I'm coming up…

He started to climb the big tree too. Candy was sitting on a branch and he went to sit next to her, and they looked at the landscape…

- How beautiful, said Candy

- Yes, said Terrence

But they were seeing another picture on the landscape; they had a flash

- _I love this place, the sky, the lake and even the forest is beautiful…,said Candy_

- _Of course, it's because I'm next to you…, said Terry_

- _No…, said Candy_

Nevertheless…

The flash stopped. And they looked at each other, without saying a single word.

Cause the last time I felt like this, I was falling in love,  
Falling and feeling, I'd never fall in love again.  
Yes, the last time I felt like this,

Was long before I knew  
What I'm feeling now with you.

- Euh, I think we have to get off the tree if we want to give that big fat cheque to the orphanage, said Candy softly…

- Yes, indeed, said Terry, let's go down…

He went down first, and she followed him, but she slipped, screamed and he caught her. He was laughing.

- Euh, thank you Terrence, said Candy smiling

Their little action and the little noise alerted the people inside de Pony Home. A nun came out, and another woman in her fifties and also little children. Candy saw them and she smiled.

- We have an audience, she said to Terry

- Oh, said Terry, turning around and letting go of her…

The nun approached them.

- Can I help you with anything? She asked

- Oh yes. We're sorry for climbing "the father"… but it was irresistible…

- How do you know that we call this tree "The father"? Asked the nun surprised…

Candy looked at her, what did she mean? She was looking at her…

- I don't understand, said Candy confused

- The tree, said the nun, you called it "The father", that's how the children call it…

- Euh… I don't know…, said Candy, I must've read it in a article somewhere…

- An article? Said the nun, that's possible…

But the nun didn't seem convinced. Candy decided to change the subject.

- Sister, said Candy, we came to make a donation for your orphanage…

- Oh, said the nun smiling, come inside, and talk to Mrs. Godsen, the manager, said the nun, there she is going in, let's follow her. I'm Sister Genevieve

- Thank you, said Candy smiling, I'm Candice-Blanche and this is Terrence, please to meet you

- Pleased to meet you, said Sister Genevieve

- Pleased to meet you, said Terrence following the nun inside the house

They got in and Candy felt so good inside. Sister Genevieve took them to the manager's office, Mrs. Godsen who greeted them with a big smile.

- Welcome to the Pony Home, said Mrs. Godsen

She was a little chubby and very warm. Candy and Terry shook her hand.

- Please, have a seat, said Mrs. Godsen

- Thank you, said Candy and Terry at the same time

Sister Genevieve went to sit next to Mrs. Godsen.

- What can I do for you? Asked, Mrs. Godsen

- My name is Terrence Grandchester, and this my assistant, Candice-Blanche Grey, said Terry, we would like to make a donation for your orphanage

- That's very generous of you, said Mrs. Godsen, we need all the help we can get, with these poor children

Candy was looking at the wall and she saw the pictures of the old Pony Home, before the renovations. It was exactly how she drew it…. And there were some pictures on the wall of a chubby lady with glasses and another num. Sister Genevieve followed Candy's eyes.

- That's the house before the renovations; at the end of the 19th century, those two nice women founded the Pony Home for orphans. Miss Pony and Sister Maria, said Sister Genevieve

Candy felt like her head was spinning. All that was getting too weird… Terrence didn't seem to realise her dizziness, because he thought that she was there before to do some research on her story… but he also had a feeling of déjà vu, without knowing why.

- We have a cheque for 100.000 $ dollars, for your ladies, said Terrence

- 100.000 $? Said Mrs. Godsen, how generous of you!

- And I'm going to start sending cheques regularly. Expect a lot of donations from our company, said Terrence

- Thank you very much, Mr. Grandchester, said Sister Genevieve smiling

- You're very welcome, said Terry, I think that the work you're doing is remarkable … these children are very lucky to have you….

- You're like their foster mothers, while they're waiting to be adopted or they growing up, said Candy

- You want us to give you the tour? Said Mrs. Godsen

- Of course, if it doesn't bother you, said Terry smiling

- Not the least in the world, said Sister Genevieve

They did the tour, looked at the bedrooms, the game rooms, sitting room, the kitchen, the laundry rooms. They met the children who were happy to have visitors. They thought they were a couple who came to adopt one of them. Candy crouch to speak to them smiling. She spoke to a little girl

- Hello, what's your name?

- Aurelia, I'm 4…

- That's a really pretty name, said Candy smiling

- Thank you, said the little girl smiling…

- I have to go, said Candy, I will come to see you again…

- Goodbye madam, said Aurelia

- Goodbye, said Candy

She got out of the house with Terry, and she walked to the Pony hill. The hill she drew perfectly. Terry followed her and he was imagining the hill covered with snow…imagining? Why?

- It's nice, here, said Candy

- Yes, said Terry

She felt a sort of peace. A light breeze was blowing. They stayed there for a little while, and then, they went to say goodbye and finally they took the train to go back to Chicago. During the whole trip, Candy was thinking about thousand and one things, she was confused. She went there to see the place she drew without ever having seeing it, so, she was more confused than ever.

- Candice-Blanche, are you ok? Asked Terry

- Yes, I'm just thinking about the Pony Home…

- It's a very warm place, those children without parents have no family, are lucky to be there…

- We're arriving at Chicago…

- We can rest a little before our evening appointment…

They went to the suite and Candy went to her room to call her friends. She called Annabelle.

- Hello, Annabelle?

- Yes, Candy?

- Annabelle…

- Candy you sound weird… you're still on your business trip?

- With my boss, yes…

- So, did something happen between you two?

- No…

- Then why do you sound so weird?

- I was thinking about what you were saying about that "Charmed" episode…

- With the memory of a past life?

- Yes…

- I thought you said it was stupid….

- Annabelle, something weird is happening to me, or it was always there and I didn't pay attention to it…

- What?

- Well, for starters; the story about the two little orphans I tell, the Pony Home… and I even have drawings….

- Yes, you showed them to me…

- I don't know but I think that it's a memory of a past life, like you were saying…

- Candy, a lot of people invent stories using their own name and the names of their friends….

- I know, but Annabelle, the Pony Home, it's real…

- What do you mean it's real?

- I looked it up on the internet… Lakewood, the Pony Home, it's also an orphanage…

- What??!!!

- And that's not all, the Pony Home was founded around the end of the 19th century by a Miss Pony who taking care of it with a Sister Maria

- Not possible! Said Annabelle

- There were pictures of the house before the renovation, it's exactly like in my drawings, the hill too, and the tree, the very big tree that the children call their "father"…

- Candy you're scaring me… you would've lived in the beginning of the 20th century as an orphan?

- I don't know Annie, but everything seemed too weird… and too sci-fi…

- It happens more than you think. After our discussion, I found some stories with people who had memories of past lives. There was a girl in France, who never learned English, but she was answering her mother in English, and when she finally learned English in school, it was a big revision; she was speaking perfectly in a matter of days! She did her research, and she found out that she had lived in England in the 19th century…. She went to live in England, and she felt right at home, and she went back to France when she lost the man she loved, who seemed very familiar to her too….

Candy didn't answer. Terrence seemed very familiar to her…no… that would make too many coincidences…

- There's another story, said Annabelle, with a woman here in the US who used to dream about a town in Ireland or Scotland, I don't remember… and she started to draw what she saw and she found out exactly where the village was. She went there with her husband and her children, and she recognised the town she saw in her dreams… after some research, she found out she had lived in that town, and that she died really young, and her children were separated. She managed to reunite the children who were adults and they were all very happy to be altogether again…

- All that really happened?

- Yes, you can check it out, on the internet, there's tons of stories like that…

- So, I'm not crazy? Said Candy

- No, honey, you're not crazy, I can help you and do the research if you want, since you're always busy working and travelling….

- You'd do that for me?

- But of course! It would be a pleasure, and it's very interesting. With your trips; we have the internet, it's going to be easy to keep touch…

- But why do things like that happen?

- Most of the time, it's because those people didn't finish what they were suppose to do in their former life, or because destiny didn't fulfill it's course like it should've been, or simply because, God is recycling our souls!

- Recycling our souls? Said Candy laughing

- Yes, even the big boss can't continue making damned souls; he might as well recycle them and see it they would do better the second time around…or more…

- Annabelle, you're really funny! Said Candy laughing

- Send me everything that seems familiar to you, even meaningless things, music…

- It's funny you say that, because there's a music I hear in my head and in my dreams and that I adore, but I've never heard it anywhere else, than in my head. I even play it on the piano, from time to time, without knowing the notes…

- You could play it and record it on tape or CD and send it to me, if that music exist, we're going to find it….otherwise, it's probably a music from your former life, that never been officially on a partition…

- All right, Annabelle. As soon as I'm back in New York, I'm going to record it and send it to you

- This is all so exciting! Said Annabelle laughing, thanks for thinking about me, Candy

- Annabelle, maybe we won't find anything…

- Candy, you already found something… I'm going to find more, I'm sure of it…

- From your mouth to God's ears…

- By the way, didn't you tell me you felt like you've known your boss forever?

- Maybe it was love at first sight…

- Maybe it was love at second sight….send me everything you know on him too…

- All right, Annabelle, but I feel a little funny doing all that…

- Do you want to be sure or not?

- All right…

- What are you going to do if you find out that you knew each other in a past life? Are you going to tell him?

- He's going to think I'm crazy… but I don't want to hide anything from him, if it turns out that we both had a past life together… I'm going to tell him… I have to tell him…

She continued talking to Annabelle and they laughed a lot. Terrence heard her laugh and he was relieved. He saw that she was a little sad when they came back from Lakewood and he didn't know why. Candy finished talking to Annabelle and she got ready for the evening. She got out of the bedroom, dressed with a beautiful black dress.

- Are you feeling better?

- I'm doing great, Terrence

- But you looked a little sad earlier when we came back from Lakewood…

- Oh…I'm feeling better, now. I talked to my friends and my family, I feel better

- That's good then…you're ready to face an army of business men?

- Always…she said smiling

They went to have their business dinner and they were able to close deals and profitable contracts. The new associates were gone; they stayed at the table talking, before they went back to their suite. But Terry's cell phone rang.

- Hello?

- Dinah…

- Terry! Where are you?

- In Chicago…

- With your assistant?

- Yes…

- Did you already put her in your bed?

- Dinah, this is not the time to talk about that…

- But I'm running out of time…

- We have time, said Terry uncomfortable

Candy realise that he wanted to talk to his sister alone, so she went to powder her nose. Terry thanked her with his eyes.

- Dinah, you have to stop calling me like that, I told you I was going to take care of your snotty nosed kid…

- Don't call him that…

- He's a spoiled brat, Dinah, who wanted his father's secretary and when she rejected him he became obsessed by her…

- You've got your assistant's version

- She's not lying, Dinah; she doesn't want your Daniel

- You don't need to tell me that, I know all that, but I'm running out of time

- Your belly is not going to show for a few months… stay calm and I'm going to call you, ok?

- Ok. I'm going to leave you then. Bye Terry

- Bye Dinah

Candy came back to sit with him when she saw he was done speaking to his sister. Terry was looking at her. The situation with his sister was making him sick. He loved being with Candy, and the more he spent time with her, the more he was convinced that she was the woman of his dreams, literally. But his sister and her problem…

- Are you ok? Asked Candy with a smile

- Yes, family problem…

- Oh… I have that to… let's go back to our suite?

- Ok… let's go… Miss Freckles

_Yes, I solemnly promise, if that animal finishes the race among the first three, not to call you "Freckles" anymore but to greet you well by calling you Miss Candy White Andrew!_

She felt her head spinning a little and she felt dizzy, Terrence caught her quickly.

- Candice-Blanche? Are all right?

- I'm a little light headed…

- Let's go to our suite, you're going to lye down

- I'm fine, Terrence

- I don't want the best assistant I've ever had to be sick on my watch…

- I'm the best assistant you've ever had? Said Candy with a little voice

- I only speak the truth…

- Thank you Terrence, it's a pleasure working with you, she said smiling

They went to their suite and she went straight to bed. She had felt that something was bringing them closer and since she didn't have any clear idea of what was happening, she'd rather avoid him for the time being.

Terrence was in the living room in front of his laptop. He had the drawings his mother had send to him, he even put one as the wallpaper. He was on a horse with the girl with blond hair and freckles. The other drawings would appear as screen saver. There was one he was with her on a tree… like earlier at the Pony Home….

_"Freckles? Was it you who's been in my head since my childhood? It could only be you, because ever since I saw you on the deck of that boat, there's been no other woman for me… you're the one I want…and Dinah and her stupid problem… I'm going to clarify the situation and I hope you you're going to forgive me… because I've loved you since the dawn of times, I've loved you before the dawn of time…."_

He heard a music tune in his head, a tune he played from time to time on the piano… and that music, made him sleep, he went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**_The last time I felt like this…._**

**_By Mallory Quinn_**

**_Chapter 7_**

**_"An unwanted visitor"_**

The following days, Candy and Terry had to go visit a hospital of Chicago to make a donation for a free clinic for those who don't have health insurance and not enough money to get the necessary care.

Candy woke up dreaming about the melody she loved to hear in her dreams. She felt happy and she went to take a shower and get ready for the day. She found Terry having breakfast at the table.

- Good morning Terrence. Oh am I late? You've already ordered breakfast…

- Good morning Candice-Blanche, No, I woke up at the crack of dawn…so, I decided to order breakfast…

- Oh… ok then, she said smiling

- You seem to be in a good mood…

- Am I not always in a good mood?

- True, said Terrence smiling, we're going to St. Joan's hospital to make a donation to the free clinic… our office here in Chicago want me to do it, since I'm here…

- Yes, the big boss is here, so they take advantage, said Candy

- A little charity work is good for the soul, it doesn't hurt anybody…

- It's going to help so many people, that free clinic, said Candy. My mother often did that kind of thing in all the countries we went, she would collect money with other ambassador's wives, and then they would go in orphanages and hospitals for the poor and make donations…Now in Thailand, she's continuing her charity work…

- It's good to know that ambassador's wives aren't just pretty woman in designer's suits…

- That's the image people have, it's the wrong one; Ambassadors work and their wives are just home, doing nothing. There's all kind of association for diplomats' wives, they organise Christmas parties, they collect toys for orphanages, summer camps for diplomats' kids, exchange program…

- We learn something new everyday…

- You're ready to go? Said Candy smiling

Terry looked at her. He wanted to tell her what he was feeling… she was so beautiful with her freckles. He wanted to marry her… Candy looked at him and she felt he wanted to say something, but she also felt he wasn't going to say anything. She walked to the door to get out of the apartment and Terry followed her.

- Yes, let's go, he said

They went to St. Joan's hospital which was very big. Candy had a weird feeling when she saw the hospital; she thought she saw it differently. They met the director of the Chicago branch; Thomas Steele. He was blond and young too, and as tall as Terry. He smiled to them.

- Mr. Grandchester, I'm very pleased to see you, said Thomas shaking his hand…

- Me too Thomas, said Terry, this is my assistant, Candice-Blanche Grey

- Pleased to meet you, Miss Grey

- Me too, said Candy smiling

Candy heard in her head;

_"Tom! Tom! Thank you Tom!"_

What was that again? Oh yeah, in her story there was a little boy named Tom who gets adopted by a farmer; but why was she hearing a little girl screaming Tom's name and thanking him?

- You're very pretty, Miss Grey, said Thomas

- Thank you, Mr. Steele

- Call me Thomas…

- Only if you call me Candy, she said smiling

Terry looked at Thomas, flirting with the woman of his dreams. But he couldn't do anything, aside from reminding them that they were there for a charity work.

- Mr. Steele? Let's get to work, shall we? Said Terry

- Of course, Mr. Grandchester, said Thomas without ceasing to look into Candy's eyes, let's go…

They went inside and they were greeted by the hospital's chief of staff, who took them to the free clinic. Candy was walking; the smell, the atmosphere, everything seemed familiar to her. They finished the tour of the clinic and there was some drinks for the staff and the donators. Thomas didn't seem to want to leave Candy alone, which irritated Terry. Candy on her side, continued talking to him. They were in a corner of the room.

- I don't know what it is, but I feel… good in your presence, said Thomas

- You're a smooth talker…said Candy

- Maybe I am, but you're absolutely charming, said Thomas, do you want to have dinner with me tonight?

- Well I have to work tonight, but give me you're business card, and I will call you if I get a free moment

- I can come at see you at your hotel and we can have a drink in between two appointments, said Thomas giving her his business card

- I'm going to call you, said Candy smiling

- Candice-Blanche, said Terry a little cold, can we go now? Are you finished? We have other appointments…

- Yes, of course, Terence, said Candy

- Goodbye, Mr. Grandchester, said Thomas

- Goodbye Thomas, said Terry without a smile…

- Goodbye Candy, said Thomas, that's a very pretty name…

- Goodbye Thomas, said Candy smiling, thank you

Candy and Terry got out of the hospital after getting thousands of thank yous from the hospital staff. In the car, Terry was silent and Candy was wondering why. Was it because she was talking to Thomas? But… she wasn't his girlfriend, she was his assistant.

- Terrence, is everything ok? She asked

- Yes. You and Thomas seemed to be getting along great…, he said

- Oh he wasn't trying to steal me from you, don't worry. But it would've been ridiculous, since it's the same company anyway, and I'd rather work for the big boss…

Terry was looking at her and he smiled. She was trying to make him feel better or reassure him, because she felt he was a little upset. But, officially she was his assistant… unofficially, she was the woman of his dreams, but since he hadn't told her anything, he couldn't say anything. But it was like she had felt he was jealous and she was reassuring him. They understood each other without having to spell it out…

- I'm happy you like to work with me…, he said smiling

They looked at each other smiling. Terry's cell phone rang and he has to answer it.

- Hello? He said a little annoyed

- Terry? Said a woman's voice

- Susanna…

- Terry, where are you?

- I'm still in Chicago…

- I know that, but you're not in your suite…

- I'm here to work and how do you know I'm not in my suite?

- Because I'm in your hotel lobby…

- What??!!

- I came to stay with you… Terry, I miss you…

- You could've talked to me before…

- You weren't available…

- There's a reason for that; I was working…

- Come back to me quick, honey…

- See you in a bit…

He hung up the phone.

- We have company…. He said

- So I've heard…, she said

- I'm sorry…

- Don't apologise, said Candy smiling, it's not your fault…

- Yes, it is. I should've told her that I didn't want to see her anymore…you'll think she'll get a hint when I stopped calling her…

He felt a little ashamed; he had just made a jealousy scene because of Thomas and now he had unwanted company… Candy thought he was so charming. You could see he didn't want Susanna's company…They arrived at the hotel and Susanna ran to Terry and jumped to his neck. Candy went to get the key for their suite and walked to the elevator. To be in Susanna's presence was making her feel bad…

_"You must be a fan. Terrence is asleep and he can't be disturbed…" She heard in her head_

What did that mean? It was Susanna's voice…why was she talking about a fan? Well, she'll see that later. She took the elevator and she went to their suite. She went to her room to call her friend Annabelle.

- Candy! How are you? Asked Annabelle

- Fine, what about you? Said Candy

- I'm still doing my research. Did you have any other flashes?

- I don't know if it's a flash…but it was weird…

- What?

- Well, my boss is dating an actress…Susanna Mann…

- Yes…

- She arrived uninvited here, to be with him…

- You're jealous?

- That's not the problem… I heard like a voice in my head telling me that I was a fan and that Terrence was resting and he couldn't be disturbed…

- What? That doesn't make any sense!

- I know…

- It must be something from your former life…

- My former life… said Candy like in a dream, I can't believe I let you drag me into the "Charmed" theory…

- Well, it's the only explanation that makes sense…

- What if we don't find anything?

- Candice-Blanche, if it's really a memory from a former life that you lived, there must be some traces of it somewhere, believe me… and I'm going to find all the proofs…but it will help me if I had a name…

- If I hear a name, I'm going to write it down and send it to you right away…I wasn't paying attention before…

- But your story… send me your story…

- But you know it by heart…

- Yes, but before I wasn't paying attention to details…

- All right, I must have a copy on my laptop… I'm sending it to you when I hang up. I have to go; the boss is here with his…

- Bimbo?

- Bye Annabelle, said Candy laughing out loud

She hung up the phone and went to the living room. Susanna was surprised to see Candy in the suite

- What is she doing here? She asked Terry

- She works with me…

- She stays here with you in the suite?

- Yes, it's easier for us, to work…

- You could've paid for another room …it's not like you can't afford it…

- Why? There's a lot of place in my suite….

Terry went to change in his room and Susanna was looking at Candy with disdain.

- You don't fool me for a second, said Susanna to Candy

- I don't know what you're talking about…

- You're innocent little face… you won't have him, he's mine…!

_"I'm only a burden, I want to end it. Terry is in love with you…" Candy heard in her head._

- Miss Mann, I'm here to work only, said Candy calmly

- Come on, we're between us women; don't tell me you've never thought of putting him in your bed…?

- I'm not that kind of assistant. I do my work, that's all…

- You've got one of the most eligible bachelors in the world and you're not even tempted? Give me a break!

Candy felt bad in Susanna's presence, without knowing why. She didn't reply and Terry came back in the room to get Candy.

- Candice-Blanche, we have a conference call, can you come to my bedroom? Excuse us, Susanna

This last one couldn't do anything else aside from watching television and sulk. Candy and Terry spent hours in the room working.

- Terrence, we can take a break, said Candy, Miss Mann must be getting impatient…

- Well that's what you get when you come and disturb me when I'm working… I don't have time for distractions…

- Even later, before you go to bed and during the night? I'm sorry if that's inappropriate…

- No, it's fine… we work together everyday. You can tell me what you whatever you want; I'm not going to get angry…

They looked at each other for a moment. Every time they looked at each other, everything seemed so beautiful…

- Terry! Said Susanna, can you come and keep me company too?

Terry had a sigh and stopped looking at Candy, with regrets.

- I'm coming Susanna, I'm taking a little break, said Terry

- I'm going to order some food for the two of you, said Candy

- You're not going to eat with us?

- I'm hungry, Terrence, I don't want to lose my appetite, said Candy smiling

Terry burst out laughing.

- Ok, come back in an hour…

- Very well, Mr. Grandchester, said Candy smiling

She went to get her purse and got out of the suite, after ordering a meal for two. She went downstairs in the hotel restaurant and she met Thomas Steele who had come to meet a client.

- Candy! He said smiling

- Thomas…

- You want to eat something with me?

- Yes, I came down here to eat…

- Without the big boss? I'm surprise he let you out of his sight…

- What do you mean?

- I mean the big boss is really possessive when it comes to you…

They walked to the restaurant and they took a table.

- I'm only his assistant…said Candy

- A lot of assistant get in bed with their boss

- I'm not that kind of person, said Candy calmly

- You don't think he's attractive?

- Thomas, we're not here to talk about Mr. Grandchester, we're here to eat

- I'm sorry if I offended you…

- That's ok…

- You don't like to speak ill of your boss…

- I have nothing bad to say on him, he's perfect…

- Perfect? He never tried to…

- No, said Candy, he's very professional… can we talk about something else now?

- All right said Thomas laughing, you like him…

- I have to say that he's the best boss I've ever had… he speak almost as much of languages as I do, but I speak a little more. I have an advantage on him; my father was a diplomat, so I changed countries a lot and I learned new languages

- Diplomat?

- Ambassador of Great Britain…

- Oh but your accent…

- Well I use the American accent, when I'm here, that's all

- Why? The British accent is very nice…

- That's just it, I always get guys who won't let go of me because of my accent… so when I do the American accent…

- They think you're less attractive? I find that hard to believe…

- Well let's just say, some people love everything that's foreign…if you hear me talk to my parents, I have the British accent…

- I love to hear the British accent, said Thomas with soft tone

- So I'm going to talk with the British accent with you then, she said laughing

She finished eating her dinner with Thomas and she had to blow him off nicely. He wanted to have dinner with her later that night. But Candy thought about Susanna and she didn't know why, she didn't want to leave Terry alone with her; especially after hearing those words with Susanna's voice in her head.

- Thomas, we have a dinner tonight with business men…

- Pity, I wanted to see you again…

- But I'm here to work. I might come back to Chicago for fun and I'll call you then….

- That's a very nice way to blow me off, said Thomas smiling

- I promise I'll call you and we'll have dinner together

- All right then, you owe me a dinner…

- I have to go, said Candy standing up, my lunch break is over

- The tyrant is mean?

- Don't be ridiculous. He's not a tyrant…

- You're the first one to say that … everybody is afraid of him

- That's because you don't know him, that's all…

- And you know him very well don't you? Said Thomas a little upset

- He's my boss, Thomas. That's all.

Thomas didn't say anything. He had seen the link between Candy and Terry, their chemistry was palpable. There was something between those two, or something was going to happen in a near future.

- Goodbye Thomas, thank you for breakfast, said Candy smiling

- Goodbye Candy said Thomas smiling

Candy went back to the suite and she found Susanna wearing a robe. This last one was looking at her with a triumphant smile. Candy didn't say anything, when she saw Terry shirtless. They looked at each other briefly and she went to her room, a little upset. How could he be intimate with a woman when she was in the same suite? But he was free to do whatever he wanted, and her too, for that matter. But why did she feel so betrayed? There's never been anything between them…was that the real reason? She knew she was attracted to him, but it was like there was something more. But what? She had a flash and she saw Terry and Susanna getting in a carriage and she was screaming Terry's name with all her strength, but he couldn't hear her and left in the carriage with Susanna. She felt even worse after that flash. That Susanna; she didn't like her at all…

Terry on his side was putting on a shirt and he also felt bad to have hurt Candy. They had never declared their love for each other, but they had a …silent agreement. He saw himself in the snow, carrying Susanna in his arms and Candy's hurt look. What was that? He didn't know why, but he felt very very hurt. He had to see her. He put a shirt on and got out of his room to go to Candy's room. Susanna was still wearing the robe.

- Terry, where are you going? She asked

- I have to talk to Candice-Blanche…

- In her bedroom? You've got secret to tell her?

- Susanna, please, leave me alone…

- But Terry, I came here to be with you…

- Susanna, I'm here for work, not to have fun…

- You seem to have more fun when you're working with your little assistant with multiple tongues!

Terry didn't answer and he went to Candy's room. Susanna was right; working with Candy was a pleasure he didn't know before. The presence of one person can make all the difference! He knocked on Candy's door.

- Come in! She said

He got into the bedroom and closed the door behind him. They looked at each other; there was a bond between them they didn't understand, but it was there.

- Terrence, she finally said, what can I do for you?

- Candice-Blanche…it's about what you just seen…

- That's none of my business, she said looking down

- I wanted to tell you that things are not what they seem. Nothing happened. Susanna spilled some wine on her dress, that's why she's wearing a robe…

He wanted to reassure her; she was all happy.

- I would never disrespect you by bringing a girlfriend here and be intimate with her, while you're in the same suite….

- But I wasn't here…

- It's the same thing for me… I don't want you to feel uncomfortable…

- I know she came here without an invitation, Terrence, but…

- You have to know that no one forces my hand. I didn't invite her; so she's unwanted and she won't get anything from me…

- You didn't need to tell me that…

- Yes, I did… and you know it, he said softly…

She was looking at him in the eyes and she smiled. They had just gotten closer.

- Thank you Terrence, she said smiling, thank you very much

- I'm going to get rid of Susanna, he said and we're going to spend a nice evening together…

- You'd rather work than to have the company of a beautiful woman?

- Well I have the company of a beautiful woman while I'm working…

Candy blushed when she heard the compliment. He looked at her for a while and then he got out of the room. She didn't know what he told Susanna, but she heard screams and then Susanna got into her room without knocking.

- Well good job! He told me to leave because he'd rather stay and work with you! Yeah right! I've probably ruined your plans for the night and this little comedy with the separate bedrooms doesn't fool me for a second! You're his new bimbo, and you're hiding behind your so-called work!! Yelled Susanna

She got out of the room and the suite, slamming the door. Candy got out of the room and she saw Terry with a relieved face. Candy looked at him smiling. They didn't have any appointment that evening. Candy had refused Thomas' invitation, saying they had a business meeting, but she knew Terry was with Susanna. She didn't know he was going to get rid of her. She was happy about how things turned up.

- One of our associates gave me tickets for a basketball game tonight, the Chicago Bulls… would you like to go? It's first row, said Terry smiling

- I accept, with pleasure, said Candy smiling, who are they playing against?

- Against the LA Lakers…

- Great! Said Candy smiling, I'm going to put something more appropriate for a basketball game…

- Ok…me too…

They went to change and they were both wearing black pants with red and while shirts; the colours of the Chicago Bulls. They were on the same page. They smiled when they saw they were wearing the same colours and they went to the United Center where the game was going to take place. They had a lot of fun like teen screaming and laughing. They bought souvenirs, T-shirts, jerseys from the team, caps. They were able to obtain autographs from the players. Candy was happy; Terry could've gone to the game with Susanna, but he'd rather go with her, he got rid of Susanna.

Once in their suite, they looked at each other. All he had to do is take her in his arms and kiss her, but he didn't. He knew she wouldn't refuse, but he wanted to know why she seemed so familiar, why she's been in his head ever since he was a child, to the point he was drawing her and he had improved himself over the years and now the drawings were perfect.

She didn't make a move either for the same reasons. Annabelle with her reincarnation and past lives stories had confused her mind, and now, she wanted to make sure.

- Thank you Terrence for this beautiful evening, she said smiling

- You're very welcome Candice-Blanche, good night

- Yes, good night, I have to call my parents…

- You call them every single day, where ever you are?

- Yes…don't worry about the bill, I have a phone card.

- I'm not worried… see you tomorrow…

- See you tomorrow Terrence…thank you again and good night

- By the way I wanted to ask you… you're British aren't you?

- Yes…

- What's with the American accent, then?

- Oh, it's just an habit I developed here in America, to sound less attractive again…, she said with the British accent

- Oh…well I think both accents sound good coming from you…

- Thanks boss…

She went to her bedroom and she put on her night gown, well, it was more like shorts and a top and she called her parents in Thailand.

- Mum….

- Candy! You seem happy… said her mother

- You heard that just with my "mum"?

- I'm your mother, Candy, I know you inside out…

- I just spent a very nice evening…

- With whom?

- My boss…

- Oh… you're in love with your boss?

- I feel so good with him…

- Are you in love with him?

- I can tell you mum; yes! I'm crazy in love with him!

- Oh Candy! Finally! What about him?

- He's my boss, I can't do anything with him… if it doesn't work out, I'm going to ruin a nice working environment….

- Candy, what the heck are you talking about? What's the really reason?

Candy knew she couldn't fool her mother, she knew her indeed, inside out. She might as well tell her the truth.

- All right mum, I've never been able to hide anything from you anyway… but it's going to sound weird…

- Weird? What do you mean?

She told her mother everything, the déjà vus, the Pony Home…

- You really think you knew each other in a former life? Asked her mother

- Weird, isn't it?

- Candy, after all the trips we've done, all the different countries, different cultures and beliefs…reincarnation is not impossible

- You don't think I'm crazy?

- The first time I saw your father, I knew he was the man I wanted to spend my life with…

- Just like that?

- Yes…I didn't let anything separate us and I love him today like the first time I saw him if not more… what did you feel the first time you saw him…?

She had a flash; the fog, but Terry was crying, then she saw their other meeting on New Year's day, when she couldn't take her eyes off of him…

- I felt like there was a thunderbolt in her heart… said Candy finally

- So why don't you tell him?

- I don't know…maybe I want him to make the first move? But I want to solve this past life memories and they we'll see…

- You want to be sure you met him before, before you tell him you love him?

- Something like that. If the research doesn't pan out, I'm going to tell him what I'm feeling…

- Why not tell him what you're doing? If you think you've met him before in a former life, maybe he's having the same feeling as you…

- What if it's not the case? He's going to think I'm crazy…I don't want to run that risk…

- If he's in love with you, nothing you're going to say is going to make him run… you think he shares your feeling?

- I know that when I look at him, I see something tender and very deep. I don't know if it's love…

Meanwhile, Terry had called his mother to tell her about the wonderful evening.

- Mum, it's becoming more and more difficult not to touch her…, he said

- So just tell her how you feel and kiss her…, said his mother

- I wanted to know why I was drawing her, mum. I'm going to go to London and look in my old school stuff to find those drawings… I stopped drawing when I took over the family business after dad's heart attack. But I left my drawings in London…at the castle… those you sent me were the one I was doing as a child. I continued drawing her and I got better over the years…

- I wish I had seen them… you're going to show her your drawings?

- Yes, I intent to convince her that she's the girl of my dreams; literally, that I've been dreaming about her before I met her…

- You're not afraid to make her run?

- I want to be honest with her…

- But you already lied to her… by hiring her to keep her away for the loser who knocked up your slut of a sister…

- You have to remind that to me all the time, don't you mum?

- Terrence Philippe Richard, someone has to remind you… you think your sister is going to shut up when she see her? She's already jealous because her lover is in love with your assistant…

- They met once at the office, and they exchanged words… I had to intervene…

- You better find a solution fast, because your sister's belly is not getting smaller and your father is going to have another heart attack

- This situation is bothering me like you have no idea…

- There's a reason for everything, Terrence… your sister and her problem were a way for you to be with the woman of your dreams…

- I hope she's going to understand that I loved her before I met her…

- Even if it doesn't make any senses? If she loves you as much as you love her, she'll understand…you're going to be on the same page… but hurry up to tell her the truth before your slut of a sister tells her in a very ugly way….

- All right mum, I'm going to make an effort to tell her, as soon as possible…thanks mum. Good night mum….

- Good night honey…

He hung up the phone and closed his eyes. Candy was done talking to her parents too and she closed her eyes lying on her bed.

_Candy arrives at the pretend Pony hill. Terry is lying on the ground smoking._

- _What are you doing here? Terrence Grandchester? She said imitating the reverend mother_

_Terry is startle and turns around surprise to see Candy laughing._

- _It's you. You surprised me, I thought for a second that it was the reverend mother. You want a puff? he said giving her his cigarette_

- _I thought I strictly forbidden you to pollute the air my tree is breathing. You ill bred! _

_While she was saying that, she threw his cigarette on the ground and stepped on it with her foot. Terry is surprised and he looks at her._

- _And I brought you something, she said giving him the present she took from her pocket._

- _An harmonica? Said Terry_

- _Yes, it's my favourite instrument_

- _Yeah I think I understand… would it be by any chance a way for you to know the taste of my lips?_

- _Ohhh how dare you!?!_

- _Since when can't we joke anymore? Thank you. I'm accepting your gift._

- _We never know what to expect with you. You're impossible!_

_Terry starts to play the harmonica and Candy goes and sits beside him and listens to him playing._

Candy and Terry woke up suddenly in their respective beds. It was still dark outside. Candy went to take a shower, thinking about her dream. She took her computer and she wrote the dream for Annabelle. She wanted to do it when all the details were still fresh in her mind.

Terry stayed in bed thinking. What did all those dreams meant? He felt so good in them that he didn't feel like waking up. He wanted to stay with her in there forever. But she was in the other room… Everything would be so simple if only he could tell her what he was feeling.


	8. Chapter 8

**_The last time I felt like this…_**

**_By Mallory Quinn_**

**_Chapter 8_**

**_"Back in New York"_**

It was their last day in Chicago. They were done with their appointments and they had to go back to New York, in the evening. They had just finished their last business appointment; they were free until they catch their plane in the evening. They were at the restaurant.

- Our afternoon is free, said Terry

- I wanted to take a walk in Chicago's street

- You want some company? Asked Terry

- You don't want to rest in the suite before we leave?

- All alone? I'm going to be bored…I'm coming with you

- All right she said smiling

They walked in the streets of Chicago and Candy had a feeling of knowing the city. They arrived in front of a theatre and Candy felt a little dizzy and Terry too.

Terry saw himself on stage playing the king of France in "King Lear" and Candy saw herself watching the play from the third class row. They looked at each other intensely.

- Are you ok, Candice-Blanche? Asked Terry

- I'm fine, she said with a little voice, about you?

- I'm fine… the theatre…

- You're remembering that you gave up your dream of becoming an actor?

- Yes, said Terry knowing that wasn't the reason of his dizziness

- Well, you should take some days off and go on stage, just for fun…

- That's was my mother says …

- She's right, it's relaxing to do what you love

- I'm going to seriously think about it

- I would like to see you on stage, said Candy, who had images of Terry on stage: as the King of France and as Romeo…

_"I've seen you on stage… Oh my God! Would it really be possible that I had a former life with Terrence?" She asked herself_

Terry on his part saw himself as the King of France in "King Lear"… he felt good on stage. The dream was so beautiful…

- _Terry, one of the employee found this handkerchief on the third class row, said Susanna's voice, it's got you initials on it_

_Terry took the handkerchief and he recognise the handkerchief he used to put on Candy's scratch in Scotland_

The flash stopped. Candy had a flash too; she was in a crowd of fans, yelling Terry's name.

- _TERRY!!!! IT'S ME CANDY, I'M HERE!!! TERRY!!!!_

_Terry stopped and turned around, but Candy fell , pushed by fans and Terry didn't see her and continued his way followed by Susanna Marlowe. Candy was sad…_

The flash stopped. Candy and Terry looked at each other. They needed to hold each other, but… The universe decided to help them a little. A young boy was passing by with his bicycle very fast, on the sidewalk. Candy saw him at the last minute and she moved and found herself in Terry's arms. This last one took advantage of the moment to hug her; these flashes they had just had, had made them sad and without knowing why, being in each other's arms was making them feel better, reassuring them. They stayed like that for longer than expected and they savour the warmth of their mutual body and the scent they both had.

- Candice-Blanche, are you ok? Asked Terry

- Yes… she said, freeing herself with regrets, I'm sorry…

- It's ok…

- Thank you for catching me…

- You're welcome, Candice-Blanche

- I think we can go back to the hotel … she said still troubled

- All right…

They walked to their hotel talking about everyday things. Once in their suite, their bags were packed and all they had to do is go to the airport.

- Are you ready to go, Candice-Blanche?

- I'm ready to go back to New York

- Of all the cities in the world, you chose New York to live in…

- I love New York… I've lived in a lot of cities in the world, but New York is ma favourite city… I love London too… Paris, Brussels, Bucharest…and then some! But you too could've stayed in London with your company

- Yes, but my mother lives in New York, since I grew up without her, I wanted to be close to her

- Oh…ok…

- I see her every week and I talk to her everyday…but I go to London very often to see my father and my family

- I go to Bangkok when I can to see my family…

- You didn't want to stay with them?

- If it were up to my father, I would stay with them forever! She said laughing

They continued talking until they got to the plane. The flight to New York didn't last. Terry took her to her apartment.

- Thank you boss for this trip to Chicago…

- We have a few days off, said Terry I'll see you in three days

- Alright boss, said Candy smiling, good night boss

- Good night Candice-Blanche, and thank you for everything

- I'm the one who thank you for taking me on this trip with you

- Same here, she said smiling

They looked at each other for a while and then she went into her building. She's going to miss him…They say your boss is the man you live with professionally, but Candy wanted to live with him forever… She called Annabelle when she was changing to ask her where her research was.

- Candy, said Annabelle, how are you?

- I'm fine, Annabelle what about you?

- I'm fine…

- Did you find something?

- You're now eager to find out what I've discovered…: the idea is not that ridiculous…

- I don't know if it's ridiculous, but being in Chicago was very…very…intense. And the orphanage…oh my God Annabelle, it's incredible!

- And your handsome boss…

- My handsome boss, like you call him: I feel like I've known him forever, and when I say "know him", I mean I've met him before and I've had very strong feelings for him… and that Susanna…

- Yes, you told me you heard her voice tell you, you were a fan… well… there's a story, I think you've heard about it… that about a 100 years ago, a certain Susanna Marlowe saved the life of an actor during rehearsals and he was forced to break up with the woman he loved to be with her…

- Yes, the day I went to the theatre with my boss, to see "Romeo and Juliet", he told me that story, and it made me so sad, all of a sudden

- That's normal; it's a sad story…

- No, Annabelle, sad like I was involved…

- Really? Susanna Marlowe lost her leg saving the actor in question and she was madly in love with him …

- She lost her leg! Said Candy horrified

She had a flash: she was on the roof trying to hold on to Susanna, so she won't fall and she realised that she only had one leg… the flash stopped.

- That must have been awful, said Candy sadly

- Candice-Blanche, you've got a weird voice, said Annabelle, what did you see?

- Nothing…

- Do you want me to help figure this thing out or not? You can't hide what you see from me…

- Maybe it's insignificant…

- In this kind of thing, everything has a signification…come on, out with it!

- You really know me too well, Annabelle…

- I know honey, and love you a lot too…come on

- I just had one of my flashes…

- You get them often?

- Quite often, yes…

- What did you see this time?

- I was on a roof of a building and I was hanging on to Susanna's legs, only she was missing one…

- Candy…oh my God! Said Annabelle surprised

- Do you know the name of the actor she saved?

- Yes, he had just got the role of Romeo, his big break and she was Juliet: Terrence G. Grandchester…

- WHAT????OH MY GOD!!!!

- What? Said Annabelle innocently

- My boss, Annabelle

- Yes…?

- His name is Terrence Philippe Richard Grandchester…

- What??!!! Maybe it's a coincidence… I didn't even connect the two things…

- Yes, maybe, but that's a lot of coincidences…

- I think you've lived in the beginning of the 20th century with your actual boss and you were unable to be together, so the universe is giving you another chance…

- You think so, Annabelle?

- We only have piece of the puzzle for the moment, let me continue my research

- All right Annabelle thanks for everything…

- Did you see something else? Other dreams if you prefer? Asleep or not…aside from the emails you sent me?

She told Annabelle everything she had heard and seen… Annabelle took note.

- This story is very exciting; do you allow me to write an article on it?

- Let's finish with this story first, then we'll see, ok? If all this is true, we will need Terrence's permission too…

- Do you think he's living the same thing as you? That would explain why he likes being with you?

- He likes being with me?

- Didn't you tell me he got rid of his bimbo to go with you to the Chicago Bulls' game with you…

- Yes, but…

- Candice-Blanche, open your eyes! Your boss is madly in love with you!

- And I'm madly in love with him…but as long as this mystery won't be solved, It's like I'm blocked… and why doesn't he make the first step?

- I don't know, maybe he's living the same thing as you and he's also waiting for plausible explanations?

- You might be right… well… Let's find a solution quickly to this strange story, right out of "Charmed"

- Well it proves they use real life stories for their TV shows. Maybe I'm going to write a book on your story and maybe they are going to do a movie, about it…

- Annabelle, stop! We're not there yet!

- You allowing me to write the book, at least?

- Yes, of course, and you do the research…an article won't be enough to talk about what you've found… I'm going to leave you and I'm going to eat something…Annabelle, I want to see my boss so bad… I got used to seeing him all day…

- Call him… said Annabelle smiling

- To tell him what?

- What do you usually talk about?

- Work…

- Well find something else…

- We'll see, if the feeling gets stronger… bye Annabelle and thank you again

- You're welcome, and I'm the one who thanks you for my new project…

Candy hung up the phone and sat on her couch, dozing off.

_Candy is asleep in her bed. She hears some noise at the door. _

- _But who is there? Asked Candy_

_The door opens and someone comes in and falls on the floor. Candy is stunned. The person tries to stand up…_

- _Ohhh! Terry! Said Candy, but what are you doing here, in the middle of the night? _

_She put a robe on and runs to him._

- _I'm sorry, I have the wrong dorm… said Terry, they opened the wrong window for me_

_Candy turns the lights on._

- _Oh, but you're covered in blood! Said Candy, wait, I'm going to take care of you_

_She goes and gets a small towel, and she comes back to him._

- _What happened to you Terry?_

- _I climbed the wall, I went to town and I got into a fight…_

- _Oh…You fell on someone stronger than you, didn't you?_

- _I fell on a whole band, yes…they jumped me by surprise to steal my money…Someone who was passing by, took me and brought me back here said Terry _

- _Oh your breath smells terribly like alcohol…!_

- _So what? He said breathing in her face_

- _Ohh__! Said Candy pushing him away with her hands, what a way to behave! That's how you thank me for taking care you! You…_

- _Shuut! Said Terry putting a finger to his mouth, aie! Oh…_

_Terry was gasping in pain, holding his foot._

- _You have knives wound?_

- _Yes…_

- _It's not bleeding anymore, that better already_

_Candy goes and take a bandage, thinking in her head_

_"In what part of town was he, to get attacked by thug like that? Certainly not a place where the British nobility goes!"_

_Candy is making a bandage on Terry leg; he grimaces._

- _Go easy, you're going to hurt me! He said_

- _When you like to fight in the street, you have to know how to suffer…!_

- _Easy! Said Terry grimacing in pain, you're taking advantage of the occasion to settle the score with me, admit it, Miss Tarzan!_

- _No, not Miss Tarzan, Mr. Grandchester, Miss Freckles, don't forget it!_

- _You've got a very good memory, but I should've called you "Little pest"_

- _Ohhh! Said Candy blushing_

- _Oh… it hurts a lot, give me some time to get my strength back… and I'm going to leave. I don't want you to get into trouble…_

- _Shut up! You're suffering enough as it is. Your forehead is burning up, you've got a fever!_

Terrence woke up suddenly in his bed. What a strange dream! He went to get a glass of water in the kitchen.

The phone rang waking Candy up, dragging her from her dream.

- Tricia, said Candy

- Candice-Blanche, did I wake you up?

- No, I was just dozing off…that's all. How are you?

- I'm fine, what about you?

- I'm fine…

- Annabelle told me… did you call your boss?

- To tell him what? That I want to see him? No…

- Maybe he wants to see you too…

- Well he should call me then, if that's the case…

- You're really stubborn, do you know that?

- I know, I just want to see clearly in this story before I do anything

- You're right … I'm going to leave you, are you working tomorrow?

- No, I have a few days off…

- Lucky you…

- Lucky? You're a teacher; you get two months off every year!

- I know, said Tricia laughing, I was teasing you! Good night Candy

- Good night Tricia

Candy went to her bedroom to call her parents before she went to bed.

Terrence got a call from Susanna Mann still angry to have been blown off in Chicago.

_"Can't she understand that I don't want her? For heaven's sake!" said Terrence in his head._

- Terry, I'm still mad…

- Susanna, you have no reason to be angry

- I came and you send me away… to stay with your secretary!

- But, I didn't invite you to come. I had to work…

- Terry…

- Susanna, when I want to see you, I come and get you. Don't try to force me to see you; it's not going to work…

Susanna Mann knew that Terrence was a good catch. She had no intention of letting him slip through her fingers, especially with his little secretary around! A secretary who had one advantage on her; she saw Terrence everyday. If only she knew!

- Excuse me, Terrence, she finally said, I don't want to bother you, but I really want to see you! It's been so long since we've had intimate moments…

- Susanna… I have a lot of work these days; I'm not really free…

- But don't you have to sleep? I could be there to keep me company…

- While I sleep? That's very nice of you; I'll call you if I need you. Good night Susanna

He hung up the phone before she could answer… Susanna Mann, companion for the night…but he only wanted one lady companion for the night and the day, and that was…Candice-Blanche Grey… He wanted her forever, not just for one night… he had to call her.

- Hello, Candice-Blanche?

- Boss…

- Did I wake you up?

- No… You know I go to bed late

- That's why I'm calling; I wanted to know how you were…

- I'm fine Terrence

- You're not too bored? You're not working

- I'm a little bored, I have to admit… it's really fun to travel while you work…

- Isn't it strange that we're both bored on our days off?

- We're not normal, said Candy laughing

- Rest well, Miss Tarzan…

- Miss Tarzan?

- Yes, you climb trees better than Tarzan!

_"Easy! Said Terry grimacing in pain, you're taking advantage of the occasion to settle the score with me, admit it, Miss Tarzan!" She heard in her head_

_"No, not Miss Tarzan, Mr. Grandchester, Miss Freckles, don't forget it!" He heard in his head_

There was a little silence for a brief moment, an invisible link was uniting them, but they didn't want to make the next step until they understood was happening to them exactly.

- I'm going to take that as a compliment, she finally said

- It is one, he said with a soft voice, I'm going to let you sleep now

- Thanks for the phone call, Terrence, she said softly, good night

- Good night Candice-Blanche…

She hung up the phone and she felt good, she wanted to talk to him and he wanted to talk to her too, and he called her. She had very good night dreaming about running in a field of flowers with her little friends.

Terence felt better, after talking to Candy. Susanna, Karina… he didn't think about them anymore, he was only thinking about one woman…

_Cause the last time I felt like this, I was falling in love,  
Falling and feeling, I'd never fall in love again…_


	9. Chapter 9

**_The last time I felt like this…_**

**_By Mallory Quinn_**

**_Chapter 9_**

**_"I was a nurse…"_**

It was a beautiful day, and Candy decided to go for a walk in Central Park, which was right in front of her building. There were a lot of women with their prams and little babies. Others had bigger babies on strollers. There were other children with their nannies playing on swings, slides etc. Candy was sitting on a bench and looking at the children playing. She had a magazine with her to read. In that magazine, there was an article on the French-Spanish designer Paco Rabanne who believed reincarnation. Reincarnation…did she really live in the beginning of the 20th century in an orphanage like she told in her story she thought she had invented? One thing was sure, she was having flashes about a past she didn't recall and she didn't remember living, but it was déjà vu…Whatever it was, if that was the case, then she was going to let a second chance, the universe was giving her soul. But she wanted to know what happened exactly, maybe so she won't take what will be given to her with Terrence. To know why she didn't end up with Terrence in her former life, was going to make her calm and the flashes were going to stop. Well, she had her cell phone and she decided to call Annabelle to see where her research was.

- Hello Annabelle?

- Candy! Hi! Are you ok?

- Yes, I'm bored in Central Park, can drop by to see you?

- Yes, you can come to see what I've found and maybe you'll have more flashes…

- I'm coming to spend the day with you, Annabelle

- See you in a bit then…

Candy took a cab and she went to her friend's apartment. She wasn't leaving to far, on Park Avenue.

- Come in Candy, said Annabelle

Candy came in and she found Vincent, Annabelle's boyfriend, lying on the couch, shirtless in the living room.

- Hello Vincent…, she said

- Hi, CB, said Vincent

He was tall and had long dirty blond hair.

- Come and see what I have, Candy, said Annabelle

She took her to another room she had transformed into an office for her work. Annabelle was a reporter and she wrote article from her home and would send them by email to her editor. Her computer had special softwares, to access information for her investigations.

- I love your computer, said Candy, with all the programs you have…

- Yes, it's necessary for a reporter, I have to make sure that everything I write is true, so I won't have to print a and see everything I found… a list of children registered at the Pony Home in the beginning of the century…

Candy looked at the list, and she was able to read Candice White, among all the names.

- "Candice White", said Candy, like in my story and there's also an Annie…found the same day…My God…

- Strange, isn't it?

- So that's why the Pony Home seemed so familiar to me? Oh…

- I'm continuing my research on Candice White…

- Annabelle, this is to weird, to upsetting…

- It's fascinating! Said Annabelle smiling, you're going to let me write a book on that….

- I bet you already started to take notes…

- I'm a reporter; it's my second nature…

- Let's see how all this is going to finish…

- Well, the beginning of my investigation on Candice White, tells me she was working as a nurse at St. Joan's hospital in Chicago…

- St. Joan, said Candy, we visited that hospital a few days ago, I felt like I knew the place already…oh…

- What about you're handsome boss?

- I don't know, I don't keep an eye on her all the time, you know!

She had a flash she was wearing a nurse's uniform from the beginning of the century and she found a note in her room, she ran to the train station and she saw herself running in the field after the train:

_- Terry!!! Terry!!! It's me, Candy!!! She yelled_

- _Candy!!! I'm happy you came!!! Now I know where you are. I'm going to write you!!!!_

The flash stopped. Candy had to sit down; her head was spinning a little. Annabelle was looking at her.

- Candice-Blanche… you just had one didn't you? Another flash?

- I was running wearing a nurse's uniform, after a train…

- Running after a train?

- Yes, I had to see Terry…Terrence…oh my God!!!

- It's going to be ok, Candy. You just confirmed that Candice White was indeed a nurse at St. Joan's hospital.

- It's becoming fascinating indeed, it's freaky…

Her cell phone rang and she answered.

- Candice-Blanche?

- Terrence, hi…

- Are you ok? You have a weird voice

- Oh no, I'm fine…how are you?

- I'm fine. I'm still in bed being lazy…I just woke up

- Did you have a weird dream by any chance?

- I don't know if it was weird, but I was on a train and I was looking a nurse running in a field…

Candy didn't know what to say. Was he telling her the truth? For a weird reason, Terry didn't want to give out every details of his dream; he was afraid she's going to think he's crazy or insane. To tell her that he dreamt about her every night was a crazy thing he would do only if need be.

- Oh, finally said Candy, that must have been fun…

- She very pretty to look at, I felt good when I woke up…

- It's good to have nice dreams; it's good for your health…

- Yes, indeed… I wanted to know how you woke up… I'm going to leave you then…

- Goodbye Terrence, thank you for calling…

- Goodbye Candice-Blanche. Don't hesitate to call me if you need me…

- Ok…

Candy hung up her cell phone and Annabelle was looking at her.

- Your boss?

- Yes…

- What did he want?

- To know how I was…

- What a caring man…

- And tell me he had a dream where he was on a train and he was looking at a nurse running in the field, after the train…

- What??? He didn't give you more details?

- No…

- Why didn't you ask him?

- Because it seemed too weird…

- I think he's living the same thing as you and he doesn't want to tell you, because he's afraid you're going to think he's crazy…

- Annabelle, I can't wait for this story to be over, so I could finally tell him the truth…

She spent most of the day at Annabelle and went back to her place in the evening. She called her mother to tell her what was happening. This last one encouraged her to continue her research to get to the end of that story.

- Have you heard from your sister Veronica? Asked her mother

- No, not at all. She still in Belgium right? The last I heard of her she was…

- It's like she's avoiding us. Can you try to see what's happening with her and tell me?

- Of course, mom… I will tell you what I find out…

- Thank you honey… I'm going to leave you. Good luck. You've got the man of your dreams and if what you're telling me is true, it means that you let him go in a former life…

- Maybe, he let me go…

- Promise me you're going to try and make things work, whatever the results…

- But mum…

- I've never heard you so happy and passionate for a man. You're in love with this man

- Yes, mum, I know I love him, but…

- Promise-me you're going to try…

- I promise you mum… thank you. Bye mum

- Bye honey…

Candy hung up the phone and she called her sister in Belgium. She got a guy on the other line, who passed the phone to her sister.

- Ronnie?

- Candy?

- Who's the mister?

- Well hello to you too, sis!

- The mister, Ronnie…

- The "mister". Only you can be so polite…

- Ronnie!

- Well, he's my boyfriend…

- It's late in Brussels, when does he go back home?

- Candy, you're not my mother and you don't have to control me…

- Veronica, what are you up to? He's going to spend the night?

- It's not a crime… everybody does it…except for you, of course! You're the perfect daughter! No, let me rectify that, you do it platonically! Only you can sleep in the arms of a rich and handsome man and do nothing!

- Ronnie!

- You've got a luxurious apartment on 5th Avenue, in New York, and you live like a nun!

- It's not because I don't have a boyfriend that I'm a nun… and we were talking about you, not me! You're defensive; you're living in sin with your boyfriend, aren't you?

- "Living in sin" Do you hear yourself when you talk? Who talks like that?

- You're avoiding the question… it's yes, isn't it?

- You know you're really annoying when you guess everything?

- Oh my God! Veronica!

- I know, the British Ambassador's daughter is living in sin with the son of the Congolese Ambassador…

- The Congolese Ambassador's son? Veronica… what went through your mind?

- Is it because he's African you say that?

- Stop saying nonsense, you know that's not important to me… can you put him on the other phone? I have to speak to both of you…

- Uh oh… a lesson from the perfect daughter…Emmanuel? Can you take the other phone; Candy is going to lecture us…

A few second later, Emmanuel took the other phone and was on line with the two sisters.

- Emmanuel? Said Candy, how are you?

- I'm fine, what about you, Candy?

- I've been better… I'm going to cut to the chase. What are you two doing living in sin?

- It's the 21st century, a lot of people live together, said Veronica

- Ronnie, you and Emmanuel got the same kind of education… what possess you to do that…? Asked Candy

There was a silence.

- Don't tell me you've got a bun in the oven…! Said Candy

- Well…if you don't want us to tell you, said Veronica

- Oh my God! Don't you use protection? Said Candy

- It doesn't always work and you know it… what am I saying? Of course you don't know, you're still a virgin! Said Veronica

- My virginity has nothing to do with your problem, said Candy

- I love Emmanuel, and we want to get married…

- I have no problems with that, but you should've done things in order, which is; school, engagement, marriage, baby… not baby, school, marriage…

- It happen; we can't change anything, said Emmanuel

- I'm not here to judge you… Emmanuel, where are your parents?

- In Thailand too…

- Perfect, said Candy, well I'm giving you a few weeks to tell them or I'll do it…

- Candy, said Veronica

- I'm sorry, Veronica, mum is bothering me, you have the choice between announcing the news to the two families of I'll do it. Pregnant, Ronnie! Well that's life. But try to minimise the disaster with the parents…

- It proves that no one can be perfect like you…

- I'm not perfect Veronica… it could happen to anybody. Tell the parents the truth to avoid stress. Your baby doesn't need that … I can't wait to see him, a mixed baby; he's going to be adorable! Congratulations! A baby is a wonderful thing!

- Thanks Candy… talk to you later…, said Veronica

- Bye, said Emmanuel

- Bye and congratulations! Said Candy

Candy hung up and she had a sigh. Well, her parents are going to be disappointed, that's for sure, they're going to be in front of a fait accompli. Well… she started to look at her mail and she saw an invitation. The Vienna Philharmonic Orchestra was coming to New York in a few days and there was going to be a big ball, with waltzes all night. Super. She started to think with whom she was going to dance; she will probably have a lot of partners, but… The Embassy had sent her a lot of invitations for her friends too. The dress code was tuxedo for men and white dress for the ladies. She was going to give invitations to her friends and they were going to have fun like crazy dancing all night.

After the days off, it was the routine again for Candy, who was glad to go back to work and especially to see Terry. The rumours at the office continued, about Candy and the boss. Candy and the boss, travelled together and they were off on the same days. She was his mistress; there was no doubt about it. Dawn the receptionist, continued to spread the rumours. The chemistry they had could only mean something sexual. How did she leave the basement to go to the 22nd floor so fast? Especially since on the first day, she wasn't dressed properly. How did she manage to get hired by the boss so fast? The couch promotion, no doubt…

Candy didn't often eat at the office cafeteria. She would have lunch either out with her friends or with Terry for business. She went to the cafeteria for lunch and she saw people whispering when they saw her. She went to sit at a table where Dawn, the receptionist with other assistants from other departments, were sitting. One of them named Rachel, was pretty blunt.

- Hello Candice-Blanche! We never see you here anymore…, said Rachel

- I usually eat out with my friends or with the boss, said Candy innocently

- With the big boss? Said Rachel, that must be fun…

- It's usually business, said Candy, we just eat too, that's all…

- What about the diners in the evening, that's for business too?

- Of course, said Candy, what are you guys thinking?

- That you're having a lot of fun while you work…, said Dawn

Candy was starting to feel the sarcasm. They still thought she was Terry's mistress!

- I was transferred against my will on the 22nd floor with the big boss, started Candy

- Against your will? Said Rachel, everybody wants to work for the big boss…

- Well I was happy in my basement with my old Mr. Pitt… said Candy, the department was suppressed and the boss needed an expert in languages…

- Expert in talking languages? Said Dawn ironically, I guess it's handy to have a multiple tongue….

Candy looked at Dawn and she understood she was jealous. Everybody was looking at her…

- Dawn, said Candy very calmly, and loud enough for everybody to hear her, I speak a lot of languages because my father is a diplomat and I changed countries practically every year… I could've stayed at the embassy with my father and work for him. But I wanted to earn my living alone, without anybody's help. If you wanted the assistant's job and I got it, know that I'm qualified for the job and I repeat, speak a lot of languages. You don't like you receptionist job? Take a course to expand your capacities… stop spreading rumours about me…

- But I…started Dawn

- I know that you're the one telling everybody that I'm the boss' mistress. You're going to make sure that those rumours stop before they get to Mr. Grandchester's ears… now ladies, excuse me, I'm going to finish my meal at my desk

Candy stood up, took her food and went back to her desk, on the 22nd floor, a little angry. She met Terry and Karina Blake who were coming out of the office.

- Candice-Blanche? You finish having lunch already? He asked

- No, I have to work on the Thurman files…

- There's no rush, finish your lunch calmly, I'm going out. Take my messages and call me if there's an emergency, said Terry

- Thank you Terrence. Very well Terrence she said

They looked at each other; he could feel that something was bothering her.

- Karina, he said, can you wait for me downstairs, in the lobby?

- Why? She asked

- I just remember I have an important phone call to make…

- It can't wait? She asked annoyed, looking at Candy

- No, unfortunately, with the different time zones…

- All right, said Karina looking at Candy with mean eyes

She walked to the elevator. Terry took Candy to his office

- Candice-Blanche…

- Terrence, everything is fine…

- I can feel that something is bothering you

- I just came from the cafeteria and I exchanged words with Dawn…

- The receptionist?

- Yes… she's the one spreading the rumour, that we're lovers…

- Really? She must be jealous because I rejected her advances and her offer to be my assistant… I'll take care of her…

- I told her to make the rumours stop or she was going to deal with her…

- Well said. All right, let's see how things will go from here…

- It's nice of you to have delayed your lunch date for me…

- I want my staff to be happy…

He didn't want to run the risk her feeling bad and quitting; he like seeing her every day.

- You're following the perfect employee guide to the letter; you're behaving like family man with your staff…

Terry smiled and left they got out of the office laughing. Dawn was looking at them and looked down. Terry walked to the elevator. Candy sat down and finished her meal. Candy was thinking about the dance invitation. But she didn't want to invite him, it wouldn't be professional, and she would dance with him for the whole evening... He probably had an invitation and he will certainly invite one of his girlfriends…

Terrence came back from lunch and few minutes later, Liza Reed arrived, Daniel's sister. She and Candy didn't get along, since the time Candy was working for her father.

- Candy, said Liza coldly, you're here now? Daniel told me you were working here… you'd rather have a younger boss?

- Lisa, it's always a pleasure to see you, said Candy ironically

- My brother would've ended up inheriting my father's company, you know?

- If I wanted a rich husband only, I have a lot of propositions much more interesting than your brother's

- Yes, the heir of Andrew Enterprises? William? You're still leading him on?

- My private life is none of your business, Liza…

- I'm always wondering what my brother sees in you, he's crazy in love with you and he's not hearing a thing

The office door opened and Terrence saw Liza. He looked annoyed.

- Liza he said, trying to smile

- Terry! Said Liza running to him to kiss him, I came to ask you for a favour…

- Really? What?

- You want to come with me the Vienna Philharmonic Orchestra ball? Please say yes! You owe me that… I helped you with the Simonis deal, didn't I?

Candy didn't say anything; she was looking at her keyboard. She should've asked Terrence, but… Liza got in to Terry's office. Then a long time later, according to Candy, the door opened and Liza Reed was in seventh heaven.

- Come and pick me up at 7h30 Friday night, she said

- I'll be there, aid Terry smiling

Candy felt a little upset; she was regretting she didn't ask her boss to go with her.

- This woman didn't want to let me go, until I agree to go with her. I owed her, said Terrence

Candy didn't say anything, she just small smiled.

_Terry got Eliza out of the water and she was clinging to him like her life depended on it._

- _I had to jump in the water to save her, since none of you knew how to swim… said Terry_

- _You think that we can't swim? Asked Alistair_

- _Eliza knows how to swim too, said Archie_

_Terry turned to Eliza. _

- _You can swim??_

- _No, I almost drown! Said Eliza sticking herself to Terry more, you idiots! I almost died! She said to her cousins. Thank you Terry for saving my life! She said with a little voice, let's go get dry at your place…_

- _Yes, Terry, you can catch a cold, said Candy, here Eliza, you can wipe yourself…_

_She gave her a handkerchief, Eliza threw it on the ground looking at her with disdain and sticking to Terry more…_

- _Let's go to your place, it's closer, said Eliza to Terry_

- _Unfortunately, I don't have any maids here and there's no one to take care of you, said Terry, see you later…_

_Terry left. Eliza was angry. The flash stopped_.

Candy and Terry looked at each other intensely. What was that? Did he see the same thing as her at the same time? But since they didn't want to talk about it yet…Anyway the atmosphere was looser after that little blast from the past. Terry smiled and Candy too.

- The Thurman file is ready, she said without dropping his eyes

- Thank you. I need you for a conference call…

- I'm right behind you…

She got into her boss' office to work, something she loved above all, working with Terrence Grandchester and he didn't seem to want to get rid of her either…


	10. Chapter 10

**_The last time I felt like this…_**

**_By Mallory Quinn_**

**_Chapter 10_**

**_"The waltz of hope"_**

Candy was with her friends at her apartment getting ready for the big ball. She had given her two best friends invitations; Annabelle and Tricia were going with their boyfriends.

- Candy, you don't have a date? Asked Annabelle

- You know I'm not going to be alone at the party, you'll see…

- But you could've gone with your one of your friends

- I only wanted to go with Terrence

- So why didn't you ask him?

- Because…it was too… personal. I didn't want to cross the line between being professional and my private life…

- But it's what you want! Said Annabelle

- I know… and I regretted not asking him… he's going with Liza Read

- Liza Reed? Daniel's adorable sister? What could he see in her?

- Apparently, he owed her a favour, and she came to collect by asking him to go with her to the dance, said Candy with a weary tone

She thought about the flash she had at the office when Liza left.

- By the way, Annabelle, I had another flash at the office that day after Liza left…

- Oh you're telling me just now?

- I'm going to send it to you by email…

Tricia was listening to them surprised to see that the two friends had taken that story seriously…

- You're really serious? Asked Tricia, I thought you didn't believe it Candy…

- I don't know what to believe, honestly, Tricia, but we'll see where this story takes us

- It's fascinating, said Tricia, you should write a book on it Annabelle

- I'm one step ahead of you, Tricia…

- My God, you're serious, and if it's a best seller, we become millionaires?

- Easy, said Candy, before we start counting the money we don't have, I have to solve my problem first…

- Of course, said Annabelle, that goes without saying. You're the star…

- Are you ready, can we leave, asked Candy

- Yes, the guy are waiting for us downstairs, said Tricia

They were all wearing beautiful white dresses, ample at the skirts so they can move easily while they dance. The reception had to happen in one of the room of the United Nations building. Annabelle's and Tricia's dates, were waiting for them downstairs in a while limo.

- You're wonderful, said Vincent seeing the 3 ladies

- Breathtaking! Said Sterling Tricia's boyfriend

- Thank you sirs! Said the ladies at the same time

- Come on, said Vincent, the evening is just beginning very well

They went to the ball talking about a lot of thing in the car.

- CB, said Vincent, you don't have a date?

- Oh don't worry about me, I'm going to spend my evening dancing, you'll see, said Candy smiling

- I don't doubt it, he said, but you're going to reserve a dance for me…

- If Annabelle doesn't have any objections, said Candy

- Of course not, Candy! Come on! Said Annabelle

- And one for me, said Sterling

- Of course said Candy

- You'll be lucky if you can have her for a minute, said Annabelle, you've never seen Candy in a reception, especially at the United Nations in the world where she knows everybody…

- I can't wait to see that, said Vincent

- Annabelle is exaggerating, said Candy, I don't know that many people…

- Don't believe me, you'll see, said Annabelle smiling

Annabelle, as a reporter, had been to receptions and she had seen Candy in action… Candy smiled and Tricia held her hand.

- Before the end of the night, men are going to be fighting to dance with you, said Tricia

They arrived as the United Nation building, and there were a lot of cars. That's why it was better to go with the driver; at least he was going to take care of the parking.

- Here we are, said Annabelle

- Wow, said Tricia, I already see 3 celebrities over there… oh thank you Candy! You rock!

- You're welcome Tricia, have fun…

- I intend to…

There were reporters, photographers and cameramen. Candy and her friends were blinded by the photographers' flashes. The room was big, separated in two, a part of the buffet and the beverages, and the other part with the Vienna Philharmonic Orchestra playing soft music waiting for the ball to start. Candy, as a matter of fact new a lot of people and she introduced them to he friends. She met a young military attaché named Michel Gallant. They had met in Budapest, when Candy's father was working there.

- Michel! Said Candy smiling

- Candice-Blanche! Said Michel hugging her briefly in his arms, always very pretty

- And you too. The tuxedo suits you as well as your uniform… but I still like the uniform better…

- How are you parents?

- They're fine, still in Bangkok…

- Yes, I know. Thailand must be very interesting…I hope I'm sent to Asia on my next assignment

- Asia is fascinating…. Where's your other half?

- Francesca? She's not here. She wasn't feeling good…

- I learned for her father, I'm sorry

- Thanks. Since her mother is American, she's spending a few months here…

- I'll come and see her to present her my condolences; you think she's going to be glad to see me?

- Of course. Your rivalry is ancient history… even if I would've been with you today, if you wanted me…

- You deserve a woman who is in love with you, Michel and that woman is Francesca, not me…

- Have you finally fallen in love with someone? We're taking bets….

- On my love life?

- Yes. We're wondering how long it's going to take…

- Really? You have nothing else to do with your time?

- When the daughter of the British Ambassador, who is also the most beautiful and the most generous, is refusing every eligible bachelors of embassies, we're starting to wonder…

- Stop making me blush… I'll se you later, Michel? I'm going to go see my friends.

Candy left to stop that conversation. She met Dora and Thomas.

- Candice-Bianca! Said Dora, you're alone?

- All alone, like a big girl, said Candy kissing them

- Could you reserve me a dance, then? Said Thomas

- Of course, Thomas, you're always on my dance book, said Candy smiling

- Where's your handsome boss? Ask Dora

- I don't know, he didn't come with me and I don't know if he's already here of not….

- Why didn't you invite him?

- Because he's my boss, Dora

- Candice-Bianca, I know you…. You've got a thing for him!

- Dorita

- And it's an event… don't let him slip through your fingers. For once, you're in love!

- He's my boss, repeated Candy; nothing is going to happen… I'll see your guys later…

While she was walking, she met Daniel Reed alone: he has a big smile.

- Hello pretty one! He said

- Daniel… what an unpleasant surprise…

- You're going to reserve a dance for me, at least

- Don't hold your breath….

- You don't have a date… I would be glad to be your date…

- I'm sure you brought a poor girl here that you dumped… go be with her

- I don't need another girl; it's you I want…

- Too bad for you, because I would never be with you…

Dinah Grandchester was standing next to her brother Terrence and Liza Reed and they were looking at Candy and Neil.

- What is Daniel doing with her? Said Liza, didn't he get enough of her when she was working for my father?

- She must've been good in bed, because it's like he can't get enough of her, said Dinah bitter

- She was your brother's mistress? Asked Terrence

- Yes, then he got tired of her, and she quit trying to find another rich boss; you, said Liza

_"I wanted to tell you that Candice White is a former maid, a stable girl and a thief and it wouldn't be good for the son of the duke to be seen with her…" heard Terrence in his head_

- I only hired her when her department she was working in, was absorbed by another, said Terrence, she wasn't looking for a job in my department, I'm the one who wanted an expert in languages…

- She's not an expert in languages only, said Liza

- Liza, said Terrence, we're not here to talk ill of my assistant, we're here to dance. I'm going to go get something to drink, do you want something?

- A martini, please Terrence, said Liza smiling

Terrence left to go get the drinks, but mostly to get away from Liza and Dinah. The two ladies continued talking when they found themselves alone.

- Liza, you know Daniel is after that pious hypocrite…

- But I don't want Terrence to be interested in her, said Liza

- It's too late for that; he swears by her… and I think that he's taking his time to seduce her because he doesn't want to part from her…And he doesn't care about your lies that she slept with your brother….

- Then I have to seduce Terrence as fast as I can, do like you, get pregnant…

- For me, it was an accident, and it didn't work with your brother, he wants his dear Candice-Blanche more than ever…

- What do they all see in that bleached blond?

- I don't know, said Dinah, but her little saint routine game is working; all the guys want to have her

- Saint? You think she's a virgin?

- According to your brother, she is…

- My brother couldn't seduce her that's all! No one is a virgin these days!

The dance had started and the couples were starting to waltz under the magnificent music played by the Vienna Philharmonic Orchestra. Terry met Candy who was now talking to Michel again.

- Candice-Blanche, good evening… said Terrence smiling

- Good evening Terrence, said Candy smiling

They looked at each other for a moment. Michel had followed their looks. Candy had never looked at him the way she was looking at this man, who was he? Like she had read his mind, she said:

- Terrence, may I introduce you to Michel, he's a military attaché at the French Embassy, Michel, this is Terrence, my boss

_"Her boss!!! Said Michel in his head" _

Candy was in love with her boss!

- Pleased to meet you , said the two men at the same time shaking hands

- Are you alone? Asked Terry to Michel

- Yes. My fiancée wasn't feeling good, she had just lost her father not too long ago, the Italian Ambassador, pancreatic cancer…

- I'm sorry said Terry

- Thanks, said Michel

- Candice-Blanche, your friends, ambassador's daughters like you seemed to have found diplomats to marry them… I'm still surprise you're single, said Terrence

- Well, its not lack of wedding proposals, I can assure you, said Michel smiling, we're even taking bets trying to guess when she's finally going to be hit by Cupid…

- That's funny said Terry smiling

- I don't think it's funny, said Candy, taking bets on me like I was a horse….

- Well hurry up and fall in love, so it's going to stop, said Michel

- Well I'm not going to jump on the first guy so you would stop your betting, said Candy laughing

- I sure hope so, said Michel, because I would've wanted to be that first guy…

- Michel

- Would you do me the honour of dancing with me Candice-Blanche? Said Michel

- Of course. Excuse us Terrence, she said leaving with Michel

Terrence was looking at her going to the dance floor with Michel. He wanted to dance with her, and she was going to dance with her. But what he really wanted was to dance with her all night. He went back near is sister and Liza who were still talking about Candy.

- Here you are, said Dinah, are you done talking to your secretary?

- Dinah… where's you date, by the way? He's not making you dance? Asked Terry

Dinah was sulking. Terry took advantage to invite Liza to dance, and also to put an end to the conversation with his sister which was taking a weird turn. Dinah was getting impatient, you have to say that he stupid Daniel Reed wasn't doing anything to take care of his sister's situation.

On the dance floor, Terry was looking for Candy with his eyes, she was still dancing with Michel and she was smiling, she was so beautiful.

- Terry, said Liza, you're looking at other women while you're dancing with me?

- I'm dancing with you Liza, can't you think about something else?

- It's like you can't stop looking at your secretary…You like her, don't you? I'm wondering what you are waiting for to seduce her and get rid of her…

- You're going to stop talking about her that way. You could tell your brother to take his responsibilities…

- I tried, believe me, he won't budge. I don't know what that bleached blond did to him, but he's got the same look as you when he looks at her….

Terry didn't answer. He hated that he was in the middle of that story, but he had made a promise to his sister…sort of…Which he bitterly regretted now. The only thing was, that he didn't want to seduce Candy to get rid of her he wanted to marry her and live with her until the end of time, because he felt good with her and that he uses to draw her ever since he was little. He will have to tell Candy the truth, but he had to choose the right moment, he didn't want to loose her.

Candy was with her friends talking.

- Annabelle was right CB, said Vincent, you know a lot of people…

- I've travelled a lot too, said Candy smiling

- And all these languages you speak, said Sterling, you're amazing!

Candy burst out laughing. An older man, very elegant with the British accent, came to talk to her.

- Candice-Blanche? He said, good evening

- Uncle Oliver! Said Candy jumping to his neck…

- How are you? Your father told me you were here in New York, and you don't even come and see me?

- I'm sorry; I've been very busy with my job…

- Yes, you father told me you were working, you could've come and see me…

- Yes, like I could've stayed with my father, Uncle Oliver…Let me introduce you to my friends; Annabelle, Tricia, Vincent and Sterling…my Uncle Olivier Lightfellow, the British Ambassador to the United Nations…

- Your Excellency, said Vincent and Sterling

- Pleased to meet you, Your Excellency said Annabelle and Tricia

- Gentlemen, ladies, said the Ambassador, I'm please to meet you…

- Where is Aunt Mirna? Asked Candy

- On the dance floor. Would you do me the honour of dancing with me?

- Of course, Your Excellency, said Candy laughing

She went to dance with the British Ambassador, under her friends fascinated eyes.

- You wouldn't know , by looking at her that she knows all these important people, she's so simple, said Vincent, you wouldn't know she speaks all these languages…

- She's really fascinating, said Sterling

- She's only got eyes for her boss, guys, said Annabelle laughing, are you going to make us dance of you're going to continue singing Candy praises all evening?

- Of course, said Vincent, you want to dance honey?

- With pleasure, said Annabelle, laughing

- Patricia? Said Sterling

- Let's go, said Tricia laughing

People were dancing and having a lot of fun. Candy saw Terry on the dance floor while she was dancing with the Ambassador. Their eyes me briefly. At the end of the dance, while she was walking with the Ambassador, she met Terry with Dinah, his sister.

- Terrence, how are you? Asked Candy smiling

- I'm fine, Candice-Blanche, said Terry

- Let me introduce you to the British Ambassador to the UN, His Excellency Oliver Lightfellow. Uncle Oliver, Terrence Grandchester, my boss and his sister Dinah…

- Pleased to meet you, Your Excellency, said Terrence smiling

- Please to meet you, said Dinah smiling, have you known each other for long?

- Candice-Blanche's father and I were sent to the same embassy years ago before we both become Ambassadors, it was in Brussels

- Yes, said Candy, now they are both ambassadors…

- That's great, said Terry

- I see people I know, said the Ambassador, Candy, are you coming…

- Let's go. See you later, Terrence. Dinah…

She walked away with the Ambassador. Dinah was sulking.

- I want to strangle your little secretary…, said Dinah, when are you going to get rid of her?

- I have no intentions of getting rid of the best assistant I've ever had… said Terrence

- Terrence my belly is going to start showing

- I said, I was going to help you, but I can't guaranty you that your loser will come back to you…

- Terry stop calling him that

- He's a loser, Dinah, and you know it. You could've done so much better… but you wanted the heir of Reed Enterprises

- Terry…

- Let's go dancing, said Terry before Liza gets here

- I'm wondering what you're doing with her, you can't stand her…

- I'm returning a favour… and in the future, I'm going to avoid this kind of favour… to be with Liza Reed is a plague!

They burst out laughing together and they continued dancing.

A little later, Candy was with her friends talking, while they eat and drink.

- So, are you having fun?

- It's wonderful, said Tricia, that's how you have fun in receptions?

- It's like a routine for me, said Candy, I use to go with my parents ever since I was little

- You're used to make conversation with anybody, that's great! Said Annabelle, my article is going to be great, I'm going to spend a big part of the night writing it…

- Good for you, said Candy, I'm going to sleep like a baby

- You're not tired of dancing, Candy, said Tricia, you're always on the dance floor

- Not at all, said Candy, it's so fun to dance…

Meanwhile, Terry was trying to avoid dancing with Liza, which was not an easy thing, because she was sticking to him like a second skin.

- Terrence, said Liza, you haven't made me dance long enough…

- Liza

- Please, you have to dance the next waltz with me…

- Yes, said Dinah, Terrence, it's been at leas 5 dances you missed

- Dinah, instead of counting the number of dances I've missed, why don't you look for Daniel? Said Terry

- I don't know where he is… she said with a weary tone

- Well, look for him…

Another waltz was starting, and the music was very pretty and very familiar to Terry. He stopped talking and he was frozen on the spot.

- Terrence, said Liza, are we going to dance?

- No, he said looking for someone with his eyes

Candy had someone who wanted to dance with her, it was Michel. She had heard the music of the waltz that was just starting…

- You want to dance with me Candy?

- No, she said looking for someone with her eyes

Her friend looked at her surprised. What was going on? Candy didn't refuse anybody, aside from Daniel Reed. Candy continued looking for someone with her eyes, until they met Terrence's. They looked at each other and they walked toward each other. They were like two magnets drawn to each other. The music of this waltz had, in a way, hypnotised them. They went on the dance floor, they bowed and they started to dance. Without saying a single word, they were looking at each other while they were dancing and they felt good together, and they had no intention of separating; dancing together was a very good thing and the sensation was incredible and dizzy. Especially, since the beginning of the evening, they both dreamt of one thing; dance together. Every time Terry wanted to dance with Candy, she was already on the dance floor. But this time, when they heard the music of this particular waltz, they knew instinctively that they needed to dance it with each other and nobody else.

Candy's friends, Terry's sister and Liza Reed, had all looked at the scene, stunned, they didn't understand what had just happened. Annabelle and her overactive imagination, said to herself that it probably had something to do with their former life, and she thought it was fascinating. Candy had danced with a lot of partners, but she had never seen the chemistry she had when she danced with Terrence Grandchester, her boss, that she might have met in a former life. "Might"? Annabelle was sure that her best friend and her boss knew each other in the beginning of the 20th century, and they had to separate for some reason…It was the first time she really saw the connection between Candy and Terrence, and there was no doubt in her mind, those two were made to be together.

On the dance floor, Candy and Terry continued dancing like they were on a cloud.

_They hear a music from afar. Candy is thinking in her head;_

_"That's the music I danced on with Anthony" _

_She closes her eyes and she sees herself dancing with Anthony. Terry stands up._

- _It's nice isn't it? Princess Juliet, would you do me the honour of dancing this waltz with me? He said bowing and giving her his hand_

_Candy accepts and they start dancing, and smiling. She's thinking about Anthony, the music, but she was dancing with Terry…The light of the sun through the branches, it was beautiful_

The flash stopped.

Candy continued dancing and savouring the joy of being in Terrence's arms.

- Candice-Blanche, what are you dreaming about?

Candy felt like déjà vu when she heard Terrence's question.

- I was thinking about this waltz that's making me float on a cloud….

- Me too. But it's a pleasure to dance with you, Candice-Blanche

- It's a pleasure to dance with you, Terrence

- You want to dance the next waltzes with me?

- Your date is not going to be upset?

- My date is a plague, I want to get rid of….

- But…

- I helped you in Chicago with the African business man. I'm begging you to help me…

- And I thought you wanted to dance with me because I was a nice partner…

- Candice-Blanche, if it were up to me, I would've danced with you from the beginning … I'd rather dance with you for the rest of the evening; I have to get rid of Liza Reed…

- For the tango in Chicago, all right Terrence, I'm going to stay with you as long as you need me…

- Thank you Candice-Blanche

She was happy because he'd rather stay with her and he couldn't ask for anything more, than to spend the rest of the evening with Candy in his arms. The familiar waltz was over and another one started, Candy and Terry continued dancing together for the rest of the ball, without leaving the dance floor and making sure that they were far away from Liza Reed. Candy and Terry were in 7th heaven.

Annabelle saw what was happening and she smiled inside. Candy couldn't get enough of her boss. If she really did love him in a former life, this time around the feeling were going to be as strong if not more, to try to correct what had happened before.

Liza Reed was sulking; Terrence had disappeared on her ever since he went dancing with his secretary.

- Where's your brother? Asked Liza to Dinah

- I could ask you the same question, said Dinah

- I can't believe that both our brothers are in love with the same insipid bleached blond! She's good…

- She's not doing anything, that's just it… and they are after her like little dogs… but my baby…

- Her angelic looks don't fool me for a second; she's a slut and find a way to show it to my brother, so he would see the kind of girl she is…

- Even if it's with Terrence?

- I love Terrence, but if bedding his secretary is going to knock some senses into my brother's head… she will probably be very angry with Terrence to have used her she's going to quit

- What if she sues him for sexual harassment?

- She too well educated for that… I hate to admit it, but the diplomat's daughter is very well raised. She won't sue him, when she wanted it…

- Yes, but if she learns that Terry hired her to keep her away from Daniel, she's going to be hurt…

- That's a risk to run, but I'm sure she's not going to do anything, she way to good for that

- I hope you're right

- You have to take the bull by the horns Dinah

They looked at the dance floor and they saw Candy and Terry dancing like there were alone in the world.


	11. Chapter 11

**_The last time I felt like this…_**

**_By Mallory Quinn_**

**_Chapter 11_**

_"**I could've danced all night"**_

Candy and Terry continued dancing, one dance after another. When they stopped, it was to have a drink or to get some fresh air outside, on the terrace. They continued avoiding Liza Reed, by hiding, which was simple, in the middle of all those people. Candy met one of her childhood friend, she had met in Africa. She was African, Congolese. She spoke French.

- Candice-Blanche! She said when she saw her, and she was smiling

- Fifi! How are you? Said Candy

- I'm fine, what about you?

- I'm fine. Let me introduce you to Terrence Grandchester, my boss… Terrence, this is one of my childhood friend, Fifi Lukana… I met her in Congo. Her grandfather was a descendant of royalty…

- From the Luba Empire, said Terrence, wow…

- Pleased to meet you, M. Grandchester, said Ninita

- Yes, her great great great great grandfather was royalty, said Candy, Fifi, you know about Jocelyne?

- Yes, she died from a strange illness; precocious aging… she left a little boy, said Fifi

- Franky must me devastated, said Candy

- I know…

- Are you thinking of calling him?

- He hurt me a lot, Candy. I don't know if I can forgive him. He married my best friend…

- Do you still love him?

- He was my first, in everything…

- Time heals the wounds. If you think you can put that behind you and be with someone else, good for you. But if you think you can forgive him and help him raise Jocelyne's son…

- I haven't told anybody, Jocelyne sent me a letter before her death, asking me to forgive her. She knew she was dying, so she wanted us to make peace, and …it's like se was asking me to be there for Franky and her son…

- If you love him, you can forgive, go ahead Fifi…, said Candy softly, call me so we can talk, ok?

- Ok. Thank you Candy, see you later…

Candy had seen Liza coming towards them. She took Terrence to the dance floor and they disappeared among the guests.

- Liza was coming fast, said Candy

- Thank you Candice Blanche, said Terry smiling

- The pleasure was all mine, said Candy, I can't stand her. When I was working for her father, she was always coming to the office playing the boss… so if I can make her squirm a little, I'm glad!

They burst out laughing. They spent the rest of the evening together and they were in such harmony that they refused to dance with other people for the rest of the evening. When the evening was coming to an end, Candy and Terry joined their mutual group.

- Candy, said Annabelle, you remembered we existed?

- I was returning a favour, said Candy smiling

- Hum hum, said Tricia, you're in seventh heaven…

- I've spent a very nice evening, said Candy smiling, ready to go?

Everybody was leaving the ball and going back home. The atmosphere was good.

Terry was with Liza, who was angry to have been dumped for the evening

- Liza, I swear, I didn't see the time pass… said Terrence

- Yeah right! You wanted to say with your perfect secretary! Is she as perfect in bed, as she is on the dance floor?

- I'm not even going to dignify that with an answer, said Terry, let's go

Daniel arrived to take Dinah home. She had barely saw him throughout the whole evening. He looked at Terrence angry; he has spent the whole evening dancing with Candy! He couldn't even approach her!

- Daniel, you neglected me, said Dinah

- But honey, he said, in your condition, dancing to much is not good…Grandchester, how was your assistant? You couldn't leave her alone here at the ball? You had to make her work on the dance floor… you neglected my sister…

- I danced with my assistant, Reed, I wasn't making her work… you ignored the mother of your child during the whole evening, said Terry

Daniel didn't say anything and he took Dinah home. He spent the night with her to make her happy and to beg for her forgiveness. But he still had no intention to marrying her. He wanted to marry Candy and he had every intention of making that happen.

Terry brought Liza to her home and she was still sulking, but Terry didn't care; he really had no intentions of making her happy or making himself forgiven. She calmed down when she saw that sulking wasn't taking her anywhere with Terry. She hope to at least have a kiss… but she was disappointed… she went home angry. But she kind of expected it, Terry had dumped her during the whole evening…

Candy was at her place on cloud nine. She took her shoes off, and her feet were finally able to breather and relax. The phone rang and instinctively, she knew who it was…

- Terrence?

- Candice-Blanche, I wanted to make sure you got home all right…

- Thanks

- And thank you again for keeping me far away from Liza…

- Let's call it even…

- I was impressed by the number of people you know

- It pays to travel a lot

- And your friend Fifi? She looked sad…

- Oh yes… a love story as usual. She was going with this boy Franky ever since they were practically in diapers. Her parents sent her to study in Belgium in boarding school and during that time, Franky started to go out with Jocelyne, one of her best friends. African parents are very strict and very severe; you can't bring a boyfriend home…

- So what do teens do to see each other?

- They see each other during school. For Fifi and Franky, their schools were facing each other… she was going to the same school as me, the school for girls only and he was going to the boys school

- That's practical, said Terry laughing

- When Fifi went to boarding school, it was to punish her… her father was very hard with her and he knew that the best punishment would be to take Fifi out of the school in Kinshasa and send her else where… Franky was devastated, but he started going out with Jocelyne… he even married her, they had a little boy and she died not too long ago…

- But he mustn't have loved her that much to hook up with his girlfriend's best fried so fast…

- Oh I think he loved her, but you know, those young Africans, they live in a world where everybody talks about everybody and being romantic and wait for the one you love, is considered a weakness. One lost, 10 found… Jocelyne was in love with Franky for a long time, and she took advantage of the window of opportunity that was opened to her… and she married him… and now she's dead…

- Well I hope your friend will follow her hear and that it will guide her in the good direction

- Me too. I spent a lovely evening… I can tell you now; I wanted to invite you to the ball…

- Really? Why didn't you?

- Because we're boss and employee and while I was struggling to decide, Liza Reed arrived and…

- Well, you saved me and we even spent the whole evening together… like I wanted it to be…

- You're not tired of seeing me every day at the office?

- Candice-Blanche, no boss would get tired of seeing you everyday at the office…

He stayed professional.

- It's very nice of you to say that, said Candy

- I'm only speaking the truth. I'm going to let you call your parents and sleep

- Thank you, and goodnight Terrence, she said with a little voice.

- Good night, Candice-Blanche.

She hung up the phone. She liked speaking with him, working with him and especially being in his arms. She loved dancing with him during the ball. She put on some music; it was the original soundtrack of the movie "My fair lady" with Audrey Hepburn and Rex Harrison. The musical version of "Pygmalion" the story of a street vendor who wanted to learn to talk properly. When she finally managed to say the famous phrase correctly; "_The rain in Spain stays mainly in the plain",_ everybody was happy and they danced and sang. A song came into Candy's mind; "I could've danced all night". She started to sing it, because the words were perfect for her that night…

**Eliza**

Bed! Bed! I couldn't go to bed!

My head's too light to try to set it down!

Sleep! Sleep! I couldn't sleep tonight.

Not for all the jewels in the crown!

I could have danced all night!

I could have danced all night!

And still have begged for more.

I could have spread my wings

And done a thousand things

I've never done before.

I'll never know

What made it so exciting;

Why all at once

My heart took flight.

I only know when he

Began to dance with me

I could have danced, danced, danced all night!

**Servant 1**  
It's after three now.**Servant 2  
**Don't you agree now,

She ought to be in bed.

**Eliza  
**I could have danced all night!

I could have danced all night!

And still have begged for more.

I could have spread my wings

And done a thousand things

I've never done before.

I'll never know

What made it so exciting.

Why all at once my heart took flight.

I only know when he

Began to dance with me.

I could have danced, danced danced all night!  
**Mrs. Pearce**  
I understand, dear.

It's all been grand, dear.

But now it's time to sleep.

**Eliza**  
I could have danced all night,

I could have danced all night.

And still have begged for more.

I could have spread my wings,

And done a thousand things

I've never done before.

I'll never know

What made it so exciting.

Why all at once my heart took flight.

I only know when he

Began to dance with me

I could have danced, danced, danced

All night!

On that happy note, she called her parent. Her mother felt her good mood.

- Candy? The ball? Asked her mother

- It was wonderful, mum! I've never been so happy!

- I can feel that… I can't wait to finally meet the object of your affection, and I'm not joking, we well go and celebrate that at the restaurant… I suppose you danced with your boss…

- He was trying to avoid his date, so we practically hid on the dance floor for the rest of the evening…

- He was avoiding his date? Why did he invite her then?

- She invited him, he was returning a favour, he was forced to accept…

- So you saved him, like he saved you from that African business man in Chicago…

- You've got a very good memory mum… I saw Uncle Oliver…

- He complaining you don't go see him…

- I'm going to make an effort. I also saw Michel Galant, without Francesca

- Yes, the poor thing. I talked to her mother, Deirdre, she's devastated…

- And Fifi Lukana…

- Is she back with Franky yet?

- She's still very hurt…

- She's going to get over it and she's going to back to him, you'll see

- I hope so, because he's the only man she loves… ok, I'm going to let you and go to bed

- You're going to sleep on a cloud, said her mother, good night honey

- Good nigh mum, tell dad I'll call him tomorrow

She hung up the phone and continued singing while she went to bed. Annabelle called her; she had finished writing her article.

- Candice-Blanche, can you tell me what that was with your boss?

- What?

- The way you walked to each other to dance, its like you were hypnotised

- I don't know what it was Annabelle; when I heard that music, it was like I had only one thing in my head, dance with Terrence…

- And him too, apparently… are you still doubting that you knew each other in a former life? Your chemistry is palpable…

- I'd like to have material proofs

- I'm working on that…soon, said Annabelle, ok, I'm going to bed good night

- Good night Annabelle and thank you

She fell asleep thinking about Terry and her in Scotland having fun.

Terrence went to bed thinking about Candy and her perfume and especially about the fact he had danced with her for so long. He had forgotten about the rest of the world and he was so happy. Liza Reed was sulking, and he didn't care one bit about it/ he had spent the majority of the evening in Candy's arms. He thought about the music that had drown them to each other… he knew he had heard that somewhere… yes, in his dreams with the girls with freckles, with Candy. Because now, he was sure it was her he was seeing in his dream. The woman of his dreams…

The days that followed were normal as usual. Daniel Reed had seen the connection between Candy and Terry and he started to come and see her at the office to invite her for lunch, and every time Terry was there to say that Candy was busy of that she was having lunch with him.

- Your boss is in love with you, said Daniel

- Stop saying nonsense, said Candy

- He's going to end up harassing you, and I hope you sue him…

- Daniel I have to work, can you leave me alone?

- I know you're very professional, and you're too smart to mix work with pleasure… I trust you

- You don't have to trust me, because I'm not your girlfriend. What I do is none of you business

- Oh yes it is! You're my future wife…

- In your dreams…

- I'm going to marry you Candy

- Don't hold your breath…

The intercom rang; it was Terrence asking Candy to come into his office.

- Right away Terrence, said Candy standing up

- He's going out with my sister, said Daniel; you saw them together at the ball…

Candy didn't answer and she went into Terrence's office. Daniel could only leave, he was bothering Candy and he knew it, but it was stronger than him. She was falling in love for her boss, if she wasn't already…

Candy was grateful to Terrence, because he saved her every time. He was feeling bad, because he was helping her, but in the end, when she will know the true, she's going to think it was to keep her away from Daniel because of Dinah.

- Candice-Blanche, can I ask you for a favour? He asked looking at her

- Yes?

- My mother is doing a show for charity, for poor children. There's going to be a musical play; Cinderella by Rogers and Hammerstein…

- Oh… I love that version and I know all the songs by heart…

- Perfect. So you want to come with me to help with the children?

- I didn't know you were that kind of man…

- What kind of man…

- The one who helps the orphans and the poor…

- Those children had the bad luck not to have parents or their parents were so poor they abandoned them…if I can help and make them happy, I do it

- That's without counting the donations you make monthly…you're very generous Terrence

- Thank you. So you want to come?

- I'll be glad to! I told you that's what my mother did in all those different countries we lived in and sometimes I would go with her, when I didn't have school.

- It's this Saturday at our residence…

- Your residence

- Yes, we have a villa in Connecticut and that's where the charity is going to be… I'm going to give you the address…

- Alright. Will there be reporters, there?

- Yes, some, not too much

- I have an idea. Can I bring my friend Annabelle? She's a reporter and she would probably want to write an article for her paper

- Of course…

- And my other friend Patricia is a teacher in a private school. So I would like, if it's possible, give out scholarship to the orphans who deserves it, so they could go to good private school and get good credits… I can sponsor a few scholarships and I can ask my aunt Mirna, the British Ambassadress, to sponsor a few scholarships…

- What a good idea. I'm going to sponsor a few scholarships too…

- Thank you Terrence. I'm going to get to work…

- Alright, but we have to go to lunch…

- Oh yeah. I forgot we had to eat!

They burst out laughing and they went out to lunch. They were talking and the members of the staff were looking at them. They worked really well together.

The Saturday in question, Candy went to Connecticut early, to the Grandchester's villa. It was really big and it had a very big garden, a swimming pool, a tennis court, ping pong tables. It had a big podium for the play. It was a nice day, it sun was shinning. Candy was greeted by a butler who took her to see Terrence who was in the dining room with his parents and his whole family. They all came to the event.

- Candice-Blanche, let me introduce you to my father, my stepmother, my mother, and you know Dinah

- Pleased to meet you, said Candy smiling

- Pleased to meet you, said the parents

- And that's my brother Christopher, said Terry

- Pleased to finally meet you, Candice-Blanche. My brother can't stop singing your praises, that he found the best assistant in the world

Candy blushed and smiled.

- I only do what's asked of me, she said

- And she's modest on top of that, said Terry's father, Terrence tells me how you work, if I have had an assistant so competent, maybe I wouldn't have had my heart attack…

- Don't blame your assistant Rick, said Terry's stepmother, your way of eating let a lot to be desire…

- Yes, and now I'm punished for ever…, said Rick smiling

Candy was looking at his plate, she saw he was eating fresh fruits, no eggs and nothing fat…

- Have a seat, Candice-Blanche, said Terry, there's one here next to me

- Thank you, she said

Candy sat next to Terrence and they serve her some tea.

- Terrence tells me you're Ambassador Grey's daughter, said Terry's mother

- Yes, said Candy

- So, you're the one we should thank for the presence of all those Ambassadors' wives? Asked Terry's mother

- I asked my aunt Mirna, the British Ambassadress here, if she wanted to participate and she asked her friend the other ambassadress to come too…

- Thank you, that's really nice of you, said Terry's mother

Dinah had an exasperated sigh; that girl was really boring, a real saint!!!

- You must've travelled a lot, said the father

- Yes, said Candy

- She speaks languages I didn't know existed, said Terrence

- Really? Said Christopher smiling, you fascinate me, Candice-Blanche

Dinah was the only one not to say anything, Candice-Blanche was getting on her nerves, and if Daniel came, he was going to be after her like a little dog. Breakfast was over, Candy went to powder her nose.

Terry's parents were in one of the living rooms, talking about Candy.

- She's absolutely charming, said the father, why does she remind me of someone?

- That's because, she looks like the girl Terry used to draw when he was little, said Terry's mother

- What do you mean? Asked the father

- She looks like the girl Terry used to draw, blond curly hair, green eyes and freckles

- What?

- You don't remember it, because you lived with him. I had all the drawings he sent me, and I looked at them carefully…

- Oh, he would've found the woman of his dreams? Said his father, but she's working for him, that wouldn't be wise to start a romantic relationship…

- You're going a little fast there, said his wife, she's only working for him…

Candy finished powdering her nose and she went to look for Terrence. She found him in one of the living rooms, playing the piano and she was surprised to hear what he was playing. The music, that melody she heard in her dreams, she didn't imagined it, it existed! She was like in a trance.

Terrence finished the peace and he heard someone clapping. He turned around and he was surprised to see Candy.

- Bravo, said Candy, that was magnificent, and that's my favourite music…

- What? Said Terrence surprised, but…

- I've always loved it…

- Always? But that's impossible!

- What do you mean it's impossible?

- Yes, Candice-Blanche, impossible!

- Why, since you just played it?

- I know, but… maybe… no, that's impossible!

- It's impossible for it to be my favourite peace?

- Yes…

- But that's the case, insisted Candy, why are you saying it's impossible?

- Because that peace of music, I composed it and I've never sold it…

- WHAT???!!!

- Yes, I've always heard that music in my head and I decided to play it on the piano by hear without knowing the notes…

- No, that's impossible, said Candy surprised, I know this music…

- How could you know it, it was in my head?

- It's in my head too, I can play it, if you don't believe me…

She went to sit next to him and started to play the beautiful melody, a little melancholic, and Terry started to play on the other side of the key board. They had a wonderful four hands and when they were done, they looked at each other intensely.

- So this melody must be existing somewhere, said Terrence, but I've looked for it everywhere like crazy…

- Me too…, said Candy

- The fact the you know it too means that it must be somewhere out there for you to have heard it and know it… Maybe I'm like those people who hear something in their childhood and then forget about it and then they compose the music thinking it came from them…

- I don't know what that means… maybe, said Candy

The bus carrying the children arrived and a maid came to tell them about it and they had to cut their conversion short, to take care of the children.

Candy thought about the music; she had made a copy and gave it to Annabelle. This last one hadn't found anything that remotely looked like that melody Candy had given her. She would talk to Annabelle about it later. The charity day was starting well.


	12. Chapter 12

**_The last time I felt like this…_**

**_By Mallory Quinn_**

**_Chapter 12_**

**_"Ten minutes ago…"_**

The buses with the children arrived at the villa. They were very happy to be outside and they ran to the back of the house, on the games, the food and the drinks. The other guests arrived also shortly after them. Candy's friend, Annabelle and Tricia were also there.

- Candy said Annabelle, are you ok?

- Yes, what about you? Did you find the house easily? Asked Candy

- Yes, it was easy! Said Annabelle

- By the way, said Candy, I have to talk to you…

- Ok, said Annabelle

- Excuse us, Tricia, said Candy

- It's ok, I'm going to go see the children over there, said Tricia

Candy took Annabelle in the room where se was playing the piano a little earlier with Terry.

- What's going on? Asked Annabelle

- I wanted to ask you if you found anything on the music I gave you?

- Non, not yet… I don't think it exists…

- But I know it, I hear it in my head and I can play it

- Maybe it's a melody composed in your former life, you don't remember about…

- Well I remember it, that's just it! And too well! But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about…

- What did you want to talk about then?

- This morning, a few minutes ago, as a matter of fact, before the children got here, I came into this room and Terrence was playing the piano…

- He plays the piano? That's pretty common…

- Yes, I know, but the melody he was playing was the one I gave you…

- What? He knows it?

- I told him it was my favourite melody and he told me that it was impossible …

- Impossible?

- Yes, because he composed it and he never sold it…

- WHAT???!!!

- That was my reaction too, so I told him, I knew it and I played it with him. He was flabbergasted. But since I knew the melody, he said to himself that it was probably one of those things we hear as a child, we forget about it and then we think we composed it…

- And what did you say?

- I let him believe and the children arrived and we got out to greet them

- Candy, how many proofs do you want?

- I need something more concrete…

- What is more concrete than a melody only you two know of its existence?

- We can't guaranty that it's actually the case… I need something in writing, for example

- Ok, said Annabelle, you're one sceptical girl!

- Sceptical? Before I open my mouth and make myself look ridiculous by talking about past lives, I want to have the proofs to back it up and defend what I'm saying…

- You're right, he could call you crazy and run…, said Annabelle

- No kidding! Let's go outside and see how things are going

They went outside and they started to help the children and serve then and look after them. For the musical version of Cinderella, they had to look after the costumes and adjust it to the actor's size. Candy was resting in one of the living rooms and she took advantage of her little free time to check her messages on her cell phone and at home. Terry's mother came to see her with her son in tow.

- Candice-Blanche, said Terry, we've got a crisis…

- A crisis? Said Candy surprised, what's going on?

- Well, said Terry's mother, the actress that was supposed to play Cinderella has fallen ill…

- Ill? Said Candy

- She ate seafood when she was allergic, said Terry's mother

- Oh, said Candy

- Now she as big as and as pink Mr. Blubby, said Terry

- Mr. Blubby? Said Candy, oh…

- And that's not all, said Terry's mother, they say a bad luck never comes alone, the actor playing the prince is stock on the highway with a broken car…

- My God! Said Candy

- We can't disappoint the children and everybody, said Terry, Candice-Blanche, we need your help…

- How can I help? Asked Candy

- Well you told me you knew all the songs by heart…continued Terry

- Yes…

- We need a Cinderella, said Terry

- A Cinderella? Me? She asked surprised

- Yes, please, you would be saving our lives, said Terry

- Euh…but… we still need a prince, said Candy

- I'm going to be the prince, said Terry

- You? Asked Candy stunned

- I also know all the songs by heart…

- Oh…you like Cinderella? She asked smiling

- The songs are beautiful…

- Indeed they are…but we haven't rehearsed…, said Candy

- You can read the parts and improvise, for the songs, you know the lyrics, so…, said Terry's mother

- Ok, said Candy smiling, we can't deceive the children

Candy had to read the role in a few moments with Terry and try on the costume to be sure it fitted her. Annabelle came to see her.

- You're going to play Cinderella with your real prince? Great… it's like destiny keeps putting you two together

- It's a coincidence, said Candy, don't go and read some past lives thingy…

- I don't need to read anything to see that you and your prince are destined to be together…

- Annabelle, stop, this is not the time, I have to learn my lines

- I'm going to whisper the words to you if you forget, and there's going to be big board with the dialogue

- Perfect

- It's for the children, they're going to be happy; think about that

- Alright

But she was only thinking that she was going to be with Terry on stage and it so weird an exciting at the same time. The play started and Candy had a little bit of stage fright. But she looked at the children faces and they all seemed so happy, and that gave her courage. She sang the songs the best way she could. But one son in particular made her feel close to Terrence; the one where Cinderella gets to the bal and starts dancing with the prince; "Ten minutes ago"…

**Prince: **Ten minutes ago, I saw you I looked up when you came through the door my head started reeling you gave me the feeling the room had no ceiling or floor. Ten minutes ago, I met you, and we murmured our how do you dos I wanted to ring out the bells and fling out my arms and sing out the news. I have found her, she's an angel, with the dust of the stars in her eyes. We are dancing, we are flying, and she's taking me back to the skies! In the arms of my love, I'm flying, over mountain and meadow and glen. And I like it so well that for all I can tell I may never come down again. I may never come down to earth again.

**Cinderella:** Ten minutes ago, I saw you. You looked up when I came through the door. My head started reeling you gave me the feeling the room had no ceiling or floor. Ten minutes ago I met you and we murmured our how do you dos. I wanted to ring out the bells and fling out my arms and to sing out the news.

**Prince:** I have found her.

**Cinderella:** I have found him, he's the light of the stars in my eyes.

**Prince:** We are dancing

**Cinderella:** We are flying

**Prince:** And she's taking me back to the skies

**Cinderella:** In the arms of my love, I'm flying over mountain and meadow and glen.

**Prince:** And I like it so well that for all I can tell I may never come down again.

**Both:** I may never come down to earth again.!

That song would've been perfect for their meeting, because they had both felt they already knew each other, when they first met. That song had brought them closer. Candy danced with her prince on stage and she felt like she was floating on a cloud and Terry seemed to be in seventh heaven too.

During one of the break, Candy was changing. She took off Cinderella's pretty dress to put the one in rags. She was in her undergarment, and alone. Terry was passing by and he saw her, her body so beautiful and the underwear she was wearing, were green like her eyes. She put on the dress in rags, but she was trying to get to the zipper in her back, without succeeding.

- Let me help you , said Terry's voice

Candy was startled and turned around. How long has he been there?

- Terrence? You were watching me?

- I saw you, but to look doesn't always mean to see…

- You peeping Tom! That's very bad!

- You're lucky I'm here, otherwise, who would've closed your zipper? You have to be on stage in one minute… quick!

She turned around and he closed her zipper and she ran on stage. But had a weird feeling of déjà vu…

- _The dress is large; so if there's any trouble, I won't have any problems running….Oh, what am I doing? Let's not forget the wig or they could recognise me. Yuppie!!!_

_She hears someone laughing. She turns around and she's surprised to see Terry looking at her sitting on a tree branch._

- _If the habit, doesn't make the monk, the pretty dress makes the big lady! Said Terry_

- _You stayed there sitting on you tree and you looked at me change costume?!!_

- _I inevitably saw you, but to see doesn't mean to look_

- _Oh, that's really bad!_

The flash stopped. She had to concentrate on her role and her eyes crossed Terrence's. Did he see the same thing as her? No, she had to concentrate on the play, we'll see that later.

At the end , the prince kisses prince kisses Cinderella and Candy was a little afraid. Should she do the real kiss, or the fake one, like in the old movies? She was going to let Terry decide… when the scene finally arrived, Terry leaned and put his lips on Candy's, she closed her eyes. The kiss, destined to a pubic of children, was soft, warm and wonderful.

_She was dancing with Terry by the lake, he stopped, leaned and kiss her on the lips for a long while, it was good, soft and light…until she pushed him away and…_

When they stopped, they looked at each other, smiling. The applause started… and all the actors came out to greet the audience. The children were very very happy. Candy went to change and Annabelle helped her take her dress off.

- So? Asked Annabelle

- So what? Asked Candy

- The kiss…

- Oh… well I had the impression I kissed him before…

- Really? Do you still doubt?

- No, I believe you now… Oh Annabelle, it's very weird and very beautiful at the same time. I've never felt like this during a kiss and I've kissed guys… It was magnificent…

- I'm happy for you, said Annabelle, let's party now

Terrence on his side, was also amazed by the kiss. His mother came to thank him one more time for helping he out.

- Terrence, said his mother, you're on cloud nine?

- I am, mum, said Terrence smiling

- What could've put you in that state? Oh yes of course, the kiss!

- It was wonderful, I saw sky rocks…

- You really kissed her?

- I wasn't going to let an opportunity like that pass me by, mum!

- You're complicating your life Terrence, tell her you love her and marry her before your sister ruins everything for you

- It's not that simple…

- Yes, I know, you want to know why you were drawing her since childhood…

- Among other things…mum, I know what I'm doing. I'm going to tell her about my feelings at the right time…

- Ok, I hope everything goes well, said his mother, let's go to the party

The party continue and the students who had the best in school, got scholarship for books and uniforms. The children were glad and they had fun until they started to fall asleep… the donation were pouring to help the children. The day was a success. Annabelle was able to interview a lot of people and she had a very long article. She used one of the computer in the villa Terrence had given her to work on. When she finished her article, she did some research on was she called "The Candy past lives project". The computer in question, the one she was working on, had lots of programs she didn't have on her home computer for her research. The made a lot of progress on her project. Tricia loved giving scholarships to those children.

Candy was with Terrence in one of the living room getting ready to go.

- Thank you again Candice-Blanche for your help

- It was a pleasure, Terrence

- Drive safely

- It's so funny to see your mother and your stepmother in the same house

- That was only for today. They made a very big effort to be polite

- Well it was for the good cause… she said smiling

They were walking to the door smiling, when they met Daniel Reed who had just came to see Dinah.

- Candice-Blanche! He said smiling, what are you doing here?

- I came for the charity party, said Candy

- Oh, Dinah told me about it, I should've come if I'd known you were going to be there, I would've come

- So, if I understand you correctly, the cause of the poor children is not a good enough reason for you to come? Said Candy, your generosity is touching Daniel

Daniel blushed and he went to look for Dinah, cursing himself for missing an opportunity to look generous in front of Candy. Terry walked Candy to her car. He couldn't help smiling when he thought about Daniel.

- Thank you again, Candice-Blanche, I'll call you later to make sure you got home well

- You don't need too…

- You're leaving my villa, I want to make sure that you got to your destination well, don't argue, he said smiling

- Alright, said Candy looking at him in the eyes, I'm going to wait for your phone call then. Goodnight Terrence

She left and went back home, thinking about the kiss, that wonderful kiss. She also had a flash of what she seen… it was right on cue… while they were kissing in the play… which only made things more intense, the kiss was twice as good. Terrence thought about the kiss and about the flash he had had, in which he wanted to kiss her so much and he did it and it was magnificent. He had to find a way to tell her he loved without making her run because of the problem with Daniel and his sister.

Annabelle called Candy once she got home, all excited of what she had found.

- Candy! She said you'll never guess what I found…

- What?

- Well I was on the Grandchester's computer and since I had a little more time, I took advantage to do some research on your project. They have programs you wouldn't even imagine on their computer, it's very powerful! Ok, I'm sending you what I found. Are you in front of your computer?

- I'm going in front of it, said Candy walking to her computer and turn it on

- I'm sending you what I found, repeated Annabelle, you're not going to believe your eys…

- Ok, said Candy, opening her email, what is it?

- It's a document; I typed, "Candice White Andrew" and "Terrence Graham Grandchester"…

- Oh my God! Annabelle, it's a document from a school in London England, the Royal College of St. Paul…

- Yes, you were a student there, well your other self from the beginning of the 20th century, and Terrence too…

- Oh my God! Repeated Candy, that's wicked! I have to go to that college in London, does it still exist?

- Yes, it still exists…

- I have to go see it, Annabelle. Thank you so much!!!

- You're very welcome! I'm going to let you digest that… good night Candice-Blanche

- Good night Annabelle and thank you again…

She hung up the phone and she was on cloud nine. She now had the proof… but it was only names on an old school registration book in London. She had to go to London to see that school, to feel herself in that school. But what about her job? She had to ask Terrence for a few days off, to go to London.

Terrence called as promised to make sure she got home safe.

- Terrence….

- Candice-Blanche, you got home alright…

- Yes, Terrence

- Good, I can now go to sleep…

- Good. I wouldn't want to worry you needlessly

- By the way Candice-Blanche

- Yes?

- We have to go to London next week…

- London?

- Yes, I have an appointment in the London branch…

Candy couldn't believe what was happening to her

- London, oh my God…, she said

- What?

- I wanted to ask you for a few days off, because I had some business in London

- What a coincidence, he said, what kind of business?

- Personal, not professional. I have the perfect job and the perfect boss. I'm not looking for a new job

- Thank you Candice-Blanche. Personal business? So this trip is right on cue…

- Yes… thank you Terrence

- It's by pure chance…

- Chance is good…"The moment given by chance is better than the chosen moment"…Good night Terrence

- Good night Candice-Blanche

She hung up the phone and called her mother. This last on felt right away that something was up.

- Candice-Blanche? How are you?

- Mum! Oh my God!

- What's going on?

- Mum… the research Annabelle was doing on me

- On your so called past life?

- Yes…

- Did you find something

- Yes, it's incredible

- What is?

- I told you about the charity event for poor children, organised by Terrence's mother

- Yes, how was it?

- It was great! Aunt Mirna came with her friends, the other ambassadresses and they gave scholarship to a lot of children in need

- That's great

- And the actress who was playing Cinderella found herself ill after an allergic reaction to seafood, so I had to play Cinderella…

- What? But you didn't know the part…

- There were some big cardboard with what I had to say, and the songs I knew them…

- Who was the prince?

- Terrence…

- What?

- The actor was detained…

- And you finally kiss him then? Or you didn't want to do it in front of the children

- He kissed me at the end for the play, like the script said…

- And?

- It was fantastic Mum!

- I'm happy for you

- But that's not what got me all excited…

- What is it then?

- Annabelle was writing her article on the computer at the Grandchesters' and she took advantage to do some research when she realised that the computer was powerful. And you'll never guess what she found

- What?

- The was a "Candice White Andrew" and a "Terrence Graham Grandchester" who went to school in London in the beginning of the 20th century…

- In the beginning of the 20th century? What was the name of the school?

- The Royal College of St. Paul…

- Wow… you now have material proofs then… Candice White?

- And my name is Candice-Blanche… weird isn't it?

- When you were born, the name Candice-Blanche, seemed appropriate, it came to my head spontaneously…

- I'm going to London to see that school, mum…

- When?

- Well we've got a business trip in London next week… that's perfect. I'm going to take advantage of my time there to go see that school…

- Ok, looks like you're story is becoming concrete

- Yes, I can't wait to finally tell Terrence… I love him so much mum. And I'm wondering how I can restrain myself…

- Me too, said her mother laughing, I'm going to let you sleep

- Good night mum..

- Goodnight baby

She hung up the phone and she went to look at the document again. "Candice White Andrew"…

_"And my name is Candice White Andrew!!!" She heard in her head…_

- "Candice Blanche Andrew", said Candy out loud, I now have the proof you existed… I'm going to go see your school and discover a little more on you… But for now, I'm going to sleep

She went to bed thinking about the day, the discovery and especially the kiss…

She was going to England in that school to discover "Candice White Andrew". She was hoping that the result would allow her to finally admit her feelings to Terrence, by telling him this in incredible story… and she was praying he doesn't run away from her. But if all this story was true, that she wasn't able to be with her soul mate in a former life, Terrence and her will finally end up together. She could feel that Terrence was attracted to her.

Monday at the office, a surprise was waiting for her

- Candice Blanche, said Terrence, I have to stop by Brussels before we go to London, I hope it doesn't bother you?

- Brussels? Of course not! I have my little sister who lives there and a lot of friends… and I know the city…

- That's perfect, we won't need a guide… We're going to get there Thursday morning and we have appointments on the same day and the next day. But the jet has to go back because my father needs it, it will come back for us on Monday…

- Ok… I'm going to make a reservation at the Hilton of Brussels, the Royal Suite, because the company villa is occupied by other associates from the Tokyo branch…

- I have no worry what so ever on that matter, you're the perfect assistant…

Candy smiled and she made the reservations at the hotel and asked the hotel to get them some GSM cell phone, so they would be able to use it during their stay. Her trip to London was postponed , but she was going to take advantage of her time in Brussels to see her little sister and convince her to go see their parents and tell them about the baby. This last one still hadn't said anything and she was begging Candy not to say anything.

_"Candice White Andrew, don't move, I'm on my way. A little later than expected, but I'm coming" Said Candy in her head._


	13. Chapter 13

**_The last time I felt like this…_**

**_This chapter was written per CCLady Gato's request. I was on a trip to Brussels and she wanted a minific with Candy and Terry in Belgium… I just added Brussels in this chapter. This is for you Candygemella. Enjoy!_**

**_Chapter 13_**

**_"Good time in Brussels"_**

Candy was in the private company jet from Grandchester Enterprises with Terry. They were going to Brussels first. She was talking to the phone with Annabelle.

- Candy! You're gone! Said Annabelle

- I know, but we're going to stay in contact and you can send me the information by email, said Candy, and I'm going to Brussels in Belgium first…

- Alright, that gives me a little more time. When are you going to London?

- Monday morning…

- Perfect, have a nice trip with your soul mate… I'm wondering how you can restrain yourself… I would've jumped his bones already in your place!

- Annabelle!

- Have a nice trip!

- Thanks Annabelle

Candy hung up the phone and started to speak to Terry. They were listening to music. The son that was playing was Michael Jackson's "Liberian Girl". The beginning of the son had words in Swahili which meant; "I love you".

- That's a beautiful son, said Terry

- Yes, but Michael Jackson should've made more thorough research. That's Swahili in the beginning and as far as I know, they don't speak Swahili in Liberia…

- Really?

- Yes… and Liberia it's the land of former slaves. The country was founded by those rare slaves who decided to go back to Africa after the abolition and since they came from the land of white men, they dominated the local population…

- Africa has always fascinated me, not only for its warm weather, but also for its culture, its languages, its dialects…

- There are thousand of dialects; each village has its own dialect and each area has its own language…

- Wow…

- But each countries has an official language according to the colonial country

- Right… French, English, Portuguese… by the way, what does the words Michael Jackson says in the beginning of the song means?

- « Inakupenda piya inakutaka piya mpenzi we »; I love you too, I want you too, my love…

- Very romantic. Maybe he thought all African languages are the same…

- Or he thought that there's only one African language… a lot of Americans think that Africa is one big country and that Nelson Mandela is the president…

- As a matter of fact; I've often heard that reflection and I couldn't believe my ears the first time

- I remember when the United Stated attacked Libya, some reporters were asking passers-by if they knew where Libya was…You should've heard the answers! In Canada, in South America…

They burst out laughing. They continued talking.

- I remember one time, said Terry, I was talking to this woman telling her I was going to Ivory Coast and she told me; "Oh, in France! Have fun!"

- Ivory Coast is in France? Said Candy laughing

- I don't know what she was thinking, said Terry laughing also

They continued talking. They ate and they watched a movie and they looked at their work files. After about 7 hours of flight, the private jet had finally landed at the International Airport of Zaventem. The formalities didn't take them long and they found themselves on their way to the Hilton Hotel which was on Waterloo Boulevard in the centre of Brussels.

- Are you ok? Asked Candy to Terrence, the jetlag is not bothering you?

- For a big traveller like me? Don't worry about me, said Terry, I'm fine

- Alright. We have time to rest a little before our first appointment, said Candy

- Well that will allow us to close our eyes for a few minutes

- And I'm going to call my little sister…

He went in one of the room to change and rest and Candy went to another room to call her little sister. It was 7 am local time… She dialed the number…

- Hello? She said with a sleepy voice

- Ronnie?

- Mum?

- No…

- Candy? Why the hell are you calling me so early in the morning?

- Your little bun in the oven is keeping you tired…

- Candy… how are you?

- I'm in Brussels

- What?

- Yes, for work…

- Oh…

- I wanted to surprise you…

- You did… where are you?

- The royal suite at the Hilton…

- Wow!

- With my boss…

- I can't wait to see him…

- We've got meetings later on, but can you come around 2 PM? So we have lunch together?

- Of course, sis, I will be there with Emmanuel if he's no busy

- Good, I would like to see him too…

- You know, there's Steve's wedding on Saturday, are you going to be there?

- Yes, but … I don't know…

- Oh you have to come, otherwise Steve is going to be angry with you

- I didn't really plan a dress for a wedding…

- Don't tell me you can't buy a dress…

- I will be busy working…

- Alright. I'll take care of it, don't worry, I'm going to buy you a dress for Saturday

- But my boss…

- Your boss is big enough to stay alone or take him with you…

- Why not? If he's got nothing else to do….Ok I'll see you later ok?

- Bye sweetie!

Candy hung up the phone and smiled. She couldn't wait to see her sister, she missed her so much. She called Steve Mampuya, her friend who was getting married.

- Hello?

- Steve?

- Yes… who's this on the phone?

- Don't tell me you don't recognise my voice!

- Candice-Blanche? Oh my God!

- Congratulations on your wedding!

- Thank you. I wish you could be here…

- Well your wish is granted…

- What?

- I'm in Brussels….

- Whooooaaa!!!! Awesome! Where are you? At Ronnie's?

- No, I'm at the Hilton Hotel, with my boss

- Hilton Hotel? I have to see you… but we're so busy…

- Don't worry, I'll come and see you at the apartment. Your parents are there?

- Yes, everybody is here and they will all be very happy to see you…

- And your fiancée?

- She's fine; I love her a lot… her name is Sandrine Etienne….

- Sandrine Etienne…?

- I know it's kind of funny, isn't it? "Steve" is the English form of "Etienne"

They burst out laughing. They talked for a little while and they she hung up to rest also. She asked the front desk to wake her up in 2 hours. She slept a little and she woke up when the front desk called them. She woke up and took a shower and got dressed for the reunion. She went out of the room and she found Terry arranging files.

- How are you? She asked

- Fine. I'm ready

- Me too… but I wanted to talk to you…

- Yes…

- I told you my sister lived here?

- Yes

- She's coming later on to have lunch with me…

- Oh… no problem

- And Saturday, there's a wedding; one of our childhood friend…and I'm going. If you have nothing to do, would like to come with me?

He looked at her. Spend time with her at a wedding? He would be her guest. Who could ask for anything more? It was a delight to spend time with her while they worked, so during a party…

- Yes, of course, he said smiling

- It's going to be very interesting because it's a mixed marriage, so you'll get the occasion to see how marriages take place in other cultures…

- It's very nice of you to invite me…

- And tonight, I'm going to go see the family of the groom, it's been a while since I've seen them

- You're free in the evening, Candice-Blanche…

- But I wouldn't want you to be bored

- Your work is to assist me at work, not in my personal life, I can manage

- Alright, she said, if you change your mind, you can come with me…

- Deal, he said smiling

They went to their appointments in town and they worked until 2 PM. They went back to the hotel and they found Veronica, Candy's sister waiting for them in the lobby. This last one's face lit up and she ran to her sister screaming and laughing with joy. They hugged each other for a long time. Terrence was looking at them smiling, the sister looked like her with the same hair colour, the same green eyes, but she didn't have the freckles. The two sisters finally separated and Candy introduced her sister to Terry.

- Terrence, let me introduce you to my sister Veronica, we call her Ronnie. Ronnie, this is my boss, Terrence Grandchester…

- Pleased to meet you, said Terry with a smile

- Likewise, said Ronnie laughing

- I've ordered dinner in the suite, you're coming with us? Asked Candy

- Of course, said Ronnie.

They walked all three to the elevator and the two sisters couldn't stop talking. Once in their suite, Terry went to change for lunch and Ronnie followed her sister in her room. Candy changed to put something simpler. She put on a dress with flowers.

- Candy, your boss is so handsome!

- Isn't he?

- Yes, he's your perfect guy…

- My perfect guy?

- Yes. Don't you remember? Every time you described the perfect guy for you when we were younger, you'd always say; "Tall, handsome, strong, long brown hair and deep bleu eyes…"

- Really?

- Yes! He's answers to all your criterions!

- I don't remember…

- I'm surprised you don't remember! You always said the same thing, you never changed… we changed, but not you, you were the only constant; Tall, handsome, strong, long brown hair and deep blue eyes…

- It could be anybody…

- But it's your boss in the other room…

Candy didn't answer. Ronnie was right, now that she thought about it, every time she would describe her perfect partner, she would say; "Tall, handsome, strong, long brown hair and deep bleu eyes…" But… Terrence had been in her head before her time, even before she even realised what was happening.

- Let's go have lunch, said Candy to change the subject, I hope your cravings are not getting you sick

- I hope so too…lets' go…

They went in the sitting room where the table was set and there were waiters to serve them. They sat at the table and the two sisters were talking trying to include Terry in the conversation. He felt a little left out. But Candy was doing her best to include him in the conversation. Ronnie stayed until the evening then she went back home.

- I'm going to buy you a dress tomorrow, said Ronnie, for the wedding on Saturday

- Ok, said Candy, don't forget the accessories…

- Who do you think I am?

- I'm teasing you…

- You're going to see the Mampuya's?

- Yes, Steve wanted me to go see them…

- Ok, then. Have fun. Bye Terrence

- Bye, said Terry

- Bye sweetie, call me later, said Ronnie

- Bye honey, said Candy

She walked her to the door.

- In your place, I would've jumped on him already, she whispered to Candy

- Veronica

- Yes, you're the queen of carefulness…that's why I'm pregnant

- It's going to be ok…

She closed the door and went back to Terry. She went to sit next to him.

- I have to go see my friends… she said

- I'm going to rest, I'm a little tired, he said

- Alright. When you wake up, call me ok? You have my GSM cell phone number here…

They looked at each other and then Candy went to her bedroom to get dressed to go see her friends.

- You're very beautiful…said Terry

- Bye Terrence, call me when you wake up…

- Ok

She left and she took a cap to go to Brugmann Avenue to her friends' apartment. They were all very happy to see her and pleased she was going to be there for the wedding. They talked and watched African movies together. Candy was watching at her cell phone to see if it was on.

- Why are you looking at you cell all the time? Asked Steve the future groom

- I'm waiting for a phone call from my boss…

- Your boss? I thought it was a four year old boy…

- Steve!

- He's big enough to stay alone…

- I wanted him to join me here…

- No problem, call him instead of waiting for him to call you…

- You're right…

When she wanted to take her cell phone and call him, it rang.

- Hello?

- Candice-Blanche?

- Terrence, how are you?

- I'm fine…

- You want to come and join me?

- At your friends'?

- For starters, yes…

- For starter?

- Yes, Terrence. We're in Brussels… I'm going to show you Brussels at night time and daytime…

- Alright, give me the address…

- 44, Avenue Brugmann, apartment 3

- Ok… I'll see you in a bit…

She hung up her phone and she had a happy smile.

- You're in love with your boss? Asked Sandrine the bride to be

- I like working with him, said Candy

- Working with him? Said Steve, Candice-Blanche, you've been hit…

- Why?

- Because you like to work with him…

- So what?

- Work is something we do to live, something imposed to us, not a lot of people like what they do for a living and the smile you have, is not only for the job…

Steve's sister Bijou, arrived in the living room and she got in the conversation.

- Does he even know that he's going to succeed where all the others failed? She said

- He doesn't know he's seducing the most difficult girl in the world, said Steven laughing…

- The most difficult girl in the world? Said Candy surprised

- Yes, in the world… with the guys for different races and different countries, with all the embassies, we can say; "in the world"!

They all burst out laughing. The parents arrived and they watched more African movies and Terrence arrived. Candy went to greet him and introduced him to the family. They had dinner together. Candy and Terry stayed for a little while after dinner than they decided to leave. Steve took them downstairs.

- So I'll see you both on Saturday? Asked Steve

- Yes, said Candy, but Terrence…?

- I will be there, said Terry

- Thank you said Steve, Candice-Blanche, have fun!

Then he turned to Terry and he said.

- You know, Candice- Blanche is a fascinating girl, she's the only girl I know who doesn't make any discrimination for races… the daughter of the British Ambassador…her compatriots were playing the snobs and she was so simple…

- I know, said Terry smiling, she's also a wonderful assistant…

- The cab is here, said Candy, Terrence, let's go. Steve, see you on Saturday!

- Bye Candy, Terrence…

- Goodbye said Candy and Terry at the same time…

They got into the cad and Candy gave an address to the driver.

- You're ready to go out with me in Brussels? She asked Terry

- Yes, of course…

- Alright, she said with a smile

They went to a night club called the "Gaity". They had a drink, danced and had a lot of fun.

- You used to come here often? He asked her

- Not to often, but sometimes…it's a good club…

Candy met some acquaintances who were surprised to see her in Brussels. She told them she was there on a business trip. There was series of slows starting and Terry wanted to dance with her. Candy followed him on the luminous dance floor and he took her in his arms and they started to dance to the slow music. Candy was transported to seventh heaven. Dancing with Terry was a delight she couldn't do without. They were in perfect harmony an they didn't want to let go of each other. After about half an hour of slows, the regular music was back. They danced until dawn and they went back to the hotel. Their business appointment was for the afternoon.

- Thank you for this beautiful evening, Candice-Blanche

- You're welcome and thank you for agreeing to come with me to the wedding

- Your friends are charming… as a wedding present; I'm going to offer them their honeymoon trip, to the destination of their choice, all expenses paid…

Candy was so stunned, that she opened her mouth. She even helped with the wedding expenses because African embassies had financial difficulties.

- That's very generous of you, Terrence, she said moved, thank you

- You're welcome, he said smiling, see you tomorrow

He went to his bedroom and he thought about Candy. He had to call upon all the forces of the universe, not to take her in his arms and make love to her…

Candy went to her room and got ready to sleep. In just a little time, she's going to be able to tell Terrence the truth on her research… Otherwise, she would've gone with him to his bedroom already…

The next day was all work until the evening. They had dinner with their associates in the hotel restaurant who was offering a buffet, still talking about business. They went back to their room, tired.

- Tomorrow, we're going to do some sightseeing in the morning before we go to the wedding. Is that ok with you? Asked Candy

- When is the wedding? Asked Terry

- At 4 PM then there's the reception at 8 PM… That should give us the time to go around Brussels for a little while… Do you any strength to go out tonight?

- To go where?

- There's a classic bar that plays only soft music…

- That's must be relaxing… we can go and listen to the music and dance

- It's called "le bal" and it only plays classical music

- I'm changing and we're going

Candy changed too. She put on a black dress, long and simple; it had a v cut in the back and in the front too. She let her hair down and put on a gold chain with a heart. she was very beautiful. Terry couldn't take his eyes of of her.

- Ready to go? She said

- Ready! He said smiling

The went at "le bal" which was on Triumph Boulevard. The night club was very classy and there was an orchestra playing classical music. The club was opened on Fridays and Saturdays evenings only. They gave them a table for two and they served them drinks and brought them a plate of sandwiches and peanuts. The lights were dimmed just the right shade to dance to classical music. They spent a very nice evening dancing slowly without getting tired. Candy was with Terry and it was getting very hard for her to resist him. The other women were looking at her with envy; she was lucky to have such an handsome man just for her. Candy was on cloud nine.

Terry had the woman of his dreams, the girl he had been drawing ever since he was a child, in his arms. He had met blond woman with freckles before, but Candy was the one he wanted, the one he wanted to live with for the rest of his life, he had felt it form the moment he had laid his eyes on her. She was in his arms and he never wanted to let her go again. When he went to the washrooms, he saw some women winking at him, but he couldn't see them, he only had one woman in his head; Candy.

They went back to the hotel after a nice evening and they went to bed in their separate bedrooms looking at each other with love, but without saying a word. They just had a very nice smile on the lips.

The next morning, a dress and accessories were delivered to Candy from her sister. It was a very nice dress, pink with no sleeves with a shawl in organza. The shoes were pink too so was the purse. Candy called her sister to thank her.

- It's great Ronnie! Thanks!

- You're welcome sis. I'll see you later…

- I'm going to do some sightseeing

- Sightseeing? With your new boss…

- Yes…

- Have fun…

- Thanks…

Terry was ready to go. Candy too. They went out by foot to the big place, a very place with tourists in Brussels. There was a museum and a lot of tourists. In the little shops, the owners were speaking English, they were so used to have tourists there everyday. They passed of course in front of the famous "Manneken Pis".

- The Manneken Pis? Said Terry I've never found the time to come and see this famous little peeing boy…. But what possessed this little boy to do that in public?

- I don't know if he's real or not, but some people say that he wondered off while he was with his father and this last one found him doing what he's doing… other say, he was putting out a fire that was starting in the city…

- A fire that was starting? Well he was a resourceful little boy, that's a good idea to save the city… and it's really a little boy…

- But of course it is

- Some people think it's a little person…

- A little person?

- Yes. Now that I see him, I'm sure he's a child…

Candy looked at him, and she saw that he was kidding and they burst out laughing. They went to the museum. They took some pictures. When they got out of the museum, they were a little hungry and they bought some hot sugar waffles. It was delicious.

- Have you eaten waffles before, Terrence?

- Nice and hot waffles like these? No, it's excellent

- Isn't it? Belgian waffles are the best…

They went to Heysel to see the Atomium which was the reproduction of a giant atom. It was very impressive. But they were doing some construction work on it , so they could only take pictures from afar.

- A giant atom? Wow! Said Terry

- Every city has it's monument, but most people remember the Manneken Pis as the memorable monument of Brussels, not the Atomium, said Candy

- Well the Manneken Pis is a lot easier to remember giving he's showing a part of the body everybody keeps hidden… and he's peeing on top of that! He's much more interesting!

- Terrence! Well the indecent act of the Manneken Pis made him memorable…

- Which proves everybody has a dirty little mind…!

They burst out laughing. They went to see the Basilica of Koekelberg which roof was made of copper. The copper that came from the democratic republic of Congo, and ancient Belgian colony.

- Very impressive, said Terry

- Yes, colonial time took advantage of Congo's natural resources said Candy sadly

- Us British are not better, you saw what happened in South Africa…?

- Well let's hope the new generation will be smarter than the old one…

- I sure hope so… when I think about slavery…

They continued talking, while finishing their visit. When they got out, they decided to buy some French fries to eat.

- French fries with nothing? Asked Terry

- Belgian fries Terrence, said Candy

- So what?

- You do know that the Belgian invented the fries?

- Really?

- Yes…

- So, why are the Americans calling it "French fries"?

- Those Americans, you know… and when they had problems with France for the war in Iraq, they decided to call the fries, "Freedom fries" instead of "French fries". Robin Williams even made the joke at the Oscars; that they changed the name of the fries, but the fries are Belgian…

- Well the British made it simple, we call it "chips"

- Yes, when you ask for "chips" in America, you get "crisps"

- I know, I had problems when I was little and I came to see my mother…

- The Belgian fries are the best, with mayo…

- I trust you…

They bought the fries and they ate.

- You're right, it's very good, said Terry smiling

- I've eaten fries, but never as good as here in Belgium…

- Yes… he said smiling, I'm happy to have played the tourist with you, I've learned a lot of things

Candy looked at him smiling.

- You want to take the bus to go back to the hotel?

- Do we have time? We could take a cab…

- Yes, oh yes we have time… come on!

They walked to the bus stop. There were a few people to the stop, and Terry took a picture of Candy. He had the camera to a man who took a picture of the two of them. Terry held Candy by the shoulder and they both smiled. The bus arrived and the man gave the camera back to Terry and they all got on the bus. The bus fare cost 1.50 Euro. The driver would give them a ticket shaped like a credit card, to validate in a little machine inside the bus. They went to sit in the middle of the bus. The bus stopped at the next stop, and among the passengers, who got on board, there was a young girl with brown hair, very pretty and slim, who knew the driver who was a young man. She kissed him on the lips. She wanted to pay for her fare, but…

- No, said the driver if there's a problem, I'll say that you're with me…

- Ok, hon said the girl smiling

She continued talking to the driver. Candy and Terry and the other passengers had watched the whole scene.

- Some people are so lucky said Terry

- For 1.50 Euros… it's not like it's a plane ticket…

- You'd like to know a pilot to get free plane tickets?

- Who says I don't know any?

- Oh, said Terry, and you often ask for favours?

- Terrence, my father is an Ambassador, if I don't have any money, which will never happen with me, all I have to do is call a travelling agency and tell them to put my ticket on my father's account at the Embassy… I don't need to be nice to my pilot friend to get a ticket I can afford myself

- You're reassuring me and you always fascinate me, he said with a smile

The bus stopped and ticket inspectors got in and they started checking those getting off, and those getting in and they checked those inside the bus. They asked the young girl who was with the driver for her ticket.

- I'm with the driver… Fabien, tell them… said the girl

The driver wasn't even looking at the girl.

- I don't know who she is, he said without looking at her

The girl was flabbergasted and everybody with her!

- What? Said the girl, but you told me not to pay! I wanted to pay… Fabien!

- You're going to have to come with us Miss, said the ticket inspector

- No…Fabien!

- Miss, said the driver, follow us outside

- Fabien, said the girl one last time, you bastard!!! It's over between us! It's over!!! You hear me??? Don't call me anymore!!!

The driver didn't budge. The ticket inspector took the poor girl outside and the passenger burst out laughing.

- Somebody will have to make up for something tonight, said Terry

- For 1.50 Euro, he could've given her a ticket if he wanted her to travel for free, said Candy

- It's probably checked…

- But he could've paid for it… and say to say that he didn't know her… that's cruel…

- Well his job was more important than his girlfriend… the poor girl must know how the Christ felt when Peter denied him…

They burst out laughing and the other passengers laughed about it for a while. They got off the bus at their stop and they walked to the hotel. Once in their suite, Terrence told her.

- This was a great day, full of action…

- Yes indeed…

- Thank you Candice-Blanche. I've always come to Brussels very quickly. I've never had the opportunity to walk around calmly and visit the city or go to night clubs…

- The pleasure was all mine. I felt like was a teen again… she said smiling

- Let's go get ready for the wedding he said going to his room

They took a shower and changes for the wedding. Terry was ready, wearing a tuxedo and he was very very handsome. Candy came out with a designer suit first she will the evening gown later. Her suit was by Chanel, light blue with a hat. Candy had rented a car with a driver for the day, so it would be easier for them. The car was the last Mercedes model. The St.Michel's church where the ceremony was to take place was not very far from Moliere Avenue. The guests were already there and they went to sit guide by a family friend who was greeting the guests. Candy and Terry went to sit next to her sister Veronica and her boyfriend, Emmanuel. The other guests arrived and at 4 PM sharp, the groom arrived to wait for the bride at the altar. There was an African choir signing to greet the bride. The matrons of honour came in walking to the sound of music; they were all wearing identical burgundy dresses. The dressed were tight with fine straps. The boys were wearing tuxedos. The bride arrived at her father's arm, in front of her was a little boy, carrying a little pillow shaped like a heart with the rings on it, and behind the bride were two little girls holding the veil. The African woman started to scream with joy.

Terry had never assisted to this kind of African ceremony. He thought it was very interesting and he surprised himself moving to the religious music. There were drums and the guests were clapping their hands to the rhythm of the music and they moved dancing on the spot. The ceremony went on fine and an hour later, they were yelling of joy of the newlyweds. Rice was thrown on the new couple. They took pictures in front of the church, and then they went to the Botanical garden to take more pictures with the bride and groom. Candy and Terry went back to the hotel to change and rest before the reception.

- Whooa! Said Terry, the ceremony was very interesting, I was even moving to the rhythm of the songs. I never thought I would hear religious music with so much rhythm…

- African follow the bible to the letter, well at least for the Psalm 150, which said, to worship God with timbrel and dancing, with string instruments and pipes, with loud cymbals…drums…

- Drums… that was very beautiful…it made me want to dance. I was clapping my hands and I was moving…

- I saw you, its really catchy… she said smiling, you'll see at the reception, there's going to be all kind of dances…

- I want to try them with you…

They looked at each other smiling. They continued talking and Candy told him what she knew about the African customs and what was going to happen at the reception.

- Don't eat, said Candy, we're going to eat over there, you'll see it's fascinating

- Alright, he said

They changed went it was time for the reception. Candy in her beautiful pink dress was radiant. Terry looked at her with so much admiration.

- You're very beautiful, he said looking at her in the eyes.

Candy said to herself that it was getting harder and harder to play the indifferent when her whole body and her head was telling her to jump on Terrence.

- Thank you, you're very handsome too, in your suit

- Thank you, he said taking her arm

They went to the room where the reception had to take place. The room was very big and they had lots of guests. Candy was able to sit with Terry at a table not too far from the bride and groom's table. Her sister and her boyfriend were there already.

- Ronnie, said Candy and Emmanuel… this is Terrence Grandchester, my boss… I didn't introduced you at church, I'm sorry

- Pleased to meet you, said Emmanuel smiling

- Pleased to meet you, said Terry, Ronnie

- Good evening, Terrence, said Ronnie

The room was full of people of different nationalities, and we could hear a lot of languages being spoken. Candy knew a lot of people, so there was always someone at their table saying hello and catching up. The bride and groom arrived under a very nice music with a lot of rhythm and screams from the guests and friends and family member, dancing around them as they entered, waving handkerchiefs at the their feet. Then the bride and groom opened the dance floor. When the music was over they went to sit down and everybody clapped their hands.

- The music was beautiful, said Terry; does it have a special meaning?

- Well, it's a religious song on marriage…, said Candy

- Religious? Are you sure? Asked Terry

- Yes…

- I would've never thought… wow…

The newlyweds dance again and everybody clapped their hands and went to give them money… Candy joined them and also gave money to the young couple. After that, the guests were invited to eat. Candy stood up with Terry to go to the buffet.

- You want to taste African food? Asked Candy

- A little, why not? I'm curious. It's not too spicy? Asked Terry

- Not really; they rather put the hot pepper on the side for those who can't eat some, like you…

- I've eaten spicy food…

- Believe me, you haven't tasted the African hot pepper… tale a little bit…

- Alright, I trust you…

They served themselves and Terry decided to try African food. He took some rice mixed with meat and tomato sauce, called "bulayi rice", vegetables that looked like chopped spinach called "cassava leaves", dry fish and salted called "makayabo", meat with tomato sauce, meat on kebabs, fried fish, fried chicken, grilled chicken, his plate was full, so Candy filled her plate with other stuff so they could eat together. She took fried plantain bananas, chicken cooked with peanut butter sauce, white rice, vegetables called "biteku teku", smoked fish, fish cooked in banana leaves, she also took some caterpillar with sauce. She took some fritter and peanut on another plate for desert. Terry was able to eat the way he wanted, different plates. There were also some hard vegetable with peanut butter called "mfumbwa". He also ate some semolina and hot pepper. Ronnie also had her plate full and she ate with appetite. Her baby was giving her craving for African food! So she was in seventh heaven!

- So? Asked Candy to Terry

- It's delicious, he said, but you're right, that hot pepper is hot as hell…

- Don't eat too much; you're going to perforate your stomach!

- I don't doubt it for a minute, he said drinking some water

Candy smiled and she was happy to be with Terry. She explained to him every plate and Terry was glad to taste and eat every thing.

- I'm going to tell you one thing, said Terry, if I see an African restaurant in New York of in London, I'm going to go there to eat.

- Oh there are some in London, but I don't think it's an area where you go…

- To eat such a great food, I'm going to go there, where is it?

- Well, you take the subway to "Seven Sister" station, Tottenham…

- Tottenham…well there's a beginning for everything

- In New York, if I want to eat African food, I make it myself or I call one of my friends to help me cook it

- Next time you cook some, call me please

- Alright, said Candy smiling

The music that was playing was really rhythmic, like all African music and made you wanting to dance. Candy and Terry finished eating.

- You want to dance? Asked Candy

- How?

- There's no specific way, you know, just follow the beat and everything is going to be fine

The song that was playing was called "Premier gaou" by a group from Ivory Coast named Magic System. The dance floor was always full when that son played, everybody like it. Candy took Terry to the dance floor and she managed to make him dance and follow the rhythm of the music. There was also a series of religious music, to which a lot of people danced to.

- What's this music? Asked Terry, I hear "Yesu", that's Jesus, right?

- Yes, it's religious music…

- Well for someone like me who doesn't understand what is said…

- It's regular music to your ears, not religious…

- They really are taking Psalm 150 to the letter…

- You want to come and worship God with dances?

- Alright….

They went to the dance floor and they danced to the rhythm of the African religious music. The time came for the speeches, for the newlyweds. The mother of the groom went in front of the guests to talk about her son and her family, and she invited Candy to join them.

- This is a friend of the family; I can say she's part of the family. She's always there when we need her, and she always helps us. She came all the way from New York to assist to her brother Steve's wedding. Her name is Candice-Blanche Grey; she's the daughter of the British Ambassador. Her parents are in Thailand. ..

Everybody clapped their hands and Candy took advantage to say a few words.

- I'm very happy to be here, with you today at Steve's wedding, my brother and my best friend. Steve I wish you and Sandrine a very beautiful life. I know you found your soul mate, other wise why would she have the same name as you?

Everybody burst out laughing.

- Steve, is the English form of "Etienne"… keep her well and I wish you a lot of courage, because life is not easy. And a mixed marriage is wonderful. God put us on this earth and he said; "love each, the way I loved you". May God bless your couple and your families. Thank all for coming here and be witness to this beautiful wedding. In the name of the Grey family, best wished to the newlyweds!

Every body clapped their hands. Steve's mother hugged Candy in her arms smiling.

- You're my daughter, Candice-Blanche. Thank you for everything you've done for us…

- You're welcome, mum, said Candy smiling

She went to sit back near Terrence who was impressed by the bond and the friendship that linked her to her friends.

- Well, they sure love you in that family, said Terry

- Africans are very friendly among them and with their friend, they have solidarity, said Candy

- You're practically family…

Candy smiled and her sister looked at her smiling. Terry was talking with Emmanuel who was explaining to him different rituals in the African marriage. There was all kind of music, even the pachanga.

- Well I can dance to that with no problem, said Terry, are you coming Candice-Blanche?

- With pleasure boss, said Candy smiling

They went to the dance floor and they danced the pachanga. They had a lot of fun. There were about 5 of 6 songs in a row of hip hop, so Candy and Terry stayed on the dance floor and continued dancing. They went back to their places tired, to rest a little. It was now playing some kind of African music. Terry was fascinated to see how everybody was dancing and changing steps at the same time. It was like everybody had learned the same choreography.

- Wow, that's great. Did they all go to the same dancing school, or what? Asked Terry

- No, they listened to the song and the words and they know what to do… said Emmanuel laughing, are you coming Ronnie?

- Yes…. She said standing up to follow him

They went on the dance floor and the followed the rhythm with the other guests with no problem. Then it was a kind of folkloric music and everybody made a circle and started to dance moving their hips.

- That's another dance? Said Terry

- Yes, the "mutuashi"

- You have to move your hips?

- Without moving the rest of your body, which is not that easy

- Like the Hawaiian girls?

- The Hawaiians do it on the side, the African go on circle…

He saw that those who were dancing and a piece of cloth around their belly.

- Why are they doing that? Asked Terry

- To see how the belly moves…

- Oh… of course… fascinating, said Terry

- They say women do the same thing in the bedroom…, said Candy

- In the bedroom?

- Yes… during….

- Oh…. Really? Asked Terry looking at Emmanuel

Emmanuel smiled and looked at Ronnie who burst out laughing. This last one stood up and took Candy by the hand and they went on the dance floor. Ronnie had become an expert…

- You have to show me how to do that in bed, said Candy laughing

- Ok, I guaranty you, your boss will never have enough of you, said

They burst out laughing and danced with the others in circle. They went back to their table and they found the guy talking. Candy took Terry to the dance floor to dance the African Rumba.

- How do we do it? Asked Terry

- Follow my steps, said Candy, it's simple… follow the beat…Once you've got the beat, you'll see every thing is going to be fine. Look at the others and try to do like them…

- Ok… it's really funny the way they dance. They are making the same steps…

- That's because everybody learns the same dance, said Candy

They dances and they had a lot of fun. Terry looked at Candy, so beautiful, smiling. He felt really good. Candy was dancing with her boss, Terrence, her soul mate. She had known him in a former life, she was sure of it. But for the moment, they were having fun and they were happy. Towards the end of the party, when all the guests were leaving, Candy helped cleaning up the room and Terry went to give the newlyweds. They were very touched by his generosity.

- Thank you very much Terrence, said Steve, that's really nice of you

- And I've also put a little amount to help you guys start up… said Terrence

- Thank you, said Sandrine kissing him on the cheek…

Terry then went to help clean the room. When everything was cleaned, Candy and Terry went back to their hotel after saying their good byes to the family.

- Thank you very much said Steve

- Congratulations again, said Candy and good night or good morning, it's 5 am

- Good bye, Candice-Blanche…

In the car taking them to the hotel, Candy fell asleep and Terry instinctively took her in his arms He felt so good with her in his arms. Once they arrived at the hotel, they went to their royal suite.

- Goodnight or good morning, she said before she went to her room

- Good morning, said Terry smiling

Candy changed and jumped on her bed and fell asleep right away. Terry was in bed thinking about Candy, he couldn't get her out of his head. He closed his eyes to dream only about her.

They woke up around 3 pm, tired, restless. Candy's sister invited them over to her apartment in the evening. Since they were leaving the next morning, they agreed.

- I loved the wedding, said Terry, it was very interesting to see how wedding happens in other cultures… and the dances… wow!

- Africa is a fascinating continent. If only those big powerful countries stopped financing those dictators…

- The world is not fair… let's get ready to go at your sister's

- That doesn't bother you? I've practically mobilised you…

- It's not like I had something to do…I was going to be bored alone and wait for the company jet to come and get me…I'm glad you were here…

- Good and thank you again for the present for my friends. That was really generous.

- You're welcome, he said smiling

- Let's go see my sister now…

They still had the driver and the car, which took them at Candy's sister, who lived with her boyfriend Emmanuel on Italy Avenue. Her sister greeted them happily. They were in the living room talking about this and that.

- Do you have any video cassettes or DVDs on African music? Asked Terry

- But of course, said Emmanuel smiling

- I would like to watch some, please…

- Oh the music during the wedding seduced you? Said Candy

- Yes, said Terry smiling

- Well the best African music it's the one from Congo democratic, the former Zaire, said Ronnie, they were even saying back then; "Zaire sings, Africa dances". You'll see that all the other Africans know Congolese music, but Congolese don't necessary know all the African music…

- I can understand why, said Terry smiling

They put on a video cassette for him and he started to watch with Emmanuel who was explaining to him what the songs meant. Candy and her sister left them to go to the bedroom. Ronnie wanted to talk, was on the bed…

- Candy, look how we do it…

- Do what?

- Dance!

- Oh Ronnie! I don't need that for the moment

- I know, you're still a virgin… but when the time is going to come with your boss…

Candy became bright as red. Ronnie burst out laughing when she saw her blush.

- Oh my God, the virgin queen is offended! You want your boss and you want to jump his bones…

- Ronnie…

- He's very yummy by the way. You couldn't have found a better man if you'd tried. You have to say, not a lot of people fall in love with their perfect man…

- Well some Christians would tell you that the perfect man is, most the time the devil in disguise…

- Don't be cynical, Candy! You so good and pure that the devil wouldn't dare come close to you, you're going to make him good! She said bursting out laughing

- Ronnie! Said Ronnie laughing

- Look at me…

- I don't need that…

- I know, we Caucasian girls, supposedly don't need it. African men are…kind of dogs, so African women do their best to fight the competition…but for us, it would put some butter in the spinach…You've got nothing to lose learning, come on!

Candy looked at her sister on the bed moving, showing her how to dance…

- I already know how to do it, Ronnie. We al had African friends, remember?

- So why are you playing the prude? Candy you're even ashamed in front of me? She said laughing

- I'm your big sister and you want to teach me some tricks?

- No offence, big sister, I think I have more experience than you on that area… Have you kissed him?

- Whom?

- Your boss, who else?

- Not exactly…

- Not exactly? What do you mean? Either you've kissed him or you haven't…

- Ok, I'm going to explain what happened…

She told her how they found themselves playing Cinderella and the Prince for Terry's mother charity show…

- Oh the script made you kiss… for me it's still destiny, said Ronnie

- Destiny? Asked Candy

- That both actors found themselves incapacitated on that day, so the both of you could take over…

- You think? Ever since that day, I keep dreaming about that kiss…

They continued talking and Candy tried to convince her sister to go see their parents to tell them the news about the baby.

- You're not going to tell them on the phone!

- But I don't feel like doing all those hours on a plane just to tell them that I'm pregnant, said Ronnie

- You can ask them to come

- To come and assist to my failure? I'm living in sin and I'm pregnant…no, it's better for me to go there and confront both families at the same time, that would avoid us to repeat ourselves… but for the moment… my head is not ready yet… let's go set the table to eat.

They went to the kitchen heat up the food for the dinner. There was some roasted chicken, fries and salad. There was also African food. Rice, cassava leaves, chicken in peanut butter sauce and some African delicacy they found in palm trees, it was fried and it smelled really good. Terry of course ate the African food and tasted the delicacies; he thought it was really good.

- You're very courageous Terrence, said Candy

- It's really good, said Terry

- Alright, said Candy, I'm going to find you an African restaurant in New York and order your lunch there…

- Or you can cook for him, said Ronnie and invite him over…

Candy blushed lightly and Terry thought the idea was good.

- You know how to cook African food you told me Candice-Blanche?

- Yes, said Candy looking at her sister with severe eyes

- Well she speaks all these languages, she also knows how to cook foods from all those different countries… she always wanted to learn, the language, the customs, the cooking, said Ronnie

- Well I'll have to come and eat at your place every time you make a special plate, said Terry

Candy just smiled. She wanted to cook every day for Terrence. They changed the subject of conversation and they talked about the wedding again, the music and all. After dinner, they looked at African movies in French and around 1 am, Candy and Terry stood up to leave.

- Bye honey, said Ronnie hugging her, I'm going to miss you

- I'm going to miss you too, I'm going to call you as soon as I get to London

- Ok, said Ronnie

- Emmanuel, said Candy, hugging him too, take good care of her

- Don't worry about that. Good luck Candice-Blanche, said Emmanuel smiling

- Goodbye Terrence, said Ronnie kissing him on the cheek

- Goodbye Ronnie, said Terrence

- Terrence, said Emmanuel giving his hand

- Emmanuel, said Terrence shaking his hand

- Have a nice trip! Said Ronnie and Emmanuel at the same time

- Thank you, answered Candy and Terry

They went back to the hotel. The driver was in a bar waiting for them. Candy had paged him before they went downstairs and he was in front of the building waiting.

- Well, I'm going to pack, said Candy; you need any help with your suitcase?

Terry wanted to say yes… he wanted her to pack his suitcase, he wanted her to be his wife…But if she came to his bedroom, he wouldn't be able to control himself. So…

- No, I'm fine…, said Terry smiling

- Alright, said Candy, see you tomorrow morning. I asked the front desk to wake us up…

- Perfect. Good night Candice-Blanche and Thank you for this wonderful evening.

- You're welcome Terrence, thank you for coming with me and good night

They both went to pack their suitcases and sleep. They both wanted to be in each other's arms, but…they also both wanted to solve the mysteries of the flashes and the déjà vus… And the dreams were full of images and good memories… a past life in common.

The next day, they were ready early in the morning and they went to Zaventem airport to take the private jet from the Grandchester Enterprises. While they were in the waiting room, this couple came to speak to Candy.

- Candice-Bianca? Said the man, yes, it is you!

Candy looked up and she saw childhood friends!

- Frederico! Lina! She said standing up to kiss them

They were smiling and kissing for a while.

- Where are you going? Asked Frederico

- I'm going to London, said Candy

- You're going home? Asked Lina

- No, home is New York for me, said Candy laughing, I'm going on a business trip with my boss, here… Terrence, let me introduce you to childhood friends from the diplomatic world; Frederico and Lina. He was the son of the Argentinean Ambassador and she was the daughter of the Colombian Ambassador…

- Pleased to meet you, said Frederico and Lina

- Pleased to meet you, the son of the Argentinean Ambassador, the one who showed you how to tango? Asked Terrence

- You've got a good memory, said Candy smiling, yes, he's the one who showed me how to tango…

_"I remember you before I met you" Said Terry in his head_

And he said out loud.

- Well you did a good job, she dances very well, he said

- Yes, said Lina, even I was jealous of it

Candy and Frederico had a little laugh looking at each other. Terry saw their glance and he felt a twinge in his heart.

- Ok, we have to go take our plane, said Frederico; we're going to Spain for a few days of vacation…

- Have a good trip, said Candy smiling

- You too, said Frederico

- Bye said Terry

- Bye said Lina

They left holding hands and Candy looked at them go. There was an awkward moment. She wanted to say something, but an airport employee came to get them to tell them their plane was ready and they could get on board. They stood up in silence and got in the private jet. The atmosphere was a little tense. They sat down and fastened their seatbelts in silence, while the plane got ready to leave. It didn't take long for them to be in mid air. Terrence would have to wait a little. He looked at her; everything had been perfect during their stay and she had to meet that Frederico! He had felt the connection between Frederico and Candy and Lina's hostility… And he felt bad.


	14. Chapter 14

**_The last time I felt like this…_**

****

**_Chapter 14_**

**_"I love London…"_**

Candy woke up in mid-air and she turned on her laptop to check her messages. Annabelle had printed everything she had found on Candice White Andrew and Terrence Grandchester from St. Paul College. She had sent all those info by email and Candy had it all on her laptop. She read the information and se became all excited. She was on hot coals. Terrence had noticed her change of mood ever since she has read her messages.

- Candice-Blanche? Are you ok? He asked

- Yes, Terrence, I'm fine

- But you seem so happy…

- Oh… euh, I love London…

- Ok…, he said not really convinced, that personal matter…

- Is what's making me so excited…

- Ok, said Terry

He continued looking at her. She was so beautiful, and he wanted to take her in his arms, kiss her and tell her how much he loved her, but… He wanted to take advantage of their stay in London to go look in the attic of his father's castle, for all his old drawings… He also wanted to talk to her about Frederico… But Candy, fell asleep again and he didn't want to disturb her.

While she was dozing off, Candy was dreaming;

_Candy felt all happy, singing and dreaming. She didn't see anybody; she was only thinking about Terry… she passed in front of her friends without seeing them. _

- _Hey Miss! Yelled Stear, you just dropped a 10$ bill!_

- _Really? Said Candy turning around_

She woke up suddenly. She was happy in that flash, almost as much as she was now… She looked at Terrence who was writing something on his computer.

- Are you ok, Candice-Blanche? He said seeing her awake

- I'm fine Terrence…

- We're going to land soon

- Good

- It's your home country too, I forgot

- I don't live here long enough. I've spent most of my life living in other countries in the world

- You've got a lot of friends?

- I've got friends everywhere Terrence

- Frederico was only a friend? He finally asked

- If you remember correctly, I told you he was my boyfriend…

- What about Lina?

- Lina came later… she was in love with him…. I was having fun

- What about him?

- He seemed to be in love with me…

- It looked like he still was. I saw it in his eyes…

- You were looking at his eyes? She said surprised

- You have to say it was hard not to see the two of you looking at each other…

He had seen her and Frederico look at each other and he was jealous!

_"Great!" she said in her head._

- That was nothing, I assure you. He's married to Lina and he's happy…, said Candy

- Ok, what about your friend William? You don't talk about him anymore…

He was jealous of William and the connection they had.

- Oh, I hope I'm going to see him in London… he travels a lot; even more than me…, she said

- He never tried to marry you?

- Yes he did, he asked me to marry him thousands of times…

- And you were saying no?

- I like him, but I'm not in love with him…

- You were kissing him…

- I flirt with him, it's nothing serious and he knows it

- But don't you think you're giving him false hope by kissing him from time to time?

Terrence was jealous and Candy was happy. He was jealous of William ever since the first time they went to the reception.

- Maybe, she said

- Maybe you shouldn't do it anymore…

He didn't want her to kiss other men. He wanted to be the only one…

- To not kiss William anymore? She asked

- Yes…

- It bothers you? She said with a little voice

He was looking at her in the eyes.

- I feel like he's taking advantage of you…, he said

- Maybe I'm the one taking advantage of him, of his kindness…

- I can be really kind too, you know… very kind… you could take advantage of me…

- But you're my boss, and it wouldn't be appropriate, to kiss their boss

- A lot of people do it though

- Then they have problems working together …I wouldn't want to ruin such a good job

- Candice-Blanche, we work so well together. I wouldn't want to ruin that either…

- But if I start kissing you and hoping more than what you can give me…

- You have no idea of what I can give you…

He stood up and went to sit next to her, very close to her.

- For the moment, I want to kiss you like crazy, he said softly

- Terrence…, she said with a sensual voice

- But if it makes you uncomfortable…

- I have personal business to solve in London

- You told me that

- One of them is to meet William and solve things with him…

- Oh…

- But as soon as I'm done fixing everything… I promise you to continue this conversation

- A promise is a debt…

- I know, she said softly

She couldn't take Terrence's proximity anymore; she could feel the attraction and the chemistry between them. He leaned and took possession of her lips in a very soft kiss at first, like the one from the play and which became more and more fiery. She put her arms around his neck and she responded to the kiss. Everything they had felt during the brief first kiss was multiplied by a hundred. He wanted to start caressing her, but… She kissed Terry and she said to herself that she was crazy to give in to temptation like that. But they were both dying to do it ever since their first meeting and the kiss from the play had only put more oil in the fire… she was almost at the end of her research and she had the feeling that after London, she was going to be free to be with him, even if she had to tell him the most unbelievable story…When they stopped after an eternity, because they didn't want the kiss to stop, she stayed in his arms and she didn't want to leave, she was feeling so good and him too.

- Candice-Blanche, I….

- Hush! She said putting her hand on his lips, after, I promise you we're going to talk when I'm done fixing my business…

- But…

- No, please…later.

- Ok, then. But can I keep you in my arms a little more?

- Of course, she said softly

They stayed like that until the pilot announced that they were about to land and they had to fasten their seatbelt. So they fastened their seatbelt looking at each other. They were holding hands. The landing was always a little emotional, a lot of things could happen…

When they got out of the plane, they were back to being the boss and his assistant. The kiss and what was going to follow, was put on hold. They went to Terrence's apartment which was in Kensington, not too far from Hyde Park. His father's castle was in the Hampstead, which was a little more far away. The apartment was very big and it had a lot of bedrooms. The living room was very big with a big flat screen television, suspended on the wall. The staff, a butler, a cook a maid have all come for Terrence's stay with his assistant. The apartment style was modern and very luxurious.

- Your apartment is really beautiful, said Candy

- Thank you, you can choose your room, said Terry

- Alright, she said following the butler who was carrying her luggage

She looked at different rooms and she chose one with Louis XIV style furniture, all white, the room had a bathroom. She took her clothes off, took a shower and changed. She went to the living room to see Terry and she found him on the phone with his father. She sat in the living room and she turned on the television to look at the news. She was waiting for Terrence to finish talking to his father to speak to him. He finished and turned to her.

- We're going to start our business meeting tomorrow morning. Your evening is free, he said

- I know. I'm going to see William…

- Oh…

- I will probably come back very late…

- I'm going to give you the keys to the apartment…

- Thank you…

He was a little jealous, but the fact that she was going to see him to end things with him, was making him happy. She saw that he was a little sad. She wanted to reassure him.

- I'm going to end it with him… and it's going to be a part of my personal business fixed…, she said

- What's the other part? He asked

- The other part is a little more complicated…but I think I'm going to be able to fix everything

- Then we can finish our conversation?

- I promise you….

- You intrigue me…

- Oh you haven't heard anything yet! She said smiling, ok; see you later of tomorrow…

- Bye Candice-Blanche…

She got out of the apartment to go see William at his villa. She took a cab to get there. She had to talk to William, she wasn't officially his girlfriend, but she felt the need to let him know she was going to try to be with her boss. The villa was majestic and the ceiling seemed like it was on the second floor. The butler opened the door and she got in. She found William in one of the living rooms reading. He smiled when he saw her.

- Candy!

- Good evening William! She said hugging him

- It's so good to see you! It's been so long… since you got a new boss

- Yes…

- You've got a thing for him, don't you? And you told me you felt like you knew him…

- Yes I did…

- I felt something between the two of you that day at the reception and when I dropped you off at work the next day

- What did you feel?

- It's hard to explain… but it was like I was feeling that there was, or there was going to be something between you. Your chemistry was palpable

- Really?

- Yes…

- I'm in love with him, William…

- I could feel it…

- And I want to be with him….

- You're free Candy, we're not together

- I know, but I felt like I had to tell you in person… deep down inside, I think of you as my boyfriend… and I was giving you hope…

- Thank you Candy, it's nice of you to tell me. But I got used to the idea that you will never be my wife… especially after seeing you with him… I know I'd lost you for good

- I'm doing some research… do you know where St. Paul College is?

- No, but we can find it on the internet or directory inquiries

He called directory inquiries and they gave him the address and how to get there with the underground

- You want me to come with you? Asked Albert

- No, it's ok I'm going to go there tomorrow after my business meeting…

- He's making you work like a slave… your boss

- No, I like it…

- You're always defending him… you see what I mean?

- Yes, I starting to see… you're right…

- Now, let's go have diner, cook made a special dish for us

She spent the rest of the evening with him and she was going back to Terrence's apartment after refusing to sleep over at William's.

- Can't you make him sweat a little? Said William

- No, I don't have time for those kind of games… and I've tortured him enough by making him think that we were a couple kind of… liberal

- Did you kiss him?

- He kissed me…

- And…?

- The world stopped turning…

- Wow! You've been hit this time!

- I've never felt like this before….

- He's lucky and I hope he knows how lucky he is to have succeeded where everybody else failed…

- Stop it! Said Candy laughing

She took a cab back to Kensington, to Terrence's apartment. She used the key and she found Terrence in the living room watching television.

- Good evening, she said

- Hi, he said smiling

- Not asleep yet?

- Jetlag…

- Exactly, you have to sleep with the others so it will go away…

- I know, I was waiting for you

- What if I had spent the night there?

- I would've waited for you all night, then…

- I'm here boss. I'm fine and you can go to bed

- Did you talk to him?

- Yes, he wished me good luck

- I'm going to patiently wait for you to solve your other business then…

- You have the strength to wait? She asked with a smile

- Just the fact that I know we're going to talk, is giving me wings…

She smiled and she went to sit next to him.

- What are you watching? She asked

- I don't even know, I wasn't seeing the screen, he said

- It's those old Benny Hill shows…

- Oh really? It used to make me laugh when I was a kid

- Me too…

- I'm going to try to sleep to get use to the time change. I can't fall asleep during our meeting tomorrow…

- You're right, let's go to bed…

They stood up and they went to their respective rooms.

- Good night Terrence, see you tomorrow…

- You're going to call your parents?

- Yes… of course, otherwise my mother is going to call Interpol because I didn't call her as usual

- That's good. I have a little sister who disappears for months…

- Really? Where does she go?

- In the most remote places of the world to help out…

- So it's for the good cause?

- Yes. Her name is Cassandra… she's my best friend. I miss her

- I want to see my brothers and sisters too. You saw my sister in Belgium; she decided to live in sin with her boyfriend and to get pregnant…

- Oh…

Terrence thought about Dinah and her pregnancy. He also had some business to fix with Candy…

- Well little sisters… we can't always control them…

- You're telling me? Good night, she said getting into her room

- Good night Candice-Blanche

Candy got in her room and she called her sister first.

- Veronica?

- Candy…

- Did you talk to our parents?

- Euh… not exactly

- What do you mean?

- Well Emmanuel and I, want to go to Bangkok… this kind of news is better if it's announced in person…

- Ok. You're courageous…

- My belly is going forward, not backward and I have to take my responsibilities… thanks for not saying anything

- You're welcome Ronnie. Good luck

- You're still in London?

- Yes…

- For work?

- Yes…

- With your boss?

- Yes…

- Where? In his apartment?

- Yes…

- I'm wondering how you're managing to restrain yourself… he wants you and you want him, and none of you is making a move…

- I want everything to be perfect… how's your belly ?

- It's giving me cravings for African food…

- Well it is half-African

- It's a good thing Emmanuel is here; he's cooking cassava leaves for me and those sour vegetables…

- You're making me hungry for that just by talking about it

- Really? Aren't you still a virgin? No danger of being pregnant with you!

- Ronnie!

They burst out laughing. Then Candy called her mother who wanted to know why Veronica wanted to talk to them.

- Mum, you know me better than that… you'll know soon enough…

- Ok. You're in London? Asked Georgie

- Yes. I saw William

- Oh…

- I told him I wanted to try to be with Terrence

- Are you sure of what you're doing?

- Positive, mum. He's the man I need

- Ok, that's good then…

She finished talking with her mother and she went to bed.

_Candy was at the train station looking for Terry. She was looking for him and she couldn't see him. She confused him with another weird guy, when she felt someone taking her hand and run with her outside. The man took his disguise off and she saw it was Terry! She was so happy to see him! And him too…_

Candice-Blanche and Terrence were smiling in their dreams. They knew they both had the same goal; they wanted to be together but they had to take care of some personal business first…


	15. Chapter 15

**_The last time I felt like this…._**

**_By Mallory Quinn_**

**_Chapter 15_**

**_"The visit at St. Paul College"_**

Candy woke up in the morning in Terrence's apartment in London, in her room. She went to take a shower and she got dressed for the day of work. She went in the living room and she found Terrence sitting in the dining room and maid serving him breakfast.

- Candice-Blanche, good morning…, said Terrence smiling, did you have a good night?

- Good morning Terrence, I had a very good night thank you…, she said smiling

- Ready for a day of work?

- Always, boss…

They finished breakfast and they went to the London company offices. There they worked for hours. Christopher, Terrence's brother was there too and he was impressed by Candy's work. He talked to his brother when they were alone in the office while Candy was out making a phone call.

- Terrence, he said during the break, Candice-Blanche doesn't deserve the assistant position you gave her, you should promote her to executive at least

- I know, all in due time, said Terrence

- You want her for you, don't you?

- Chris…

- I see the way you look at her…but be careful… sexual harassment…

- I want to marry her, Chris….

- Oh… well well, you finally fell in love, it's never too soon!!!

- But don't tell anybody yet…

- I'll keep your secret. Ok, I have to go, I've got a date… see you later…

- Bye Chris….

Christopher got out of the office and Candy got in. They were done with their work for the day.

- Candice-Blanche, you want to go eat somewhere?

- Euh…it's just that I had somewhere to go to…

- But you have to eat, don't you?

- Ok. I'll go after lunch. Let's go.

They got out of the office and they decided to go to and have lunch at a Burger King restaurant, which was not too far from their office. There were a lot of people, but in London, you always had the impression there's a lot of people everywhere.

- Chris told me I should give you a promotion…, said Terrence

- Oh…, she simply said

- He's right, you're overqualified to be a simple assistant

- That's very nice of you to say that, but the timing is kind of a little weird, don't you think so?

- Weird, how?

- You kissed me yesterday and now you're talking about a promotion…

- Candice-Blanche, one has nothing to do with the other… I would never trade a relationship for a promotion

- I'm not saying that's what you're doing, I'm just saying that the timing is a little awkward… you're not stupid and I know it…

Candy's cell phone started to ring.

- Excuse-me Terrence, she said answering her phone, hello?

- Candy?

- Annabelle?

- Candy! I'm so happy to get a hold of you finally! I've been calling you for hours!

- I was in meetings, Annabelle

- Oh Candy…. You'll never guess what I found!

- You've got more proofs?

- I sure do! This time, there are no more doubts. You lived in the beginning of the 20th century. Your name was Candice White Andrew and you were in love with a Terrence Grandchester…

- How do you know that?

- The story you tell, stops when Candy gets adopted by the Andrew family… that too, it's true, everything you said in your story!

- Annabelle, you're not making any sense….

- I know, I just read everything I found and Candy it's incredible! You really chose your moment to go to London! I wish you were here to see it….

- Me too, you can send me what you found by express mail like DHL our UPS…

- Yes, of course, I'm going to make copies and I'll send you the originals… Candy I'm warning you, you're going to be blown away and very very surprise

- Annabelle, you're intriguing me…where did you find all those information?

- Well, when I realised we had the names, the real names, I started to look in America too, and my research took me to Chicago….

- Chicago?

- Yes. If only you knew you were in the city where everything, or at least a part of the story had happened…. I got to Lakewood near Lake Michigan in an old farm…

- Oh Annabelle, it's incredible…, said Candy, wait let me give you the address of the apartment…

She gave her the address of Terrence's apartment.

- I'm sending the parcel right away, said Annabelle

- Thank you so much Annabelle

- Oh, I want the rights to write the book…

- Done…Thank you again. I'm going to go see the Royal college of St. Paul as soon as I'm done eating here… I'll call you as soon as I get the parcel. You're an angel! Bye!

She hung up and Terrence was looking at her intensely. What was that all about?

- The Royal College of St. Paul? Said Terrence, I know where it is, I can take you there…

- You're not asking me why?

- You'll tell me when you're ready…

Candy looked at him smiling. He was so nice and compassionate. They continued eating.

- Last night, my sister made the decision to go tell hour parents they were going to be grand parents of a half African baby…

- Oh…

- Her boyfriend is the son of the Congolese Ambassador, you remember?

- Yes… Emmanuel, well she stayed in the diplomatic world…

- Yes, Emmanuel's parents are in Thailand too… and there's the cultural difference too… Congolese give a dowry when their son get married, only when the girl is pregnant, they don't, in some areas…

- Why?

- They wait for the baby's birth, I don't know, it's some kind of superstition, it's bad luck…

- But they can still get married…

- Yes, but the dowry will come later…

- And how much is the dowry?

- Well it depends on the area. Some areas ask for impossible stuff, some, just a little symbolic amount of money… and I think my father is going to ask a dollar only, said Candy laughing

- Well it is only symbolic. I understand how your father doesn't want to feel like he's selling his daughter…

- He's going to be glad already that she's pregnant out of wedlock…poor Veronica, I wouldn't want to be in her place… and Emmanuel's parents… well they're all friends, they'll find a solution together

- For an Ambassador's daughter, you're pretty simple and cool….not snob at all…

- I know, and sometimes, I would laugh when I saw other girls behave like bloody idiots. I was in school in Belgium and we had a special professional work day. So we had lunch at school and we had to do the dishes. There were two snobbish girls, Krystel and Christine, very full of themselves; one of them asked my friend Isabelle, it was Christine and she said; "Isabelle, can you bring us Krystel's purse please?" So Isabelle asked her; "What colour is it?" and Christine said; "You can't miss it it's a Louis Vuitton.. " And Isabelle said innocently; "I didn't ask you what it was, I asked you what colour it was…" so Christine said: "…it's yellowish brown…!"

They burst out laughing. He loved her simplicity, her softness, her kindness. And he had to tell her why they met for the second time; because of his sister and that it was to keep her away from Daniel Reed…

- I'm ready to go, said Candy, ready?

- Ok, let's go…

They stood up and went to throw away, the rubbish on their tray and they got out of the restaurant. They went to the parking lot to get Terrence's car, a black Jaguar and they went to Royal College of St. Paul. They were riding for a while and when they finally got in front to the college's gate, they both had a weird feeling. They got out of the car and they got in the college's court walking slowly. They got inside the building and they walked to the principal's office. A secretary, a young postulant, greeted them with a smile.

- Hello, she said, how may I help you?

- Hello, said Candy, my name is Candice-Blanche Grey, and this is Terrence Grandchester

- Hello, said the young girl

- Hello, said Terrence

- Here goes, said Candy, I just found out recently that my great grandmother went to this school with Terrence's great grandfather…

- Wh..? Wanted to say Terrence

But Candy made him a sign not to speak.

- So, I wanted to visit the school and see the archives. I want to write a book on my great grandmother and have as much information as possible on her young years…

- All right, I'm going to go see the reverend mother. Have a seat please; I'll be right back…

The young girl got out of her office and she went to the reverend mother's office and closed the door.

Candy stayed with Terrence who was looking at her funny.

- Terrence, please, let me explain….

- I'm listening…

- It's going to seem unreal to you… maybe you're going to take me for a crazy woman… well now I can tell you… here goes nothing…the other personal business I have to take care of, it's about … a past life…

- A past life? Said Terrence, as in reincarnation?

- Yes, I think I've lived in the beginning of the 20th century and that a part of my life happened in this school… with a boy named Terrence Graham Grandchester…

- What?! Said Terrence surprised

- Ever since I saw you on that boat, I had a déjà vu feeling…maybe it's ridiculous…but I'm going to tell you everything. The story I tell about the little orphan named "Candy", is not a story, it's memory of my former life… that's why I went to the Pony Home when we went to Chicago. That's how I called the tree "The father", that's how my drawings were so identical to the place…My friend Annabelle was doing research for me, and I gave her the names I was hearing in my head and when she was at your place in Connecticut, writing her article, she realised your computer was powerful, so she typed the names "Candice White Andrew" and "Terrence Grandchester" and she found out that they were both students in this school…

- That's why you wanted to come to London

- Yes… I'm here and I already feel very familiar with the place…

He looked at her and he couldn't believe that she had a déjà vu feeling since their first meeting on the boat. She had never told him that before!

- Candice-Blanche…I don't know how to tell you this, but I also had a déjà vu feeling the first time I saw you on the boat…

- Really?

- Yes…

- So this college seems familiar to you too?

- Yes, from the second I heard you say, "Royal College of St. Paul" earlier

- Oh…it didn't seem crazy to you?

- Not more crazy than to have the feeling of knowing you forever…

- So you're going to help me search this school for proof or our…

- …past lives…

The reverend's mother's office door opened and the young girl came out to ask them to come into the office.

- Thank you, said Terrence and Candy at the same time

They got into the reverend mother's office. She was a woman in her fifties who was smiling to them.

- Hello, please have a seat, she said

- Thank you, said Candy and Terrence sitting down

- You said your great grandmother went to school here? Do you know what year it was?

- It was around 1913, said Candy without knowing why

- 1913? Do you know the name of the reverend mother at that time?

- Mother Grey, said Terrence without knowing why either

Candy and Terrence looked at each other.

- Mother Grey, yes… that's going to help me send you to the right section of the archives room, said the reverend mother, you can go on the A wing of the library for the archives of 1913…

A nun entered the office.

- Sister Josephine is going to take you there… do all the research you need said reverend mother

Terrence took his wallet from his pocket and wrote a cheque he gave the reverend mother.

- Thank you very much my child, God bless you, the nun

They got out of the office and they walked to the library. They had to go outside to get there and everything seemed familiar to them… They went to the A wing to start their research. Sister Josephine explained to them how to access the files and she left.

- Well, said Candy, let's look for Candice White Andrew…

- And Terrence Graham Grandchester, said Terrence

They looked for a while, everything was filed. They found tests and assignment by Candice White Andrew and Terrence Graham Grandchester for the school year 1912-1913, but for the year 1913-1914, there was almost nothing.

- How come there's nothing for the school year 1913-1914? Said Candy

- Maybe they had to leave school, said Terrence

- Probably

- Here's their room number, said Terrence, but it's the same number!

- How come?

- One is for the girls' dorm and the other one is for the boys' dorm…

- They even had the same room, that's funny…

_"I have the wrong room…" Candy heard in her head_

- Did you hear that? Asked Terrence

- "I have the wrong room…"? Yes… Terrence you do know that were living a crazy and fantastic adventure?

- Candice-Blanche, with you, everything makes sense, even what doesn't make sense to anyone…

She smiled.

- Let's print what we found, said Terrence

- I'm going to go get Sister Josephine so she can show us the dorm rooms

Terrence printed the information and Candy came back with Sister Josephine to go visit the dorm rooms. They went to the room that was Candice White Andrew's first…It was a suite and Candy was seeing it in 1913 and Terrence too. The feeling was overwhelming. They went to the boys' dorm to see the room that was Terrence Graham Grandchester's and they had the same feeling of déjà vu, which made them a little light headed…

- Thank you Sister Josephine, said Terrence

- Can we go in the school yard? Asked Candy

- Of course, take all the time you need, said Sister Josephine

- Thank you Sister, said Candy

They went in the school yard and Candy walked instinctively to a tree near a little hill.

_"The pretend Pony Hill" she heard in her head_

Terrence was with her and they submerged by images and music too.

- They spent a lot of time here, said Candy

- I can feel it too…it's eerie… said Terrence, during all this time, I had images and I had no idea you had the same thing

- Me neither until Annabelle made the connection between you and my past life…

- How?

- I was telling her I was feeling good with you and that I had images with you in them and that you always called me after I had one of my flashes…

- Oh… you had the flashes too…My God Candice-Blanche, at least you took it seriously, I thought I was loosing my mind…

- No, Annabelle made me think with the story of the Pony Home. She was talking about an episode of the television show "Charmed" where the new sister thought she had invented a story or had heard a story during her childhood, but it wasn't a story, it was a memory of a former life…

- An episode of "Charmed"?

- Yes, I told her she was crazy at first, then I kept getting those flashes and I told her to do some research hoping not to find anything… I had nothing to lose…

- My God…

- And the phone call earlier, she found something major, she doesn't even doubt anymore. That's what she sent me by UPS… I can't wait to see what she found…

- Me too…

- Let's go back to the apartment to get some rest, it's getting late

- Ok, let's go…

They went to say goodbye to the nuns who thanked them again for the big cheque and they left. During the ride home, they talked about the memories of their past lives.

- Now I understand why you know the melody in my head, said Terrence

- The music, yes…this is all surreal… Candice White Andrew, Candy…My name is Candice-Blanche, my family calls me "Candy" and my mother says that name come to her spontaneously when I was born…

- Terrence Graham Grandchester….My name is Terrence Philippe Richard Grandchester…this is all very weird…

- We met in the beginning of the 20th century and we fell in love…

- But apparently something separated us…because if we are their reincarnation, it means we had some unfinished business…

- Let's hope Annabelle has the answers in her parcel

They got to the apartment and they went to fresh up and change for dinner. They ate in a jolly atmosphere and they spent the rest of the evening talking about their dreams and everything they had seen and heard. Candy started to write everything they had seen to try to reconstitute the story. It was very late, when they decided to go to bed.

- Tomorrow we have to go to Scotland, said Terry, I'm going to drive

- Oh, I hope Annabelle's parcel gets here before we leave…

- I hope so too…

- Ok, it's almost 3 am, with the time change, and the emotions of the day… I'm happy you didn't think I was crazy. I dumped all this on you unexpectedly. I thought I was going to go to St. Paul alone…

- If I take you for a crazy person, I would have to take myself for a crazy person too and I know that you and I are not crazy…and that we have something in common that is very special…now I understand why you wanted to wait, you wanted to understand what was happening to you before doing anything with me…I wanted to understand what was happening to me too, but I wanted to get close to you…

- Tomorrow, Annabelle's parcel is going to get here and we're going to get answers to all our questions. Good night Terrence.

- Goodnight Candice-Blanche

They went to their rooms to try and get some sleep, but they were both on hot coals, unable to sleep all night.


	16. Chapter 16

**_The last time I felt like this…_**

**_By Mallory Quinn_**

**_Chapter 16_**

**_"The past meets the present…"_**

Candy woke up and she got ready and she was still on hot coals. She had to go to Scotland with Terrence by car. She found him in the dining room having breakfast.

- Hello, she said smiling

- Did you have a good night?

- What do you think?

- I know, I haven't had a good night either

- I'm going to try to swallow something, just because I need to eat, said Candy smiling

They looked at each other smiling. They started to talk about current event. They were ready to leave when the maid brought them a parcel that had just arrived from America, from Annabelle. It was a big box. Candy took the box and opened it. There was a kind of closed urn, there was also a lot of diaries and a lot of letters.

- Oh, said Candy, this is it, the answers to all our questions….

- I almost feel like cancelling our day of work to today just to find out what Candy and Terry have in store for us

- I can read the diaries and the letters in the car, said Candy, let's go Terrence

- All right, but I'm taking the driver now, I won't be able to concentrate on the road, said Terrence

So they made arrangements to have a company driver for the Rolls Royce, to drive them to Scotland. They went in the car with the parcel, Candy was looking at the diaries, they were numbered… Candy started with the oldest.

- You want me to read it out loud, so we can save time? Asked Candy, that way you won't have to read them

- All right, said Terrence

- Terrence, the handwriting, it's mine, said Candy

- Well technically, you wrote it…

- Yes… I'm going to start reading at last…

Candy started to read the diary of Candice White Andrew. It started at the Pony Home when she was little like in the story she used to tell, it was almost word for word, what she had written for her little brothers and sisters. When they got to Scotland, they were at the part where she was going to England after Anthony's death and she met a young man who was making fun of her freckles. Candy felt like she was living everything she was reading. From that moment on, Terrence was in the picture, he felt like he was living the scene too. They had to stop, so they could start their day of work.

- It's an incredible sensation, said Terrence; you think we're going to be able to work?

- We have to, said Candy moved

So they went to their meetings; they were purchasing a company who had financial problems and transfer it in a third world country to make it alive again. A bankrupt company in developed country could live for almost 10 more years in a third world country. The Grandchester had a castle in Scotland, near Edinburgh. The castle seemed familiar to Candy.

- I asked the staff to cook us a buffet for lunch, said Terrence

- Ok, said Candy, I don't think I'm going to be able to eat , but let's go

They went to the dining room and help themselves. But Candy would have been incapable to say what was on her plate. They finished their lunch and they went to the living room where there was chimney, to continue their reading. They sat on a couch and Candy resumed her reading. St. Paul College, the summer holidays in Scotland… she understood why she felt so good in the castle. The kiss and the slapping…

- She slapped him? Said Candice-Blanche surprised

- Well at that time, some girls thought you could get pregnant from a kiss…, said Terrence

- Really? Said Candice-Blanche, it's a good thing it's false, because I would've gotten pregnant a lot!

They burst out laughing. They continued reading. Back to school, the trap, the separation, the return to America, the brief reunion, the "Romeo and Juliet" premiere, and the stairs separation at the hospital… Candy was crying while she read that part. She had to stop reading to breathe a little.

- Candice-Blanche? Said Terry, coming closer, are you ok?

She looked at him and went close to him and hugged him hard. She was crying.

- Oh Terrence! That's why they separated; for duty and obligations! That is so stupid! She was too good. To give up the man she loved for another woman…

- It's the story we heard at the theatre, remember? When I took you to see "Romeo and Juliet"?

- Yes, we became sad all of a sudden… the story concerned us… I don't think we're going to be able to sleep without finishing reading those diaries…let me continue reading

She stayed in Terrence's arms and she continued reading out loud. After the separation, Candy's illness, Terrence decent into alcohol, then back to his duty…

_Dear Terry,_

_I'm back at the Pony Home. And you're not going to believe it, Mr. Albert is really the Great Uncle William! He got his memory back and he surprised us all. He should really be an actor, because all that time in London, he was making us think he was a wanderer. He came out just in time to stop my forced nuptials with Neil Reagan! Can you believe it? Neil wanted to marry me! That mean and stupid boy fell in love with me! Well too bad for him, I will never love him!_

_I hope you're fine. I'm happy you're back with Susanna, you have to take care of her, she loves you so much and she saved your life. But I have to admit, I hate this situation. I wanted to live my life with you, have your kids and wait for you every evening after a long day of work. I would've found a part-time job, so I could take care of the house and the kids more. I even thought for a moment that you would've come and get me and tell me you were a drunk because I wasn't with you. But I was wrong. You went back to Susanna. It's what you had to do anyway, I'm not mad at you. I love you and I will love you till the end of time. _

From that moment, Terry's letter started, so Terrence started to read them out loud too.

_My Dear Candy,_

_Here I am, back to my duty. You will probably never know it, but you're the one who gave me the courage to go back to Susanna. I came to Chicago, and I was getting drunk in bars. I didn't have the courage to confront you while I was drunk. I saw Albert who made me see how strong you were, how you moved on with your life, despite everything that was thrown on your way. I saw you from afar at the Happy Clinic with the children and I decided to leave without talking to you. You've always been the strongest of the both of us…What you did; give up our life together so I could take care of Susanna… you're an angel, Candy, and from now on, that's how I'm going to think about you…I'm ready to blaspheme, so for me, you're going always going to be my angel, who gave me back my mother. I even got news from my father and he told me how you convinced him to let me pursue my dream. Breaking up with you was an excruciating pain. But to know that you're happy gives courage to continue living. I'm going to take care of Susanna, but you have to know that I will never love her. You're the only woman I love. The only one with whom I wanted to live. But things are what they are… _

_Your love,_

_Terry_

Terrence stopped and he looked at Candice-Blanche.

- Can you imagine that? She was thinking he would come to get her, and he came, but he didn't talk to her, said Terrence

- How old were they again? 16,17, 18 years old? Said Candice-Blanche

- Teens at that time were matured pretty fast

- Yes. To take a decision to separate for the good of another woman… I don't see a lot of teens of our time sacrificing themselves like that…

- Their sacrifice seem a little extreme, when you look at it with eyes of our time now…but I understand their way of thinking at that time

- Terrence, they gave up having a life together, so he could take care of another woman he didn't love. Was she really happy to have the man she loved staying with her out of pity, duty and obligation? He was unhappy, he even started to drink and Candy always so brave, even though she was dying deep down inside without her Terry… Teens today think about them first, not about others….

- And Susanna's leg didn't grow back… she was probably happy and unhappy with a man who didn't love her, but that she loved like crazy…

- My God! So many hearts broken! Let me continue

_Dear Terry,_

_I don't know why I'm writing to you, I know you will never read these lines. But it's my way to be with you, to talk to you. I'm still at the Pony Home taking care of the children. Miss Pony was sick and I had to take care of her. I'm the resident nurse of the Pony Home. I love taking care of the children. I see myself at that age so careless, I didn't want to be adopted, I wanted to stay at the Pony Home forever. Sometimes I regret being adopted by the Reagan. I didn't want to be adopted, I changed my mind after I saw my Prince of the hill and I misread the Reagan logo… even if sometimes I think my life would've been calmer, if I hadn't met you, but I wouldn't have felt all those feelings I have for you and it was worth it just for that._

_I hope you're fine and at least you can be happy on stage and be what you wanted to be. I remember the speech you gave me in Scotland, the one where you showed so much passion in fulfilling your dream of being an actor. I remember how I pushed you away when you hugged me. Today I regret it. I regret I didn't take more advantage of your presence. I regret not kissing you more…In New York, we didn't get the chance to kiss and be loving because of the Susanna matter. I wanted you to kiss me so much, to hug me and never let me go again….But the gods were against us…_

_My Dear Candy,_

_I know you want me to be strong, but sometimes I feel my strength abandoning me. You're the one I wanted to see everyday. I thought with time I would feel better, but no, I still love you so much if not more._

_You remember how I described the theatre to you in Scotland? How I told you that I could be who ever I want to be and I even hugged you and you pushed me away? You were so prude and so innocent and at the same time you were a handful, you were a strong head. I loved that in you. Being in the theatre, makes me forget reality for a few hours. But as soon as I go back home, reality comes crashing down. I don't know how long I can take this. Will I really be rewarded for my noble act? Or the fact that I'm always complaining; I already have my reward… I don't know what I did to God to get such punishment, but whatever it is, I pray every day and I ask for forgiveness for whatever it is that I did to deserve such a punishment. I regret I didn't kiss you when you came to New York for the premiere, honey. The kiss in Scotland will have to be the only one we exchanged…_

_See you later,_

_Your Terry_

Candice-Blanche and Terrence looked at each other.

- Oh my God! They were on the same page, said Candy

- They talked about the same things at the same moment, without having read what the other was writing…

- They didn't even know they were writing each other… they were really made for each other…

- It was crime to separate them…

- That's why we're here, to rectify the mistake of their separation…

They continued their reading.

_Dear Terry,_

_The war is finally over, but it bought an epidemic of the Spanish flu. A lot of people have died; it's like the horror of the war doesn't want to be over… I hope you're fine and the flu didn't get you._

_I don't know if I talked to you about Tom, my brother from the Pony Home. He was adopted by a local farmer. One day, his father misinterpreted our friendship and he thought that Tom and I were in love. We set him straight… Tom was very sick during the flu epidemic and he almost died. His father was at his bedside from dusk till dawn and me too. He fortunately got better from the flu. His father decided not to pressure him to get married anymore ( his father was bringing him every little girls of the area!). Tom was very grateful I took care of him and we have become close… as friends. We made each other a weird promise; if in 5 years we're still both single, we're going to get married, so we won't grow old alone… Weird, don't you think so?_

_Well we'll see in 5 years… I don't know if Tom is going to get married before the 5 years are up, but me, I know I won't find anybody, because the one I wanted is unavailable. So, if Tom is free in 5 years, I'm going to marry him, if he doesn't forget his promise…_

_My Dear Candy,_

_The Spanish flu epidemic killed a lot of people. Susanna was hit, but she miraculously survived. Isn't she strong for her frail body? Maybe I'm being mean, but I wished she had died. I know Candy that you wouldn't agree with what I'm writing…I wish I had died with this epidemic. But it's like the universe is dead set on ignoring my requests and my wishes… Why am I surprised? The universe took me away from you, in a very very cruel way, and I never got over it, and I never will._

_I don't know what you're doing, whether you have any suitors, or if you have a love life. I wish you to be happy my darling, I love you and I want you to be happy, I want you to laugh, because you're much more prettier when you're laughing than when you're crying._

_Your love,_

_Terry_

_Dear Terry,_

_Annie and Archie are married and they now have a little boy named Alistair. He's so cute. It's good to see our friends live their dream. You and I were deprived of our dream, of being together forever. Patricia is still in Florida and she's a teacher. She's slowly getting over Stear's death._

_We have a new boarder, a little boy named Malcom. He lost his parents in a car accident and he's only 8 months. He's adorable, so innocent and careless. Like I was at one point, before life and its cruel ordeal come and turn my world upside down. _

_I saw you in the paper, you're an excellent actor. I wish I could see you on stage again, but to see you would be too difficult for me. Please understand honey, if I see you, I won't be able to restrain myself. I would come to you and I would never let you go again…_

_I thought as years went by, I would get over you, but it's not the case. I will love you until the end of times, I will love you when love will be dead…_

_My Dear Candy,_

_Being on stage is the only thing life had given me that I'm grateful for. But to live without you, is unbearable. I look at the audience every night, to see if you by some miracle you could be among them… But you're never there and maybe it's better this way, because if one day my some miracle you're there; I will interrupt my play to come and get you in the public and I will never let you go again._

_To be with someone for duty and obligation is a plague I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy. If only I didn't have all those feelings for you, it would've been easier… but I love you Candy, like I never thought I would love someone one day. A love like ours is rare, it must have been sent from up above… I'm sure you still love me Candy, I can feel it… we would love each other still, when love will be dead…_

_Forever yours,_

_Terry_

Candice-Blanche was crying in Terrence's arms.

- How beautiful, she said, " We will love each other still, when love will be dead…"

- And through the times… this story is so eerie… we're the reincarnation of Candy and Terry

- And we have a chance to be together in this time… you don't have a woman obsessed with you who saved your life and lost her leg?

- I've got a few women obsessed with me… and you've got men obsessed with you…

They burst out laughing and Candy continued reading.

_Dear Terry,_

_I know it's been a long time since I wrote you. Miss Pony has been very hill and we were all very busy at the Pony Home. She's better now, but her health is still very frail. So, she's not working anymore, she stays there sitting on a rocking chair all day and she rests._

_Time has passed and the 5 years are here… Tom came to see me about our promise. I though he forgot. We are not in love, but maybe are we in love like friend are in love, you know? I have to love someone in order to be their friend right? Or maybe are we like brother and sisters, whatever it is, we're getting married. He knows I'm in love with you, I'm not hiding anything from him, even every time I write you… he doesn't think I'm crazy, even if he know you're never going to read theses lines. He says it's my way to live with the consequences of our actions… He's my best friend and I love him a lot and we understand each other. His father is, of course in seventh heaven, he says we wasted time for nothing, he knew we were in love for years, but we just won't admit it… Tom and I let him believe, why spoil his joy? I'm going to be a farmer's wife, Tom's wife, my brother and my best friend… "When you don't have what you want, you content yourself with what you have…" What I want it's you Terry, what I have is Tom…_

- Oh, said Candice-Blanche, she married Tom, her best friend…

- Well, it's better to marry someone we love as a brother… Poor Terry was stuck with Susanna for duty and obligations

- You know in Africa, in the old days, most marriages were arranged by the parents. The children would just obey, because that what they were thought

- Really?

- Yes, and those marriages were solid, there were no divorces. If the man wanted another woman, he marries another one with his wife's blessing

- Not possible! Maybe I should've reincarnated myself as an African! But how could he marry another woman?

- They do what they call the customary wedding… they don't go to city hall. And the second wife knows, she's the second wife, and she respects the first one…

- What about the rivalry? They don't hate each other?

- Some hate each other and spend their time playing tricks on each other, but others, choose to get along. I know one who was so nice to her rival, that this last one left so she won't suffer anymore…

- Really? Being nice works for some people…

- Susanna should've let Terry go, especially after Candy saved her life…

- Well, she wasn't as good as Candy apparently…

They continued their reading. It was Terrence's turn.

_Dear Candy,_

_It's been years since I've written you. Life without you is insipid. I met Annie and Archie at a reception, here in New York and Archie made a pleasure of telling me that you married Tom… it was like they were sticking lots of sharp knives in my heart at the same time. I was with Susanna and I felt bad. Everybody was able to see the pain on my face and your friend Annie, your sister, took me to the terrace to breathe some air and to console me. She was very nice, and she told me that you weren't in love with Tom and that you had made each other a promise to get married to each other if you didn't find anybody else…I was a little reassured and very grateful to Annie for telling me what your marriage was really about. At least you're with Tom, your brother and your best friend. I hope you're happy as a farmer's wife. I'm heartbroken because you married someone other than me, but I don't want to be selfish; I told you to be happy, and that's what you did, the best way you could. So, I'm happy, even if my heart is bleeding abundantly…in my heart, you're my wife Candy and that's how I see you in my dreams, but when I wake up, the cruel reality comes crashing down. This reality I would sell my soul to the devil, for it to be different. Sometimes I feel like falling asleep and never wake up, because, when I sleep, I'm with you and life is beautiful. Time doesn't seem to want to mend my wounds; they are still hurting real bad, like the first day of our cruel separation._

_Be happy, my love and have lots of children, because I know you love them and you would've have a lot with me…_

_I love you…_

_Your Terry, the heart in ashes…_

Terrence was a little emotional after reading that letter, he was living Terry's state of mind, while he was reading.

- Terrence, said Candice-Blanche, are you ok?

- Yes… I'm just a little…

- Shaken up, she said holding him closer

He took her in his arms and hugged her hard, like he wanted to make sure she wasn't going to leave his arms. He had just felt Terry's deepest pain in the heart, learning that Candy got married, had upset him more than he had realised. Candice-Blanche tried to reassure him.

- Terrence, she said softly, I'm here… this time around, I'm here and we're not going to let anything bother us or separate us…we have another chance to rectify this mistake

He didn't answer and he hugged her hard and closed his eyes. They stayed like that for a while and then Candice-Blanche continued reading Candy's diaries.

_My Dear Terry,_

_Annie came to see me to tell me about your meeting at the reception in New York and how much you were hurt to learn that I got married to Tom. I'm asking you to forgive me, my love for the grief and the pain the news of my wedding caused you. I would've given anything so that I could marry you, but things are what they are and we have to live with the consequences of our decisions. Tom is really nice and I'm happy. Maybe I'm not living the big passion everybody dreams about, but I'm fine and I'm having a baby… Tom wants it to be a boy so he can take over after him and to call him like him, Thomas Jr. Tom treats me like a queen, he doesn't want me to touch anything, so all I do is eat and sleep. Even if it's difficult for me to do nothing, I'm going to try, for the baby._

_I hope you're still using the theatre as a way to escape. What you're doing is very noble and I know what it cost you; me. I might have been the only good thing that had happened to you after the theatre_

_Hang in there, my love, don't lose hope, because hope makes you live._

_Candy my love,_

_I met Karen who told me you now have a little boy and a little girl. Congratulations, honey, those children are lucky to have you as a mother, because you're perfect. You've got your tantrums but you're adorable and irresistible. Since you don't have parents, I'm sure you're going to make sure your children have everything. I often dream of the two of us with our children in a happy home, a normal childhood with two parents in love, something I had very briefly, but you've never had. But you still had a happy childhood at the Pony Home, you've never been difficult, you take what life gives you and you do your best. When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade. I'm trying, Candy, I'm trying my love, but it's so difficult. This burden life as imposed on me, sometimes, it makes me want to die. Those who know me think that I have a bed tempter and that I'm always grouchy, except when I write you these lines for you my love. Lines you're never going to read…but I'm sure that unconsciously, you're getting them and you know what I'm talking about, like I imagine you're answering me in my head._

_Raise your children well, Miss Freckles and I hope the girl has freckles like you, she must me adorable._

_Your lost love,_

_Terry_

_My Dear Terry,_

_I met Karen by chance in Chicago and I'm sure she told you about my two children. The boy is the eldest and his name is Thomas Jr, like I told you when I was expecting him. The girl's name is Marie Candice and she's got freckles like me. I love being a mother, having children is wonderful. I'm happy Terry, I have a husband and children._

_Karen told me you've become kind of a lout. Terry, honey, please, life is too short to spend it in a bad mood. Please, stop sulking and take life as it goes. I even feel like going to see you to talk to you, but if I see you, I won't be able to let you go. So I'm writing these lines and I'm repeating this message in my head and I hope the wind will take my message to you; Terry, please, start smiling again, life is way too short to spend it in a bad mood. Do it for me._

_I have Tom, my husband and my best friend to support me and encourage me and I love him a lot. I know that you're probably never going to fall in love with Susanna, but you have to make the best of a worst situation. Find a way to live without being a grouch. I know I shouldn't be thinking about you, but it would be like asking me not to breathe. Sometimes I ask myself why the universe allowed us to fall in love, to make plans, only to cruelly separate us. Live was never fait, but then again if it was, no one would have to fight…_

_Terry, hang in there, please. Do it for me._

_My Dear Candy,_

_I'm writing you these lines to say thank you. Because of you, I have more courage. I don't know what it was, but it was like I got a message from you telling me not to be a grouch anymore. So I'm going to take like on the good side and I'm even going to speak to Susanna more. She knows I don't love her, but she's so I love with me, she doesn't care. I've treated her very badly but she still there, she continues speaking to me. I can't be mad at her forever for saving my life, but I can't help it. By saving me, she killed me because she stopped me from being with you forever. So I'm a dead man, without you. But I decided to smile again, and to take life on the good side. I've got a good career and I'm doing a job I like, so I'm considering myself lucky, professionally. _

_I hope you're fine with your beautiful little family. You're living at least a part of your dream; having a family with your own children._

_I love you._

_Your Terry_

Then, it was like they both took a break for several years.

- I can't believe how cosmically linked they were! They would start writing at the same time and stop writing at the same time too! Said Candice-Blanche

- They were closer than ever, separated

- I'm going to continue reading, said Candice-Blanche

_My Dear Terry,_

_You know why I'm writing to you this time the heart in ashes… I came to New York with Annie and Marie Candice to buy her wedding dress in a French boutique, Annie knew. Marie Candice is going to marry a very nice young man from a good family who is none other than Annie and Archie's son, Alistair. We found the most beautiful wedding dress and all the accessories. Marie Candice was crazed with happiness. We had lunch in a restaurant in town and then, we went to the train station to take the train back to Chicago. We were in first class, which of course was very comfortable with all the luxury. I stood up to look out the window, people passing by and my eyes crossed another pair of green-blue eyes, yours. The train moved to leave and your eyes seemed as surprised as mine to have seen you by pure chance. Tears came down on my cheeks. I wanted to run and jump off the train and run to you and hug you forever. You looked taller, stronger, older, but you were still very attractive, if not more and your eyes, your glance said everything. You still love me, Terry like I still love you and all theses years didn't change a thing. Oh, my love, it was so good to see you, so wonderful to see you but at the same time so painful. I would've given anything just to have you in my arms again for a second. My heart is rejoicing and bleeding at the same time…We at least said goodbye to each other this time with our eyes, so heartbreaking, so painful… I went out of the compartment, so my daughter wouldn't see my tears. Annie followed me worried; she wanted to know what was wrong. I told her that I had just seen you and she hugged me in her arms and she consoled me…_

_Tom saw that I was upset and he didn't ask me for anything and let me alone with my grief and then he came and I told him what had happened and he hugged me and consoled me. I'm very lucky to have a man like him with me, to whom I don't hide anything. I hope you're fine after our meeting, I know it's going to hurt you too, but as painful as it was, it was a delight and an indescribable joy to see you, my love and especially to see these eyes so full of love. I dreamt about you, I dreamt that I really jumped off the train and ran to you and that finally got that second kiss I've been longing for, for years…It was wonderful. They say love gives you wings and inspiration…_

Your eyes, opened wide as I looked your way  
Couldn't hide what they meant to say  
Feeling lost in a crowded room  
It's too late for our love  
When you smile your eyes show your heart  
Lost inside a suit torn apart  
Feeling alone with people around  
True love is so hard to find now  
You think you're so misunderstood  
I'd explain if only I could

Was it a dream?  
Something tells me this time was real  
The way that I feel  
Your eyes like the blue in the summer skies  
Caught my gaze as I looked across  
Feeling lost in a magic maze  
It's too late for our love  
You can't hide that look in your eyes  
Open wide you seem so surprised  
Searching around for somebody now  
True love hurts so much  
When you smile your eyes show your heart  
I feel mine is falling apart  
Don't you see the way that I feel  
My loving is real  
When you're lost your eyes show you how  
I should like to know I'm a part  
When your eyes shine I'll know you're mine  
For all of the time

_My dear Candy, my darling, my love,_

_Words can't express what I felt when I saw you again, briefly, like the first time I saw you in America. You're my muse, my inspiration and this is what our meeting by pure chance produced;_

_Searching for a destiny that's mine_

_There's another place another time.  
Touching many hearts along the way  
hoping that I'll never have to say  
It's just an illusion  
Follow your emotions anywhere  
Is it really magic in the air?  
Never let your feelings get you down._

_Open up your eyes and look around  
It's just an illusion  
Could it be that, it's just an illusion,?_

_In all this confusion?  
Could it be that, it's just an illusion now?_

_Could it be a picture in my mind?_

_Never sure exactly what I'll find.  
Only in my dreams I turn you on._

_Here for just a moment then you're gone.  
It's just an illusion  
Could it be that it's just an illusion?_

_Putting me back in all this confusion?  
No it was not an illusion,_

_You were really there_

_And your emerald green eyes were_

_Staring at me with so much_

_Love and sadness at the same time_

_I'll take the sadness too_

_As long as there's love_

_I saw it in your eyes, so clearly_

_Your love is all I need_

_I wanted to run to you_

_And hold you in my arms_

_And never let you go again_

_But the dreams is all we have left_

_Dreams are my reality, our reality_

_I will love you in reality and in my dreams_

_Until the end of times_

_I wish you could've read this poem. I went to my bedroom without dinner that night after seeing you and I didn't get out until morning. My dreams were wonderful… I loved the pain of seeing you from afar and being unable to touch you, because it was a happy pain and my heart was hurting of course, but it was also very happy, like it hadn't been for a long time._

_Your love,_

_Terry_

- Wow, said Candice-Blanche, I know they were cosmically linked but… I'm stunned to see how much they were connected…

- Me too, said Terrence, they wrote poems at the same time, which came from the bottom of their heart…

- It's so beautiful, oh my God! All this love in vain!

- No, it wasn't in vain, they were lucky to have had those feelings, a lot of people die without knowing what real love is…I think they were lucky

- Maybe, but still… all that passion… let's continue our reading… a lot of years passed again, they are now seniors… Terry started… go ahead

_My Dear Candy,_

_So many years have passed, I'm now an old man, but my heart is still in love with you. My health is not good, it's even worst than Susanna's she stronger than we thought, or was it the fact that I stayed with her that gave her this strength... But I'm sensing my strengths abandoning me; this might be the last letter I write you. So, this is a farewell letter… My darling, my love, Miss Tarzan, Miss Freckles, My Beloved Candy, I have loved you from the second I laid my eyes on you on that boat. You were so sweet, so nice, so beautiful and I was a snotty nosed kid who was trying to hid his tears by making fun of your freckles. You never got out of my head and not a day went by without me thinking of you. I thank destiny for allowing us to meet, even if it cruelly separated us later. I fulfill my duty; I gave up the love of my life… But my heart never stopped loving you._

_Goodbye, Freckles, if heaven exists, I will see you up there…_

_Your Terry_

_My Dear Terry,_

_I don't know why I've been felling bad lately. My heart is bleeding and hurting every time I think about you. I hope you're fine, Terry. I have a weird feeling, a bad feeling. I even want to call Karen to ask her how you're doing. I've been thinking about you a lot these days, about our meeting on the boat, when I wanted to cheer you up and you laughed at me. But I did cheer you up in a way, you were laughing instead of crying. About St. Paul College, the summer in Scotland and our very brief reunion… Terry, are you ok? I'm afraid… This is too much; I'm going to call Karen, because I can't take it anymore._

- There's no more letter from Terry, said Terrence

- I'm going to continue reading Candy's diary, said Candice-Blanche sadly

_My Dear Terry,_

_I just called Karen and I can't believe my ears, you're no longer in this world! Oh my God, it's an awful sensation to know that my other half is in paradise… I want to come and join you. Oh Terry, why did you leave me? I'm crying for you, I'm crying on our love, and on our tear up lives by the circumstances. I hope you're at peace. I don't have the will to live anymore. I'm an old lady, I'm a grandmother and my life doesn't make any senses all of a sudden without you on this earth… Oh Terry, I love you so much… Rest in peace, my love._

- My God, said Candice-Blanche crying, oh my God!

Terrence held her in his arms and they stayed like that for a while.

- Then, said Candice-Blanche, it's the lawyer's letter with Terry's last wishes…

_To whom it may concern:_

_I, Terrence Graham Grandchester, sane of body and mind, declare wanting my body to be cremated and my ashes scattered on the lake in Scotland, near Edinburgh, not too far from my father's castle. It's one of the places where I had been the happiest, it's there I want to rest forever._

_Terrence Graham Grandchester_

- Wow, said Terrence, here in Scotland? We're not here by chance…

- There's another entry from Candy, the last one I think… said Candice-Blanche

_My darling Terry,_

_I just received all your letters and I read them without stopping crying. I can't believe how much we were on the same page. I was writing to you in my diary. I also have the letter where you're asking for your ashes to be scattered in Scotland, on our lake where we kissed… That's where I want to rest too, near you in the great beyond. My love, we're going to be together soon for eternity._

- Here's the letter and her last wishes, said Candice-Blanche

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_I, Candice White Andrew Steve, sane of body and mind, declare wanting my body to be cremated after my death and that my ashes scattered on the lake in Scotland, near Edinburgh. It's in Scotland I spent the most beautiful summer of my life. I would like to rest there for eternity._

_Sincerely,_

_Candice White Andrew Steve_

- There's an urn in the box, you think it's Candy's ashes? Asked Candice-Blanche

- I think so… maybe her children couldn't find the time to come here in Scotland…?

- But we're here. Maybe it was meant for us to do it… do you know where the lake is?

- Yes… let's go

- It's not too late?

- Let's finish with this story; Candy had to be reunited with Terry on the lake, said Terrence

- All right, let's go

They put on their jackets and they went to the lake with the urn in their arms. They both saw the place like it was during the summer holidays, with Candy and Terry. They were near the lake and Candice-Blanche opened the urn and scattered the ashes on the lake. They remained silent and they felt at peace all of a sudden. They hugged.

- This is where they danced, said Candice-Blanche

- You want to dance? It will be for finally solving the mystery of our past lives

- All right…

They started to dance slowly, reliving the moment when the other Candy and Terry had danced… They stopped and Terrence put his lips on Candice-Blanche's. She put her arms around his neck and responded to the kiss with passion. If their predecessors had slapped themselves, those two had no intention to do so, far from it, they were hungry for each other…

The wind was blowing and Candy's ashes were scattering on the lake to join Terry's. They were finally together and with their soul for eternity…and now in Candice-Blanche and Terrence.

Candice-Blanche and Terrence were getting closer. Solving this story, understanding finally why they both had déjà vu feelings, had freed them; they could now be together and love each other totally and completely, like Candy and Terry didn't get the change to do.

_Hello, I can't wait till we're alone; somewhere quiet on our own  
So that we can fall the rest of the way.  
I know that before the night is thru, I'll be talking love to you,  
Meaning every word I say._

_'Cause the last time I felt like this I was falling in love,  
Falling and feeling, I'd never fall in love again.  
Yes, the last time I felt like this, was long before I knew  
What I'm feeling now with you._


	17. Chapter 17

**_The last time I felt like this…_**

**_Chapter 17_**

**_"I knew I loved before I met you"_**

Candy and Terry went back to the castle, holding each other. They were now feeling free to declare their love. It was like they had taken off a weigh from their shoulders. Their souls had finally managed to be together. They entered the castle and Terry took Candy by the hand and they went upstairs to the master bedroom, which was the biggest and the more luxurious. The furniture was from the Schnadig Empire Bedroom. The bed was very big and the borders were handmade and painted in gold. The room was big, a room made for a king. Candy and Terry took their relationship to a new level : they consummated their love.

_Freckled girl, you are so lovely  
With you standing there, I'm so aware  
of how much I care for you  
you are more than now  
you are for always  
I can see in you  
my dreams come true  
Don't you ever go away  
You make me feel like  
there's nothing I can't do  
and when I hold you  
I only want to say I love you  
Freckled girl, the joy you bring me  
every day and night  
holding you tight  
how I've waited for your love  
sometimes I've wondered if you'd ever come my way  
now that I've finally found you  
this is where my heart will stay_

_I, I'm never going to break your heart  
never will we drift apart  
cause all I want to do is share my whole life with you  
you make me feel like  
there's nothing I can't do  
I guess I finally realized  
there's nothing else like loving you  
Freckled girl, you are so lovely  
I can see in you my dreams come true  
don't you ever go away  
Freckled Girl_

Terry was the first one to talk.

- Candice-Blanche, you were a virgin, he said still stunned

- Yes, she said against his chest

- Oh my God! You were a virgin!

- Honey, I knew I was a virgin, I've always known it, she said laughing

- But I didn't know… if I had known, I would've been gentler, I would've waited our wedding…

- You were wonderful, my love. Wedding?

- Yes, Candice-Blanche, will you marry me? I love you and I can't live without you, I want you with me forever…

- Oh Terrence, yes, yes, I want to be your wife! I love you! She said laughing curling up against him

He was laughing and he kissed her on the lips, for a long time.

- I don't have a ring to give you at the moment, but we'll go chose one together

- Don't worry about it, honey

- I'm so happy to finally have you in my bed….

- To have me in your bed? Was that what you were thinking the first time you saw me?

- No the first time I saw you I had a déjà vu feeling on the boat…

- We met on a boat in our former life…

- That's why I talked about your freckles… I was wondering where that came from

- You couldn't have known that you were reliving the meeting between Terrence Graham Grandchester and the love of his life… Candice White Andrew

- This story is unbelievable!

- Annabelle wants to write a book about it…

- Really?

- Yes, she's the one who suggested me to that it might be a memory from a past life

- How did she get to that conclusion again?

- Well, I told her the story I was telling about the little orphan Candy I invented, and she told me about the "Charmed" episode with the new sister who though she had invented a fairytale, but it was a memory…

- Oh yeah, an episode of "Charmed"

- Yes, you the show? With the three witches…

- I think so, maybe I should watch more telly…

- Then, I started getting those flashes, or I had them for a while I just didn't pay attention to them…

- I also had the flashes and I couldn't get you out of my head, I even thought our meeting was a flash

- What?

- Yes… since you disappeared in the fog, I thought I imagined you, the perfect woman for me… it's when you entered my office with your ridiculous clothes that I realised I hadn't imagine you…

- Really?

- Yes…

- You think I'm perfect?

- You're perfect for me, Candice-Blanche, you're the one I've been waiting for… You should've told me you were a virgin…

- Well you've never asked me the question, and you just assumed that I wasn't

- Well the first evening at the reception with Daniel Reed…

- That loser stole a kiss from me! I almost slapped him but I didn't want to be on the front page of the sleazy tabloids

- Then, there was William, who spent the night with you and you said were doing what couples do…

Candy looked at him surprised. He had paid attention to all the details of her private life!

- I didn't know you paid so much attention to me…well for me, what normal couples do is kissing, and as you were able to figure out, if I spent the night in William's arms, it was completely platonic. What kind of girl did you take me for?

- Well you have to say, from where I was standing, you were kissing Reed and William…

- I've kissed my boyfriends; that's all I did…

- Now I know… you gave yourself only to me… oh my darling, I'm so happy!

- My little sister calls me the "virgin queen", but I didn't care, I was waiting for the perfect man and I only wanted to have one lover, the one who was going to marry me and I would feel it and I would know when I see him, because I was seeing him in my dreams ever since I could remember….

- You're the one I saw in my dreams ever since I can remember too…

- I thought you were going to think I'm crazy if I told you that we knew each other in a former life… I had to know the truth, before I could tell you about my feelings…before I give myself to you completely

- You didn't know I was living the same thing

- I suspected it… you always called me after my flashes… and when we did Cinderella; her first dance, I had the feeling it was for us, perfect for our first meeting…

- Have you ever danced with nothing on?

- Aside from in front of my mirror? Not with a guy

The soft music was still playing. It was "I knew I loved you" by Savage Garden. They got out of the bed and danced.

_Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe_

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

_There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only this sense of completion  
And in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I've found my way home_

_I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe_

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

_A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I've found you_

_I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life_

They looked at each other with love and they started kissing, while they were dancing. When the song was over, they went in the bathroom to shower. The bathroom looked ancient but everything had been modernised; the tiles were dark blue and the bathtub was a Jacuzzi installed inside the floor, with dark blue tiles also. There was in individual shower. Candy took a shower while Terry was getting the bath ready. He followed Candy in the shower.

- I thought you were getting ready to take a bath? She said smiling

- Yes, but I always take a shower before I soak in a bath. That way I don't feel like I'm washing myself in my dirt…

- That's what I do too! Incredible!

- Well you're my soul mate; that means our souls were one and they were separated in two, so it's like the same soul living in two bodies…

- So, you're me, and I'm you?

- Yes…

- I can call you Candy and you can call me Terrence?

- Yes…

- Candy, she said, can you scrub my back?

- Of course Terrence, he said taking the loofa from her hands…

They burst out laughing and took a shower together and then they went soaking in the hot and scented, bubbly bath. He was sitting in the back, and he took the loofa and was gently rubbing her back, then he rubbed her breast very softly. Candy closed her eyes.

- Oohhh she moan

- You want me to stop?

- Nooo… my love…

So he continued caressing her and making her feel good, while they continued talking until the water got cold. They got out of the bath and they wrapped themselves together with a giant towel, the same blue as the tiles. They walked, holding each other and laughing. Candy changed the sheets on the bed her purity had stained.

- The maids are going to be shocked, said Terrence

- To see that I made the bed myself? She asked smiling

- That I had a guest so pure and a good housekeeper on top of that! I love looking at you in Eve's costume

- I have to admit that it's the first time I'm in this costume for so long…

- Well, it's the first time you spend a night of passion

- You mean everybody does that? She joked, if only I knew!

They burst out laughing.

- Do you regret waiting?

- No, I was waiting for my soul mate and that's you. It was worth it…

He approached her; he took her in his arms and kissed her. Then they went back to bed and they made each other feel good again, for the rest of the night. Terrence showed her all the techniques of love. He was proud and happy to have been the first to teach her how to love, how two people in love express it.

_The wind, so peaceful and serene,  
caressed by the soft moonlight,  
gave magical feelings to the night._

_The soft blue glow,  
the lovers' words that then did flow,  
their lips closer and closer  
until, locked in the throes  
of a passionate embrace,  
he decided to express his feelings,  
to keep her safe._

_He whispered softly,  
his words like music to her ears,  
"I Love You,"  
and her response the same,  
heard like the gentle breeze,  
"And I, love you, forever."_

_That was the night they promised  
to be together through everything,  
each to care for the other when old and grey  
A lovers' pact  
the most likely to last._

_- Krista J. Mikula –_

After a night full of passion, they were now on their way back to London where they had a business lunch at the apartment. The staff was taking care of everything, all they had to do, was get dressed and be there. They kissed before falling asleep in the car in each other's arms, until they got to Kensington where Terrence's apartment was. The driver had seen the kiss and he felt they were closer than ever. Once in the apartment, Candy and Terry wanted to quickly shower together, so they could get ready for their guests.

- We have guests… Terrence a 5 minutes shower should be enough…

- We've got time, he said entering the bathroom with her.

They brushed their teeth together laughing. The bathroom from Terry's room was bigger and more luxurious. There was a big mirror on the wall with two sinks. The walls had golden tiles, the sinks were a golden yellow too, the bathtub and the shower too. Terry had a 2 days' beard, he wanted to shave.

- A 2 days' beard, is very attractive, Mr. Grandchester, she said with a sensual voice

She kissed him passionately. It was wonderful.

_If asked why I love her I would say  
It's the sway in her hips,  
the thickness in her thighs.  
It's the lust in her lips,  
the love in her eyes.  
It's the softness of her skin,  
the silk in her hair.  
It's the twist in her walk;  
it's the sweetness in her talk.  
It's the way she loves me  
that makes me love her each day.  
That is what I would say._

_- Justin Hutchins –_

- Miss Grey?

- Yes, Mr. Grandchester?

- You can seduce me whenever you want, and where ever you want…

- Really? It wouldn't be appropriate, sir, after all, I'm your assistant… we shouldn't repeat this moment of weakness. I could sue you for sexual harassment…

- Not if I make you my wife and partner for life… I wouldn't want to lose such a perfect assistant at the office…and in bed, he said smiling

- If I understand you correctly, you're giving me a raise? From a professional woman at the office to wife at home forever?

- You're going to get a promotion at the office too, because I can't stay away from you for a minute…

- What would my position be? Your partner instead of your assistant?

- Partner… in every sense of the word

- Humm, I have to think about your offer, I don't know if I could take being your professional partner for life and at home too… that's a double duty…

- Your salary is going to considerably go up…

- My salary? Really? More money for more work at home and at the office?

- Hugging you, kissing you, physical love, love words, my presence by your side forever… I will never let you go again, whatever happens. I promise you….

- Sounds like a golden contract to me, she said smiling, you've got yourself a deal!

They burst out laughing and they kissed before taking a shower, laughing and playing like kids. They took their time… they got out of the room just as their guests were ringing the doorbell, interrupting their smooch…

- The guests are here, she said laughing, let's go Mr. Grandchester

- All right Miss Grey

They arrived at the door just in time to greet the guests and they turned back to the boss and his assistant again during the luncheon. They had Asian business men around the table and they did business. A few hours later, the guests were gone and they left.

- Finally! Said Terry I thought they will never leave!

- It was a little difficult to concentrate when all we had in mind was to be alone in the bedroom

- I had to make the ultimate effort to stay professional

- We'd have to control ourselves otherwise, we won't be able to work together

- We'll see that later, said Terry approaching her, for the moment, I need my Candy dose…

She burst out laughing and they kissed again, he carried her to the bedroom, which had white bedroom furniture Louis XIV style, the carpet was white and thick, the bed was a king size… they took their clothes off…and enjoyed once again the pleasure of the flesh. They were living a double passion, Candy and Terry's passion and Candice-Blanche and Terrence's, no wonder they couldn't get enough of each other!

A few hours later, they were on the bed resting in each other's arms. Terry suddenly remembered his drawings. One of the reasons he was in London was to find those drawings in his father's attic. There were of course those he did for his mother on his laptop, but he wanted to show her more concrete drawings, so Candy could see the evolution of his drawings throughout the years.

- I have a surprise for you, he said

- Really?

- Yes, but I have to go get it at my father's castle

- Your father's castle?

- Yes, in my old stuff in the attic

- You want to give me something from your attic?

- It's special, you'll see. You're going to be happy

- All right, I trust you, she said smiling, I'm thirsty; I'm going to go get a glass of orange juice. Do you want something?

- I want one too…

She got out of bed and put on one of Terry's shirt which looked like a dress on her. She went to the kitchen to get a glass of orange juice. She poured some for Terry too and brought it for him in the bedroom.

- Thank you honey, he said smiling

- Oh, I wanted to take the paper and read it, but it's in the living room, I'm going to go get it. I'll be right back…

- All right sweetheart, he said smiling

Candy got out to the room to get the paper when she heard some noise at the door and voices. She went to see what was going on and was she surprised to see Dinah and Daniel Reed get in the apartment arguing. Candy was standing with the paper, wearing Terry's shirt looking at them. Dinah and Daniel saw her…

- There she is! Said Dinah, I told you she was my brother's mistress!

- Candy, said Daniel stunned, oh my God! What are you doing here? You're really Grandchester's mistress?

Candy didn't understand what was going on. What was Dinah doing with Daniel?

- What? Said Dinah to Candy, you've lost you're tongue? You thought my brother loved you? He hired you to keep you away from Daniel, for me!

- What? Said Candy surprised

- Yes, he hired you per my request to seduce you so Daniel wouldn't be attracted to you anymore…, said Dinah

- And you fell right in the trap! Said Daniel, you did it, you slept with him?

- But of course, look at how she's dressed; with my brother's shirt… what do you think, she was trying on that for fun? Said Dinah

- Candy, said Daniel sorry, oh Candy…

Terry was in the bedroom wondering why Candy was taking so long to come back with the paper. He heard the voices which didn't sound like the staff's. He got out of bed, put on his pants and he went to the living room. The scene he found, he would've given anything for it not to continue. It was the stampede…

- What on bloody earth is going on in here? Said Terry, Dinah, Reed! What the hell are you both doing here?

- Terry, I came to show Daniel that his beloved was now your mistress, so he would stop dreaming about her and concentrate on me and my baby…

- Baby? Said Candy surprised

- Yes. I'm pregnant and Daniel is the father of my baby; he didn't want me anymore because he saw you at the office building. So I asked Terrence to help me get rid of you… by seducing you, but since he was afraid of being sued for sexual harassment, I asked him to marry you if he had to!

Candy couldn't believe her ears. All that was just one big lie? No, it was not possible! He couldn't be so cruel! She couldn't have read him wrong so badly!

- Dinah, shut up… Candice-Blanche, said Terrence

- Grandchester, you bastard! Said Daniel angry, she was a virgin! A virgin! I wanted to marry her! How could you do that, just so I marry your sister!? You bastard!

- Shut up Reed, you don't know what you're talking about! Said Terrence

- Oh yes I do, said Daniel getting a file from his bag, Candy, he investigated you to seduce you better; if you don't believe me, look at this file on you; it's on everything you do, your interest, what you like, what passionate you…

Candy took the file like an automaton and se started to look at it. And Terry was wondering where the hell that file came from!?

- Candy investigated? I've never asked for Candy to be investigated! Said Terrence outraged, Candice-Blanche, you have to believe me, I don't know where that file is coming from!!!!

Candy wasn't saying anything, he face had become pale… the file had details on her life, details she didn't even paid attention to! Pictures, reports on her life…

- But, the file is addressed to you, Terrence, she said softly

- I don't know how!!!! Said Terry

- Stop lying! Said Daniel, it's not enough you took her virginity, now you want to insult her intelligence?!

- Shut your mouth Reed! Said Terry between his teeth, Candice-Blanche…

- Did you hire me to keep me away from Daniel? Asked Candy with a neutral tone

- Yes, but, let me explain…, said Terry

- Oh my God! Said Candy, this was all just one big lie? You had me investigated?

- No, Candice-Blanche…

- You did all this for your sister… I gave myself to you…I confided in you… and you were seducing me so Daniel wouldn't be interested in me anymore, and marry your pregnant sister?

- That sounds really bad when you say it like that, said Terrence, but my father's health is already frail, Dinah is his favourite, if he had learned that she was pregnant out of wedlock…

- So you wanted to make sure Daniel find me repulsive…

- No, I wanted to marry you…

- Stop it! Said Candy angry, that was all a lie! You were ready to marry me so your sister would get Daniel?

- No, Candice-Blanche, I…

- Everything is on the file, what I like, how much sugar I put in my coffee, said Candy in tears, I was the biggest idiot!

- Don't say that, said Terry approaching her to take her in his arms…

- Don't touch me! She said angry, you're a monster!

- Candice-Blanche, please, let me explain…, he begged

- Leave her alone Grandchester… she doesn't want you, said Daniel approaching her, Candy, honey, I don't care if you slept with him, I want you, I love you more than anything…

- You too, don't touch me! Said Candy angry, how many time do I have to tell you I don't want you?! Which part of "no" don't you understand? Take your responsibilities with Dinah! You're going to be a father; you have to stop acting like a spoil brat who didn't get the toy he wanted! Grow up Daniel!!!

- But Candy, said Daniel

- No! Leave-me alone! She answered mad

Then she turned to Dinah.

- That's why you were mean to me? For this good for nothing daddy's boy? Because he got you pregnant and he wouldn't take his responsibilities because of me? Daniel Reed?!!?

She was wondering how Terrence and his sister could've thought for one minute that she would be involved with Daniel, but also how could he have thought that he would be a good husband for Dinah…

- If your father really knew who Daniel Reed was, it's the fact that you're going out with him that's going to give him a heart attack! Said Candy very angry, oh one more thing, Mr. Grandchester, I quit!!!!!!!!!!!

- Candice-Blanche, said Terrence with a begging tone

But Candy walked to her bedroom to get dressed. Terry let her go. She was much too angry to listen to what he had to say. He turned to Dinah angry.

- I told you I was taking care of this, Dinah, why did you come here and ruin everything for mw???!! Yelled Terry

- You were taking too long and Daniel kept talking about her like she was some sort of saint…

- So you wanted to show her that his saint slept with me? Dinah!!!!!!!!!! Yelled Terry

- You slept with her!!!!!!!!! Said Daniel angry

Terry couldn't take it anymore, he punched Daniel, and he punched him again. Dinah started to scream… Candy, who got dressed in a few minutes, had her suitcase packed and her purse. She called a cab. She passed through the living room and she saw the fight and she didn't even react. She opened the door and got out. Dinah saw her go, but she continued screaming at Terry and Daniel to stop. Members of the staff, alerted by the noise, came and they managed to separate them.

- Get out of my apartment Reed! I don't ever want to see you here again without an invitation! You're going to marry my sister and make an honest woman out of her before the baby is born and before my father learns the news! Or not! I don't care anymore! Yelled Terry

Daniel had blood on his mouth and he got out of the apartment.

- Dinah, I don't really feel like seeing you at the moment, go with your loser!

- Terry, I'm sorry…

- I have to speak to Candice-Blanche

- She's gone…

- What?

- Yes, during the fight, she had her suitcase…

- Oh no! Said Terry, how long ago was it?

- 15 minutes, I think…

- Why didn't you say anything? Oh yeah, you were jealous! You heard her tell your loser she didn't want him and to take his responsibilities with you?

- Yes, said Dinah looking down

- So, why did you do that? Why did you hurt her like that? You must have known that I really loved her…! And what's the story with the file???

- I found it at the castle, it's for you…

- And you opened it…?

- I saw the address of a private investigator…

- Dinah… Leave me alone now! Said Terry discouraged

Dinah got out without adding a word. Terry stayed sad. He had to find Candy, but where could she be? He had just got her, he didn't want to lose her already. Outside it was raining hard… Terry went to his room, not too long ago, he was happy with Candy. He was completely devastated. She was so angry and hurt that she wouldn't even listen to his explanations. The fact that Dinah humiliated her…she had just given herself to him and they had spend really good moments together, and now she thought everything that had happened between them was a lie. He had to find her to tell her how much he loved her, that they might have start working together because of Dinah, but the rest was sincere; he was in love with her since…since their meeting in the beginning of the 20th century…The universe was giving them another chance and he was not about to let it pass without a fight. He lied down on his bed and he couldn't stop thinking about her…

_I didn't hear you leave,_

_I wonder how am I still here_

_I don't want to move a thing,_

_It might change my memory_

_Oh I am what I am,_

_I'll do what I want, but I can't hide_

_I won't go, I won't sleep,_

_I can't breathe, until you're resting here with me_

_I won't leave, I can't hide,_

_I cannot be, until you're resting here with me_

_I don't want to call my friends,_

_They might wake me from this dream_

_And I can't leave this bed,_

_Risk forgetting all that's been_

_Oh I am what I am,_

_I'll do what I want, but I can't hide_

_I won't go, I won't sleep,_

_I can't breathe, until you're resting here with me_

_I won't leave, I can't hide,_

_I cannot be, until you're resting here with me _

Candy was crying all the tears of her body in the cab. She was hurt deep down inside. Terrence lied to her. She still couldn't believe that for the first time she finally succumb to a man's charm, and enjoyed the pleasure of the flesh, was with a man she thought she knew in a past life, a man she dreamt about ever since she was a little girl. How could she had made such a mistake?! Everything was an illusion! All the past life thingy was just a stupid dream! All that wasn't real! It was only what her mind was telling her, it was too good to be true! Past lives? What a nonsense! It only happened in movies and it was the producer's imagination! She never knew Terry in a former life! How could Annabelle dragged her in this absurd adventure? Tears continued to come down her cheek while her cab was taking her to her destination.

_If blood will flow when flesh and steel are one  
Drying in the colour of the evening sun  
Tomorrow's rain will wash the stains away  
But something in our minds will always stay_

_Perhaps this final act was meant  
To clinch a lifetime's argument  
That nothing comes from lying and nothing ever could  
For all those born beneath an angry star  
Lest we forget how fragile we are_

_On and on the rain will fall  
Like tears from a star, like tears from a star  
On and on the rain will say_

_How fragile we are, how fragile we are_

**This chapter has been censured to fit this site. If you want the whole version, please send me a personal message. Mallory**


	18. Chapter 18

**_The last time I felt like this…_**

****

**_Chapter 18_**

**_"My heart is hurting"_**

The sky was white, or was it the clouds? From the top, on her plane, Candy was looking out the window without seeing anything. He eyes were filled with tears and she couldn't stop crying. How could she have made such a mistake? How could Terrence lie to her like that? Everything was a set up, he seduced her to keep her away from Daniel Reed, for is sister! She gave him her virginity!

She had head phones on, and she was listening to music. The song that was playing was "It's raining on prom night" by Cindy Bullens. The last part of the song was perfect describing Candy's state of mind.

_Yes it's raining on prom night  
Oh my darling what can I do?  
I miss you  
It's raining rain from the sky and_

_it's raining real tears from my eyes over you  
Oh dear god make him feel the same way I do right now  
Make him want to see me again  
Oh what can I do  
It's raining rain from the sky,_

_It's raining tears from my eyes over you  
Raining, oh tears from my eyes over you_

_Raining oh raining on prom night  
Raining, oh tears from my eyes over you_

_Raining oh raining on prom night  
Raining, oh tears from my eyes over you_

_Raining oh raining on prom night_

She had lots of hours ahead of her, and tears couldn't stop coming down her cheeks. She was hurt deep down inside. It was the first time she gave herself completely to a man. She was ready to say with him for the rest of her life, ready to be his wife forever. But even that, it was for his sister! How could he have been so cruel? How could she have been so stupid? Her mind was upset, everything, even the proofs of their past lives were now lies to her.

In London, in his Kensington apartment, Terry was depressed. He hadn't slept all night. He was in a bad mood and very cranky. Christopher, his brother, came to see him in the morning. He had to go to business meeting in Terrence's place. He was with Dinah, who was worried about her brother.

- Bro? What's going on? Why weren't you at the meeting this morning? Said Chris

Terry looked at him without seeing him. He hadn't showered or shaved. He was completely depressed. He spent his time calling Candy's cell phone number, and he left so many messages that her voice mail, that it was full. She hadn't returned any of his messages.

- Terry, said Dinah, are you ok?

- What do you think? Said a cranky Terry

- Terry, said Chris, you have to get a hold of yourself…

- I've left her a ton of messages; she hasn't called me back…

- You've got yourself in some mess, you know that Terrence? Said Christopher

- Christopher, this is not the time…, said Terrence

- You know I asked around about your assistant. Did you know there's a group of young rich men from good families, diplomats from all over the world, who have all bet to get her, by marrying her? She was a virgin, Terrence and you managed to succeed where everybody else failed, you managed to sleep with her…

- I made love to her, said Terry, it's different…

- That's even worse, because now, she doesn't want to see you anymore, said Chris

- I don't know where to find her…

- Your mind must be pretty clouded, because you're not thinking straight. She's Ambassador Grey's daughter… who happens to be in Bangkok in Thailand. She must have gone to see her parents…

- In Thailand! Yes! Said Terry, do you have the number of the British Embassy in Thailand?

- Do I look like the directory inquiry for embassies, to you? Said Chris, anyway, embassies' phone numbers are confidential because of all the terrorism these last years, so are their addresses too…

- You have to help me, said Terry, don't you know anybody at the Foreign affairs who could help you get the embassy's address and phone number?

- No, said Chris

- I know someone, said Dinah

- Dinah? Said Terry

- Oh Terry, I'm sorry for causing you so much pain. I didn't know you were really in love with her… please forgive me

- Dinah, you said you knew someone at the Foreign Affairs? Said Terry

- Yes… A diplomat I dated for a while

- Before you fall for that loser Daniel Reed? Said Chris with a mocking tone…

- Yes. I'm going to call him and see if he can help me…, said Dinah, Terrence…

Terry looked at his little sister, she was the cause, but he could've done things differently with Candy. He opened his arms and Dinah ran in them crying. She didn't like hurting her brother and the woman he loved for Daniel who humiliated her by still wanting Candy despite everything.

- Oh Terry! Forgive me! I don't know what I saw in Daniel!

- I forgive you Dinah

- I love you Terry

- I love you too, Dinah…

- I'm going to help you find her. I'm going to call my friend, said Dinah, I'll be right back…

Dinah got out of the room to go call in one of the bedroom of the apartment. Christopher looked at the scene smiling; they didn't have the same mother, but they were all very close.

- Of all the girls of the world, you had to fall for the one who travels the most! Thailand, it's on the other side of the world…

- No road is too long, if it's to find the woman I love…, said Terry

- You're going to Thailand…

- Can you take care of the business in the mean time?

- Of course…

- I have to go to the castle, to look for something in the attic…

- What?

- Something for Candice-Blanche…

- You want to give her something from the attic? Wouldn't that be a little dusty?

- It's something that should convince her that I had loved her forever…

- You're not making any sense…

- I'm going to go shower and get dressed and you come with me to help me look for it…

Dinah came back with the address and phone number of the British Embassy in Thailand and also of the Ambassador's residence…

- Thank you Dinah, said Terry kissing her on the cheek

- Tell her I'm sorry, said Dinah

- You'll tell her yourself, when I bring her back, said Terry

He went to get ready; he took a quick shower and got dressed to go to his father's castle with his brother and his sister to look for Candy's present in the attic.

_We belong, we belong to the light  
Many times I've tried to tell you  
Many times I've cried alone  
Always I'm surprised how well you  
Cut my feelings to the bone_

_Don't want to leave you really  
I've invested too much time  
To give you up that easy  
To the doubts that complicate your mind_

_Maybe it's a sign of weakness  
When I don't know what to say  
Maybe I just wouldn't know  
What to do with my strength anyway  
Have we become a habit  
Do we distort the facts  
Now there's no looking forward  
Now there's no turning back  
When you say_

_We belong to the light  
We belong to the thunder  
We belong to the sound of the words  
We've both fallen under  
Whatever we deny or embrace  
For worse or for better  
We belong, we belong  
We belong together_

_Close your eyes and try to sleep now  
Close your eyes and try to dream  
Clear your mind and do your best  
To try and wash the palette clean  
We can't begin to know it  
How much we really care  
I hear your voice inside me  
I see your face everywhere  
Still you say_

The British Residence in Bangkok was very big and very luxurious. The Ambassador, Laurent Grey, had received a phone call from his travel agency, Maxitours, telling him that his daughter had taken a plane ticket for Thailand.

- Honey, I think that Candy has a problem, he said to his wife

- Why? Did she call you? Asked his wife, she hasn't called me in two days…

- I'm sure she's fine, Georgie

- But she used to call me every night…

- She's a big girl, maybe she's very busy, but you'll see her soon

- I'm going to go pick her up at the airport

- That should keep your mind busy for a while, with Ronnie and Emmanuel's news last night

- Yes… I still can't believe she put us in front of a fait accompli

- And our colleagues from Congo weren't thinking their son would marry our daughter… Ronnie

- At least they have the good sense of wanting to get married, said Georgie

- They have to do it before the baby is born, we'll see later about the African customs and dowry

- What are you going to ask for?

- I don't really know something symbolic… Ok, honey, I have to go to the office

- I'm going to the airport to pick up Candy

He approached her and kissed her on the lips for a long time.

- Have a nice day, my love, she said with a sweet voice, I love you

- I love you. I'll come later in the day to see Candy…

He went to his office and Georgie got ready to go to Bangkok international airport. It was hot, so she had a beautiful dress with flowers, simple but very elegant with an assorted hat and sun glasses. Her Prada bag matching her shoes were white. As the Ambassador's wife she had the VIP treatment and she was waiting for her little girl in the VIP room.

The plane finally landed on Bangkok's ground. Candy was trying to dry her tears. She was thinking about her family, and that made her feel a little better. The formalities seemed to take forever. She saw some agents approaching her.

- Miss Grey? They said in English

- Yes? Said Candy

- Would you follow us please, and give us your passport…

- All right

Candy gave them her passport and they took her in the waiting room and she saw her mother. She ran in her arms crying. Georgie hugged her little girl in her arms for a long time caressing her hair softly.

- Mum! Oh mum! Said Candy crying

- Shuuut! Baby…everything is going to be fine, mummy is here, said Georgie softly

Candy calmed down in her mother's arms. They brought them Candy's passport and the driver took care of the luggage. She had nothing to declare, so they were out of the airport and in the embassy's car, which was a blue Mercedes, on their way home. Candy put her head on her mother's shoulder, who took her in her arms and she fell asleep. She slept during the whole ride. Once at the Residence, Candy went to her bedroom. The maid had arranged her bedroom. Candy went on her bed and she fell asleep right away. Her father was still at the office. Georgie called him on his personal line at the office.

- Laurent?

- Yes, honey? Is she there?

- Yes, but she's sleeping now

- Oh…

- Yes, I think she spent her time crying on the plane. She's exhausted…

- All right, I won't disturb her. I'll see her tonight then…you're coming to have lunch with me?

- Yes, sweetheart, I'm coming

- See you later

She hung up the phone. One of the maids came to give her some phone messages.

- Madame Ambassadress, there's a gentleman who's been calling from England for Miss Candy…

- Really? Did he give you his name?

- Yes, Terrence Grandchester, said the maid

- Oh…, said Georgie, well, Miss Candy is sleeping. If he calls again, take a message until she tells us whether she wants to talk to him or not… I think he's the reason she's here….

- Very well, Madame

Georgie went the embassy to get her husband for lunch. The employees have never seen a couple more in love. They were like newlyweds! She entered his office and he stood up to kiss her. She hugged him.

- How is she? He asked

- She hasn't said anything, she just kept crying…

- My God! She's always so full of life and laughs. What could have possibly made her cry like that? I don't remember seeing her cry for so long.

- Or being so sad…

- Let's go have lunch honey, he said

They went to a French restaurant in Bangkok, where the whole diplomatic world would meet. Siobhan Farrell, who was first secretary at the Australian Embassy, was also there. She had a thing for Laurent. She was at a table with other female colleagues and she was sulking when she saw him with his wife.

- Can't she stay at the Residence and play the Ambassador's wife? Said Siobhan

- Apparently she doesn't want to leave her handsome husband alone…, said one of her friends

- Stop it girls, said another one, you know very well he only has eyes for his wife…. They have grown children, so they've been together for years, but they still look like newlyweds…

- I wish I had a man who treats me like it was the first day, everyday and faithful…, said Siobhan with a dreamy tone, and I tried with Ambassador Grey, he didn't even budge…

Laurent and Georgie were having lunch and talking about their daughters; one with a broken heart, and another one pregnant…

- Well our daughters, who don't live with us anymore, came to shaken things up a bit…

- Yes, said Laurent, we were kind of bored with nothing happening

They burst out laughing. Whatever the problem their children had, their parents were there to help them, supporter them, to give them a shoulder to cry…

Meanwhile, at the Residence, Ronnie who was at her fiancé's came back home.

- Miss Ronnie, said a maid, hello…

- Hello, how are you?

- Fine

- Is my mother there?

- Euh no, she went to have lunch with your father…

- Oh…

- You want something to eat?

- No, thank you. I was at the Congolese Residence, and I was able to satisfy all my African food cravings, said Ronnie smiling

- Good for you, Miss Ronnie

- Are my brothers and sisters back yet?

- No, the younger ones are not back from camp yet, they're spending the day there, but your big sister is resting in her room…

- What???!!! My big sister? Candy? Candy is here?

- Yes, Miss Ronnie

- Oh my God! Said Ronnie running to climb the stairs 4 by 4…

- Miss Ronnie! Said the maid, be careful, you're having a baby!

But Ronnie continued running and she ran to Candy's room which was close to hers. She opened the door suddenly.

- Candy?!!! She said breathless

Candy was on her bed with her eyes open, she looked at her sister surprised.

- Ronnie? She said standing up

She ran to jump to her sister's neck.

- Candy… what are you doing here?

- I came to see our parents

- Ok. What happened with your boss?

- Nothing…

- Candy…something happened with Terrence

Candy looked down, ashamed. She was staring at the carpet. Her sister looked at her.

- Oh my God! The virgin queen is no more!! Said Ronnie smiling

- Ronnie…

- You finally did it? With your boss…

- Yes…

- So…?

- It was a big mistake…

- It wasn't good?

- No, it was wonderful…

- So, a big wonderful mistake?

- No…yes…! I mean…the mistake was to trust him, he was lying to me

- He was lying to you?

- Yes, he seduced me for his sister…

- Candy, you're not making any sense

She told her about what happened when Dinah and Daniel arrived.

- Oh my God, my poor Candy… but what did he say with you confronted him?

- He wanted to explain himself, but I didn't want to listen…

- You didn't want to listen? You had just given him the most precious thing you had; your virginity and you didn't even had the good senses to listen to him and try to salvage something?

- Salvage what?

- Candy, I've seen you my whole life reject men from all over the world. Terrence is the only one you made love to; he must've been very special for you. You can't just dump him without listening to his explanations

- I'm still very hurt…

- Because you met so he could keep an eye on you and keep you away from his sister's boyfriend…

- No, we actually first met on the boat on New Year's Day…

- New Year's Day? At midnight?

- Yes…

- Well, that's the man you're destined to be with… you were with him at midnight…

- Stop saying nonsense….

- So the thing with his sister in a way, allowed you to get closer…

- What do you mean?

- If he hadn't hired you per his sister's request, you wouldn't have discovered yourselves….

- But…

- Candy, listen to me. I know you're angry now, but once you calm down, talk to him… Terrence is the man of your dreams, literally, he not only answers to all your criteria from when you were a teen, but he also gave you a wonderful love night. Not a lot of people are compatible to that point, believe me… he loves you. I saw the way he was looking at you with his eyes full of love…

- Thanks Ronnie…

- I'm going to let you rest, I'm going to go lie down in my room

- No, stay with me, said Candy

- Ok, said Ronnie

Ronnie took her shoes off and lied down next to her sister, taking her in her arms. Candy was crying quietly. Ronnie consoled her and they both fell asleep.

Georgie arrived at the Residence and she found her two daughters sleeping in each other's arms. She smiled; the two sisters consoled each other. She went to rest a little and do other things.

In London, Terrence was in his father's attic looking for his old school stuff. But he couldn't find them. There was dust everywhere and he and his brother were all dusty. Dinah was resting in her room. Terry was taking breaks to call Thailand. There were way too many boxes.

- Can you tell me what we're looking for? Said Christopher full of dust

- Well, I'm looking for my drawings, my old drawings

- Your old drawings? Why didn't you say so in the first place? Cassie has them…

- Cassie?

- Yes, she was the big fan of your work, wasn't she? She took them from the attic a long time ago. She didn't want mice of termites to eat your masterpieces… your drawings are in her room.

- Really? Thank Chris, said Terry getting out of the attic running

Christopher followed him and they went to their little sister's room. She was still on the other side of the world, in the middle of nowhere. They looked in her closet and they found a shoe box. They took it and they opened it. Everything was there, all the drawings from all those years ago… he was ready to go to Thailand and get Candy back.

- There, I'm going to get the woman I love back…

- Good luck bro…

- Thanks, I'm going to need it… I'm going to book my flight. Tell dad I'm taking a few days off

- You deserve some days off, said Chris, take them! I'll take care of everything… I hope she loves you enough so she won't sue you for sexual harassment…

- I know she loves me as much as I love her… and if she sues me for sexual harassment; it would be out of anger…

- Love excuses everything, love forgives everything… go get her Terrence and don't come back as long as you haven't convinced her to take you back. Good luck.

Terry went to say goodbye to his father and his stepmother and he went back to his apartment to pack his bags. He called the airport; he was able to use the company jet. He had his work cut out for him.

_I've been waiting for you since the night of time_

_I knew that you would come_

_Since forever, since I'm 10 years old_

_I knew I will love you_

_In my innocent dreams_

_I would come and take me_

_We would walk on big beaches_

_It was always summer_

_On my beautiful notebook_

_I just draw, your eyes, your mouth_

_You smile nicely, with every touch_

_You're more beautiful, bigger_

_And more reassuring_

Candy was dreaming about Terry, or was it the memory of the other Candy and the other Terry? In any case, she was seeing every time they would fight and reconcile. They couldn't stay angry at each other for long. She also dreamt about the hospital and the stair separation, the most difficult and most painful scene. The pain was very strong, like when she learnt that Terrence had betrayed her… But Ronnie was right; he was the man she has been waiting for, since like…, forever.


	19. Chapter 19

**_The last time I felt like this…_**

**_By Mallory Quinn_**

**_Chapter 19_**

**_"Peace time in Bangkok"_**

The sun had just set and Candy woke up her sister's arms. This last one was also awake. She stood up to go to the bathroom and Candy got up to stretch a little. Ronnie came back in the bedroom.

- Ronnie, we only talked about me, what about you and your problem? How did mum and dad react?

- Oh they were surprised, disappointed… we have to have a big talk with Emmanuel's family tomorrow night…

- Good luck…

- Don't worry about me, they baby and I, are going to manage. Think about your problem with the man you love.

- I love him so much, said Candy with tears in her eyes

- So don't let him go without a fight. He loves you too… but for the moment you're hurting. It's going to pass then you'll be able to go see him…

They heard noises in the hallway and the door opened; their little brothers and sisters came in breathless. There were twins about 16 years old, Kimberly and Amber, a young boy 14 named Leo and the baby brother James who was 11.

- Candy! They all yelled when they saw her

- Hi! Said Candy smiling

They all ran in her arms one by one laughing and screaming of joy.

- How are you? Asked Candy

- Fine. What about you? Asked Kimberly

- I'm fine

- You seem sad, said James

- Oh James, said Candy, come here baby…

She hugged him.

- Don't you worry about me, said Candy, don't worry about me. I wanted to be with my family, that's all…I missed you

They smiled and the hugged her again before one of the maid came to tell Candy that her father was home.

- Daddy, said Candy, I'm going to go see him downstairs

- The car just came in…, said the maid

- Thank you, said Candy running down the stairs

She arrived at the door when the butler was opening it for Ambassador Grey, and she jumped to his neck. Her father had seen her and he hugged her very hard.

- Daddy! Said Candy, oh daddy!

- My little big girl, said her father, what's wrong?

- Hold me hard in your arms, she said

- All right, he said

He hugged her for a long time and then he kissed her on the cheeks. They walked together to the master bedroom.

- You want to talk about what's bothering you? Asked her father

- No, I just want to be with my family

Her mother arrived and kissed her husband.

- Good evening honey, she said smiling

- Good evening my love, he said looking at her with love

Candy looked at her parents. They were in love like the first day they met. That's what she always wanted with the man of her dreams; that's what she wanted with Terrence…

- Candy, said Georgie, it's not that we're not happy to see you, but you're running away from something…

- Mum…

- You need time to get a hold of yourself and you're welcome here of course

- But you'll have to face your problems sooner or later, said her father

- I know, said Candy, but for now, can I just be your little girl?

- Of course, baby, said Georgie

Candy approached her parents and they had a group hug.

The phone rang in one of the numerous living rooms of the Residence, where Ronnie was reading a book, waiting for Emmanuel. She answered.

- Hello? She said

- Yes, hello, said a voice at the end of the line, can I speak with Candice-Blanche

- Terrence? Said Ronnie

- Yes…

- It's Ronnie

- Ronnie, you're in Bangkok too?

- Yes, looks like my sister and I decided to come and see our parents at the same time with our problems

- She told you what happened?

- Yes…

- Absolutely everything?

- Yes…

- Are you angry with me?

- Yes, I'm angry! How could you treat her like that? She's in love with you and you gave herself to you! Do you have any idea how many have tried and failed? Including her dear William, whom she cherished so much!

- I know, he said, she's my soul mate…

- You should've told her the truth before you sister came to gloat in her face…

- I was going to do it, I was getting ready: I had to go get something to give her as a gift…Ronnie, please, let me talk to her…

- She's with our parents getting consoled; you wouldn't want me to interrupt that, would you?

- No, of course not…

- She doesn't want to talk to you anyway…

- I know, that's why I'm coming to Bangkok…

- You're what??!!

- I'm on the plane… I'll be there in a few hours

- Oh… in person, you'll be able to convince her

- You want us to reconcile…

- Terrence, I've seen my sister reject men of all colours, literally! It's the first time she's really in love and it's with you. She loves you, you're the one she needs and you correspond to perfect man description, the perfect man for her

- The perfect man description? What do you mean?

- When we were little, every time we played with our friends and we had to describe the boy of our dreams, Candy always had the same answer; "Tall, long brown hair, deep blue eyes…"

- It could be anybody…

- Yes, but as time passed we would change our description when we saw an actor or a cute singer, we would describe our dream guy like them, but not Candy. She was the only one who never changed, it was always, "Tall, long brown hair, deep blue eyes…" And as soon as I saw you, I knew it was you… she even forgot about what she used to say, I had to remind her.

Terry thought that Candy was dreaming of him ever since she was little and she wanted to be with him before she met him, like he loved her before he met her. Another proof they knew each other in a past life.

- I don't know what to say, said Terrence

- I'm going to soften her up, don't worry. Come and get the woman of your dreams…

- Thanks Ronnie. Good luck with your problem

- Thanks. Call me when you get to Bangkok at your hotel and ask for me…

- All right, thank you again

- You're very welcome. I want my sister to be happy and you're the one who makes her happy

She hung up the phone. She had to find a way for Terry to come at the Residence without Candy knowing. Their brother, Alan arrived and Ronnie told him about Candy's situation.

- She had her heart broken? By whom? Asked Alan

- Her boss…

- The old coot who's 70? Asked Alan surprised

- Alan! You never listen what we tell you! She changed boss, she was working directly for the big boss

- Oh, and how old is that one?

- He's not 70!

- I'm sorry, said Alan laughing

- You're always distracted!

- She doesn't want to see him?

- She's still in love with him…

When Candy arrived in the living room she ran to hug her brother.

- Candy, tell me where he is, and I'm going to beat the crap out of him

- Stop it! I don't want you to hurt him, said Candy

- But he hurt you, said Alan

- That's my problem, I'll fix it with him…

Alan looked at Ronnie who smiled at him. She was right; Candy was still very in love with her boss.

- Enough about me, said Candy, how are you Alan?

- I'm fine. My friends and I wanted to go see the Dalai Lama…

- The Dalai Lama? Said Candy, great!

They continued talking about all and nothing and then dinner was served. The family dinner was great. It had been a long time since the whole family was reunited at the dinner table. The parents were ecstatic. It was like the good old times, when the children were little.

Candy in her bed was thinking about Terry. She missed him so much, but she was still hurt to know that he had hired her to keep her away from Daniel Reed. There was a knock on the door, and the twins came in.

- Candy? Said Kimberly, can we sleep on your bed?

- Of course girls, said Candy smiling, we can brush our hair before we go to bed…

- Ok, said the girls

Candy stood up from her bed and she turned the light on and she sat in front of the dresser in her room.

- I'm going to brush your hair, said Amber

- So girls, how's your love life? Asked Candy, have you gone to a lot of parties lately?

- Yes, said Kimberly, there's son of the American military attaché, Brian, he's so cute…

- Really? And what does he think about you?

They continued talking brushing their hair, laughing and they fell asleep on the big bed and holding each other, with Candy in the middle. Georgie and Laurent were checking everybody's room, and they smiled when hey saw the twins with Candy on the bed. They went back to their bedroom.

- She looks so innocent, said Laurent

- That's because you still see her as your little girl

- She will always be my little girl, my first little girl

- I know and a man broke her heart…

- Did she talk to you?

- No, not yet, but I don't think she's going to tell me anything, unless she doesn't love him anymore… and for a man to be able to break her heart, she had to be very in love with him

- Candy finally in love?

- Yes, your little girl grew up

- Well, Ronnie is going to make us grandparents… we're not that young anymore

- We're not seniors either, said Georgie laughing

- Tomorrow night, it's the dinner party with Emmanuel's family

- You and your colleague should leave the formalities at the door and become fathers. Two families united forever with the beautiful baby that's going to be born…

- You women are so sentimental, said Laurent

- Laurent, there's nothing we can do. We're in front of a fait accompli, we can only accept the situation…

- You're right honey, can we go to sleep now?

- You want to sleep? Asked Georgie smiling

- Sleeping is part of my plans…, he said smiling

Terry arrived at the Intercontinental Hotel in Bangkok, in his royal suite and he decided to rest. The time change, he decided to sleep at the same time as the others. But he went for a walk in the streets of Bangkok which were very animated. He remembered an old French movie "Banco in Bangkok" and he remembered how much he thought Thailand was fascinating. He wished he was visiting Bangkok in more pleasant circumstance. He went back to his room after turning down invitation from two young working girls who wanted to go with him in his suite for the night. He went to bed thinking about Candy. When wasn't he thinking about her, she was on his mind 24 hours a day and 7 days a week. He dreamt about her. He prayed that Ronnie manages to convince Candy to give him another chance. He was going to call her in the morning so they can make arrangements for him to go to the Residence.

_I fell asleep late last night  
And I dreamed the night  
and almost half the day away  
I just got up so that  
I can hear her say  
She's still in love  
and no one can take her love away  
Ooo love wakes me up everyday  
And I thought no one  
would ever make me feel this way  
It feels me up every time  
I hear her say  
She's still in love  
and no one will take her love away  
I want to be love  
There's nothing better than love  
What in the world  
could you ever be thinking of?  
It's better by far  
So let yourself reach for that star  
And go no matter how far  
To the one you love  
To love  
And I mean all these words I said  
And you don't have to guess  
what's going on inside me head  
Just try to know  
All the things that our heart says  
Listen to love and always  
get love to lead the way  
Whenever you love_

_You know for love  
I'd go anywhere  
I would go there  
For love to the end of nowhere  
And for your love  
(And for your love)  
I would, I would  
I would love  
To just spend all my time  
With a girl who makes me  
feel her love is mine  
Someone you see  
Who would only dream of me  
And she be in love  
just because she want to be  
She wants to be loved_

The next day, Candy's little brothers and sisters left for the day for camp. Georgie had to go shopping for the dinner party with Emmanuel's family. She went to see Candy in her room.

- Good morning darling

- Good morning mum

- You want to come shopping with me

- Yes, of course mum, let's go

- We're going to have breakfast first

- Ok…

She went downstairs with her mother and they found Ronnie at the table eating green mangoes with salt.

- Ronnie…oh my God…, said Candy

- You'll get pregnant too, said Ronnie laughing

- I'll take your word for it, said Candy laughing

Georgie shook her head. She wished so much she had learned that she was going to be a grandmother in different circumstances.

- Are you coming with us? Asked Georgie

- Yes, mum, I want to chose what I want for my cravings

- Perfect, we're leaving after breakfast, said Georgie

Candy and Georgie sat down to eat breakfast. A maid came to tell Ronnie that there was a phone call for her.

- Thank, said Ronnie, excuse-me, mum, Candy

Ronnie went to answer the phone in one of the living room and she closed the door behind her.

- Hello? She said

- Ronnie?

- Terrence. You're here in Bangkok

- Yes, I'm at the Intercontinental…

- Perfect. I'm going to give you Emmanuel's number. He's going to come and get you so that you can spend the day with him, and then in the evening, you'll come with him to the dinner party tonight with our two families

- All right. But are you sure, she's not going to throw me out?

- I'm sure. You're going to be with Emmanuel, so you'll be the guest of our guests

- Thank you Ronnie, said Terry

- You're welcome. Now I'm going to call Emmanuel to tell him to come and get you at your hotel. See you tonight. Bye

- Bye Ronnie

Ronnie called Emmanuel who was glad to hear from her.

- Honey? He said, how are you? Did you have a good night?

- Yes, very well. But the morning sickness…

- Are you ok?

- Yes, don't worry. I'm eating green mangoes with salt

- We can see you're having an African baby…African women eat green mangoes with salt

- Well if you doubt the paternity, this should convince you…

- Not necessarily, you're more African than me…

They burst out laughing.

- Honey, I have to go out with mum and Candy, but I have a favour to ask you…

- Shoot…

- Well Terrence is here to talk to Candy. He's at the Intercontinental. Can you go get him so he could spend the day with you and bring him to the dinner party tonight?

- In other words, you want me to smuggle him in and put Candy in front of a fait accompli…

- She doesn't want to see him for now and if he comes at the door, she won't let him in

- Of course I'm going to help him, said Emmanuel, he was nice in Belgium and he's really in love with your sister

- Thank you honey, said Ronnie smiling, see you tonight…I love you

- I love you…bye.

She went to join Candy and Georgie who were done eating breakfast.

- Are you done Ronnie? Who was it? Asked Candy

- Emmanuel, of course, who else? Said Ronnie

- Let's go, said Georgie

- I'm taking a bottle of lemonade in the fridge and I'm following you, said Ronnie

- All right, said Georgie

Ronnie took her bottle of lemonade and she followed them to the car. They went shopping and Ronnie spent her time buying exotic fruits to satisfy her cravings. They spent some good times together. Candy forgot about her problems for a while. Georgie's cell phone rang. And she answered.

- Hello?

- Yes, Auntie Georgie?

- Yes?

- Hello, it's Freddy

- Freddy, hello…

- I heard Candy was in Bangkok, I just called the Residence and they told me you went out shopping. Is Candy with you?

- Yes, said Georgie, just a second

She gave Candy the phone.

- Thank you mum, said Candy, hello? Freddy?

- Candy honey! How are you? Asked Freddy

- I'm fine and you? Said Candy

- I'm fine. How could you not call me? Emmanuel told me you arrived yesterday

- Jetlag; I had to rest Freddy, said Candy

- I have to see you…

- Well you can come at the dinner party tonight, Emmanuel's family will be there and I'll need some company

Ronnie was hearing what she was saying and she didn't know what to do. She invited Terry and Candy was inviting one of the old boyfriends… Freddy Ngoi, was the son of a Congolese diplomat they had met in Bucharest, in Romania. They were surprised to meet him years later in the same country; Thailand. Well the evening was promising to be exciting.

- All right, said Freddy, I'll be there tonight. I can't wait to see you

- Me too, said Candy, see you tonight.

She hung up the phone and gave it back to her mother. She looked at her mother and Ronnie.

- It doesn't bother you? She asked

- Of course not, said Georgie, he's always welcome…

Ronnie didn't say a thing. Well Terry would have the occasion to be jealous of Freddy's attention for Candy. They were together in Romania when they were teens. And Freddy always liked Candy a lot, even when they weren't together anymore. They would make out sometimes. And Candy always thought that he was a pretty good kisser… But now with the Terry matter, Candy didn't feel like having fun. Freddy was going to cheer her up especially when she was going to see that Terrence was going to be among the guests. Freddy would be able to make her hear reason. While they were having lunch in a restaurant, Ronnie went to the ladies' room and she called Freddy.

- Hi , it's Ronnie

- Yes, Veronica?

- It's about the dinner party tonight

- Yes…

- Well Candy got her heartbroken by her boss and I invited him, and she doesn't know he's going to be there

- Why would you invite the man who broke her heart? That's not a good move!

- Because he's the man she loves… Candy is finally in love! He's the one he wants

- But he broke her heart

- But he can convince her to take him back…

- What do you want me to do?

- Try to reason with her, ask her to listen to him…

- Why would I do that?

- Because you've got a thing for her since like forever and you want her to be happy even if it's not with you…

- He's really the one…

- She's not a virgin anymore…

- Oh my God!

Freddy remained silent. He was a little hurt to learn that she gave herself to her boss. Candice-Blanche Grey had let herself go, so she really loved her boss like crazy. Even though it hurt her a little, Freddy decided to help his friend.

- All right, he said after a while, I'm going to help her

- Thanks Freddy, you're the best. See you tonight, said Ronnie smiling

She went back to the table and they continued eating. Laurent came and join them and they all ate together. They were a very nice family, they were all blonds and they were all cute.

Terry, in the meantime, was Emmanuel at his parent's Residence, which was also very big. Emmanuel told his parents that Terry was one of his friends, passing by Bangkok and that he was going to spend the day and the evening with them. His parents had no problem with it.

- You want us to prepare a special European plate, sir…? Said Emmanuel's mother

- Terrence, call me Terrence, he said, no thank you, I'm going to eat what you're going to eat…

- All right, then, said the mother

- Let's go Terrence, said Emmanuel, let's go in the living room we've got a satellite dish

- Satellite?

- Yes, you have no idea how many countries we can get…

- Interesting, said Terry smiling, I'm right behind you…

He spent the day with Emmanuel watching television, the different channels while talking. Terrence only talked about Candy of course. They ate African food and Terry thought it was excellent. He was impatient to get to the British Residence.

- Be patient Terrence, said Emmanuel

- It's hard… I want to see her so much

- But she's going to be surprised to see you, and she might reject you

- I can manage with her. All I want is to speak to her alone. I know I can convince her…

- All right. Be patient. Her parents might be a little cold with you when they're going to know you're the cause of their daughter's pain

- I know. I hope to convince Candice-Blanche so she could calm them down…

- We're going to be going soon

- I wanted to go change at the hotel…

- Of course, I'll take the other car and we're going to stop at your hotel so you could change

- Thank you Emmanuel. If you need some work in Belgium, we've got a branch there…

- I'm going to give you my résumé and I want you to hire me for my skills and credentials

- Of course. I only hire people who deserve it…that's why I hired Candice-Blanches; she was the perfect assistant.

- Everything comes back to Candy, said Emmanuel, you can't stay a minute without talking about her

- I love her…

- Oh, I can feel it and I can see it, believe me. It's Candy you have to convince

- Wish us good luck, said Terrence smiling

Emmanuel went to get dresses to go with Terrence at his hotel so he could change and also take Candy's present. Terrence was ready in a few minutes and he joined Emmanuel in his car and they went to the British Resident. The gate was closed and there were security agents at the door. Terry thought in his head if he had come alone, he wouldn't have passed the front gate. Ronnie knew what she was doing when she sent him to come with Emmanuel and come with him as a guest.

- Ronnie knew what she was doing right? Said Terrence

- With the panic from the terrorism craze, you wouldn't have passed the front gate

- I can see, said Terrence

They got in and parked the car. The garden was really beautiful and the grass was green. The driver dropped them off in front of the front door of the Residence. They got in and they went to sit in one of the living room which was ready for the meeting. Emmanuel's parents were there.

Candy was in her sister's bedroom helping her with her dress. Ronnie was looking for a dress larger on the waist because of her growing belly. Most of her dresses were too small.

- I can't believe I can't fin into anything! My belly isn't even showing yet!

- Well you waist is bigger, said Candy, wait let me get a larger dress…

Candy went out to go get a dress in her room. She came back a moment later with a purple dress which was loose on the waist.

- There, she said, this one should fit you

- Thanks, big sis, said Ronnie smiling

She put on the dress which fit her perfectly. Candy arranged her hair, Georgie came to see if they were ready to go downstairs because the guests were already there.

- Are you coming girls? Said Georgie, your father is waiting for us at the stairs…

- Let's go, said Candy

She was very beautiful in her turquoise coloured tight dress. Georgie was wearing a red dress, very beautiful. They joined at the stairs and they all went down together. Alan was already in the living room with the guests. The younger kid where in one of the living room upstairs watching movies. The evening was starting up well.


	20. Chapter 20

**_The last time I felt like this…_**

**_By Mallory Quinn_**

**_Chapter 20_**

**_"Please forgive me"_**

When Candy and her family arrived downstairs, they heard the door bell. The butler went to open the door and Freddy Ngoi entered. Candy smiled and she ran to him jumped to his neck. He hugged her for a long time. He felt she was sad. He kissed her on both cheeks and one of the kisses landed near her lips. Candy felt his tongue. That's how it's always been; Candy had talked about it with her friends, and they all said they had felt some tongue when Freddy Ngoi kissed them on the corner of the lips…Candy smiled at that memory.

- How are you honey? Asked Freddy

- I've been better, said Candy

- Oh, I'm here, everything is going to be fine…, said Freddy softly

He walked with her to the living room where Emmanuel's family was. When she got in the living room at Freddy's arms, if Candy was surprised to see Terry among the guests, she didn't show it. She said hello to everybody by kissing them, except for Terry and she went to sit next to Freddy, far away from Terry, who was looking at her a little jealous. Who the hell was that guy? He asked Emmanuel.

- Who's that? Said Terry

- Freddy Ngoi, one of her ex-boyfriends…

- Boyfriend…

- They're only friends now, don't worry

- But it hurts to see her with another guy…

- Hang in there, buddy, you'll be able to speak to her later….

Candy wasn't even looking at Terry. She was wondering what he was doing there and she suspected her sister had something to do with it. She looked at Ronnie who avoided her eyes. Freddy saw her looking at Ronnie.

- Are you ok, Candy?

- Yes, but…

- What?

- My boss, well my ex-boss is here…

- And that bothers you?

- I don't want to see him!

- Why?

- He gets on my nerves! Said Candy sulking

- Candy… are you in love with him?

- I don't love him!

- Ok…, said Freddy

But he had to stop talking because Laurent and Emmanuel's father started to talk about the situation, and how disappointed they were in their children for forcing their hand that way. Terry was barely listening, he kept looking at Candy. This last one wasn't even looking in his direction. He wanted to run to her, take her in his arms and kiss her passionately. But he had to be patient.

Candy was doing an ultimate effort not to look in Terry's direction. Freddy could see her struggling. It was the first time she saw Candy in the state. She was really in love with that guy, and she was torturing herself for nothing. He was going to help her.

Meanwhile, Candy's father continued talking.

- Ronnie, Emmanuel, we're really disappointed in the two of you. All we asked was for you to finish school; you would've been able to get married later.

- I don't see why you were in a hurry, said, Emmanuel's father, you had all the time in the world

- But we wanted to be together, said Ronnie, we love each other….

- Veronica, said Georgie, we don't disagree that you two love each other, but… you could've waited before making a baby….

- Like finish school, and get married first, said Emmanuel's mother

- My daughter is not going to have an illegitimate baby, said Laurent

- It won't be, said Ronnie softly

- How? Asked Emmanuel's father, but… what do you mean?

- I mean, that our baby is not going to be illegitimate, said Ronnie

Everybody was surprised by Veronica's answer. Emmanuel took her hand to encourage her. Everybody was waiting for her to explain herself.

- Daddy, said Ronnie, I didn't bring you any shame by getting pregnant…

- Explain yourself, Veronica, said Georgie

- I didn't bring you any shame daddy, because I'm married…

- WHAT?????!!!! Said everybody at the same time

Candy got out of the daydream and she was wondering what was going on.

- You heard her, said Emmanuel, we're married

- Since when? Said Candy

- Since last year, said Ronnie

- Ronnie, said Alan laughing, this is a good one! You take the cake!

- Veronica, said her mother, what are you talking about?

- Well, said Emmanuel and I were in love and we wanted to live together and Ronnie didn't want to live in sin, so…

- You find nothing better than to get married? Said Emmanuel's father

- Well I think it's better than to live in sin, said Emmanuel's mother

- Is that why you're pregnant? Asked Georgie

- Georgie, she's pregnant because she had sexual relations with her husband! Said Laurent

- Yes, mum, said Alan, it's a little late for the birds and the bees…

Candy and the other couldn't help themselves, they burst out laughing.

- I mean, that's why you were taking any protection, said Georgie

- Well mum, it was an accident, protection doesn't always work, said Ronnie

Candy couldn't believe Ronnie was giving herself in spectacle like that! But you have to say, she always liked big surprises.

- Your sister is so unpredictable, said Freddy laughing

- You can say that again! Said Candy laughing

Terry was looking at Candy's sister and he was amused by the all the drama. Georgie and Laurent didn't feel like laughing, nor did Emmanuel's parent.

- Veronica, Emmanuel, said Laurent, you have put us in front of a fait accompli…

- And now you have no choice but to accept your situation, said Georgie

- Emmanuel, said his father, you do know that according to our customs, we have to give a dowry to the family of your future wife, who's already your wife, but we can't do it as long as she's pregnant…

- We're going to wait for the baby to be born for the dowry, said Emmanuel's mother

- Well it's not like we have the choice, said Georgie, Veronica, you're impossible!

- Congratulations on your wedding, said Laurent and thank you so much for inviting us and telling us about it!

- Mum, dad, I'm sorry, I didn't think I would get pregnant. Emmanuel and I are still going to school, and he's looking for work…

Terry chose this moment for help the young couple.

- I'm going to hire him in our Belgian branch, said Terry to Candy's and everybody's big surprise

- Really? Said Ronnie

- Yes, I saw his CV and I'm very impressed, said Terry

- Thank you Terrence, said Ronnie smiling

- You're welcome, said Terry smiling

Candy was surprised to hear Terry intervene to her sister and her husband. He was so good and compassionate. She looked at him and he turned to Candy at the same time. Georgie tuned to Terry.

- Who are you again sir? She asked

- Terrence Grandchester, Mrs. Ambassadress, the head of Grandchesters Enterprises, said Terry

- Grandchester? Said Laurent, Candy's boss?

- Yes, your Excellency, said Terry

- Oh, said Georgie looking at Candy

- Candy, said Laurent, you could've introduced us…

- I'm sorry daddy, I'm a very bad ex-personal assistant, you have to say that I don't work for him anymore… Mum, dad, this is Terrence Grandchester, Master Grandchester, these are my parents, His Excellency Ambassador Laurent Grey and his wife, said Candy ironically

Terry looked at her with a mocking smile; Georgie and Laurent were too preoccupied by the Ronnie matter to pay attention to Candy's problem. The maids arrived with trays of glasses of different drinks. The discussion on Ronnie and Emmanuel continue a little and then it stopped. The guests were now talking among them and were walking around. Ronnie approached Terry and hugged him.

- Oh Terrence, thank you so much for everything, she said

- You're welcome, said Terry smiling

- You're wonderful, said Ronnie

Candy was talking to Freddy, but she was looking at Terry from the corner of her eye.

- You can't stop looking at him, said Freddy, go talk to him…

- No…

- Candy, you're not going to solve anything by sulking

- I have no intention of solving anything!

Georgie approached her daughter.

- Candice-Blanche, can I talk to you? Said Georgie

Her mother was calling her by her two given names; she was serious. She followed her mother in a corner of the room.

- Yes, mum?

- Candice-Blanche. Your father and I have always thought you to face your problems. You're going to go see your boss and talk to him. If you want to send him away, do it now. If you want him back, take him back! But you're going to stop avoiding him and sulking…

- But mum…

- Ronnie and her story have already made me angry. Please solve your problem so you could go back to your life… ok? He came from half way around the world to see you, be nice!

- Ok, mum, said Candy, you're right…

Candy walked to a table where there were some goodies.

- Candice-Blanche, she heard

It was Terrence's voice. She had her back turned.

- Please, he said with a begging tone

- What are you doing here, Terrence

- I came to see you…

- I don't want to see you

- You can give me a few minutes, can you?

- The job you gave Emmanuel, was that per your sister's request too?

- Candice-Blanche…

- Because you and I know that you don't do things for nothing…

She walked away and she went back next to Freddy. Dinner was served and everybody was sitting at the table. The atmosphere was starting to get better, and everybody ate in a good mood. Candy was sitting next to Freddy and they spent their time whispering and laughing. Terry's heart was hurting. Freddy was looking at Terry and he felt sorry for him. He came from so far.

- Candy… you're going to talk to him? He asked

- Freddy…

- You know you want to, and I have to admit, that even if I'm a little jealous, I've never seen you in this state over a guy… talk to him and you'll feel better

- Thank you Freddy, said Candy softly

Dinner continued and when it was over, it was tea and coffee time in the living room. Candy went out in the garden to take a walk. The garden was very big and it had seven little fountains. The lights were on and the fountains were shining with thousands of lights. There were benches near the biggest fountain in the middle of the garden. Candy went to sit and breathe some fresh air. It was a little cool and there was a light breeze blowing.

Terry was talking to Ronnie. This last one looked out the window and she saw Candy outside.

- Terrence, said Ronnie, here is your chance; she's out in the garden, go!

- I'm going. Thanks Ronnie.

- No, thank you for your help

- You're welcome, said Terry smiling

Terry went in the living room where he was sitting earlier to take his briefcase and he walked to the back door of the residence and went outside. He saw his beloved sitting in the moonlight, she was so beautiful.

_In the moonlight_

_When the shadows play_

_When the thought of what could happen_

_Takes your breath away_

_Sighs and whispers_

_Quiet laughter in the air_

_Unspoken invitations everywhere_

_In the moonlight_

_All the words you say_

_Make it relatively easy_

_To be swept away_

_In the half-light_

_Can we trust the way we feel_

_Can we be sure that anything is real?_

_Stars keep secrets as they wander indiscreetly_

_While the echoes of a song go drifting by_

_We must be careful not to lose our way completely_

_Or the magic that we seek here_

_We can't be sure will be here_

_In the morning_

_With the moon away_

_And if in each other's arms_

_Is where we're meant to stay_

_In the love light_

_When our eyes have grown accustomed to the daylight_

_We'll see what waits for us to share_

_For all the things we've dreamed of in the moonlight_

_Will be there_

The artificial lights from the garden and the natural light of the mood was giving an impression of being a painting from a very know painter. He said in his head that he will keep that image and reproduce it, it was priceless. He approached her and he went to sit next to her on the bench.

- Hi, he said

- Hi, she said

- Can I talk to you?

- If I say "no", are you going to go back to England?

- No. I won't leave Thailand without talking to you…

- Well you did all these hours in the plane. The least I could do is listen to you… after all, you followed me half-way around the world…

- Thank you, Candice-Blanche…

She looked at him. She wanted to much to jump in his arms… he was looking at her with so much love, he was praying she doesn't send him away…

- The young man with you, who is it?

- Freddy? He's a friend…

- Another one of your old boyfriends?

- Did you come here to make me a jealousy scene?

- Of course not, but I'm curious…

- I'm sure you already know that he's one of my ex-boyfriends… start talking Terrence, I'm listening. Leave Freddy alone

- All right. Candice-Blanche, I came to apologise for not telling you the truth…

- …that your sister asked you to hire me to seduce me…

- Yes…

- It's ok. I'm sure it happens everyday…, she said ironically

- My little sister is a spoil brat, and sometimes I can't say no to her…

- It's not the first time you do that for her…, she guessed

Terry said to himself that it was the moment of truth, no more lies.

- No… when we were younger in school, when she liked a boy, she would ask me to seduce his girlfriend, so he would become free…

- So, it was a game for your sister and you. Do you guys have fun playing with people's lives like that?

- It wasn't suppose to happen like that …

- What, that you put me in your bed?

- No…, I saw you on that boat on New Year's Eve. You disappeared so fast, I thought I imagined you… To see you in my office with your ridiculous disguise, to see that you really existed… I cursed myself for agreeing to help Dinah, because, no matter what I say from that moment on, it was going to sound fake…

- You can say that again…

- I wished I never had that agreement with Dinah. To see you in my office was a miracle, you were real!

- Wait a minute, I'm thinking about something; the department I was working for which was dissolved all of a sudden… that was part of your plan too, wasn't it?

- Yes…

- Oh my God! Mr. Pitt…

- Was old and he was happy to have a golden parachute for his retirement…

- All that so that you could hire me in you department?

- And you had no intention of getting hired, right?

- What do you mean?

- The clothes you were wearing, you knew you were going to get the boot by presenting yourself like that for an interview with the big boss…

- But I didn't know that the boss was willing to hire me against all odds even if I didn't speak a word of English!

- You didn't want to get hired…

- I didn't want to work for a young and handsome boss everybody called a Casanova… I wanted to look for another old boss to be safe

- You could've told me something, you could've refused the position…

- Yes, but it was you, the man from the boat… I loved our interview and I wanted to work for you…

- I fell in love with you on that boat, in the beginning of the 20th century

- Don't tell me you still believe in all that!

- You don't believe it anymore?

- No. I don't believe anything. It was crazy! I saw the report that private investigator sent, my interests included reincarnation

- So what?

- It means you knew it was a subject I like…

- You think I pretended to be interested in it?

- Maybe you planted all the clues…after all, it's on your home computer Annabelle found the most information…

Terry was surprise to see how Candy had lost her enthusiasm and her belief in their past lives together, he had a sigh.

- All right. I didn't know where the file on you came from, said Terry

- And now you know?

- Yes, I read it…

He took his briefcase and he opened it and took the file and gave it to her.

- There you go, he said

- Again? You want to put salt on my wounds? She said surprised

- Open it and read it and you'll see. Trust me, Candice-Blanche. I didn't come all the way here to hurt you…

She looked at him and he looked sincere. She took the file and opened it. There was a handwritten letter inside, she hadn't seen the first time. It was a woman's handwriting.

_My darling brother,_

_Hi! _

_If you're reading this, it means my plan worked. I wanted to surprise you. I hope you're happy. You must be asking yourself why you're in possession of that file. Let me explain myself. The drawings you used to do for me since like forever, you always did them with the girls of your dreams; they were getting more and more beautiful throughout the years. You didn't have any model, but she must've been in your head for a reason. So I said to myself, that I was going to look for a girl who looks the most like your drawings to you could go out on a date with her at least once. You'll be able to live your dream instead of dreaming without doing anything. I know that chances are, we're not going to find anything, she might exist only in your head. But if this girl exists, my private investigator will be able to tell you how many sugars she puts in her coffee, he's the best. I know that it's a chance in a million, but it's a chance I took and if you're reading this, it means that it worked and I hope she answers to your expectations. _

_I love you,_

_Cassandra_

Candy didn't understand what the letter meant. She looked at Terry.

- I don't see why a letter from your sister, saying she sent you a woman has to do with me, she said a little upset

- It's the letter that came with the file…

- What file?

- Yours… you're the woman she sent me…

- What??? I don't understand…

- It's the surprise she wanted to make me. When I saw you on the boat, I described you to my mother on the phone; she's the one who told me I imagined you…

- You told me that already, why? Asked Candy who still didn't understand

- Because she told me I was describing the girl from my childhood drawings, the girl of my dreams, I was drawing since I was 3 years old

- That girl, was me? You were drawing me?

- Yes, on every single one of my drawings, I was drawing myself playing with a little girl with blond curly hair, green eyes and freckles on the nose…

- What???!!!

- You can tell me it could be any girl, but it's you, I'm sure of it…

- But…

- I went to my father's castle and I looked in the attic for hours to find my drawings….

- And did you find them?

- Yes, Chris told hours later, when I when I finally told him what I was looking for, that Cassie took them and kept them in her room. I went to look in her stuff in her closet and I found my drawings…

He took a big envelope in his briefcase and gave it to Candy. She took the envelope and she opened it and took out all the drawings. She could see the progression, when he was 3 and growing up the drawings kept getting better and better, she couldn't believe her eyes; in every single drawing, Terry drew himself with …her! Yes, it was her, with the two pigtails when she was little, then falling on her shoulders in half a pony tail… she couldn't believe her eyes!

- Oh my God! She said with tears in her eyes

- Candice-Blanche, you're in my head since the dawn of times, I knew you before I met you… The research you and Annabelle did proved that you and I have lived in the beginning of the 20th century… you have to believe it. We didn't get to be together the first time because of the Susanna Marlowe matter, but now, there's no Susanna, there's only the two of us, master of our destiny. The only thing I hid from you was the reason your department was dissolved and the reason you came to my office for the interview. I really needed a new assistant and I got the best one in the world… Everything that happened from the moment I saw you in my office was sincere. You're the woman of my dreams, I been dreaming about your ever since I was little… that's why I was drawing you … when I saw you on the boat, I couldn't believe it. You saw how I mumbled like a 16 year old… it's because at that moment, I was 16 years old… I'd lived that moment before, maybe a little differently…

- You made fun of my freckles…, she said softly

He looked at her smiling

- Candice-Blanche, I'm sorry about Dinah, I'm sorry for the way you found out one of the reasons why we were working together…

- One of the reasons?

- Yes, because I hired you for your skills…and also because I wanted to spend my days near you… if I had met you in a reception, outside of the office, you can be sure that I would've hit on you with everything I had…. I would've never let you go again. You answer to all my criterion like I answer to yours…

- How?

- Ronnie told me about the description of the perfect man for you…

- Oh… I even forgot about it…

- You see? We're made for each other; our past life proves it, our harmony at work, in bed… I never felt so well with a woman physically… our feelings for each other. Cassie did some research looking for the woman who looks the most like my drawings and the research took us to you. You're the present Cassie gave me, if we didn't know each other, I would've make sure I meet you, call you to start dating you… I love you Candice-Blanche Grey and I'm going to spend the rest of my life proving it to you… give me another chance, please…

Candy looked at him, just the fact that he had come half way around the world to apologise to her, had already warmed her heart. She had tears in her eyes coming down her cheeks.

- Terrence, I forgive you she said in tears, I love you…

Terry smiled and took her in his arms to kiss her passionately for a long time.

_Especially for you  
I want to let you know what I was going through  
All the time we were apart  
I thought of you  
You were in my heart  
My love never changed  
I still feel the same_

_Especially for you  
I want to tell you I was feeling that way too  
And if dreams were wings, you know  
I would have flown to you  
To be where you are  
No matter how far  
And now that I'm next to you_

_No more dreaming about tomorrow  
Forget the loneliness and the sorrow  
I've got to say  
It's all because of you_

_And now we're back together, together  
I want to show you my heart is oh so true  
And all the love I have is  
Especially for you_

_Especially for you  
I want to tell you, you mean all the world to me  
How I'm certain that our love was meant to be  
You changed my life  
You showed me the way  
And now that I'm next to you_

_I've waited long enough to find you  
I want to put all the hurt behind you  
And I want to bring out all the love inside you, oh and_

_You were in my heart  
My love never changed  
No more dreaming about tomorrow  
Forget the loneliness and the sorrow  
I've got to say  
It's all because of you_

They stayed in each other's arms, happy to be together again. Terry took something in his pocket, a little box. He stood up and bent on one knee.

- I know I already asked you, but I assumed with everything that had happened, you didn't want me anymore. So, here I am, once again: Candice-Blanche, will you marry me?

- Yes! Yes Terrence, I'll marry you!! She said laughing

He smiled and put the ring on her finger; he stood up and kissed her again.

Ronnie was looking at them through the window and she saw her sister kissing the man she loves. Freddy arrived and looked out the window too.

- They're back together, he said

- Yes, I knew she wasn't going to stay angry for long…

- I'm happy for her

- Really?

- Yes, I want her to be happy and apparently, he's making her happy…

- You're a great guy Freddy

- Thanks

Georgie arrive and looked out the window too and she was relieved.

- At least one problem solved itself, said Georgie

Ronnie knew her mother was still upset with what she had done.

- Mum, I'm sorry, she said

Georgie hugged her.

- It's ok baby. At least you had the good sense of getting married before you got pregnant… my teaching weren't in vain. You listened to me….

- Thanks mum, said Ronnie smiling

Georgie continued her way. Ronnie was relieved and Freddy hugged her too.

Candy and Terry were still talking in the garden.

- How's Dinah? Asked Candy

- She's sorry she hurt you for her loser, who humiliated her by still wanting you despite the fact I've dishonored you to his eyes…

- Oh my God! I'm so sorry…

- Sorry? It's not your fault if my sister has bad taste in men

- But your father…

- She'll manage… she's the one who go me the Embassy's and the residence's phone number…

- Really?

- Yes, she had a diplomat boyfriend who did her a favour…because you know with all the terrorism, all theses numbers are now confidential…

- How could you think for a minute that I could've been with Daniel Reed?

- Well you were kissing him the first night

- Ok, but after that; you didn't see that I couldn't have gone out with such a guy? Oh now I understand why you always saved me when he came over to invite me at the office…

- That wasn't only for Dinah, I didn't want that loser to touch you for me, I was jealous…

- Oh Terrence… what kind of girl did you think I was? You were surprised to find out I was a virgin…

- I didn't care what you were; I was expecting the worse, all those guys drooling over you…

- You never asked me whether I was or not… you just assumed…

- You could've told me… men don't really ask girls if they're virgins or not, expect in school… I'm happy I was your first… by the way, you've got a very nice residence with a very pretty garden.

- You should say that to my mother…

- Yes… meet the parents…

- Well Ronnie stole the scene with her surprise

- As a matter of fact, the spectacle was priceless!

- They hadn't told anybody

- Well at least she's legal and the parents, even if they look a little disappointed, are relieved to know that their grandchild is legitimate

- Yeah…

- It's getting late, I have to go back to my hotel

- I'm going to take you there, I'll take the car

- All right, he said smiling

- I'm going to frame all these drawings. I still can't believe you were drawing me before you met me… you've got my freckles the point, exactly the way they are on my nose…

- Weren't you dreaming about me too?

- Yes… You're the man I saw in my dreams, literally and I love you with all my heart, I loved you before I met you…

He leaned and kissed her again. He was so happy to have found her again. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Those few days without him had been hell for her. She was feeling a lot better ever since she saw him again and forgave him.

Candy and Terry got in and they found everybody was gone. Ronnie had left with her husband. They saw her parents who where holding each other, getting ready to go upstairs in their bedroom.

- Mum, dad? Said Candy, you're going to bed?

- Yes, said Georgie

- I'm going to take Terrence to his hotel, said Candy

- Oh, said Georgie, all right …

- You can take the Mercedes, said Laurent, the key is in the little closet

- Thanks daddy, said Candy smiling

- Good night, said Georgie, you have the keys of the house?

- Yes, said Candy

- Good night Madam, Your Excellency, said Terry

- Good night Terrence, said the parents at the same time…

- I wanted to have a talk with you, said Terry

- No problem, said Laurent, make arrangements with Candy and we'll be able to meet and talk…

- Thank you, Your Excellency, said Terry

The parents went upstairs still holding each other…

- You think she's going to spend the night with him?

- Well she's a big girl. We're not with her in New York, said Georgie, but I think she's going to come back out of respect for us, even if it's late. They just got back together…

- Make up sex…, said Laurent smiling, though the thought of my little girl doing the deed…She did it with him? He's the one?

- I think so…but don't think about it, said Georgie smiling, we should argue just for the fun of making up…

- Making up or not, my love, it's always wonderful with you…

- I love you honey, she said smiling

He approached her to kiss her.

Candy and Terry were looking at her parents go.

- They look as in love as we are, said Terry

- They've always been like that, said Candy, I've never seen him angry

- It's a good atmosphere to grow up in…

- The best, said Candy

- I'm surprised you're alone in New York

- My father is ready to give me a job at the Embassy if I want to. He's always wanted me to stay near him so he could protect me…But I'm a big girl, and I had to learn to live alone. Falling on Daniel Reed made me think, I wanted to go back to my parents, but I said to myself, that I wasn't going to let that fool run me out of my favourite city…Let me give you the landlord tour, honey…

She showed him the residence. It had lots of living rooms. There was the big living room, where they were all sitting earlier with Emmanuel's family earlier. There was another living room with Thai and oriental furniture. There was a living room with Louis XIV furniture, There was another one very modern with very nice hi-fi stereo sound system. There was another living room with a television and a video and DVD library. There was a living room upstairs with a satellite dish; the family living room. There was a big dining room with a very big table which could accommodate 30 guests. He had already seen the garden with the seven fountains. There was also a gazebo, a veranda, a pool with a pool house with two bedrooms. There were 3 garages with cars, there was also a little kitchen on the main floor and a very big one in the basement and other rooms, and the staff's quarters. She showed him her bedroom which was decorated all in pink.

- It's pretty, it's very little girl, said Terry smiling

- Here in this house, I'm my parents' little girl and I not going to soil my room

- I wouldn't ask you to do it here; it would be a total lack of respect for your parents, unless we're married…

- Let's go to your hotel, it's late, said Candy smiling

She put the envelope with the drawings on her desk and they got out of the room, they went downstairs to get the car in the garage. She took her father's personal car, and she drove Terry to the hotel. They arrived in front of the Intercontinental of Bangkok.

- You want to come and see my room? He asked

- Just for a minute, then, she said

A valet came to take the car and park it. Candy and Terry went to Terry's suite after taking the key at the reception. They took the elevator together.

- No 13th floor, said Terry

- It's an American Hotel, the superstition doesn't only stops in the USA

- Americans are constant with their beliefs

They got in the suite.

- The Royal suite, said Candy smiling, do you really need all this place?

The room was 250 square meters, with two big beds, a living room, a dining room, a storage room for food, an office in a separate room, a closet as big as the room, a wearing zone, a bathroom very big with a separate shower and a Jacuzzi. And to top it all, a panoramic view connected to another deluxe bedroom.

- I don't know… you know us rich people, we like the best of the best even if sometime it doesn't make any sense…

- No kidding! Said Candy laughing

- You want something to drink?

- No, thank you…

- You want to stay with me for a little while?

- You really think I came all the way up here to admire the panoramic view of the Royal suite?

Terry smiled and took her in his arms and kissed her passionately; she took his jacket off and she started to undo the button his shirt… he started to unzip her dress… they consumed their love. They needed each other. Their souls, who got lost in the beginning of the 20th century, were reunited for good. Candy and Terry were together and nothing else mattered.

Candy went back to the residence at dawn. She would've stayed with Terry, but she said to herself that it would be strange if she spent the whole night outside her parents' house, while she wasn't married yet…


	21. Chapter 21

**_The last time I felt like this…_**

**_By Mallory Quinn_**

**_Chapter 21_**

**_"A few days in Bangkok"_**

Candy woke u to find her mother by her bedside. She smiled at her. She was wearing a pink Chanel suit with a white silk shirt. Her shoes were pink too matching her purse.

- Mum! Said Candy, good morning!

- Good morning baby, it's good to see you smile again

- I'm happy

- You came back very late… your goodbyes dragged on…

Candy blushed and looked down.

- He was my first, mum…

- I know honey. You must love him a lot or you were tired to be the last virgin of your generation…

- I will never do it for such a stupid reason… he didn't know… he was surprised…

- You didn't tell him?

- No… he didn't ask, he just assumed…

- Oh Candy! Said Georgie laughing

- He proposed to me again…

She showed her hand to her mother who admire smiling.

- Again? Said Georgie

- Yes. The first time was in Scotland after our fist time…

- Oh…

- After our fight…

She told her mother what happened with Dinah.

- Oh my poor Candy, you must've felt betrayed…

- You have no idea…

- By the way, what about your research on your past lives?

- Oh mum, you're not going to believe what we found…

She told her about Annabelle's package, the other Candy's diary, the other Terry's letters…

- It was like we were reliving everything they had lived, it was incredible. And what's even more incredible…

She got out of bed to go get the envelope on her desk and she gave it to her mother. Georgie opened it…

- But that's you…., she said, oh it's so beautiful! Where does it come from?

- Terrence made them…

- Terrence? When? Recently? Because some of these drawings look very old…

- Since he was little…you can see the evolution of the drawings…

- As a matter of fact… Oh my God! He was drawing you ever since he was little? He was seeing you in his dreams too, like you?

- Yes…

- So your souls, this time around, can finally be together…, said Georgie, it's incredible, your story is really romantic… you should write a book about it…

- Annabelle is taking care of that…

- Great! About Annabelle, she called here to ask us where you were, because you hadn't called her for day, she was worried

- Oh… especially since she was waiting for me to tell her what happened after we got the package…

- You can call her…, said Georgie

- Thanks mum. Are you going somewhere?

- Ambassadresses meeting, said Georgie, I'll see you later

- You're very elegant in your Chanel suit, mum, said Candy smiling

- Thank you baby, I'll see you later

- I'm going to see Terrence… can you and dad talk to him tonight?

- As long as you don't tell us you also got married in secret, there shouldn't be any problem. Tell him to come tonight for dinner

- All right mum. I don't have any bomb to drop aside from the fact that I knew Terrence in a former life…

- And that our virgin queen is no more…

Candy blushed and looked down, a little ashamed.

- You're going to tell daddy? She asked her mother

- I don't keep anything from him, you know that

- I hope he won't be too disappointed…

- You're his little girl, don't worry about that

- Thanks mum!

Georgie got out, to go to her meeting and Candy took the phone to call Terry in his hotel room.

- Hello, honey? She said

- My love… he said, did you have a good sleep?

- I wish I was in your arms…

- We could get married right away, so we could do it…

- You're in a hurry to make me your wife

- Yes. I feel like we owe it to Candy and Terry too, to get married so we could finish their story…

- Me too… they thought they had the rest of their lives in front of them

- I have to talk to your parents

- They're inviting you for dinner tonight…

- All right, that's perfect. Since I'm coming for dinner, I don't really want to show myself at your place…

- I'm coming to your hotel to spend the day with you. I want the treatment of a queen in your royal suite…

- All right honey. I'm waiting for you…

- I'm taking a shower and I'll be right over…

- See you later, honey. I love you

- I love you…

She hung up the phone and she called her sister.

- So, Mrs. Betu?

- Candy…

- You could've told me…

- And ruined the surprise? I wouldn't have missed the expression on your faces for all the money in the world!

- You're not possible Veronica!!!

- What about you and Terrence. Are you ok?

- Yes…

- Good for you…

- Veronica, come tonight for dinner; it's my turn…

- Terrence is coming to meet the parents…

- Yes…

- All right. We're going to be there. What are you doing today?

- I'm going to the Intercontinental to get the queen's treatment in the Royal suite…

- Have fun! Said Ronnie laughing

- I intend to… see you tonight…

Candy took a shower and got dressed. She took a cab to the Intercontinental hotel. She went directly to the Royal suite and she found Terry who had ordered room service. The dining room table was full. She approached him and hugged him.

- You're right on cue to eat…

- The table is full

- You wanted the queen's treatment, said Terry smiling, nothing is too good for you, my love

Candy smiled and kissed Terry on the lips. They sat at the tale to eat while they talk.

- By the way Miss Grey, about your resignation…, said Terry

- My resignation?

- You did say, "I quit" in London, didn't you?

- Oh that… she said smiling, yes…

- Is there anyway I can make you change your mind?

- I'm going to be your wife, Mr. Grandchester. You want to see me all day long?

- Miss Grey, future Mrs. Grandchester, I will never get tired of seeing you…

- Are you asking me to come back and work with you?

- You're the best assistant I've ever had, I can't not have you in my office

- But what if I get in the family way? I'd have to be replaced…

- Temporary, I can live with that, waiting patiently for your return…

- What about my position

- It's going to go up, like I promised you… so will your salary…

- How could I resist such an offer? I agree…

- You just made me the happiest man on the planet

- I know, she said smiling

Terrence's GSM cell rang and he answered it. It was Chris with the report of the last meeting.

- Honey, he said to Candy, I'll be right back. I have to take this

- Go ahead honey…

He went in front of his laptop in another room to talk to his brother. The telephone from the suite started to ring. Candy looked at Terry, who seemed busy with his brother on the phone. Well she was his assistant again so she answered the phone.

- Hello? She said

- Who is this? Said a woman's voice

- It's Candice-Blanche…

- The assistant? What are you doing in his hotel room? You're working?

- No, actually, I'm eating…

- Eating…

- What can I do for you Miss Mann?

- I would like to speak to Terrence…

- About what?

- That's none of your business…

- Yes, it is, because, you see, I'm not only his assistant, I'm also his fiancée…

- Fiancée? Said Susanna, but… I don't understand. He promised me he was going to marry you too…

Candy burst out laughing. Susanna was not going to get her, not in this life time!

- Really? She said, was that before or after he was avoiding you like you had the plague…?

- Where did I get the phone number of his hotel?

- You're a resourceful actress, Miss Mann, but you're way too calm to be sincere. We can find anything over the internet… anybody can get it, Miss Mann. Terrence is not free anymore, he's my fiancé, so I suggest that you lose his phone number and not to call him anymore…

- You little slut! I knew you were after him!

- Goodbye Miss Mann, it was a pleasure talking to you.

Candy hung up and burst out laughing. Terry was looking at her clueless.

- Susanna?

- She said you promised to marry her…

- Oh… and you didn't believe her?

- Not even for a second! Susanna is not going to ruin our lives in this lifetime…

- I'm happy you trust me like that

- I shouldn't?

- Yes, you should… I almost lost you because of a stupid promise I made to my little sister, I won't risk it anymore…

- You have to admit that your sisters; one wanted you to seduce me, so her boyfriend would be free of me, the other one wanted you to take me to dinner because I looked like the drawings you were doing ever since you were 3… your sisters don't want you to be alone…it's like we were destined to meet eventually, if it wasn't Dinah, it would've been Cassie…

- Dinah knows how much I love you now and Cassie is going to know as soon as she reappears…

- Where is she again?

- In Australia in a aborigine reserve…

- In the Australian desert where there's no neighbour in sight...

- I hope she's going to reappear in time for the wedding, said Terry

- Me too, I would like to meet her

- She's going to be surprised to see you, surprised to see the girl from the drawing is real…

- I haven't called Annabelle yet to tell her what happened…

- Really? You have to say you didn't get the chance, between us consummating our love and my sister's declaration and your trip here

- Yes, and it's because of Annabelle we came this far… I should've called her

- Call her now…

- Ok…

- I'm going to continue eating

Candy dialed her friend's number. There was about a 12 hour difference, since it was noon in Bangkok, it was midnight in New York…

- Hello? Said Annabelle

- Annabelle?

- Candice-Blanche!!! You mean girl! How could you do this to me? After everything I did for you??!!!

- I know, sweetie. I'm sorry. But things have been a little crazy after I got your package…

- Start talking…

Candy told her everything that happened from the moment she got her parcel. She was in the bedroom and Terrence was in the dining room. He left her alone to talk to her friend because he knew they were going to talk about their night of love…

- Oh my God, said Annabelle, you finally got laid!!! The virgin queen is no more!

- You're talking like my mother and my sister…

- At least you did it with the man who's going to marry you…

- I haven't told you I was going to get married…

- Candice-Blanche, if you found each other in this lifetime, it's because you couldn't be together in your former life. You're going to get married; you can take that to the bank…

- He proposed just after our…

- Great!

- But I didn't tell you what happen next…

She told her the rest, how Dinah came with Daniel Reed… and how she found herself in Thailand at her parents' and how Terrence had followed her to beg for her forgiveness.

- He followed you half way around the world? Said Annabelle

- Yes…

- And?

- I'm in his hotel room…

- You scared me there for a second. I'm glad you got back together. Can I write my book?

- I'm going to talk to Terrence about it, but I think he's going to be ok with it… oh yeah, I'm forgetting something…

She told her about Terry's other sister who had her investigated and the drawings…

- He was drawing you ever since he was little? That's even better than I thought!

- I've got the drawings; I'll scan them for you…

- Thank you…

- He's going to speak to my parents tonight

- Good luck… call me to tell me what he thinks about the book

- All right, good night Annabelle. Tell Tricia I'll call her tomorrow

- Ok. Bye Candice-Blanche

Candy hung up the phone and she joined Terrence in the dining room.

- She forgave you?

- Of course, she can't wait to start the book

- If she's so excited, I bet you anything that she already started…

- Me too, said Candy laughing

- Tell her she can write her story, but if she could change Dinah and Daniel's part and make her a childhood friend or a cousin…

- No problem

They finished their meal, and they rested on the bed making each other feel good. Masseuses came to the suite to treat them. Candy had a facial and her hair washed and styled. Then they watched movies before going to the British residence for dinner. Candy went upstairs to change, leaving Terry in the living room with her parents. Emmanuel was also there. Her little brothers and sisters got dressed for this family dinner.

- Candy, said one of the twins, you're getting married?

- Yes, said Candy smiling

- Where?

- In New York, probably…

- Great! We're going to New York! Said the other twin

- Congratulations, said the twins

They hugged their big sister, one at the time.

- Let's go see your handsome guy…

Candy burst out laughing. Ronnie was in the room too.

- You're on cloud nine…

- Thanks for helping Terrence Ronnie…

- You're welcome…

- I didn't tell you the best part…

- What?

- About Terrence and I…

- I'm listening

- You're not going to believe what I found out…

She told Ronnie about everything she felt since her meeting with Terry and everything that followed.

- You're telling me that you knew Terrence in a former life?

- That's why I always described the man of my dreams the same way…

She went to get the envelope with the drawings and showed them to her sister who couldn't believe her eyes.

- He was drawing ever since he was 3?

- Yes…

- Oh my God! Candy! You're story is wonderful! Your love was so strong it lived across time and era to try to reunite you two and it succeeded… Oh my God!!!

- Amazing hein?

- Wow! I'm speechless!!

- Let's go downstairs, or Terrence is going to think I abandoned him

- Let's go…

They went downstairs to the living room where everybody was sitting. Terrence smile when he saw her and she went to sit next to him. Terrence started to talk.

- Your Excellency, Madam Ambassadress, I wanted to see you tonight to tell you that I have asked Candice-Blanche to be my wife and that she accepted my proposal.

- Congratulations, said Georgie and Laurent at the same time

- Thank you, said the young couple

- Where is the wedding going to be? Asked Ronnie

- Well said Candy, you're here, and Terrence's parents are in England and we live in New York…so we're going to get married in New York…

- Perfect, said Georgie, traveling with be good for us…

- Good for us, honey? Said Laurent, you really need to travel to feel good?

- You've been traveling since like forever, mum, said Ronnie laughing

- I know, but it's always good to travel, she said laughing

- Ok. I'm happy you're engaged, said Laurent, if it doesn't bother you, we wanted to invite a few of our close friends for a small reception tomorrow night

- Not at all, said Candy laughing, Terrence…

- Not at all, said Terrence

A maid came in to tell them that the table was ready.

- Dinner is served, she said

- Thank you Miarka, said Georgie, let's go…

They went to the dinning room and they ate in the general joy. After dinner they had tea in the living room. They put a movie on the DVD and they were commenting the movie together. When it was time to go, Emmanuel and Ronnie were going to give Terrence a ride to his hotel. Candy wanted to go with them, but she stayed. But it took her forever to say goodbye to him. Ronnie was getting impatient.

- That's enough! She said, we have to go…

Candy turned the deaf ear and she continued kissing Terrence.

- Good night my love, said Terrence

- Good night honey, said Candy

- Candy! Said Ronnie

- Go ahead, otherwise Ronnie is going to have a cow, said Candy laughing

- All right. I'll call you when I get to my suite…

- Ok…

- I love you…

- I love you…

He finally got into the car to leave. Candy went to her bedroom and Georgie was happy she stayed. Terrence called her as soon as he got in his suite. They talked for hours.

The next day, was a Saturday, Candy and Terry spent the day together at the Residence this time. Terrence had arrived in the morning with the driver from the Embassy who when to pick him up. He had brought his suit and he was given a guestroom for the day. They ate breakfast together as a family. Candy's twin sisters were taking good care of him. After breakfast, they went to rest by the pool. The sun was burning and Candy was putting on some tanning lotion.

- You want me to help you with the back Candice-Blanche? Asked Terrence

- Yes, please Terrence

He stood up and approached her ad took the bottle from her hand. Candy was lying on her long chair, turned around on her belly. Terry put some oil in his hand and he started to rub her back after sitting on a chair next to her. The twins were watching the scene smiling. They went in the water to swim a little.

- Terrence, said Candy, you do know that we're at my parents?

- Yes…

- And there's no way we're going to do anything here, aside from kissing?

- Yes, so what?

- So, stop caressing my like that, you're giving me ideas to break the rules I've inflicted on myself…

- But sweetheart, he said softly, all I'm doing is rubbing your back with the tanning lotion…

They burst out laughing. There was a big table by the pool and lunch was served there. Candy's parents' joined them and they all ate outside, talking about everyday things. After lunch, the parents went to rest in their room. The teens went to see their friends. Ronnie called Candy who was still outside by the pool.

- Candy? How are you?

- I'm fine, what about you…?

- I'm fine. Are you resting?

- I don't want to leave Terrence alone…

- Why don't you take him with you?

- Ronnie!

- Oh yeah, I forgot: you don't want to soil your parents' home…you know that you're no fun at all? That's what makes it exciting! Well you can rest in the pool house; it's on the propriety, but not in the big house and nobody ever goes there, believe me…

- I'll see you tonight Ronnie, said Candy laughing

Terry was looking at her.

- Ronnie?

- Yes…

- What is she saying?

- That the pool house is available…

- I like your sister a lot, said Terrence smiling

They went to the pool house to rest. It was even better in the afternoon! They woke up hours later to go get ready for their engagement party. The guests arrived, and there was music playing and servers. The teens were allowed to invite their friends. Ronnie arrived with her new family. Freddy brought his whole family too. They were happy for Candy. This last one introduced him to Terrence.

- Freddy, this is the love of my life…, said Candy smiling

- I know, said Freddy smiling. You're very lucky…do you know how many bet they were going to succeed in marrying her?

- I have an idea, said Terrence smiling, I'm happy to have won…

- And he wasn't even in the competition, said Candy smiling

They burst out laughing. The evening went on well. Everybody congratulated the young couple and wished them good luck. Terrence went back to his hotel at dawn.

The next evening, Georgie invited everybody to the restaurant to celebrate the fact that Candy had finally fallen in love.

- Mum, said Candy, you don't have to…

- I wasn't kidding, said Georgie, we're going to eat at the restaurant, at the Intercontinental

- The Inter…?

- You'll be able to have long goodbye with your fiancé, don't worry…

- Mum!

Georgie burst out laughing and she got out of the room. They and had dinner at the Intercontinental's restaurant and they had fun talking about different countries and how Candy was blowing off suitors from all over the world.

- You're very lucky Terrence, said Ronnie

- But he wasn't even in the run, said Candy

- All I did was work with her, said Terrence

- And advantage that the others didn't have obviously, said Laurent, you were seeing her every day and talking to her every day

Dinner was over and they went back home. Candy stayed behind in Terrence suite to say goodbye.

- Very interesting that dinner, said Terrence

- Really?

- Yes, you were a… big kisser

- A big kisser…

- Yes…

- Is that's a weird way of calling me a kissing slut?

- Honey, you were a virgin… I'm the one who went where no man had gone before… I'm the happiest man in the world

- Yes, you won without knowing it was a though competition

- I love you Candice-Blanche Grey…

- I love you Terrence Philippe Richard Grandchester…

Candy and Terrence spent a more days in Thailand then they had to go back to America. The Grandchester Company jet had come to get them. The whole family went with them to the airport. Ronnie and Emmanuel went with them; they were going to get off in Brussels.

- Goodbye, said Georgie, Candy, we'll see each other at your wedding; I'll come a week before to help you…

- All right mum, said Candy

- Veronica, said Georgie, take care of your little baby…

- Ok, mum, said Ronnie, thanks mum, dad…

- Dad, said Candy

- Good bye, my little big girl, said Laurent

Everybody kissed and hugged and they separated. Candy and Ronnie couldn't stop tears of sadness from coming down their cheeks. Terrence and Emmanuel hugged them. They had lots of hours of flight in front of them, and they were happy they were going to do it together. They dropped off Ronnie and Emmanuel in Belgium.

- Goodbye, Candy, said Ronnie hugging her, we'll see each other in New York for your wedding, as soon as we get the invitation…

- All right, sweetie, good bye, take care of your belly, said Candy, bye Emmanuel

- Goodbye Candy, Terrence, said Emmanuel and thank you again for the job

- You're welcome, said Terrence, good bye and good luck to the both of you

- Goodbye Terrence, thanks for everything

- Thanks to you Ronnie, said Terrence hugging her

The jet left for London, so they could get Candy and Terry's parcel. Chris to bring it to them on the plane

- Here's your parcel, Terrence, said Chris, I'm wondering why it's so important for you

- I'll tell you later, call me in 3 days so I can get over my jetlag…

- All right, said Chris, Candice-Blanche, congratulations on your engagement

- Thank you, said Candy laughing

- I'm going to let you go, then…

- You're going to get the wedding invitation soon, said Terrence

- All right, goodbye

The jet left after filling up on gas. They went back to New York, the city where they learned to know each other and where they loved being together working. Now they were going back as an engaged couple, who was getting ready for their wedding. They had to do what Candy and Terry were unable to do, get married, make a family and live happily ever after.

_Girl you are to me, all that a woman should be  
And I dedicate my life to you always  
A love like yours is grand  
It must have been sent from up above  
And I know you'll stay this way, for always_

_And we both know, that our love will grow  
And forever it will be you and me  
Ooh your life is sun  
Chasing all the rain away  
When you come around you bring a brighter day  
You're the perfect one  
For me and you forever we'll be  
And I will love you so for always_

_Come with me my sweet  
Let's go make a family  
And they will bring us joy, for always_

_Oh boy I love your soul  
I can't find enough ways to let you know  
But you can be sure of course, for always_

_And we both know, that our love will grow  
And forever it will be you and me  
Ooh your life is sun  
Chasing all the rain away  
When you come around you bring a brighter day  
You're the perfect one  
For me and you forever we'll be  
And I will love you so for always_

_Oh you're like the sun chasing all of the rain away  
Oh boy I love you so  
And you can be sure I'm yours for always  
When you come around you bring brighter days  
Come with me my sweet  
For me and you forever will be  
A love like yours is rare_

_I will love you so, for always_


	22. Chapter 22

**_The last Time I felt like this…_**

**_By Mallory Quinn_**

**_Chapter 22_**

**_"The wedding preparations"_**

The sun was shinning and getting through the window of Candy's room. She heard a regular breathing under her. Terrence. She raised her head to look at him. He was so handsome. They had arrived the night before and they went directly to Candy's apartment where they had spent the night. She moved softly so she won't wake him up but he held her tighter.

- Where are you going? He asked

- I have to get up, honey… it's past noon

- We're not working…

- I know that boss, but we have to eat don't we?

- Yeah… don't you have a housekeeper?

- Yes, I'm going to tell her I have company and to cook something for two…

- All right, he said letting her go against his will

- I'll be right back, she said smiling

Candy got out of bed and she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. The bathroom was black and gold with a separate bathtub and shower. Then she put on a robe on and she went to see Juana, her housekeeper. She was in her forties and she loved to mother Candy.

- Good morning Juana…

- Miss Candice-Bianca, good morning. Welcome home

- Thank you Juana. I have a guest… my fiancé. Can you cook something for two?

Juana knew that her boss practically never had any male company, aside from that William with whom she never does anything…. She smiled.

- Fiancé, Miss Candice-Bianca? Congratulations!

- Thank you, said Candy smiling showing her ring

- Miss Candice-Bianca must love him a lot to finally…

- Juana…

- I'm sorry, but I've been with you for months, and it's the first time you have company in your room…

- And there will never be anybody else, I can assure you…

- I'm going to get breakfast ready right away, you want some huevos rancheros?

- Yes Juana, that would be perfect…

Candy went back to her room and she found Terry in the bathroom taking a shower. She took her robe off and she got in the shower with him, just in time to rub his back…and rub herself on him….

They were in the dining room eating breakfast: the huevos rancheros Juana had cooked was excellent.

- This Juana is a gem, this is so good, said Terry wiping his mouth, we're going to keep her after the wedding…

- Did you hear that Juana? Master Terrence wants to keep you after the wedding

- Thank you very much sir, said Juana smiling

Then she went back to the kitchen.

- I can hire a wedding planner, said Candy

- You can do whatever you want, you know that…money is not an issue

- Thanks honey, but I don't know if I'm going to be comfortable having an expensive wedding…

- Honey, said Terry, if you spend a cool million dollar for our wedding, I think it's worth it…

- Sweetheart. A cool million it's what celebrities do to show off and they divorce a year later, to say the least…

- All right, baby, said Terry, you do what you want… money is not important… what's important is for us to get married…

- For Candy and Terry… a private ceremony would've been enough, but our families would never forgive us!

- So, let's have a big wedding then…

- You're right, let them worry about the wedding planning… I'm going to work with my fiancé…

Terry burst out laughing. They finished their breakfast and they went to the big living room. Candy had a piano in the corner of her living room and she went to sit with Terry and they started to play the music they both called, "the melody of their dream", for a while. When they stopped, Candy had tears in her eyes.

- It's so beautiful and melancholic , she said

- You know, I still can't believe you know this music…

- "Terry" used to play it on his harmonica for "Candy"…

The phone rang and Candy went to answer.

- Hello Candice-Blanche, said Annabelle

- Annabelle, how are you?

- I'm fine…

- You sound weird… you've got something to tell me?

- Ok… here goes... Candice-Blanche… my book is ready…

- What book?

- The book I was writing on the two of you, with your past lives…

- What?

- Well I started writing since our first conversation on the subject…

- Annabelle, you're incorrigible!

- Well, all I need now it's the wedding part, otherwise, it would've been published already…But I'm writing an article to announce your wedding…

- All right, Annabelle, thank you…

- I will need details of what happened in Thailand…

- Call me tonight and I'll give you the details

- You're the best Candice-Blanche

Candy hung up the phone and Terrence was looking at her.

- Her book is ready? Said Terry

- She need the ending and the wedding, but it's almost ready

- Everybody's going to know what happened

- Yes…

- Well the papers love to speculate on my love life…they'll have the truth now…

- She's going to write an article on us, it will probably be in People magazine… they will come to take some pictures…

As a matter of fact, later that day, a photograph came to take pictures of the young couple. A few days later, an article was published in People Magazine Candy and Terry made the front page…

A young woman in Chicago was reading the article in question a few days later;

_Two soul mates find themselves through times and ages._

_The story I'm going to tell you is going to seem crazy and unbelievable. It's the story of my best friend, Candice-Blanche Grey. She's the daughter of Great Britain's Ambassador in Thailand, Laurent Grey and she lives here in New York and he's the big boss of Grandchester Enterprises, one of the biggest multinational companies in the world, Terrence Philip Richard Grandchester. They met briefly on a cruise at midnight on New Year's Day, exchanged New Years wishes, talked a little and they thought they would never see each other again. But destiny had its word to say in all this. Everything started when Candice-Blanche was transferred to work for the big boss of Grandchester Enterprises, Terrence Philip Richard Grandchester, one of the most eligible bachelors in the world. I'm going to write a story about them, in details, this is just and introduction to my book I'm going to published in a few weeks called "The last time I felt like this…" Terrence hired Candice-Blanche because she spokes lots of different languages, one advantage of the diplomatic life. The boss had found the perfect assistant and he was very happy. But she was also his soul mate; the dreams they were both having was going to prove that…_

The young woman continued reading the article, and she had a weird feeling. Her husband arrived to have breakfast and he found her reading.

- Maria? Are you ok?

- Yes, Malcom… I'm reading this article, and it's puzzling me a little

- Why?

- Well, it reminds me of a story I heard when I was a little girl, about my great grand mother…

- What story?

- Well, when she was a teen she was in love with this young actor, but a tragedy forced them to break up, so they didn't get married…

- That's sad. But what's that got to do with the article?

- Terrence Grandchester, the CEO of Grandchester Enterprises, is going to marry a woman named Candice-Blanche Grey…

- I still don't see why you're interested in that article…

- My great grandmother's name was Candice White Andrew Steve and the young actor she wanted to marry, his name was Terrence Graham Grandchester…

- What a coincidence…

- I have to go see her…

- Why?

- Because… I don't know, but I feel like I have to see her…

- Honey, she lives in New York, I think… and you think she would want to see you?

- I don't know. But I have to do it… I'm going to try and call her to make an appointment with her…

Maria called the offices of Grandchester Enterprises in New York to make an appointment with Candy, but she was told that Miss Grey was not available, but she could leave a message and it would be given to her. Maria left a message without much conviction…

- You think she's going to call you back? Asked her husband

- If she gets the message, I'm sure she's going to call me…

- You seem pretty sure of yourself. She's a celebrity….

- Well if she doesn't call me… if Mahomet doesn't to the mountain, the mountain will go Mahomet…

A few days later, Candy was at her office checking her messages. She had tons of them. After Annabelle's article, all the other magazines wanted interview with her. Terrence arrived to take her to lunch.

- Are you ready honey?

- Yes, I was checking my messages….

- You can't satisfy everybody…

- But I wish I could, she said, I can give a press conference with everybody, so everybody could write their article…

- Are you sure?

- Yes, that way they will stop calling me for interviews…

- All right honey. As you wish. You want me to be there?

- Of course, my love, she said smiling, otherwise, they are going to harass you too…

- You're right… now, let's go to lunch

Candy organised a press conference at her apartment 3 days later. She had organised a small reception for the press and Juana was glad to see that Candy had hired a caterer with server to help her.

Maria was in New York, so she could try to meet Candy. Since all her messages she had left didn't pan out. She decided to go to the source. She knew Candice-Blanche Grey lived on 985, 5th Avenue. She went there and she saw all the reporters waiting downstairs to go to Candy's apartment. Maria said to herself that she could take advantage of the situation, nobody was going to pay attention to her or even realise she wasn't a reporter. The reporters were allowed to go up to Candy's apartment. Maria ran to help a photographer with his equipment and she was able to get into the elevator with the others. The apartment was very nice and they were shown to the living room which was very big; as a matter of fact it was two rooms separated by doors. The first living room was near the entrance door, and it was near the washroom for the visitors. The piano was in the first living room. Maria sat down with the other reporters. She ate some goodies and she drank fruit juice. She was looking at Candy and Terry together and she was frozen on the spot. She couldn't wait for everybody to leave to she could finally talk to Candy.

The press conference started. The reporters took picture and they asked questions. Candy and Terry answered them.

- Mr. Grandchester, said a reporter

- Call me Terrence, said Terry

- And call me Candy, said Candice-Blanche

- Thank you. Terrence, said the reporter, this time, this is it? You're really in love?

- I love her with all my heart, she's my soul mate, said Terrence

- We can feel the chemistry, said another reporter, when did you realised that she was the one you were waiting for…?

- The first time I laid my eyes on her, said Terrence looking at her with love

- Really? Said the reporter

- Really, said Terrence, I knew from the second I saw her that she was my soul mate

- What about you Candy?

- It was the same thing for me…

The questions continued for a while, and then Terrence ended them. They all ate and drank, for about an hour and then they left, probably to write their articles. Maria stayed behind and Candy realised she wasn't moving. She approached her.

- Excuse-me, said Candy, you're not leaving with the others?

- Euh no, said Maria, I wanted to speak to you alone…

- Ok, said Candy, about what?

Maria, said to herself that Candy was very nice and she could talk to her without any problem. Terry arrived to see what was happening.

- Are you ok, honey? He asked

- Euh, this lady here, wants to talk to me…, said Candy

- Oh yeah, about what? Asked Terry

- My name is Maria Bent and I live in Chicago

- Yes…? Said Candy

- Well, I read the article on your engagement in People Magazine and I wanted to talk to you. Your story made me think about a story I used to hear when I was a little girl, about my great grandmother…

- Your great grandmother? Said Candy

- Yes, they say when she was a teen, in the beginning of the 20th century, she was in love with a young actor, but they were separated for good…

- And what's that got to do with Candice-Blanche? Asked Terrence

- Well, said Maria, my great grandmother's name was Candice White Andrew Steve and the young man she was in love with was Terrence Graham Grandchester…

Candy and Terry looked at each other. They had in front of them a direct descendant of the other Candy!

- So, when I saw your names and your pictures in the magazine, I said to myself that it was too good to be a coincidence…, continued Maria, I know it's going to sound a little weird to you; but I think you're the reincarnation of my great grandmother and her lost love… and the article said you had the impression of knowing each other forever…

- Is that all that's making you say that? Asked Candy

- Well, I brought pictures of my great grandmother and her boyfriend…

While she was saying that, she got and envelope out of her purse and gave it to Candy, who opened it. Inside there was a very old picture of Candice White Andrew with children and there was also one of Terrence Graham Grandchester… Candy and Terry were stunned; it was like they were looking in a mirror….

- Oh my God, said Candy, do you see that honey?

- Yes, I can't believe it, said Terry

- I wanted to speak to you ever since I read the article; I've left some messages… I wanted to see you, said Maria

- Thank you, said Candy with tears in her eyes, Maria Candice, that's your name…

- How do you know that? Asked Maria surprised

- I know it, that's all, said Candy

Maria stood up and she hugged Candy. She had felt a connection with her. Candy looked at the crucifix Maria was wearing. Candy's crucifix.

- This crucifix was your great grandmother's right? I remember… they gave it to me at the orphanage…

Maria looked at her surprised.

- As a matter of fact… Oh my God! I can't believe what's happening to me!

She hugged Candy again. Maria told her how she heard the stories in her family. She was married and she had twins a blond and a brunette named Candy and Annie, they were 8 and she had a little boy named Steve, he was 6. She showed her pictures, they were adorable. Candy had a vision of Candy and Annie as little girl at the orphanage…

- Let me invite you to the wedding with your whole family, Maria, which is in a way my family too…I don't have flower girls or a ring bearer…

- That's very nice of you, but you don't have to do this…

- Yes, I do, you have to be there… if I'm the reincarnation of your grandmother, it means that this time, I'm marrying my soul mate, which I was unable to do the first time…

She told her briefly how it all begun and that Annabelle was going to publish a book explaining everything in details.

- You want to be in the book? Can I keep the pictures?

- Of course, said Maria smiling, that's wonderful!

- You have a hotel room? Asked Candy

- Yes, I'm going to Chicago in the morning. Thank you again for your kindness

- You're welcome, said Candy smiling, thank you for coming. You're a direct descendant of Candy White Andrew Steve! That's awesome!

She hugged her and Maria left. Candy and Terry were still stunned.

- I know I should get used to this, but it's fascinating every time we discover something, said Terry

- You're telling me? I just met my great granddaughter…

- That's really eerie…

- Does it bother you that we're together maybe only because of our former life?

- Not the least in the world; we should've been together, the first time, this time, we're going to be together, against all odds. I love you, said Terry taking her lips

Susanna Mann was in her dressing room reading the article on Candy and Terry. She didn't want to read it, but the comments from her colleagues made her curious.

- Susie, said one of them, with a mocking tone, your lover is marrying his secretary! Apparently you couldn't stop them from being together this time around…unlike the last time…

- The last time? Asked Susanna clueless

- Yes, said her friend, the story we hear in the theatre about the actress who saved the young actor who was forced to break up with the girl he loved…

- I don't see what that story had to do with Terrence…

- You don't know? The actor's name was Terrence Graham Grandchester and the actress who saved his life, her name was Susanna Marlowe…

- What???? Said Susanna, how do you know all that?

- Everybody knows it, Susanna, it's in the article… the girl that Terrence loved, her name was Candice White Andrew…

- No, this is a set up, said Susanna

- No, everything is true, said her colleague, life keeps repeating itself…

Susanna didn't say anything and she started to read the article in question. The other Susanna had managed to separate the man she loved from his fiancée at that time. But it looked like this time, she wasn't so lucky. Candice-Blanche Grey didn't have any intention of letting Terrence go, even if her, Susanna had saved his life and lost her leg like the other one… This time, the two souls were not going to let anything separate them. She continued reading and she felt sad. She was so in love with Terrence, but he loved another woman, apparently since the beginning of the 20th century, since the dawn of times….

She went back home and she called her mother to ask her if had an ancestor named Susanna Marlowe. Her mother told her that Susanna Marlowe was her great aunt who had lost her leg saving the man she loves… Susanna was surprised she never heard her mother tell the story so popular in the theatre.

- Did you name me Susanna after her? She asked her mother

- Well, honey, I love that name, it's a coincidence…

- Really? I became an actress, like her…mom!

- All right, yes, I named you Susanna after her…I felt sorry for her. She loved a man all her life, who didn't return her love at all…

- Don't you know they say the name comes with the curses attached to it?!!! Susanna Marlowe was unhappy in love and she lost her leg…! I fell in love with Terrence Grandchester, who was in love with another woman, just like her! Thanks for the name mom!

- Susanna honey…I'm sorry…

- The whole story is going to be in book soon, like I need a constant reminder of my misfortune!!!!

Susanna hung up the phone on her mother, angry. She didn't lose her leg, she didn't get Terrence, but she could feel the sorrow the other Susanna had felt, and she was crying her eyes out… She could go after Terrence, but she knew it was a lost cause.


	23. Chapter 23

**_The last time I felt like this…_**

**_By Mallory Queen_**

**_Chapter 23_**

_"**In life, after life, in age after age, forever…"**_

The families arrived a few days before the wedding. Candy's brothers and sisters were all living in her apartment. Candy was so happy to have her whole family with her. Her parents, Ronnie and her husband, had a room in hotel.

Candy and Terry continued working together, despite their families protestations. Ronnie went to see her at her office.

- You have to take a few days off, said Ronnie

- Why? Said Candy, we're paying people to plan our wedding

- Why would we want to be apart from each other? Said Terrence…

- But…

- Ronnie, calm down. Everything is going to be fine. All Terrence and I have to do, is show up for the ceremony…I don't need any stress with the planning

- Ok, said her sister holding her growing belly, as you wish. I have to go eat something spicy… see you later…

- See you later, said Candy smiling

- Bye, said Terry

When they found themselves alone in the office, Terrence asked her:

- You're really not stressed at all?

- Just a little, said Candy, it's the last part of the story, Candy and Terry have to get married too…

- Well we're together, which is already a very big thing

- Their love, our love, was so strong, that it fought through the time barriers so we could be together…

- Their first separation was a crime, said Terrence

- This time, against all odds, we're going to get married… by the way, what are the members of the board saying?

- Well, they're happy to know that we're getting married

- They were afraid I'd sue you for sexual harassment? Even if you were really a lout, I wouldn't have done it. I think it's ridiculous….no one can force you to do what you don't want to. Harassment or not, if you consent, you're responsible… but if I were fired because I refused to sleep with my boss…. That's another story…

- Tomorrow, we're going to be together for better or worst…

Candy hugged him closing her eyes. She prayed that tomorrow happens without an itch…

The night before the wedding, Ronnie and Candy's friends had a bachelorette party. They were all girls: there were some girls from the office, Candy's friends; Dora, Fifi, Francesca… This last one was getting along better with Candy and especially to learn that she was getting married had reassured her.

- Francesca, said Candy, thank you for coming, are you ok?

- I'm fine Candice-blanche, and thank you for your support after my father's death… and I'm sorry for my hostility because of Michael

- Don't worry about it, said Candy, you were worried for the man you love. I found my soul mate…

- I saw Annabelle's article, is it true you found proofs of your former life together?

- Yes. And being with him, it's the most wonderful and natural thing in the world for me…. And the first time I saw him, I felt like I've seen him before and felt something for him. It was kind of weird….

- And it's so romantic, said Francesca, I can't wait to read the book…

FIfi approached them.

- Candice-Blanche, your story is unbelievable…, she said

- Isn't it? Said Candy, I found my soul mate

- Did you recognise him right away?

- My heart did…. My head… took a little longer to understand where all those images came from…

- And you finally got laid, said Fifi smiling and you're marrying the only man who succeeded where all the others failed…

- What? Was I the last virgin of my generation??? Asked Candy

- Euh…. Yeah! Said all her friends, who were eaves dropping, at the same time

Everybody burst out laughing.

- Are you really happy Candy? Asked FIfi

- Fifi, I'm marrying the man I love, my soul mate, the man I loved before I met him, the man I love since the beginning of the 20th century…

- Hey girls! Said Annabelle, are you coming? Candy, it's your party…!

The girls went to the living room and they had fun opening presents. Annabelle had paid for a male stripper who arrived dressed as a police officer. The girls really had a lot of fun.

Terrence on his side went with his brother in a bar for his bachelor party. His friends were there and they drank and had a lot of fun.

The wedding ceremony for Candice-Blanche Grey and Terrence Philippe Richard Grandchester was going to be at the house in Connecticut. The garden was decorated with white flowers everywhere. It was white roses called "Sweet Candy", especially brought from Lakewood.

Candy and her family arrived at the Connecticut villa on the morning of the wedding. Terry had sent a message to his sister Cassandra who did her best to be there. He was standing with his family at the door to greet Candy's family.

- Your Excellency, Madam Ambassadress, said Terry's father to Candy's father, welcome to my humble home…

- Thank you said Candy's parents smiling

Everybody was greeting each other and Terrence approached Candy with his little sister Cassandra

- Honey, he said, this is Cassandra, Cassie, this is…

- The girl of your dreams!!! Said Cassandra, oh my God, Terry, you even had the freckles to the point! I can't believe how much she looks like your drawings! I'm happy to see that you like my present!!!

She hugged Candy laughing, all happy. The others were wondering what was going on.

- Your present? Said Terry's mother, Candice-Blanche is the present you gave Terrence?

Terry explained to them what happened in London. Terry's parents couldn't believe their ears. Well, they were all in a hurry to read Annabelle's book... Dinah approached Candy.

- Candice-Blanche, I wanted to apologise for London, I'm so sorry for hurting you and for hurting Terrence…

- That's ok Dinah, you thought you were doing the right thing for yourself, said Candy

- But, I had no right to tell you the news that way, I should've let Terrence tell you in his own way…

- Let's forget about it, said Candy hugging her

- Daniel is going to come; after begging me to forgive him, said Dinah, I hope it won't upset you….

- Not the least in the world, said Candy smiling…

- Let's go get you ready now, said Ronnie taking Candy by the hand…

Candy's friends arrived a little while later and they went to get ready in the bedroom. There was a hairdresser, a nail technician, a seamstress for the dress. Maria arrived with her family and her twins were able to put on little white dresses as the flower girls. The little boy already had his suit; all he had to do was give him the little pillow, shaped like a heart with the rings on them. Thomas arrived and he was surprised to see Maria and her family…

- Maria? He said, I didn't know you were invited to my boss' wedding…. How do you know him?

- Well I came to see them when I read the article in People Magazine…

- I just came back from a business trip in Japan, so explain it to me please…

Maria told him about what happened with Candy and Terry and how they look like the old picture of the other Candy and Terry.

- Wow…. When I met Candy, I felt like I knew her, that's why…, said Thomas, that's so weird

- You can say that again!

- Candy would be the reincarnation of our great grandmother? Whoa!!! And I was attracted to her!!!

- Well she's marrying your boss, so you can forget about her….

- No kidding! I felt there was something between them in Chicago… but you, my sister were more observant than me…

- You only fell for the reincarnation of our great grand grandmother…

- Ok, said Thomas, that's enough!

Maria burst out laughing with her husband.

In the bride's room, Candy was getting ready with her friends, talking and laughing. Candy was standing putting on her dress and she felt a little light-headed.

- I feel dizzy, said Candy

- You haven't ate a thing, said Annabelle

- Or you're pregnant…, said Ronnie

- Pregnant? Said Candy surprised

- Candice-Blanche, you're not 15, even 15 year old girls know that you have to…, started Ronnie

Candy didn't reply. Ronnie looked at her sister. She whispered in her ear.

- Candy, you did use protection before you…

- No, said Candy, it was kind of spontaneous…

- Candy, you're not possible! When was your last cycle?

- Well… Oh my God! But it could be a little disturbed with the trip to Thailand… or…

- Well, said Ronnie, it's a good thing you're getting married in the next 10 minutes….

They burst out laughing

- And now the tradition, said Ronnie. Something new; I'm giving you this diamond bracelet….

- Thank you Ronnie, said Candy smiling

- Something old, said Maria, I want to give you this crucifix which belonged to my great grandmother, so technically it's yours…

Candy had tears in her eyes…. Candice White Andrew's crucifix.

- Thank you so much Maria… that's very generous of you, she said

- Something borrowed, said Tricia, I'm lending you this pearl necklace which belonged to my great great great grandmother Martha

- Thank you Tricia, said Candy

Tricia put the pearl necklace around Candy's wrist, since she had the crucifix around her neck.

- Something blue, said Annabelle, pull your dress up… I have a very nice garter for you…

Candy obeyed and Annabelle put the garter on for her, on her leg.

- Thank you all, said Candy crying

- Honey, said Georgie, you're going to ruin your make up, let me fix it…

Georgie fixed her daughter's make up, trying to hold up her own tears. They were ready and they all went downstairs in the garden, decorated with white roses, "Sweet Candy". The guests were sitting there, waiting. There was a band near the altar who was going to play the "Canon" by Pachelbel and then the "wedding march" from Mendelssohn. Terrence was standing at the altar, waiting for his beloved. The "Canon" by Pachelbel started. The little flower girls came fist throwing flowers on the white carpet which led to the altar. The little ring bearer was behind. The maids of honour arrived wearing beautiful pink dresses. They were all smiling. The bride arrived at her father's arm. She was wearing a white satin dress, with fine stripes. The bust was a little tight and was making her breast look bigger. The dress was straight, she had a bouquet of white roses; "Sweet Candy". Terrence was wearing a nice black suite with a white shirt. The Ambassador gave his daughter's hand to Terrence and he went to his seat. The ceremony started and then came the time for the vows.

- Did you prepare your own vows? Asked the priest

- Yes, said the future spouses

- Go ahead then. Terrence, you can start…

Candice-Blanche and Terrence looked at each other. They were about to get married and they saw themselves in the beginning of the 20th century. For Candy and Terry, for them, they were going to unite for life. Terry talked from the bottom of his heart.

_A magic moment I remember_

_It was a cool foggy night_

_My eyes were wet with sadness_

_I turned my head and you were there_

_A fleeting vision, the quintessence_

_Of all that's beautiful and rare_

_I learned to love and to know you_

_You were the one I was waiting for_

_I wanted to be with you forever_

_But the vain pursuit of world esteems_

_Made us part ways heartbroken_

_The reveries that were once mine_

_Were forgotten by_ _a fork on the road_

_In dark days of living without you_

_I gazed upon grey skies above_

_With no ideals to inspire me_

_No one to cry for, live for and love_

_Time passed, lifetime passed_

_Then came a moment of renaissance_

_Another cool and foggy night_

_I looked up and you again were there_

_A fleeting vision, the quintessence_

_Of all that's beautiful and rare_

_This time around I will be with you_

_I will never take you for granted_

_I loved you the first time_

_I never stopped loving you_

_I love you now,_

_And I will love you forever_

Candice-Blanche had tears in her eyes when she heard those vows. She had to take a few moments to get a hold of herself, because she was so emotional. Georgie gave her a handkerchief so she could wipe her tears and she was crying with her daughter with all the women in the assembly.

- Are you ok, Candice-Blanche? Asked the priest

- Yes, she said softly

- Can we go ahead of you need a few minutes?

- We can go ahead, she said softly

- The it's your turn, said the priest

Candice-Blanche looked at Terrence in the eyes and she said;

_I seem to have love you numberless times_

_In life, after life, in age after age forever_

_I saw you in the fog in tears_

_And I wanted to chase your fears_

_My heart was yours then_

_We had plans to stay together_

_We thought we had our whole future in front of us_

_But thanks to life's unpleasant surprises,_

_Circumstances made it impossible_

_For us to be together then_

_We've lived in pain and sadness_

_The heart broken into a million pieces_

_With shattered dreams un-repairable_

_Forced to settle with what we had_

_I seem to have love you numberless times_

_In life, after life, in age after age forever_

_When I hear old love stories, it's old age pain_

_It's ancient tale of being apart or together_

_As I stare at the moving water_

_I turned my head in the fog_

_With tears in my eyes from the breeze_

_You appeared to me like a dream_

_Clad of the light of a pole star piercing the darkness of time_

_You became an image of what is remembered forever_

_At the heart of time love of one another_

_Shy sweetness of meeting, the same foggy night_

_Old love, but in shape that renew and renew forever_

_Today is the happiest day of my life_

_The love of both past, present and forever_

_The memories of all loves merging with this one_

_As I'm uniting my life to yours_

_I love you with all the fibres of my being_

_I loved you then, I love you now and I will love you forever_

_I seem to have love you numberless times_

_In life, after life, in age after age forever_

Terrence cried when he heard those vows. Candy was crying while she was saying them and of course everybody was crying. The ceremony continued and at the end the priest said:

- I now pronounce you man and wife. Terrence, you can kiss the bride

The newlyweds had a sigh of relief. While they were saying their vows, it was like Candy and Terry were pronouncing them with them at the same time. They had finally succeeded; they had gotten married. Candy and Terry were reunited through them. This time around, they had their whole lives before them and nothing and nobody was going to come and separate them. Terrence leaned and took his wife's lips, slowly, tenderly and it was like an electrical shock went through him… she put her arms around his neck and responded to the kiss which gave her shivers from head to toes and she was trembling. Four beings have been reunited; Candice-Blanche and Terrence and Candy and Terry…

- Did you feel that? Said Terrence, when they separated

- Yes, she said, it was amazing

- I could feel their presence here with us

- In us…

- We did it….

- Yes, we finally did it…they belonged together, like we belong together…

- I love you so much Candice-Blanche

- I love you, Terrence Philippe Richard

They burst out laughing. Everybody congratulated and everybody was laughing. The reception started and the newlyweds opened the dance floor together. It was a waltz; the waltz that had hypnotised them at the philharmonic ball…. They felt like they were floating in the air and the wonderful memories of their former lives were going through their heads. The others guests joined them on the dance floor. They changed partners for the dances; Candy danced with her father, her father in law, her brother in law, her brothers… Terry danced with his mother, his stepmother, Candy's mother, his sisters, his sisters in law… Annabelle approached the newlyweds.

- Candy, I've got a special song for you…

- A special song? Said Candy

- Yes to celebrate your wedding, which is also the other Candy and Terry's wedding…, said Annabelle

- All right, said Candy, honey?

- I've got no problem dancing to a beautiful song with my beautiful bride…, said Terrence

Annabelle took the microphone and she went in the middle of the dance floor to say a few words.

- Ladies and gentlemen, dear guests, may I have your attention please? Dear newlyweds. I have a special song for you and I would like you to dance and listen to the lyrics of this song; it's going to blow you away…

She looked at the disk jockey, and the song started. Candy and Terry went on the dance floor… the song that started was "The last time I felt like this.."

_Hello, I don't even know your name, but I'm hoping all the same  
This is more than just a simple hello.  
Hello, do I smile and look away? No, I think I'll smile and stay  
To see where this might go._

_'Cause the last time I felt like this, I was falling in love,  
Falling and feeling, I'd never fall in love again.  
Yes, the last time I felt like this, was long before I knew  
What I'm feeling now with you._

_Hello, I can't wait till we're alone, somewhere quiet on our own  
So that we can fall the rest of the way.  
I know that before the night is thru, I'll be talking love to you,  
Meaning every word I say._

_'Cause the last time I felt like this I was falling in love,  
Falling and feeling, I'd never fall in love again.  
Yes, the last time I felt like this, was long before I knew  
What I'm feeling now with you._

_Oh, the last time I felt like this I was falling in love,  
Falling and feeling, I'd never fall in love again.  
Yes, the last time I felt like this, was long before I knew  
What I'm feeling now with you._

Candy was crying when she heard that song. It was so beautiful and so appropriate to what have happened to them…. Terence was fighting so he wouldn't let the tears come down his cheeks.

- My God, said Candy, what a wonderful song…

- I feel like it was written especially for us…, said Terrence

- It's awesome…

- I never thought I would be so emotional on my wedding day…

- I love that you're so sensitive, honey, let your tears flow…

He smiled. She took her handkerchief and wiped his tears. Terrence kissed his wife and when the song stopped, all the guests were applauding. Since most of them knew their story, they were all moved. Georgie approached her daughter, in tears.

- Oh Candy, that was so beautiful, she said, the wedding, the vows, this song… everything!

She hugged her daughter.

- I'm so happy you found your soul mate, continued Georgie and I'm sure you're going to be as happy as your father and I are…

- Thank you mum…

Candy was talking with her friend Fifi later on, who was there with her fiancé and ex-boyfriend, Franky and his son…

- It's so good to see you two together! Said Candy

- Candy, said Franky, congratulations! Your wedding vows were wonderful… Fifi told me your story and your vows told your incredible story…

- And Annabelle wrote a book, said Candy

- I can't wait to read it, said Fifi

- Me too, said Candy laughing, and good luck to the two of you

- Fifi gave me another chance, said Franky

A little boy arrived with a glass of juice…

- Daddy, he said, I want some sandwiches…

- All right Junior, said Franky

Candy crouched to say hi to him smiling.

- Hello, little guy, how are you?

- Hi, I'm fine, said Junior smiling

- Are you having fun?

- Yes, thank you.

- Let's go, said Bienvenu smiling

- Ok, dad, are you coming mommy Fifi?

- I'm coming, said Fifi smiling, see you later Candy…

Daniel Reed approached her.

- Candy…

- Daniel…

- I wanted to marry you….

- I was never in love with you Daniel…

- I love you like crazy… I'm going to marry Dinah; at least I'll be able to see you during family dinners

- Marry her to take your responsibilities, not to see me from time to time… Excuse-me, I have to go see my husband

She left him and she joined Terrence who was talking with some friends.

- Are you ok honey? He whispered in French so his friends won't understand

- Yes, she said in French

- Your stalker?

- He said he's still in love with me and he's marrying Dinah to see me during family dinners…

- At least he's marrying her… I just hope Dinah is going to dump him one day…

- Well, you never know, maybe having a child is going to change Daniel and he's going to become responsible…

- From your mouth to God's ears…

They continued talking in English with their friends, the party continued throughout the evening. Terrence took the garter off Candy's her leg with his teeth and threw it at the single guys who were chanting, screaming and laughing…. Daniel who was sulking at a table got the garter on his lap… He smiled; he had something that belonged to Candy…. Candy threw her bouquet to the single ladies and Dinah caught it smiling.

The newlyweds went to the Waldorf Astoria where they had the bridal suite for the night. They were going to leave the next day on their honeymoon, so they were getting ready for the night.


	24. Chapter 24

**_The last time I felt like this…_**

**_By Mallory Quinn_**

**_Chapter 24_**

**_"Soulmates reunited"_**

Candy and Terry were both in the bridal suite at the Waldorf Astoria in New York. Candy had taken her wedding dress off and she put on a robe and she was brushing her hair to get rid of the hair spray. Terry had taken his tuxedo off and he was shirtless in his boxers…

- Honey, said Terrence, you haven't ate anything

- You were observing me?

- But of course honey

- Well I felt like puking most of the time…

- Puking? Are you sick or something? We could postponed the trip…

- No, no…

- Then what is it?

- Apparently, I was lacking experience in everything, she said, with a little voice…

He looked at her surprised.

- Oh… you're having a baby? He asked

- Yes…

He ran and to hug her and kiss her.

- That's the most beautiful wedding gift you could've given me! He said laughing

- You're really happy?

- I'm in seventh heaven! I didn't think anything would make me even happier today… I love you Candy!

- I love you Terry, she said laughing

They went to bed and they consummated their first night of love as husband and wife. They were resting, when Terrence said to her;

- I have a present for you…

- A present?

- Yes…

He stood up and he went to get something from the closet and he gave it to Candy. She opened the present, it was a painting. Candy looked at the painting, amazed. It was her on the painting, in Bangkok, in her parents' garden with the seven fountains, under the moonlight.

- Oh my God! It's so beautiful, Terrence!

- I saw you in your parents' garden and I said to myself that I was going to reproduce that picture which was so beautiful, that it took my breath away…

- You did it from memory? You're very talented you know that? Thank you my love, she said kissing her on the lips

- You're very welcome, he said smiling

- I have something for you too…

She went to get her present in a bag and she gave it to her husband. It was a small box.

- Thank you honey, he said smiling

He opened the present and he saw a harmonica….

- Oh…

- It's the one Candy gave to Terry in college…

- I know, he said moved, thank you my love

He hugged and then, he started to play. They relived the scene with the cigarette…

They went on their honeymoon to the Seychelles islands for a week. They spent the perfect honeymoon on the beach. They had rented a villa with a private beach, just for the two of them. They were on the beach.

- It's so wonderful here, said Candy

- It's just for the two of us, said Terry

- Just for the two of us? Even the beach?

- Even the beach… why?

He looked at his wife who had a mocking smile. They will be able to swim in their birthday suite, like Adam and Eve and make love in the water and on the sand…

- It's always been my dream; the beach, the blue water, like in that movie "Blue lagoon", said Candy

- I remember that movie, a little erotic for a teens' movie…

- I loved that movie as a teen…

- I'm surprised you weren't curious to be with a boy after that movie…

- Well the movie also showed us that if you're not ready, you could find yourself with a baby at 15…

- And you, being the perfect daughter, learned a lesson…

- Yes, that I wouldn't do it as a teen and that I will do it only with the man of my dreams, literally, the one I saw in my dreams… and that was you…, she said softly

- And you were the girl of my dreams…

They kissed, they mutually took their clothes off and they became "Emmeline and Richard" from the movie "Blue lagoon"…

When they went back to New York, they bought a house with a pool and a big garden. Juana, Candy's housekeeper, came to work for them.

Annabelle's book, "The last time I felt like this…" became a best seller. It was number one for months. It was translated in different languages and sold worldwide. Annabelle was ecstatic, she became a millionaire and Hollywood came knocking, wanting to make a movie on the book. She called Candy at her office to tell her what had just happened to her.

- A movie? Said Candy, are you serious?

- Of course I'm serious! We're going to make even more money!

- Like we need anymore money…

- You never have enough money Candice-Blanche

- I'm going to tell Terrence about it…

- Of course, call me, ok?

Terrence and Candy continued working together. Candy's belly was getting bigger. She entered his office after knocking.

- Honey, he said, you don't need to knock…

- Yes, I do, you're my boss…

- How's Junior?

- He's fine, she said touching her belly, Annabelle just called, Hollywood wants to make a movie on the book…

- A movie? Wow!

- You agree?

- Of course, maybe they're going to give us cameos…

- Yeah, maybe… let me go back to my office…

Candy's sister Veronica had a beautiful baby girl, whom she named "Sankisha" which means "Joy. She sent pictures to Candy via email, while she was talking to her on the phone.

- Oh Ronnie, she's so beautiful! Said Candy smiling, and that curly hair…

- It's like she had a perm in the belly, said Ronnie laughing

- No kidding! She also took our green eyes! She too beautiful!

- How's your belly?

- It's fine. I'm having impossible cravings! I can't wait to see my baby. Is mum there?

- Yes, hang on….

- Candy? Said Georgie's voice

- Grandma? Congratulations! Said Candy laughing

- Yes! I'm a grandmother! Said Georgie laughing, she's so beautiful, Sankisha, and now we're waiting for your baby…

- Soon mum… I have to go, I'm craving chocolate ice cream…

- Bye Candy

- Bye Grandma

Terence came at her desk and he saw the baby pictures on the monitor.

- Our niece, Sankisha, said Candy smiling

- Oh, she's so beautiful… and that curly hair…., said Terrence, you want to see ours more than ever now….

- Of course, she said smiling, I also want to sleep, honey… I want some chocolate I cream…

- I've got some in my fridge

- You've got chocolate ice cream in your fridge?

- Of course, I've got a pregnant wife… I have to plan everything…

- Terrence you're the best! She said smiling going into his office

She went to the fridge and she found some bowl with spoons on the counter. She put some ice cream and she ate with appetite.

- You can sleep on the couch. I don't have any meeting, if I have any; I'll be in another room…

- Are you sure?

- I'm the boss, Candice-Blanche

- All right

She walked to the couch and she wanted to sit, to finish her ice cream…

- Honey, wait, said Terrence

He went to the couch, took the pillows off, and pull out a bed. A bed in the CEO's office!

- You've got a bed in your office? She asked surprised

- Yes…

- OH…

- Honey, it was in case I work late, not for anything else… I've got enough money to pay for a hotel room if wanted a fling. I wasn't going to soil my work place… and even if it were the case; you have to know that I stopped the day I met you on that boat

- You said you thought I wasn't real…

- Yes, but I saw you in person, and all I could think about was you… the other women became meaningless to me…

- I love you honey, said Candy lying on the sofa bed after finishing her ice cream, thanks for the ice cream

- I love you Candy, you're very welcome

He approached her and kissed her on the forehead. She closed her eyes and she fell asleep. Terrence looked at her sleeping, She had ordered his lunch before she came into his office and he was watching her without getting tired.

Candy worked until 3 weeks before her due date. Terrence was the boss, he took a paternity leave with his wife and he didn't leave her for a second. Even when she was being difficult and had mood swings, he was very patient.

- Oh Terrence, she said, how can you stand me?

- I love you, it's as simple as that, and I know that it's the baby that's making you do that…

- I'm sorry, sweetheart, I love you so much, she said hugging him

She had a beautiful baby boy, who looked exactly like his father.

- He's so handsome, said Candy

- He's wonderful, said Terry moved

- How are you going to call him? Asked Terrence's mother who was there with them

- Well started Candy, we had a name that would fit a boy or a girl, given what happened to us…

- We're going to call him "René" , said Terrence, which means "To be born again"

- Since we literally had to be born again to finally be together, said Candy

- "René" , that's a pretty name… said Terrence's mother

Georgie arrive to see her first grandson. She was ecstatic!

- "René", she said, that's a perfect name, and he's just wonderful. He looks exactly like his father…

- Doesn't he? Said Candy smiling

- That's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen said Terrence moved, mummy is not going to do a thing, I'm going to take care of you….

Candy and Georgie burst out laughing. But Terrence wasn't joking, aside from breastfeeding the baby, he was doing everything and never got tired.

The movie on the book, "The last time I felt like this" was being made. In Candy's role, they had cast a young actress name Kirsten Storms and for Terrence's role, there was a young actor name Jason Cook. They had good chemistry together. For Terrence's father, Annabelle had asked for a special favour to the producer who accepted. She called Terrence one evening.

- Annabelle? He said, you want to speak to Candice-Blanche?

- Later, I actually wanted to talk to you, said Annabelle

- Ok. What can I do for you?

- Well I asked a favour to the producer

- What kind of favour

- To let you play your father in the movie…

- What?

- It's a small part, not too demanding… the father from the past and the present….

- Oh…

- I know you like being an actor; you loved playing the prince that day…

Terrence remained silent for a while…

- I'm going to talk to Candice-Blanche about it and I'll call you back. Thanks Annabelle

- All right. Tell Candy I'll call her later…

- Bye Annabelle…

- Bye Terrence…

He hung up the phone and he walked with the baby asleep in his arms in the master bedroom where Candy was resting.

- Terrence? Are you two ok? Do you need me to feed him?

- No, he's fine. I'm going to put him in his cot, said Terrence putting him gently on his bed.

The baby had his own room, but Candy didn't want him to sleep alone, neither did Terry. He went to lye down on the bed and took his wife in his arms.

- Annabelle just called to talk to me, said Terrence

- Oh…. About what?

- Well, she's asking me if I would like to play the role of my father in the movie

- Oh…. And what do you think about it?

- I wanted to talk to you about it first….

- All right. We now know that you've been an actor in our former life… and that you would've been an actor if you father hadn't had a heart attack… so my love, I'm telling you, if you really want it, go for it!

- I want it, said Terrence

- You can make your dream come true, at least a part of your dream

- Yes, my biggest dream was to be with you forever….

- Well I'm here, said Candy smiling, with our baby and I'll have more, you can become an actor, here's your chance…

- It's a supporting role… they're going to use the same actor to play us as young adults…

- You're going to play your father…. Said Candy, it's fascinating!

- All right, I'll do it. I've always wanted to be an actor at the theatre and at the movies… but I never thought the opportunity would present itself so soon…

- Especially on a movie about our lives…

- Thank you honey, he said kissing her

The young actors who were playing their parts in the movie came to see them and they spend a few days with them to study their characters in the flesh.

- I'm so honoured to be able to play you, Mrs. Grandchester

- Call me Candy, please, said Candy

- And call me Terrence, said Terry smiling

- It's a pleasure to have you in our house, said Candy smiling

- I was fascinated by your story, said Kirsten and I was so happy to get to play you on the big screen…

- What about me? I never thought my life story would be a book much less a movie on the big screen! Said Candy

They burst out laughing and they spent a lot of time studying each other , knowing each other, with joy and laughter!

Another childhood friend of Candy's, who had become an actress named Kelly Rutherford, also came to see her at her house.

- Candy! She said hugging her

- Kelly! Said Candy, come in!

- I came to see you, because I got a role in your movie…

- Really?

- Yes, I'm going to play the part of Terry's mother

- Oh… that's great!

- I know we've lost touch since school, but I wanted to thank you…

- I've got nothing to do with you getting that role, Kelly

- But all this story, it's your life, the book is about you… thank you.

- Oh Kelly! Said Candy smiling

- Can I see your baby?

- Yes, of course, he's over here….

The walked to the baby basket. René was asleep.

- He's so precious, said Kelly, congratulations!

- Thank you…, said Candy

- What about your husband?

- Well you'll see him everyday, you're going to be working with him….

- He's drop dead gorgeous…

- Kelly…

- I'm not going to touch him, don't worry…

- Oh I'm not worried. You couldn't touch him even if you wanted to…

- You're very sure of yourself

- Our love didn't cross the time barrier to make me suffer…

- You're very lucky, said Kelly, I envy you…

Kelly was sad. Her last marriage lasted only a few months.

- You'll find your soul mate one day…

- It's nice of you to say that…

They went back to the living room and Juana served them some tea. Terrence arrived a few moments later with the baby in his arms.

- Oh, we've got a visitor René, a friend of mummy, Kelly Rutherford? He said surprised

- Yes, Terrence, said Candy, Kelly and I were in school together

- Oh…., said Terrence

- She's going to play your mother in the movie

- Really? That's good. And I'm going to play my father…are you ok with that honey?

- It's just a job, Terrence, said Candy smiling, Kelly is one of my friends…

Candy said to herself, that Kelly was probably glad to play opposite Terry in the movie, but she would never admit it. She smiled inside. She trusted her husband and she knew he wouldn't risk their marriage for anything in the world. Kelly spent a few hours with them then she left.

The movie got shoot during a few months and Terrence had the pleasure to play his father. He was so good, he got other job offers. Candy encouraged him to do what he liked and he took the jobs. He was so happy to be in movies.

- What about the business? Said Candy

- The business is always going to be there, he said, I can finance my own movies… even if it's a risk…

- All right. Can I continue working at the office?

- Of course honey. You know everything and I trust you completely… and you can call me whenever you want to ask me whatever. You need another promotion… and all our partners know you

- They are not going to protest?

- Not if you do your job well. Chris, can come from time to time to help you. I thought you everything; you should be able to manage on your own…

- Not working with you is going to be …weird…But for the moment, I'm still on maternity leave, so I'm going to go with you on the movie set….

- I will be glad to have you with the baby… one more thing…

- What?

- Susanna Mann is going to be Susanna Marlowe's mother….

- Oh… well it's a little role, and I trust you….

- It doesn't bother you?

- I saw the way you avoided her like the plague… She's going to try, I'm sure of it, but I'm not worried…

- Do you know that I'm madly in love with you?

They burst out laughing. And Susanna Mann tried to get Terrence back in her bed, but it was no use; he didn't even budge, not even for a nanosecond!

The movie, like the book was a blockbuster and it won lost of awards. The young actors became instant stars and Terrence Philippe Richard Grandchester became an actor and a producer. He had fulfilled his dream, maybe later than he expected, but he was happy with the turn of events, ever since his meeting with the woman of his dreams on the boat. His next project was a movie based on a novel by Madge Swindell; "Song of the wind". He played the leading role of Gunther, which he played to the perfection. To be an actor, was in his blood, he won lots of awards. And it was the beginning of a wonderful acting career…

Candy worked at the company and she was very efficient. Her husband had taught her well. She was having another baby and she was the happiest woman in the world. Her family changed countries: they were sent to Sri-Lanka. Candy and Terry went to see them when they had free time and Georgie was happy to see her daughter with her family when they came. Veronica was happy with Emmanuel and their daughter Sankisha. She was going to have another baby too. Annabelle with the success of her book, started to write other books and she married Vincent. It didn't take her long to have a baby on the way. Oddly enough, other couples who thought they had met in a former life came to see her to see if she could find some proofs of their former lives. Tricia married Sterling who became a pilot of big airline company. Dinah, Terrence's sister, had a baby girl with Daniel Reed and he made an effort to change for his daughter. But he would still look at Candy from the corner of the eye during those family parties. Cassandra, Terrence's other sister was still disappearing for places unknown and she came back one day with a husband, a baby and another one on the way, to her family' s big shock… Maria and her family stayed close to Candy. She got them good jobs in the company and they were seeing each other often. Susanna and Karina also got married to other actors, but every time they had a window of opportunity, they would try to seduce Terrence again and again…

They say the sky is just one big basket full with our souls. Those souls are split in two and send to earth and they have, during their life time, to find each other reunite and live happily ever after. It would've been simpler if we had visible signs to recognise our soul mate, since it's supposed to be the same. But life can't be so simple. Some spend all their lives searching for their soul mate. Some find their soul mates, but they are too blinded by everyday problems to recognise them. Some find their soul mate but because of the unfair circumstances of life, they get separated forever. That's what happened to our young lovebirds; Candice White Andrew and Terrence Graham Grandchester. They were young, in love, they had plans and they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. They went through the trials of life together, only to see their dream get shattered by duty and obligation. Were they too good for their own good? Yes. But it was the beginning of the 20th century and teens were adults before their time, they didn't always have the time to have fun, and those two had no one to advise them. So they lived separate lives, heart broken. A century passed, and their soul met again and to them along, the big guy threw in the memories of their former lives, so that this time around everything goes smoothly… Their soul recognised each other, they reunited and that union was also their former lives which had never happened. They were able to grab the opportunity that was given to them to be together this time around and they didn't let anything or anyone separate them this time. Maybe a lot of people have second chance and they just don't know it and they let it pass again. But those two had the memories to show them and convince them that the first time, it didn't happened and it made them miserable, so the second time was going to be the right one, the one of total happiness.

**_In life after life, in age after age, forever_**.

**_THE END_**


End file.
